Unknown Entity
by Saku Kinoshita
Summary: The enemy was gone. The barrier was restored. All that's left for Rood is to complete his mission of protecting Lidusis. With Helios in a state of disorder, things get more complicated with the Tower getting involved. As Rood tries to evade the Tower's eyes, can he manage to complete his mission with someone out for Lidusis and a crazy red haired man after him? Black Haze fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Older Brother

**Happy New Year!  
**

**This is my first time writing a fanfic for Black Haze. I hope you like it. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Older Brother

It was all over. They could finally see the clear blue sky once more. The students of Helios were so relieved that they had nothing to fear anymore. All thanks to the Black Magician.

"I want to become like the Black Magician."

"As soon as I graduate, I'm going to join Opion!"

"Me too."

"He really is amazing!"

"He's even better than the rumors say!"

With the demons gone and the barrier restored, the students had forgotten about the dangerous situation they were in as the only thing that occupied their mind was their savior, the Black Magician.

"Everyone sure is noisy considering how much danger we were in before." Chevel Phon Hadelio, a Hereis, remarked. _Still, Rood Chrishi... For one so young to take out so many demons and to take down that strange barrier. As one would expect from the Black Magician._

"That's because the Black Magician was there. So it's only natural, everyone would be talking about him." Fellow Hereis, Linus En Grium responded. "After all, he's so strong and cool. And not mention good looking. For him, this was only a walk in a park. Just like how he magnificently saved me, Lapis, and Cynthia from a demon back in Ishuella."

_He needs help..._

It was a good thing. Linus didn't know who the Black Magician really was. If he found out that the Black Magician was actually a student in disguise, he wouldn't rest until he found him. For that poor boy's sake, Chevel decided it was best that he wouldn't tell Linus that the Black Magician was actually an Idun who goes by the name Rood Chrishi not that he had any intention of revealing his identity to anyone in the first place.

Thinking it was best to leave Linus as he kept on blabbing nonstop about how great the Black Magician is, Chevel wondered what was going to happen later. After this incident, there's no way the school can stay quiet about it especially with what happened to Helios's barrier. For such a feat to be accomplished, the enemy must have been extremely powerful. There's no doubt that the Tower will take action.

* * *

The students were safe. Not much damage was done to the school. Those strange people were gone. And Lidusis was fine. Rood was relieved that everything turned out all right. Although he can't exactly say that everything is perfectly fine now that Shicmuon knows his identity.

_I should wrap up this mission and leave..._ Rood really didn't want to stay at Helios any longer with Shicmuon around.

"Rood..."

Rood turns around to the person who called him.

"A-Are you alright?" Lidusis Dien Artian, a fellow Idun like Rood, asked concerned about his friend since he hadn't seen him the whole time during the time Helios was invaded.

Along side Lidusis were Lidusis's bodyguard, Lispen, and their friend, Dio Varus.

"I'm fine. You should be more concerned about yourself." Rood replied.

Rood wasn't sure, but it seemed like Lispen was glaring at Dio who was feeling uneasy with the new professor glaring at him.

"Did something happen?" Rood asked Lidusis pointing at the two.

"R-Rood..."

"What is it, Lidusis?"

"Are you—"

But before Lidusis could say anymore, someone had made an announcement to everyone in the vicinity.

"Excuse me!" An elderly woman with grayish hair and lightly tanned skin announced. She was Helios's school administrator. "I know all of you are probably shaken up by this recent turn of events. Right now, Helios's barrier is currently undergoing maintenance and check ups to ensure that that incident won't happen again. And it is sad to say, but due to the recent turn of events, there has been several areas in Helios that has sustained damage. Until we finish repairing the school classes will be on temporary hold until further notice. That is all. You may return to rooms."

With that said, the school administrator left along side with a few Tower magicians.

"Chevel! Are you alright?" Marquis Hadelio, a magician and father of Chevel, rushed over to his son's side.

"Y-Yes..." Chevel was more or less fine since the one who mainly did the fighting was the Black Magician. All he did was supply mana to the mana stone connected to the barrier that protected the students along side with his fellow Hereis.

"I'm glad to see that you're alright. Fortunately, no one was harmed this time. I must thank him for not only saving you once but twice. Chevel?"

Noticing his son's attention drawn elsewhere, Hadelio shifted his gaze to where Chevel's eyes were directed at which was where the second son of Duke Artian was at. By his side were three individuals. One that he recognized as a servant of Duke Artian's wife, Duchess Dayner Artian. The other two must be the Artian boy's friends.

Talk about perfect timing.

"Chevel..."

"Yes, father." Chevel gives his father his undivided attention.

"I have to go to a meeting after this. It's too bad. I wanted to spend more time with you, but I have to go as the head of our family. Tch, I'd rather spend time with my own flesh and blood than a bunch of worrywart magicians."

Chevel sweatdrops at his father's childish comment.

Sometimes, his father can be very immature at times.

"And one more thing, do tell that Artian boy that his brother is here."

What? His brother was here! Chevel could not believe what he was hearing. Why would Lidusis's brother be here?

"He wanted to meet up with him. He should be waiting in one of the offices. You can ask one of the professors or Tower magicians for directions." Chevel's father says before leaving.

It was too late. His father was already gone.

Chevel wasn't sure if it was a good idea to take Lidusis to where his brother is, but he can't refuse a request from his father even if the man did push it onto him without his consent.

The relationship between the two brothers was never good in the first place. So will it really be alright to allow them to meet?

_If Rood Chrishi was with him, then..._

Somehow, the thought of Lidusis being with Rood while he's meeting with his older brother put Chevel to ease.

From what that woman said, classes won't be up until some time. With classes on hold, Rood wasn't sure what to do. All he had to do was protect Lidusis at the moment and get the introverted Idun to open up to everyone. Then he'd complete his mission and return to Opion where he would beat up that idiot of a Master of his. After all, he can't stay at Helios forever. Now that Shicmuon knows his identity, he'll have to wrap this mission up as fast as possible.

"Rood..." Lidusis calls out to his blonde friend.

"Huh? What is it?"

Speaking of which, Lidusis had something to say to him before the school administrator made that announcement.

"I—"

"Hey..."

Upon hearing someone call out to him, Lidusis is a bit surprised as he did not expect Chevel to call out to him.

"What do you want?" Rood asked Chevel.

How should he put this? Chevel wasn't sure how to tell Lidusis of his older brother's appearance on Helios.

"Your older brother's here."

Okay, that could have gone better.

"Brother? Whose?" Rood didn't recall having any siblings unless his Master was disguising himself as his older brother in order to get him out of Helios.

"His." Chevel points to Lidusis who was too much in shock at the news of his older brother.

"Lidusis?" Rood wasn't sure but something was off with Lidusis.

Lidusis was awfully silent every since Chevel mentioned his older brother's name.

From Lidusis's file, they don't exactly get along. This could be a chance to get more information on that mark I saw on Lidusis's body before.

Rood needed to get as much information as he can about that magician's mark he saw on Lidusis. It must have some connection with that black thing from before.

"There you are, Blackie."

!

Right behind Rood stood the last person he wanted to see, Shicmuon, who is currently undercover as a Hereis under the Association's orders.

On reflex, Rood runs as far as he can away from Shicmuon. Now that the crazy redheaded man knows his identity, he going to want to fight him again. And the last thing he wants is to catch the attention of the Tower magicians.

"I won't let you escape this time." Shicmuon calmly says as he chases after Rood.

"Leave me alone!"

"Not going to happen."

"Instead of bothering me, try focusing on more important matters."

There was nothing Rood wanted more than to get Shicmuon off his back right now.

"I already told you. The more the prey tries to run away. The more I want to chase after it and grab it by its neck."

_Like I care, you crazy idiot. _Rood could honestly careless about Shicmuon's tendencies.

Watching the new Hereis chase after the supposedly weak bodied Idun, it sure was an eye catching scene.

"What was that?"Chevel asked the one question that was on their mind.

Aside from Lispen who had already known both their identities, the others were quite stumped as to why the new Hereis was chasing after Rood.

Since it was Rood, Dio knew he'd be alright although he pities him for being chased by a scary yet handsome man. Lidusis hopes that Rood will be alright since he finds Shicmuon to be very terrifying. Just one look from him will shut him up. Chevel wonders if there's some kind of connection between the two judging from their interactions with one another.

* * *

As Chevel told him, his brother really was here.

"It's been awhile, Lis." Lidusis's brother greeted him.

Although it was only a greeting, Lidusis really did have difficulty talking to his older brother after all these years. Just simply sitting in front of him made all stiff.

"I've heard that you've been doing well in school lately." His brother continued. "But you should be careful. I've heard that lately there's been some incidents occurring at Helios."

!

Lidusis reacts when his brother reminds him of the recent events.

"It would be sad if something were to happen just with like that Ibriel girl."

Ibriel. Lidusis's first friend. The one who died when a demon attacked his home.

His friend who died...

"Although it was short, I must take my leave. I have an another arrangement after this." Lidusis's brother starts to take his leave.

"...ry..."

Just as he was about to leave, he stops at the sound of Lidusis's voice.

"Y-You don't have to worry. I will be fine." For the first time since he entered the room, Lidusis spoke. "I made close friends. I like it here... And Rood told me, he'd help me."

Lidusis gently smiles as he thinks of his precious friend. He didn't fear him. He gave him friends. He helped him. And above all, he stayed by his side.  
Giving his younger brother one last glance before departing, Lidusis's older brother leaves the room heading off to the meeting with the school board and other magicians as well.

He did not like this. He did not like this one bit.

Did meeting with that boy named 'Rood' really change him that much? Then he'll have to change that.

"Stop running. And fight me."

"Do you plan on destroying the school?!"

!

He wasn't sure where, but he could hear voices coming from somewhere.

"Enough is enough. Don't you have to attend that meeting with the school board?" Rood hoped that the crazy redheaded man would chose the meeting over him.

Rood runs thorough the hallways passing by someone.

He wasn't sure but that person sort of resembled Lidusis.

"That can wait." Shicmuon honestly didn't care about some dumb meeting with a bunch of old farts.

He had more important things to do. And it's not like missing one meeting will affect his mission or anything.

Lidusis's brother continues to stare at the direction in which the two Helios students went off to even after their figures had faded away.

He couldn't help but smile.

"How interesting..."


	2. Chapter 2:Identity of the Black Magician

Chapter 2: Identity of the Black Magician

Something didn't seem right. There were so many unanswered questions running inside Professor Orphell's mind.

_Was it really coincidence that the Black Magician was in Ishuella? Exactly what mission did he have for him to be here? And how was it that he was the only one able to use magic when we magicians couldn't? _

Blow's explanation of what happened still did not convince Professor Orphell. Even if he did get his powers back by getting struck by the enemy's attack, then what kind of magic was used in it? And who was that falling student Shicmuon caught? If that really was the Black Magician, then there were even more unanswered questions he had.

_Aside from Shicmuon, there have been no new students admitted into Helios since the Ishuella incident. _

!

_Wait, if there were no new students admitted then it's possible that..._

"We got lucky today. It was a good thing the Black Magician showed up." Deon, a magician sent by the Tower like Orphell, told his partner. "But who was the one's behind it. What do you think Orphell-nim..."

"I'm not to sure, but I can be certain of one thing."

There was no doubt in Orphell's mind. Based on the recent and previous events, his theory can't be wrong.

"What's that, Orphell-nim?" Deon asked.

"It was not by mere chance that the Black Magician came to Helios nor was it coincidence that he was in Ishuella at the time when the students were teleported."

Just what was his partner getting at?

"A student... I have no doubt that the Black Magician is a student here at Helios."

"What if that's true then that would explain why he was in Ishuella and here! But how can be you certain for sure?"

The Black Magician, a student? He can already use magic. So for what reason would he be in Helios for?

"Although I don't have proof, you cannot rule out that possibility especially when it's too much coincidence for him to be here and in Ishuella." Without any doubt, Orphell knows that the Black Magician is a student in Helios. The problem is who. _Shicmuon clearly knows, but I doubt he __has any intention of telling us._

"But if you're right and he's a student, then how will we be able to find him?"

Helios has over 400 students to check each one will take a while especially since they're still investigating.

"Don't worry. I've narrowed it down to just the Idun."

"Idun? Wouldn't it make more sense if the Black Magician was among the Hereis?"

For a magician of his caliber, there was no way the Black Magician would be among the Idun. Or at least that's what Deon thought.

"Think back to the Ishuella incident, only the Idun, 4 Hereis, and 2 professors were teleported there. We can rule out the professors and Hereis who had already made contact with the Black Magician. That leaves out just the Idun who had been in Ishuella at the time."  
That was still quite a number of Iduns.

"We can also remove the Idun who were with Professor Heil. So the Black Magician should have been among the lost students in the forest. And don't forget the two other incidents as well."  
"You mean with the red robed individual and the breach in Helio's barrier."

"Exactly. If we gather up the list of missing students at both incidents along with the list of lost students in Ishuella, finding the Black Magician will be easier than expected."

"What should we do if we do find him? It's not like he'll reveal himself even if we know it's him."

"As long as we keep a close eye on him while he's still in his unawaken form, we'll catch him. For now, no one else should know about this especially not Shicmuon or Officer Lispen."

They haven't even started and his partner has already got down a list of possible suspects.

"Keep a close eye on Professor Heil's class. The chances of him being among them is very high."

With that said, Orphell proceeds to the meeting room where he and Deon are heading to.

Unbeknownst to either professors, someone hidden in a corner of the hallway happened to have overheard the converstaion between the two professors.

"The Black Magician? A student? How interesting..."

* * *

Again. Once again, he got to meet his idol, the Black Magician. The majestic black figure that flew down from the heavens to save them. Linus believed it to be fate that they'd meet once again.

_It'd be nice if Black Magician-nim was a student here..._

Then Linus would get to spend everyday with his idol.

Linus daydreams of Blow as his classmate.

Since this is Linus's imagination, Blow has been beautified to look like a handsome guy from a girly comic.

Studying together with Blow...

Linus would pay more attention to Blow rather than the teacher if they sat next to each other in class.

Having lunch together...

Linus would be more focused on watching Blow eat than his own lunch.

Hanging out...

Just simply walking around campus with Blow would beat anything else.

"_... Black Magician..."_

!

Upon hearing the name of the Black Magician, Linus snaps out of his daydream. He wonders who could it be that was talking about the great Black Magician. It's not surprising since he did recently save the school. Even after the whole thing, the students have been talking about him nonstop.

However it wasn't a couple of students talking about him but rather two professors instead. Linus didn't recognize either one of them so they must be new professors that were hired after the Ishuella incident. One had dark skin, dark brown hair, and green eyes. He seemed kind of handsome but no where near as much as the Black Magician. The other had a lighter complexion and light yellow brown hair. Unlike the other professor, this one looked completely ordinary and average.

_"A student... I have no doubt that the Black Magician is a student here at Helios."_

What did he say? The professor called Orphell just said that the Black Magician is a student. Here at Helios!

"_Although I don't have proof, you cannot rule out that possibility especially when it's too much coincidence for him to be here and in Ishuella."_

He has a point. Then the Black Magician really is a student here in Helios. He can't pass up this chance. If he listens even more, then he'll find out more clues about the Black Magician's identity.

"_I've narrowed it down to just the Idun."_

_The Idun?_

The Black Magician is among the Idun? As far fetched as it may sound, a clue is a clue. Although Linus finds it hard to believe that someone as great as the Black Magician is disguised among the Idun. It'd make be better if he were with the Hereis that way they'd be together the whole class time.

"_Think back to the Ishuella incident, only the Idun, 4 Hereis, and 2 professors were teleported there. We can rule out the professors and Hereis who had already made contact with the Black Magician. That leaves out just the Idun who had been in Ishuella at the time."_  
If the Black Magician really was a student, then he had to be among the students that were teleported like the professor said. And the only ones who were teleported were just him, his other three classmates, and a class of Idun. There was also the princess, but she's out of the question. One she was a Klad. And two she was a girl.

If memory serves him right, the Idun class that was teleported into Ishuella was the class that belonged to that evil professor behind the whole thing. Professor Heil, was it?

"_We can also remove the Idun who were with Professor Heil. So the Black Magician should have been among the lost students in the forest. And don't forget the two other incidents as well."_

"_You mean with the red robed individual and the breach in Helio's barrier."_

He really should thank God for giving him this opportunity to meet his idol.

"_Exactly. If we gather up the list of missing students at both incidents along with the list of lost students in Ishuella, finding the Black Magician will be easier than expected."_

Linus smirks at the new information he obtained while eavesdropping on the two professors' conversation.

"The Black Magician? A student? How interesting..."

He got the information he needed. Now it's time to pay a visit to Professor Heil's class.

* * *

With the most recent outbreak regarding the breach in Helios, it wasn't strange for the school to hold another meeting like that meeting after the Ishuella event.

"This is ridiculous! Just what is the school doing!" An angry noble shouted.

"If the school can't guarantee the safety of our children, then I can't have my child staying here any longer." Another noble parent shouted.

"If only the Black Magician was here, then there would be nothing to fear."

"Why doesn't the school hire the Black Magician!"

"What are the professors and magicians doing? We sent them here to protect our children."

Their concerns were nothing out of the ordinary as it was normal for a parent to be worried about the well being of their child. An unknown enemy had taken control of Helios's barrier and completely disabled the magicians of their magic. There was no situation worse than that. Luckily, there was one magician who could use their magic and save the school. The Black Magician.

"I understand your concerns in this matter. Currently, we are putting everything we have into investigating the strange abnormally. We have temporarily put classes on hold so that our magicians can freely investigate this matter under the disguise that the school had suffered some damage. And we are sending requests to Opion in regards with employing the Black Magician at Helios. As long as we are uncertain of the enemy's motive, we will take every precaution we can. Helios will do whatever it can to ensure our students' safety."

Although the school did receive some collateral damage during the aftermath, it wasn't enough to stop classes. In order to make sure not to raise suspicion from the students, they had told them that they were fixing the school when they were actually investigating every nook and cranny of the school. They even gave the students permission to go out to the town while classes were on hold.

"And of the Black Magician?"

!

Everyone turned their attention to the Tower's 4th master.

"What happened to the Black Magician after he saved Helios?" The Tower's 4th master asked. Somehow his words were hiding meaning behind them as it seemed that the Tower's 4th master was more than just curious about the whereabouts of the Black Magician.

"We aren't sure after the barrier was restored and the unknown enemy left. He disappeared. We haven't been able to contact him in any way. We are still sending Opion our regards to the Ishuella incident." The school administrator answered.

"From what I heard, wasn't the Association's Shicmuon with him at the time when the Black Magician left to deal with the intruders." The Tower's 4th master shifts his gaze over to Shicmuon who stopped chasing Rood after being called to the meeting much to his displeasure. He even sent threatening death glares at the poor Professor Kan after Rood got away when the professor called out to Shicmuon.

"And?" Shicmuon said knowing the scarred man's hidden intentions.

Shicmuon wasn't sure why the Tower's 4th master was interested in the Black Magician, but he wasn't going to let some geezer get in his way.

At long last, he finally found him after searching for him, and now some old man from the Tower is after him too. He won't allow it. The Black Magician is his prey. And his alone.

The Tower's 4th master just simply stared back at Shicmuon with amusement while the Association magician glared at him ready to tear off his head.

The silence between the two made it difficult for the others to intervene.

"Enough." The school administrator intervened. "Although you may not like it, Shicmuon. He does have a point. Disregard personal feelings and focus on the task at hand. It is great importance for Helios that we have the Black Magician on our side."

If the Black Magician can protect the students, then they'll need him more than ever.

"Like I care." Shicmuon bluntly spoke out his honest feelings.

A couple of magicians almost face faulted at Shicmuon's bluntness. Although it did get rid of the tense mood from earlier, he didn't have to say it like that. There's a limit to how much a person should speak out their mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Going to Town

Chapter 3: Going to Town

"Based on Shicmuon's report, the whole incident was behind three individuals. None of which were human. And one of them was responsible for the breach in Helios's barrier. The fact that one of them had easily taken over Helios's barrier is enough proof that they were opponents that would be difficult to handle. And among them, there was one of them that was able to prevent the magicians from using their magic."

Indeed, there was no enemy greater than that. Without magic, the magicians are powerless to protect the students. For them, there was no situation worst than that.

"According to the magicians we sent to check on the barrier, they found absolutely no trace of the enemy's mana left on the barrier." Orphell continued.

How boring. Shicmuon wanted to this meeting to hurry up and end. He still has to find Rood.

Speaking of which, where did that kid go anyway?

Meanwhile somewhere on campus, a certain pale blonde haired Idun felt a cold shiver down his spine.

Somehow, he had a bad feeling about it.

_It's best to complete this mission before things get worse._

However fate had other things planned out for Rood.

"Rood!"

Rood recognized the owner of that annoyingly cheerful voice. Only one person could sound so stupid as that: Dio Varus.

"Where have you been? Did you finally lose that psychotic stalker?" Dio halfheartedly joked.

Rood on the other hand was in no mood for jokes. He got lucky when Professor Kan called out Shicmuon to that meeting. Any longer and that guy would have awakened demanding a match.

"Are you alright?" Lidusis who arrived with Dio had been concerned about his younger friend ever since that quick tempered Hereis showed up.

"I'm fine." Rood feigns innocence.

_Although I can't say the same thing about my future. _Rood internally cries at the thought.

Now that Shicmuon knows his identity things will only get more complicated.

"Hey, did you hear?" Dio started.

"What?"

Rood did really care what Dio had to say. He had more important issues to worry about. It was probably something stupid like that previous joke he made.

"Apparently, the school gave us permission to go out into town."

"So?"

"So why don't we go and have some fun! "

"Then go by yourself." Rood bluntly told his friend.

"How mean! With all that's been going on, we need a change of pace."

A change of pace? Shicmuon's in a meeting right now so he'll go tearing through the school for him after it's done.

"Sure why not..." Rood doubts Shicmuon would think to find him outside of Helios. "But you're paying..."

"What! Why me?! Why not Lord Artian!" Dio points to Lidusis.

Being the son of a duke, it was obvious who had more money compared to the two.

"It was your idea. So you pay." Rood deadpanned.

Watching his two friends engage into their usual conversation where Rood would unintentionally say offensive things to Dio while the latter would whine, it was at times like these that Lidusis wished they'd last forever.

Although deep down, he knew that Rood was hiding something from him. What kind of secret was he hiding? Was it something like Dio's secret?

* * *

Something wasn't right. Lapis wasn't sure what was wrong, but he knew something was way off. Honestly, he wants nothing more than to speak out his opinion but...

"Hey Lapis, you think I can get the professors to get me into an Idun class like that new Hereis..."

New Hereis?

"Hey Lapis, how are the Idun... Is there anyone strong or cool there?"

...

"Do you think you can take me to Professor Heil's class?"

...

"Hey Lapis..."

"Enough! What's with you!" Lapis couldn't take it anymore. Nonstop, his lavender haired friend had been going on and on about the Idun.

"What do you mean?" Linus cheerfully asks not getting his friend's message.

"I mean what's gotten into you. Usually, the only thing that comes out of your mouth are topics about Blow-nim. And now you're asking about my classmates, other Iduns, and Professor Heil's class. Not to mention, you're acting like you found some rare mana stone. "

This whole time his Hereis friend had been in a good mood the whole time behaving like a love struck girl asking about her crush.

"In a way, I did find something rare."

So he did find a rare mana stone!

"And for your classmates to tolerate with your uselessness for so long, they must have be something. With group lessons coming up, your group will have to put in a lot of effort to make up for your incompetence. Hahaha..." Linus playfully jokes.

"You insulted me just now. You definitely just did..." Lapis wasn't pleased to be casually insulted like that although it was nothing new since Linus would purposely say things like to him and other things just to tick him off.

All jokes aside, Linus had informed his Idun friend what he learned and heard from the conversation between the two new professors.

Lapis could not believe what he was hearing when his friend told him that the Black Magician was under disguise in Helios as a new Idun in Professor Heil's class. That would explain how he was able to be at both incidents. So he was a student this whole time. Somewhere in this school is Blow. Then he still has a chance. He'll find Blow and ask him once again to take him in as his apprentice. There's no better teacher in Helios than the Black Magician even if he's disguised as a student.

"So Lapis, do you think any of your classmates might be Blow-nim—"

Before Linus says anymore, Lapis covers his friend's mouth with his hand.

"You idiot, keep quiet. What if someone hears you?" Lapis yells at his friend in a whispering manner so that no one would overhear their conversation.

Sometimes, Lapis wonders why his friend can't read the mood or at least learn to act appropriately at the right time.

"Anyway, I do agree with you on that though. It is likely that he's hiding as a student. But the real problem is who?"

* * *

Somewhere in town, a certain young blonde Idun sneezed.

"Achoo!"

First, a shiver and now a sneeze. Was he getting a cold?

"Rood, you alright?"

"Yeah..." Rood answered his blue haired friend.

Continuing on with their trip around town, Rood, Lidusis, and Dio walk around doing a little sightseeing.

Hanging out with your two close friends was way better than being stuck in some boring classroom. And luckily for a young Dio Varus, Rood was only joking about him having to pay for them.

As they walk, Dio couldn't help but feel a bit down as he recalls the contents of the letter Rubymonter sent him after she, Gamode, and Elzeble left Helios.

"_Keep watch of that human."_

Who exactly was Rood? He knew he was the Black Magician. But there was no way, a human could have survived after receiving part of Rubymonter's mana.

Then is Rood really a human? Would that explain why he smelled so familiar?

From Dio's perspective, Rood didn't seem to be any different from other humans aside from his smell, character, and magical talent. Is the kid even aware that he might not be human?

"... Dio..."

It is possible that Rood might not know about his origins.

"Dio..."

Dio could careless about Rubymonter's orders as long as he can find that person and kill him.

Rood's scent. Why was it so nostalgic? He needs to know why.

"Dio!"

Rood's voice immediately snaps Dio out his train of thoughts.

"What's with you? I've been calling out your name several times all ready..."

Dio knew his friend was probably aware of the fact that he was out of it before, but he couldn't tell him that his thoughts.

He needs to think of something and fast.

"I was just thinking that Rood would look good in these clothes." Dio randomly points to the closest display window near him trying to prevent his friends from getting suspicious of him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence~

Dio wasn't sure why he was getting such a silent response from them so he turns his head to the shop that he was pointing to.

Much to his surprise, he ended up pointing at cute, frilly light blue dress with white laces from a popular women's clothing store.

"Is that so..."

Despite his smile exterior, Dio could feel the murderous intent behind that not so gentle smile.

"I..."

He was so dead.

"I'm sorry, Rood!"

Dio makes a break for it before Rood decides to beat him up. Between the two of them when it comes out to a fist fight between them, Dio didn't need to be a genius to figure out that he'd lose hands down in a brawl with Rood. The kid was way tougher than he looks.

Not in the mood for excuses or apologizes, Rood chases after Dio with great killing intent.

Watching the chase scene between Rood and Dio, Lidusis couldn't control himself as he let out a chuckle. His friends were so strange sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4: Town Trip (1)

Chapter 4: Town Trip (1)  


Finished with their game of cat and mouse, Rood and Dio continue on with their trip around town. This was the first time Lidusis went out with friends. He was glad to spend some time and experience new things with his friends.

"Lidusis, there's a bookstore over there. They have some good stock. You want to check it out?"

"Books? Why a bookstore? Wouldn't somewhere else be way more fun!" Dio complained.

Just the sight of their school textbook was enough Dio to sleep.

"Oh, and what exactly do you have in mind? A women's clothing store?"

Underneath, Rood's clam demeanor was one hellish aura that gave goosebumps all over Dio's body.

"Now that I think about it, there's this magazine that's all the rage these days! Everyone's talking about it. Hehe..."

It was so obvious that the blue haired kid was forcing himself to act all cheerful. Not that anyone can blame him.

Having reached the bookstore, they find several varieties of books there from comics to magic textbooks. Rood went to a different section while Dio and Lidusis were preoccupied by the new releases of books. He wanted to see if there were any books that could help him find clues to what was going on in Helios like the summoning of demons and the magician's mark he saw on Lidusis. But there was one thing that was bothering him the most. What was that thing he saw inside him? It called him his brethren. What exactly did it mean by it?

So far he hasn't found much on it. The books here were actually good quality and a few of them he hasn't seen in the library before.

_Nothing here. Better return to Lidusis and Dio before they worry._

Rood heads to the section where he last saw them. They were still at the same spot they were at when the three of them first came in. It seemed that they were absorbed in a magazine Dio was holding. Lidusis peers over Dio's shoulder.

"Pfft..." Dio tries to stifle his laughter.

Rood wasn't sure what was going on so he decided a little peek wasn't going to hurt. He was oddly curious as to what had caught his friends' attention.

"Gck!"

What the hell was this?!

They were reading something like that.

If he had known that was what they were reading, he would have been better off not knowing.

How embarrassing.

For them to be reading an article about his other form, Blow, the Black Magician.

_Opion's Top Magician: The Black Magician_

_Not much is known about the young magician. His identity is a secret. The rumored Black Magician is a man of mystery has no one knows much about him except for the fact that he's a handsome young man who wears black from head to toe. No one even knows if his current form is his awakened form or his unawakened form. _

_This mysterious magician is rumored to be extremely good looking. Well, this rumor is no rumor as famous singer, Seren, was moved by his charm. His great beauty is said to move both the hearts of men and women. Just one look at his gorgeous eyes is enough to catch anyone's attention. His mysterious nature makes even more appealing as no woman doesn't like a man with a bit of mystery. You can't find anyone as appealing as him. _

No more. Rood couldn't read anymore of this or else he'll throw up.

_Who's the idiot who wrote this? And people pay money to read this?_ Rood will never understand how people can like this stuff. It was down right embarrassing just reading it.

"Rood, are you okay?"

Lidusis wasn't sure why Rood looked like he was about to throw up.

"I think..."

Rood wasn't sure if he was exactly alright after reading that nonsense.

"Hey, look they even have a comic series about the Black Magician!" Dio holds up a manga with the Black Magician on the cover.

A manga. Rood really did curse his luck at times like this. The magazine article was bad enough, but now they made a manga. Rood really felt like crying right now.

Lidusis was slightly confused as to why his friend was crying when Dio mentioned the manga.

* * *

Thinking it would be a good idea to get some fresh air, Chevel takes a stroll around the town with his friend and right hand man, Anna.

Concerned about the blonde's recent, strange behavior, Anna insisted on tagging along with Chevel. Ever since they came back from Ishuella, Chevel had been acting really strange. And the time Helios was invaded, it seemed sort of out of it. When the Black Magician showed up, he seemed liked he was hiding something. It was easy to tell since the guy was always a terrible liar. But that's what he liked about the blonde. He was an honest person.

The strange incident in Ishuella. And now a mass summoning of demons at Helios. Just what was going on?

Chevel wasn't sure but there might be some connection between the two incidents.

He can't pull the whole Ishuella incident as part of Professor Heil's madness. For what reason did he do such a thing? And what of the recent event? Why was Helios invaded in the first place? Could there be something in Helios that someone is after? Or were they after someone?

_Tch. This whole thing is ridiculous. If something happens again, we can't keep relying on Rood Chrishi to save us._ Chevel didn't like the idea of being saved by someone he treated badly before. It kind of gave him mixed feelings about the whole thing.

Thinking about it, he was saved by someone who he not only looked down on but someone who was younger than him. This got Chevel even more depressed by thought.

"Chevel!"

?

Why was Anna shouting out his name?

Chevel soon understood why as he collided more like bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Hadelio?"

"You..."

Of all the people to run into, it had to be that guy.

* * *

Rood wasn't sure what happened. One moment, he was with Lidusis and the next thing he knows the guy was gone.

Just a few moments ago, all three of them were together. Dio said that he saw something that caught his eye. He said he'd meet up with them later.

With the two of them, they continued on with their stroll around town. Lidusis didn't mind where they went as long as he was with Rood.

It was then that began his misfortune. Nearby, there was a 50% sale in a clothing store. Naturally, the store was crowded with women going in the store. Rood paid no mind to the women and their shopping spree. However that was not the only store having a sale as all the other stores around them were having sales.

Shortly after, a large horde of women came stampeding towards them.

Rood was fast enough to avoid the flock of hyperactive women, but Lidusis on the other was not so fortunate enough as he was too late to notice the women heading towards them.

"Lidusis!" Rood called out to his friend who was carried away by the flow of people.

It was too late. Lidusis was no longer in sight.

It was kind of stupid now that Rood thinks about it. To get separated because of a sale, this was the first time such a thing happened to Rood.

Since it was daytime and in the middle of town, Lidusis wouldn't get attacked... He thinks.

The chances may be small, but Rood can't take the chance that something might happen to Lidusis while he's gone with all that's happened lately.

"Lidusis!" Rood runs around the area searching for Lidusis. "Lidusis!"

Rood looks around but sees no sign of his friend.

Knowing the guy, he might be in some dark, secluded place with no people around.

He wasn't in that dark alley.

He wasn't in an unpopulated street.

He wasn't hiding behind a bush.

Where could he be?

_Lidusis..._

The more time goes by the more Rood feels anxious.

Since Lidusis lived at home, he hardly went out to places like this.

So it wouldn't be hard for the guy to get lost without him or Dio with him.

Petty thieves and muggers were a bit of a problem, but they were the least of his problems. As long Rood doesn't know why Lidusis is targeted, he can't leave the socially withdrawn guy alone.

_That hair..._

In the midst of a group of people, Rood spots someone with short gray hair. Although he could only see the guy from behind, he had to find him.

"Lidusis!" Rood grabs the man by his shoulder.

!

Sadly, the man was not Lidusis. For one thing, Lidusis was better looking than this guy, and Lidusis didn't have the face of a street thug.

"Ah, sorry. Wrong person." Rood removes his hand from the man's shoulder and goes back to searching for Lidusis.

"Hey kid, where do you think you're going?" The man Rood mistaken for Lidusis grabbed Rood by his arm. "Do you think you can grab my shoulder and walk away like nothing..."

How annoying. It seems like Rood picked one troublesome person. Better to settle this before things get messy. He needs to find Lidusis as soon as possible.

The faster he gets this over with the better.

"I'm terribly sorry about my rudeness. I had accidentally mistaken you for my lost friend. I didn't mean to trouble you." Rood monotonously apologizes.

And with that Rood leaves in search of Lidusis.

As he is on his way, he is stopped when the man he mistook for Lidusis grabs him by his arm again.

"You..."

He already apologized so what else could he want.

"I..."

He...

"I've never seen someone as cute and charming as him before."

What did he just say?

"I want to take him home and lock him up in a cage."

Great. He just ran into someone mentally sick person. Rood's luck really sucks today.

* * *

Finished with his business, Shicmuon bolts out of the room to find Rood.

Like Shicmuon, the other magicians and school staff leave the office but in a more normal fashion compared to the Association magician.

The only ones left were Professor Orphell and his partner Deon.

"Orphell-nim, do you think what Shicmuon said was true?" Deon asked his fellow Tower magician.

_"They are looking for something in this school and someone who betrayed them."_

"He may be hiding things, but he was the only aside from the Black Magician who was with the intruders. And if he's right, then this will be our biggest clue to our investigation. We do not know what the enemy's motive is. So this is the only lead we have."

As expected of Orphell, he knew what to do.

"Deon..."

"Y-yes!"

"Make sure to keep a close eye on the students, this might be a speculation, but it is possible that what this unknown enemy is looking for could be a student."

A student!

* * *

Rood wasn't sure, but he had a bad feeling about something. It would be best to find Lidusis immediately.

"Gya, Big Bro!"

"Big Bro, hang in there!"

The disgusting creep who had taken a liking to Rood was currently lying on the floor badly beaten. Several members of his gang rushed to his side to aid their beaten leader.

"You brat! What gives you the right to punch someone like that?!" One of the man's underlings shouted out in anger.

_When some sick person jumps at you talking about taking you home, isn't normal to retaliate in self defense?!_

Rood could tell that like their boss they were all idiots. Talk about bad luck.

"Our Big Bro is just a collector of beautiful things who loves anything cute to the point of obsession! He's hunter of love!"

What was this guy talking about? They're all crazy.

"I won't give up. I will take you home with me!" The man Rood had punched earlier got up this time determined to catch Rood.

"Big Bro!"

"Go Big Bro!"

And from the sidelines were his idiot followers.

Things are getting complicated and troublesome. If talking won't work, then there's only one choice.

Run.

Normally, Rood would have fought back, but he doubts he can beat any sense into that thick skull of his. And magic is out of the question.

"I won't let you get away!"

Now he was chasing after Rood.

How stupid.

In order to shake off the man, Rood runs a few alleys, a crowd of people, and up a three story building. He then jumps down into a tree before his pursuer catches sight of him.

Fortunately, the man lost sight of Rood and didn't notice that he was hiding in a tree. From above, Rood could hear that weird man's voice.

"Damn, I lost an extremely rare creature! You guys go find him! I don't want to see you until you find him."

Looks like he still hasn't given up on finding Rood. With that guy on his trail, it'll be harder to find Lidusis. He'll need to hide his appearance in the mean time.

It seems that Rood was in luck as he saw a store selling some cloaks and robes. That's the perfect place.

But wait, does he have enough money though? Since he was just going to look around with Lidusis and Dio, Rood didn't bring much money with him. Plus he was mostly at school so he didn't need any there.

This was going to be a problem.

*crack*

Crack?

* * *

Of all the people to run into, it had to be that guy. The one who started it all.

"It's been a while."

The first son of Duke Artian. And Lidusis's older brother.

They only met a few times, but he still remembered him. Chevel remembered him all too well.

"It seems that you go to the same school as Lis."

Lis. He must mean Lidusis.

Chevel holds doubts that he changed at all. He probably still treats Lidusis the same.

Someone like him doesn't deserve to be an older brother.

What exactly is he doing here?

His father did say that he was in Helios for some business.

But why was he here? This wasn't Helios. They were currently outside of Helios.

"The meeting ended earlier than expected so I came out for some fresh air."

"Then why are you here? You don't have to be here if you're just out for some fresh air."

From above, Chevel could hear the bristling of the leaves. Must have been a squirrel.

"Many things are going on in Helios. I needed to clear my head. But more importantly, shouldn't you be more concerned about yourself?"

"Me?"

"Yes. Lately, misfortune has befallen Helios. It's only natural for the students to feel insecure."

_This guy..._

_"You guys find him! Search all over this place if you have to!"_

What was that? Sounded like it came from above. Must be looking a missing child or something.

"Well, no need to be concerned. Nothing bad's going to happen."

As long as Rood Chrishi was there, Chevel was sure that the students will be alright. After all, there was no better security than him. The last two incidents were enough proof.

"And Lidusis too. He'll be alright too."

"I'm a bit disappointed, Hadelio. I thought you were a bit smarter this time after what happened. So you still did not heed my advice after all these years..."

What advice. All he did was sprout out nonsense. And he's still doing it. He hasn't changed after all these years. He was still the same despicable sham of an older brother. He doesn't deserve to be an older brother. What kind of brother treats his own younger brother like a monster.

Chevel felt like an idiot for believing his words about Lidusis.

"My decision is obvious. I have no intention of withdrawing from Helios. And the same goes for him too."

Chevel won't let this guy get to him like last time.

"How sad. From now on, misfortune will befall you as long as you continue to stay at Helios."

The atmosphere around Lidusis's brother starts to darken a little as the conversation heads in a more serious direction.

Regardless of what he says, Chevel's decision was already made.

"Don't talk like you kn一"

*SNAP*

Having accidentally landed on an old tree branch, a certain blonde Idun ends up falling down the tree due to gravity.

Fortunately for him, he got a landing cushion. It was kind of lumpy, but it was better than the hard ground.

It happened all so suddenly. One moment, he's up in the tree and the next thing he knows he's on the ground. His luck really stunk today.

!

Rood looks up and sees a couple of unfamiliar faces. Not wanting to make things more awkward, Rood stands up from his spot.

He wasn't sure what else to do. It seemed kind of rude to sit while the other two were standing. Rood had the feeling that he was interrupting something.

Under him, he felt something off about the ground. For one thing, it was really lumpy. So he looked down see what was the problem.

He then finally notices that he was stepping on a certain blonde Hereis.

Rood kindly removes himself from Chevel allowing the blonde to get up. As he gets up, Chevel catches a glimpse of the person who used him as a landing pad.

At the sight of the kid he used to look down on, Chevel breaks out in a cold sweat that does not go unnoticed by his right hand man.

"Chevel?" Anna wonders why Chevel was acting so strange even more than usual when that Idun kid that hangs out with Lidusis showed up.

Although he wasn't sure what was going on, Rood needed a favor to ask since he can't go around town without some kind of disguise and going around as Blow was out of the question.

"Hey, do you一"

Recalling those times he behaved towards Rood, Chevel makes a break for it.

"Ch... Chevel?"

Now this confused Anna even more. Why would Chevel, a Hereis, be running away from Rood, an Idun? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

He wasn't sure why Chevel ran from him, but it did irk him that the blonde ran from him before he got a chance to say anything.

Rood chases after a frightened Chevel since he still had something to ask him leaving behind a dumbfounded Anna and Lidusis's brother.


	5. Chapter 5: Town Trip (2)

Chapter 5: Town Trip (2)

His scent was so familiar. It reminded him of him. But now he was gone. All because of that despicable man. And he will get revenge.

One thing did bother him. Why did Rood smell like him? Could Rubymonter be right? Was he really the one they were looking for? Just who was he?

"Rood..."

Dio could not get the blonde out of his mind as he had so many things to ask him. But he doubts even Rood has the answers he's looking for.

As long as he sticks with Rood surely, he'll find out more about the kid.

For now, he must make sure that Rubymonter and the others won't pull off another stunt like the one they did in Helios. Just a short while ago, he sent a message to Rubymonter stating not to cause any trouble at Helios again.

Dio doesn't know what that guy has in mind, but he won't let things go his way. He'll find out his intentions one way or another.

!

Was that Chevel Phon Hadelio that he saw ran by? Somehow, it looked like he was running away from a ghost or something.

Shortly afterwards he saw exactly what or rather who Chevel was running from.

_Rood?!_

Dio did not expect to see his pale blonde friend chasing after the Hereis.

Wasn't he with Lidusis? What was he doing with Chevel Phon Hadelio?

* * *

He wasn't in that dirty storage room Shicmuon destroyed before. He wasn't in the library. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

*crack*

Shicmuon punches the innocent wall next to him out of frustration as he could not find the one person he was looking for.

_That damn Blackie..._

No matter where he looked he could not find Rood. It's almost like he disappeared from the school.

It is possible that the master of Opion used another teleportation scroll and teleported him out of Helios. If that did happen, he was going to forget about his mission and march over to Opion like he did last time.

Nearby were a couple of Iduns who were coincidentally in the area. One of them was holding a teddy bear in his hands.

"Look at what I got in town." The Idun student shows his teddy bear to his friend.

"Don't you think you're a bit old for that stuff?" His friend asked.

"But you have to admit, it is cute."

"If you're a girl or a transvestite, then yeah..." He didn't understand his friend's tastes. "... Don't tell me..."

"Wrong! It's not for me! It's for my little sister!" The Idun with the teddy bear exclaimed.

"Oh..." His friend was relieved by the news.

"She said to send her some presents. She even asked me get her a date with Rood."

"Rood?"

"Yeah, remember that recording crystal I sent her about my school life. Apparently, she got a glimpse of Rood in the background. And ever since then, she's been begging me to bring Rood over next time I go back."

"Feel bad for the kid. Not only is he being chased by Professor Rowell but a Hereis too."

"You got that right. Awhile ago, I saw him running from some weirdo."

"A weirdo?"

"Yeah. He was going all, 'Wait, cute creature! I'm not going to hurt you. Just let me put you in a cage.' Or something like that."

That was beyond weird.

From behind, the two Idun notice the shadow of someone approaching them.

"That story."

The two Idun flinch at the sight of their scary Hereis classmate.

"Where is he?"

* * *

This was just plain ridiculous. Why did Rood need to chase after Chevel for a favor?

Deciding enough was enough. Rood ends their game of cat and mouse by grabbing the back of Chevel's collar and pulling it back. This is does stop Chevel from running but almost chokes the blonde to death in the process.

"Now then has we get down to business..." Rood smiles at the blonde Hereis on the ground.

...

Wasn't Chevel a bit too quiet? It didn't take that long to respond.

He couldn't be...

"At least, I have one less person who knows my identity." Rood casually remarks relieved at he didn't have to worry about Chevel spilling out his secret on accident.

"I'm not dead." The supposedly dead Chevel retorted from the ground.

Chevel couldn't believe that Rood was more concerned about his identity being blown than his safety.

Settling their game of tag, Rood finally got Chevel to stay still. It always irritated him every time the blonde Hereis runs away at the sight of him before he even got a chance to say anything. Was he really the same person who kept on tormenting Lidusis before he showed up?

Chevel on the other hand wonders why Rood was chasing after all this time. Did he do something to offend him? But he hasn't been in the Idun section since he got back from Ishuella. Maybe he's holding a grudge for what he did to him and Lidusis? He wouldn't kill him, would he? Judging from his previous reaction to Chevel's supposedly death, his death would weigh very little on the Idun's conscious.

"Come with me. I have some business with you."

Chevel's fears come to life. He was going to be killed.

Or so he thought...

It turned out Rood just wanted him to buy a cloak for him.

In a way, it does make sense since his last one from Ishuella was left in tatters.

Chevel felt relieved that Rood wasn't going to kill him or anything.

But there was one thing that bothered him.

_How did this happen?!_

He somehow got roped into finding Lidusis whether he wanted to or not.

Although Rood got what he needed, all that was left was to find Lidusis. The problem was how. Even if he got a new cloak to hide his face from that troublesome weirdo, it won't be easy to move around.

_How can I find Lidusis without getting noticed?_

If he's by himself, the chances of him being found out are high.

_Going out alone will attract attention. But how can I..._

Rood glances at Chevel. An idea dons Rood as he found a solution.

And so without a word of retaliation, Rood took Chevel along with him.

Thinking back at it, Chevel had never seen such a gentle yet terrifying smile before in his life.

_"You will help me, right?"_

Even those words scared the heck out of him.

Chevel didn't understand why Rood needed him to tag along when he could have been alright by himself.

Now Rood can search for Lidusis without any possibility of being detected by those weirdos. But there was one thing that bothered Rood.

_How did Lispen find out I was Blow?_

Rood never got a chance to ask Chevel what his connection with Lispen was. Last time he tried, the Hereis ran away like he saw a ghost. And when he caught him, he failed to ask him again due to Shicmuon's appearance on campus. He felt like an idiot for intervening at that time. If not for that, Shicmuon wouldn't have been suspicious of him in the first place, and he could have avoided having his identity being found out by him.

"Hey, do you know a professor that goes by the name of Lispen?" Rood asks.

"Yeah, I know him, but I was surprised when I saw him as a professor. I only saw him a few times whenever I ran into Lidusis' brother."

_So they rarely interacted with each other. Then how did he find out?_

This was strange.

*BOOM*

!

An explosion? Far off in another part of town, Rood and Chevel saw a large explosion. It was no normal explosion either. It was very destructive. It was obviously done by some deranged terrorist magician. And a really powerful one at that.

* * *

_"I-I saw him in town looking for Artian but got chased by some perverted madman. So I don't know where he's at!"_

That was information he received from the Idun who gave him the info.

Poor kid. Of all the people to have overheard his conversation with his friend it had to be Shicmuon of all people.

"That damn Blackie..." Shicmuon muttered under his breath as he walked around town in search of Rood.

Ignoring the stares he received from the women around him who blushed at the sight of him, Shicmuon continued on his search for Rood. He could care less about some women. The Black Magician was more important to him than those nobodies.

As he was walking, someone passing by him bumped into him. It wasn't that big of a deal as it was only their shoulders that collided. Shicmuon continued walking as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, you got some nerve doing that to Aniki and then leaving without as much as an apology!"

Unfortunately, the man that bumped into Shicmuon was the same creep who was chasing after Rood. He was not in a good mood since he had still yet to find the small creature he found.

Ignoring those trash, Shicmuon went ahead as if that weirdo's underling didn't say anything.

Naturally, this only irked them even more as Shicmuon ignored their presence.

"Who do you think一"

However as soon as the underling grabbed Shicmuon's arm from behind him, he was punched in the face.

Shicmuon menacingly stares the underling for a few moments before he turns around going back to search for Rood. He was in no mood to deal with small fries.

Scary didn't even begin to describe him as he had never met some so intimidating before.

"Beautiful..." The weirdo said. "I've never seen such a beautiful and elegant person before. I must take him home."

Not caring the least about some maniac's weird fetish, Shicmuon was completely indifferent to it. The only thing that irked him was that there were so many pieces if trash getting in his way. Just how many of them will keep interfering.

"Beautiful creature!"

Not bothered by the fact that some freak was charging at him going on about some beautiful creature, Shicmuon simply stands still as he had more important matters in his mind.

"That..."

Just where was he?

"THAT DAMN BLACKIE!"

Unable to hold back his frustration, Shicmuon releases a large blast of magic detonating the whole area along with the poor fools who had to run into Shicmuon while he was in a bad mood.

*BOOM*


	6. Chapter 6: Town Trip (3)

**Saku Kinoshita, here for a special announcement!**

**I wanna thank all the kindhearted readers for reading Unknown Entity. This was my first time writing a fanfic for Black Haze. I wanted to write this since I got addicted to the series.**

**And for all of my reviewers, it makes my day and motivates me even more whenever I read all the nice reviews I get from you guys.**

**To The Lillyz, I'm glad you like Unknown Entity. Honestly, I don't have much confidence in my writing since I tend to make mistakes and get writer's block at times. But that won't stop me from writing. Also, I don't probably won't be making any more scenes with that weird collector anymore. **

**To jennifier. zhao. 716, don't worry I plan to make more scenes between Rood and Shicmuon. I love their interactions between them.**

**To problemhunter and guest, I want to give special thanks to you two for reading and reviewing all this time. Your reviews make me happy when I read them. **

**I look forward to the next chapter of Black Haze that comes out next week.**

**P.S: Made a new cover for you guys. Hope you all like it. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Town Trip (3)

That explosion was no ordinary explosion. It was obviously done by magic. And not by your average magician either. For an explosion that big, the magician had to be at least a high ranking magician.

_It can't be..._

And there was one high ranking magician that Rood could think of that would recklessly cause an explosion that huge in broad daylight.

At least, he knows where not to look Lidusis. He highly doubts Lidusis would be in an area with Shicmuon considering that the Association magician was undercover. After all, Shicmuon was undercover as a student so his identity as a magician was a secret from the students.

_Although he's extremely reckless, Shicmuon wouldn't do something that would jeopardize his mission._

.

.

.

.

.

Thinking about it, actually he would do something like that.

Rood remembers that time he accidentally met the mentally unstable magician on a mission where he had to pull some guy's pants off. He threatened to eat the mana crystal that he was supposed to guard if he didn't come out.

Rood contemplates over the idea of whether he should go or not. He wants to find Lidusis, but at the same time he doesn't want to run into Shicmuon.

"Hey kid, you lost? We don't mind helping you but for a small fee, of course."

Breaking his train of thoughts, Rood sees a bunch of low level muggers ganging up on someone right by a fountain. But he couldn't see who the victim was since the muggers were hurdling around the poor sap.

"Say something already! Speak up!" The leader threatened.

"But..." The victim quietly said.

"But what!" The leader shouted losing patience.

"But I'm not lost. I-I'm waiting for my friend." The victim who was actually Lidusis nervously answered as he was not used to being surrounded by people.

The fact that he didn't even realize that he was being mugged dumbfounded even the antagonizers.

Was he being serious? He seriously had no clue he was being shaked down.

They did not know what to do since this was their first dealing with someone like this.

"Lidusis!" Recognizing his voice, Rood rushed over to Lidusis's side pushing the thug leader to the side.

Rood was relieved to see that he found Lidusis.

"What are you doing here?" Rood asked his friend not bothering to notice the petty hoodlums around them.

"I stayed here waiting for you since I knew you were looking for me." Lidusis quietly answered fidgeting a little.

"Good." Rood says as he pats Lidusis's head.

The gentle feeling of Rood's touch made all of Lidusis's previous anxiousness go away now replaced with relief and comfort.

Being left behind in favor of Lidusis, Chevel watches the reunion of the two friends. Looking at the scene, for some reason, it reminded the blond Hereis of a parent finding their lost kid.

_Must just be me..._

"I don't know who you are, but you seem to be this guy's friend." The thug leader says to Rood. Then if that's the case, we're going to be demanding a little toll fee."

This was bad. Chevel could see that those people were random street thugs. And of all the people they had to extort, they chose Rood Chrishi, the Black Magician. If they piss him off, who knows what the kid will do to them. Just the thought scares him. Chevel had to think of something before something happens.

"You were here?" Rood questioned as he never too notice of the man since his mind was more preoccupied with Lidusis's safety.

On second thought, Chevel might not have to do anything. Like the street thugs, Chevel is dumbfounded by Rood's lack of awareness.

"You know this idiotic ruffian?" Rood points to the thug leader.

In response, Lidusis shakes his head.

"Hey, I'm no ruffian?! I'm the leader of the notorious gang, 'Wolf Fang!'" The thug leader shouted out annoyed by the fact that Rood wasn't the least bit scared of him.

"Okay..." Rood uninterestedly responded.

"You brat! Don't look down on me!" The street thug grabs Rood by his collar.

Chevel already knew where this was going. That guy just signed his own death warrent.

A few moments later...

Rood didn't even break a sweat beating up those small fries.

Sometimes, Chevel wonders if Rood really is younger than him.

With Lidusis found, Rood can rest at ease. Although one thing did bother him. Where was Dio?

He did say that he had things to do, but he has been gone for a while. He didn't get into trouble like last time. Did he?

"Now Lidusis, shall we一"

Before Rood could finish his sentence, he was cut off.

"You brat. So you weren't just an ordinary brat after all. But don't think I'm just an ordinary ruffian."

"You know you just called yourself a 'ruffian,' right?" Rood points out.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" The thug leader panicked. "... How dare you act so insolent! Know your place."

It was so obvious that he was just trying to cover up his previous mistake by shifting the blame.

"But I didn't do anything." Rood deadpanned.

"Don't think I'm going easy on you just cuz you're a kid."

Just as he said, the man was no ordinary street thug. He was also a magician. Mana flowed around his right hand.

Of all the people to run into, it had to be a magician. Under normal circumstances, Rood would run to avoid unnecessary attention, but with Lidusis beside him, that isn't an option.

_Lidusis might get caught in the middle if I fight back. Right now, I need to lure him away from Lidusis._ Rood glances to the side where he spots Chevel. _He might be able to help._

As soon as Chevel makes eye contact with Rood, he flinches out of instinct.

_Or maybe not..._

"Take this!"

The thug leader casts an attack spell directly at Rood.

_For now, I'll just do what I can._

Going with his original plan, Rood pushes Lidusis to the side as Rood heads in the opposite direction.

Chevel grabs Lidusis's wrist and pulls him to his side. Chevel runs with the gray haired Idun not letting go of his wrist.

"Wait, Rood..." Lidusis didn't want to leave behind his friend with a dangerous man while he ran.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine." Chevel told his childhood friend. _I'm more worried about his opponent than him._

Rood is the Black Magician so there was no way he'd lose to some nobody.

Good. Rood got Lidusis to safety. Now all he had to was keep his attention from Lidusis onto him and ditch him. Then go back to meet up with Lidusis and Chevel.

"You rat! Stand still!" The thug leader casts another spell at Rood.

With Lidusis safe, Rood runs in the opposite direction Chevel took Lidusis.

_A little bit more, and I'll go find Lidusis._

Rood keeps running with the thug leader on his tail. To make matters worse for Rood, apparently, Rood didn't hit the other thugs hard enough.

So now he has not one but many thugs to lose.

_This will take awhile._

Rood wanted to get this over with. But with that many people chasing him, it won't be easy.

"Damn, this kid's fast."

"Let's get the other two instead."

"Idiot, they ran in the opposite side. It'll take time find them."

"Let's split up. No point in all of trying to catch one shrimp."

At the shrimp remark, a large cross popping vein appears on Rood's head.

_Change of plans._

Rood switches tactics. He was going to beat them up.

* * *

Back in Helios, a certain blonde Idun and a certain lavender haired Hereis were inside Linus's dorm room going over the information and files they gathered.

"So far all we have is that Blow-nim is likely an Idun who enrolled this year into Helios and is likely to be in Professor Heil's class that is now under the guidance a new professor." Lapis explained to his friend who was lazing on his bed daydreaming about something.

Lapis already figured out what the Hereis was daydreaming about when he heard the words: Blow-nim, Black Magician, and student.

"What are you doing?!" Lapis smacks Linus in the back of the head. "Weren't you the one to suggest we should plan things out in order to find Blow-nim?!"

"Yeah, but you put it so boring that I didn't want to pay attention anymore."

"I should have given you another blow. Maybe that'll knock some sense into you." Lapis controlled his urge to smack his friend in the head again.

"But it's too bad, we don't know anyone in Professor Heil's class. Otherwise, it'd be convenient. We could visit the class anytime we want and could information that the professors don't have."

Lapis agrees with his Hereis friend's strangely logical reasoning. He does make a very good point.

"Wait, didn't you say something about a new Hereis before?" Lapis asks as he remembered Linus mentioning a new Hereis.

"Apparently, a new student transferred in, and he was put in the Hereis class but takes classes with the Idun in Professor Heil's class. He was that guy that jumped from the roof before after Blow-nim broke through the roof and gallantly came to our rescue. I think his name was Asujen Baldwin."

"What! That's not fair一 I mean that's not right! Everyone who comes into Helios enters as an Idun. No one is placed anywhere else regardless of talent or family background. Not even the princess is allowed."

"I also heard that he entered without any due process." Linus blurted only adding fuel to the fire.

_That guy who does he think he is. One can't just get admitted and become a Hereis._ It was official. Lapis hated the new Hereis already. _But if he's a Hereis, then Linus should probably know him..._

"Then why don't you try asking him if he's in Professor Heil's class?"

Lapis didn't want to rely on a guy like that new Hereis but he didn't have a choice. If it'll help them find Blow, he'll have to.

"Can't. I never talked to him. I've seen him a couple of times, but we never interacted with each other."

"Isn't there anyone else that you know that's in that class?"

"The only Idun I can remember from Professor Heil's class are a few Iduns who showed up to defend that blue haired Idun when that professor tried to kill him. But I only saw them. I never talked them either." Linus holds up the files for Dio, Lidusis, Iel, and Lin.

"I remember. Everyone was saying how everything was their class's fault." Lapis wasn't sure why Linus mentioned that. "Everyone was talking about how everything was their class's fault... Wait a minute!"

"What is it, Lapis?"

"I think know where I saw them before!"

"Yeah, they were defending that baby dragon kid that got stabbed."

"No, I mean before that. Professor Rowell was holding a personal sparring match with an Idun."

"Oh yeah. I heard about that. It's rare for the professor to do such a thing." Linus recalled hearing a couple of Idun talking about it when he went to visit Lapis.

"But I was disappointed in the professor when she forced a child to spar with her. He was later saved by those Idun from Professor Heil's class." Lapis takes out the file on Rood that he gave to Linus.

"So you know him?" Linus asked while reading over Rood's file.

"Not exactly but we did have a little chat about teleportation circles." Lapis continued. "He's the first person I could actually talk to about magical theories and formulas."

"If he can keep up with your nonstop rambling, then maybe he's Blow-nim!" Linus hoped that he was right. Then that would make things a whole lot easier for them.

"No, he's a frail child. So we can take him off our list. And another thing, there's a huge gap in physical structure between them." Lapis informed his friend. There was no way an ill child like him could be someone as strong as Blow.

"Is that so..." Somehow, Linus wasn't fully convinced. He knew his friend wasn't lying, but he just couldn't believe it. "But Lapis, this is good. Now we can find Blow-nim if we visit him."

"But isn't it bad to use him an excuse to find Blow-nim?" Lapis didn't like the idea of deceiving an innocent kid for the sake of his goals.

"You do have a point. Then let's just go have look around." Linus gave up thinking of a plan to get into Professor Heil's and just went with his original idea that was shot down by Lapis for being too idiotic.

"I already told you. It's bad to just go there without an excuse. We'll stand out if we go to that class especially you, a Hereis."

"There's already a Hereis in there so what difference would it make if they have another. Hahaha..." Linus chuckled.

"That's because it's his class. So he won't stand out if he goes there!" Lapis wonders how many times does he have to explain to his friend before it gets through his thick head.

"No, I heard he stands out a lot."

"Well, a Hereis in a class with Idun will definitely attract attention."

"He's really popular with the girls. Girls from other classes even gather around the classroom's entrance just to gaze at him. Karina too is smitten with him. He is her type so I guess it was natural." Linus went on until he noticed how strange Lapis was acting. "Lapis, you paying attention?"

_That guy... He came in without any due process and entered as a Hereis. He gets to be in a class where Blow-nim is. And he's incredibly popular with girls..._

Just how privileged was this guy.

* * *

"That should be it. Better go look for Lidusis."

Finishing up his business, Rood leaves the badly beaten up street thugs who call themselves 'Wolf Fang.'

Meeting up with Lidusis is Rood's top priority. Now he won't have to worry as much as before since he left him with Chevel.

As Rood departs, he failed to notice someone hiding in the shadows watching the whole spectacle from the beginning.

"So those buffoons were really incompetent from the start. But they did at least managed to be of some use."

The person hidden in the shadow smirks as he watches Rood leave the scene.


	7. Chapter 7: Town Trip (4)

Chapter 7: Town Trip (4)

Heading in the direction Chevel took Lidusis, Rood hopes nothing else happens.

_Now that Shicmuon's here, as soon as I meet up with Lidusis and Chevel Phon Hadelio, we'll look for Dio and return back to the school._

"R-Rood..."

Rood recognizes that voice from behind him. It belonged his close not human but also not a demon friend.

Rood turns around to see a familiar face.

"Dio!"

Rood was relieved to see his blue haired friend safe and sound.

But one thing did bother him. Why was he acting nervous or rather stiff? Rood takes note of how Dio was fidgeting around. Rood might have imagined it, but it seemed like he was scared or something.

_Did something happen?_

Rood had a bad feeling about this.

"Hello..." That voice from behind Rood was a voice Rood knew all too well. "Blackie..."

Only person called him by that name.

Rood didn't need to turn around to know who was behind him.

Before Rood could think of anything, Shicmuon grabs Rood by his shoulder from behind.

"Don't think about running away..." Shicmuon tightens his grip on Rood's shoulder. "Because I won't let you escape again..."

Shicmuon whispers the last part in Rood's ear.

* * *

Silence~

The awkward silence between the two childhood friends made it harder for either one of them to day anything. Lidusis was already quiet and reserved by nature while Chevel found it difficult to talk to his old friend who he has been bullying and then forgave recently. Even back in their childhood, they rarely engaged in a civil conversation unless Chevel's sister, Ibriel, was there.

Still not saying a word, both Helios students continue to walk.

_What should I do? Say something? But what? How does Rood Chrishi and that nonhuman Idun talk with him? I got it!_ Chevel thinks of a topic that Lidusis will respond to.

"You know back then when you tried to defend that Idun, Dio Varus, I was surprised to see how you stood up for him in that kind situation. It sure was brave of you. Never knew you had it in you." Chevel stiffly says as he forces himself to engage in a conversation with Lidusis.

"Yeah..." Lidusis looks down in remorse as recalled the terrible time his friend went through. "Dio was accused of things he didn't do and treated badly. He got stabbed. And again I could do nothing as my friend was hurt."

Dark, gloomy clouds hover Lidusis's head as he gets more and more depressed.

_Shit!_ Chevel just mistakenly stepped on a land mine. _What should I do?_

Chevel had to do something about his depressed friend. He could practically see the dark clouds looming around Lidusis's head.

"But he was still saved in the end by the Black Magician!" Chevel tries his best to keep the conversation alive and lift up his childhood friend's spirit. "And that you did try to defend your friend which is really an accomplishment compared to how you were before Rood Chrishi came!"

"Rood..." Like a magic spell, Lidusis brightens up a little at the Idun's name.

"Y-Yeah! I'm sure he'd be proud of you! So you shouldn't be sulking like a baby." Finally, Chevel got a smooth conversation going on.

"Ano..." Lidusis softly spoke.

Chevel listens as he awaits what Lidusis has to say.

"What do you think of Rood?" Lidusis asked. It wasn't that he didn't hold any doubts about his friend. It was just that there was something he felt that Rood was keeping from him. It made him uneasy not knowing what's going on with his friend. If Rood was hiding something, would he end up in the same position Dio was in when Lispen attacked him? And if it does happen, he'll lose another precious friend.

"Rood Chrishi... If I had to describe him, I'd say he's..."

To Chevel, Rood was just one thing and that was...

"Scary."

"?" Lidusis is dumbfounded by Chevel's response as he wasn't expecting that answer. He could tell he wasn't joking at all.

"That kid is like a demon in human skin."

Lidusis wonders why Chevel has this faraway look in his eyes.

"He does the most abnormal and unpredictable things." Chevel added. _Like that time he pushed me off the balcony when we first met or that time he came crashing down the roof of the central auditorium with Dio Varus. Not to mention, the way he handled the situation when that Idun was revealed to not actually be human was very strange yet it was actually the best possible solution as everything ended smoothly._

"That's why I know for sure he'll be alright. He's someone in his own class. No matter what happens to him, I won't worry about him, because I'll know he'll be able to handle it."

After all, the kid was none other than the famous Black Magician. And recent events have only brought light to more of the kid's magical powers. That and raise Chevel's fear at the young magician.

"So you shouldn't either." Chevel finished while looking away as there was a slight blush of embarrassment on the Hereis's cheeks.

He wasn't good at things like this.

Lidusis sincerely smiles at his childhood friend.

"Thank you..."

Chevel turns his head away hiding the blush on his face as Lidusis thanks him.

_Rood Chrishi..._ Chevel knew Rood was the Black Magician and that he was a strong first class magician, but he was still an anomaly like how he could magic when no official magician could use their magic. Something doesn't look right. _Who are you?_

* * *

*BOOM*

Seeing that huge magical explosion, only someone with high magical powers could cause that much destruction.

_It couldn't be..._ Dio sweats a little as he fears running into the worst possible opponent at this time.

He wouldn't put it past that guy to attack in broad daylight. He already did it once. And even if he were caught, he would still be safe since it was only a puppet. And no one would know his true identity.

As much as Dio wanted to beat up that guy, he couldn't risk getting into more trouble he already is in. Now that his true form was seen by the students of professors of Helios, he has to be more cautious. Otherwise, they'll think he's working with that dirty scum. They are already keeping tabs on him since he wasn't human. He was lucky that Rood saved him before.

For now, he has to return to Rood and Lidusis. Their safety were more important to him than anything else.

!

A terrible thought struck Dio as he fears something bad happening.

_Rood... Lord Artian..._

It was possible that they were there. And if that guy was there too, then he just can't sit by.

Worried about his friends, Dio rushes to the place where the explosion took place.

_Please be alright._ Dio hopes his guess is wrong. Although he knows how strong Rood is, he did not want to bring his friends any more trouble.

Fortunately, Dio's hypothesis was off the mark as he did not see hair nor hide of his friends.

Dio lets out a sigh of relief as he was glad that Rood and Lidusis weren't involved.

However he breathed out too early as someone overshadows him.

Somehow, Dio had a really bad feeling about this. He knew it wasn't that guy, but the person behind him gave Dio a fright.

Dio slowly turn his head around.

Dio breaks out in a cold sweat as he comes to meet face to face with his new classmate, Asujen Baldwin who was actually Shicmuon undercover but he didn't know that.

What's more is that he's that deranged psychopath who keeps stalking Rood.

"You are... Blackie's friend..."

_Blackie?_ Dio didn't know anyone by that name.

"This is good." Shicmuon smirks at the frightened Idun.

Dio didn't like that grin on Shicmuon's face.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

His intuition was right on the mark as the Hereis wouldn't leave him along. He kept on following Dio like he did with Rood.

Whether he'd walk this away.

Or the other way.

Or through that dark alley.

Shicmuon still followed Dio regardless of where he went.

The most frightening part that scared Dio the most was that Shicmuon quiet the whole time. He didn't utter a single word just trailed behind Dio.

And it freaked him that he was quietly following him like that.

"Ano... Is there a place you want to go to? I don't come here a lot of so I won't know where what you are looking for is at." Dio said hoping that would get Shicmuon to leave him alone.

"..."

However he received no answer as Shicmuon continued to follow him.

_What should I do? I don't want to be stalked. That's Rood's job.I want to tell him to leave me alone, but..._ Dio contemplates over the matter of Shicmuon following him.

_His face is too scary!_ Dio internally cries.

_Maybe if I go in a store, he'll give up._ Dio enters a random store in hopes that he work lose his pursuer.

Fortunately, he did lose Shicmuon who stayed outside although he didn't move from his spot at least he didn't follow Dio in. Now all he had to do was wait for him to lose interest and leave.

_Yes! It worked!_

Dio's happiness was short lived when he finally took notice of what kind of store he went into.

A female good's store.

Everywhere he saw were cute plushies that most women of all ages would like.

But that wasn't the end of it as Dio heard a voice from somewhere in the shop.

"Ming Ming!"

That voice. Oh no. Dio knew that voice.

"Ming Ming!"

It was the empire's princess, Princess Yutiarien Meria Kansiole who wanted to go out instead staying stuck at school since classes were on hold.

And she wasn't alone as she was with her two attendants: Professor Rowell and Rom.

Professor Rowell walks up to Dio and asks him, "Where is Rood Chrishi?"

Although she knew his identity, that still did not extinguish her interest in the young magician.

However, there was something or rather someone in the room that Dio was wary of. So much that he didn't paying attention to what the blue haired woman said.

At the immediate sight of the princess, Dio dashes out of the store not to only preserve his manhood but to also avoid said princess.

"Ah, Ming Ming~"

"Escape." Seeing her prey run away, Professor Rowell does the only logical thing to do. "Chase."

At least, logical by her standards.

Now Dio has to run from the eccentric professor.

More concerned about the matter of avoiding the princess, Dio had completely forgotten about Shicmuon.

This really wasn't Dio's day as he's being pursued by two crazy people: a brutish woman who uses her fists more than her reason and a violent classmate whose is mind as stable as a dog on rabies.

_How does Rood deal with this all the time..._ Dio starts to empathize with his precious friend as he's being chased by the two people who normally chase after the blond Idun.

After he got tired of running, Dio was glad that he finally got away from the two nut jobs and more importantly the princess. Ever since she saw him in his other form, she strangely became attached to him which made Dio uncomfortable.

He was tired of it all. He just wanted to find his friends and leave.

Just as it seemed like fate was playing a joke with him, God gave him a bit of a hand.

In the midst of town, he saw his close friend.

Although he should be happy to see his friend, he couldn't express his happiness with all that happened.

When he thought he found some luck, he knew it was too good to be.

Right behind Rood was none other than the Hereis who was chasing Dio not so long ago.

"R-Rood..." Dio stiffly called out to the blonde Idun in hopes of warning him that his mentally unstable pursuer was right behind him.

"Dio!"

Luckily, Rood heard him, but it was too late as Shicmuon already had Rood in his grasp.

"Hello Blackie..."

_Blackie? He was referring to Rood?_ So the Blackie Shicmuon was talking about turned out to be Rood. But one thing bothered Dio. _Why did is calling him Blackie?_ Dio wonders what kind of relationship do those two share. Didn't Rood tell him that he didn't know that Hereis? And more importantly..._ Shouldn't it be Blondie instead?_


	8. Chapter 8: Town Trip (5)

Chapter 8: Town Trip (5)

Rood officially hated his life. Why did he have to run into Shicmuon!

With Shicmuon's hold on Rood's shoulder, his chances of escape went out the window.

"Awa—＂

Before Shicmuon gets a chance to finish, he is interrupted by a certain weirdo who recently regained consciousness.

"I found you, cute little boy!"

_Who?_ They all questioned wondering who the man was.

Having never seen the man before now, it was only natural for Dio not to know the man.

Despite being chased by the man before, Rood had forgotten about the weirdo when he reunited with Lidusis.

And as for Shicmuon, he could care less about an insignificant ant not even worth remembering.

"Beautiful creature too." The man was ecstatic to see both Rood and Shicmuon. Now all that was left was for him to capture them.

That's if it such a thing were possible.

As the man charges towards them, Shicmuon felt annoyed by the interference.

Without hesitation, Shicmuon starts to throw a punch at the man forgetting one little thing. The hand he used was the same hand that was gripping on Rood's shoulder. As a result, instead of a punch, Rood was thrown at the man sending back a few meters.

Fortunately for Rood, he was safe as he landed on top of his back like a landing pad.

Shicmuon turns his gaze at his now empty hand. It seemed like he made a mistake. And then back to where Rood was at only to find no sign of him or his blue haired friend.

There was only one logical explanation behind Rood's disappearance.

"That..." Mana starts to seep out of Shicmuon's body as he was frustrated to lose his prey once again.

He ran away.

"F*CKIN' BLACKIE!"

*BOOM*

And once again another explosion caused by a certain red haired magician.

Meanwhile, as a certain pair of Helios students were walking around in search of a certain blonde Idun, they quickly caught notice of yet another huge magician explosion.

"Again? What's going on? What idiot keeps on going around rampaging like that! Really..." Chevel couldn't believe someone had the gall to cause trouble twice in the same day.

"Rood..." Lidusis quietly mutters his friend's name.

"Don't worry, if it's him, he'll be fine." Chevel assures his childhood friend. _He is the Black Magician after all._

* * *

"Hey Rood..." A young Dio Varus spoke out his friend's name.

"What is it?" Rood asked while dragging Dio with him.

"I... Can't breathe..." Dio informed Rood as his face starts to turn blue like his hair.

"Ah..." While he was avoiding conflict with Shicmuon, Rood had forgotten that he was dragging Dio by the back of his collar which in turn suffocated the poor Idun. For the sake of his friend's life, Rood releases his grip on Dio's collar.

Gasping for dear life, Dio felt alive to be able to finally breathe again.

_Now that I found Dio, all that's left is to meet up with Lidusis._ Rood didn't want to deal with Shicmuon any longer. That guy was too crazy.

Thankfully, prior to their separation, Rood instructed Chevel to take Lidusis back to Helios. Because of that explosion earlier, Rood didn't want to leave Lidusis anywhere near a dangerous place like that and by the off chance that Shicmuon was there as well. Rood wasn't going to take any risks with Shicmuon.

_The only problem is where on Helios is a safe place._

Even if he does return to Helios, it's only a matter of time before he realizes that Rood was no longer in town.

_Oh well, I'll worry about that later. Getting away from here and Lidusis's safety are my top priorities. And as for him..._ Rood glances over at Dio who was relieved to finally be able to breathe.

"How long do you intend to stay like that?" Rood says to Dio. "Well that doesn't matter anyway."

Rood turns his head away from Dio.

"How mean, Rood..." Dio comically cries at his friend's cold attitude. "I could have died you know!"

"We have to find Lidusis and leave." For now, Lidusis's safety is Rood's main priority.

"Rood..." Dio stares at his friend. "You're still trying to avoid him?"

"..."

Dio notices Rood averting his eyes.

Dio sighs and pats the blonde magician on the shoulder.

"You should know when to give up."

From what Dio could see, avoiding the Hereis was pretty much impossible since Shicmuon has been on his case from the moment he transferred into their class. It was sad to see his friend like this.

* * *

At his desk, Professor Orphell looks down at the sheets of paper on his desk.

Professor Orphell thinks back a few moments ago when his partner Deon handed them to him.

"Here's a list of students that matched the conditions. These are the students that were teleported to Ishuella and weren't with Professor, they weren't present in class at the time the other professors were doing a roll call, and they weren't in the central auditorium when Helios was invaded." Deon hands Professor Orphell a stack of papers.

"And as for my students..."

"These are the students from Professor Heil's class that were absent at all three incidents." Deon hands Professor Orphell a smaller stack of papers since it was just once class.

"Are these all the students?" Professor Orphell questioned.

"Yeah. There may be a few I missed, but these are the ones that haven't been present at all three incidents." Deon assures his partner.

Professor Orphell goes over the documents starting with his class. It seems that there weren't that many students to watch out for. So far nothing seemed out of the ordinary, there was not one student that caught his eye. That is until he stumbled upon one particular student.

"You found someone suspicious, Orphell-nim?" Deon peers over to see which student caught Professor Orphell's eye.

"Rood Chrishi?" Deon reads the name of the student on the file.

_Rood Chrishi. The boy who caught Shicmuon and Professor Rowell's eye._ Professor Rowell remembers that time he saw Rood dispel that low level magic attack from a Hereis while hiding behind Chevel under the pretense it was Chevel's doing.

"Him? Orphell-nim, the Black Magaician can't be him that's impossible." Deon casually dismisses. "It says here he has a chronic illness. He even missed the first month of school because of it. It's just coincidence he happened to meet the conditions."

Despite Deon's words, Professor Orphell was not convinced. The circumstances around him were too much to be mere coincidence.

_Not to mention, the fact that he's connected to Dio Varus is suspicious enough._

"Anyway Orphell-nim, is the board and Tower really going to go along with Marquis Hadelio's request?" Deon remembered Marquis Hadelio's proposal at the meeting earlier.

"They will after an incident like this happened there was no reason to decline his request. And I do not see any down side to it either so we shall just let him do as he wishes. For now, we have to focus on more important matters."

"You mean like finding the Black Magician."

"That is our main priority at the moment but, Deon, don't forget our purpose for being here." Professor Orphell sternly warns his partner.

"But Orphell-nim, do you really think Shicmuon was telling the truth that they were looking for a 'betrayer' and something in Helios?" Deon had a hard time believing Shicmuon since there's no telling what goes inside his head.

"Yes. Like us, he came here to investigate the Ishuella incident. It is likely that he's hiding information from us, but he has no reason to lie. His mission is the same as our's. Whether he wants to or not, he has to cooperate regardless of circumstances." He may not trust Shicmuon, but he will cooperate with him when it comes to their mission. Investigating the abnormal activities surrounding Helios is their upmost responsibility. _The only issue is what he's hiding..._

* * *

"How mean, Rood... I can't believe you hit me like that..." Dio cries as he rubs his poor injured cheek.

Dio follows Rood's lead.

"Then maybe next time I should go for your eyes again." Rood raises up the two deadly fingers that jabbed his innocent eyes at one time.

Not wanting to relive that horrible moment again, Dio rigorously shakes his head in fear.

With that settled, the two head back to their destination: Helios.

"Hey Rood..."

"What is it, Dio?" Rood stops walking to answer Dio.

"Am I..."

"Pervert!" A voice screamed out as Dio was in the middle of speaking.

Pervert?

...

Rood slowly backs away from his friend showing a look of disgust at him.

"That wasn't me?!" Dio defends.

However Rood didn't look convinced.

"I told you to get away from me! I have to meet up with someone!" A voice yelled out.

Wondering who was the one screaming and yelling, Rood and Dio turn their heads to the direction that voice came from.

They see a pretty woman with long, wavy red orange hair being surrounded by a few guys.

"Come on now. You're the one who came onto us."

"For directions!" The red haired woman clarified.

"In other words, you want to talk to us right."

However the woman's words weren't getting through that man's thick skull.

"Poor lady. Getting harassed like that. Should we help her..." Dio feels bad for the woman.

Silence is the only response Dio got from the blond magician.

"Rood?" Dio wonders why Rood isn't saying anything.

"Ms. Ren?"

Without a doubt, the pretty lady being hit on is none other than the Master of Opion's secretary.

_What is she doing here?_

For a brief moment, the two make eye contact as Ren had noticed Rood and Dio standing nearby.

"Rood!" Ren runs over to Rood's side. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Ren places her hands on Rood's shoulders.

"Why are you here?" Rood asked. He wanted to know the reason behind Ren's presence.

"You see..." Ren shifts her gaze to Dio. "Excuse me for a moment, but I hope you don't mind if we have a private conversation."

Before Dio could answer, Ren had already dragged Rood behind a building leaving behind a stumped Dio.

Alone with no one else to bother them, the two could freely talk without any distractions.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? You should be back in Opion." Rood told Ren.

"I will go back but after I take you with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rood, this is getting dangerous. Your mission was only to stop the bullying of Lidusis Dien Artian. Now that that's done, there's no need to stay anymore. And above all, we can't have other people finding out about you. Here's a teleportation scroll. We're going back to Opion."

"I can't leave. There are still many things I have to do before that." Rood adamantly stands his ground.

"Rood, you've already been involved in two incidents at Helios. That's already enough to gain suspicion. At this rate, you'll be exposed."

She was right. The fact that the Black Magician was involved in those two incidents was enough to raise suspicions. Someone's bound to find out.

"But if I leave right away, that'll only make me more suspicious. And I still have to protect Lidusis!"

Lidusis's safety was Rood's greatest concern. He couldn't just leave his friend when someone was targeting him.

Ren knew that Rood was worried about his friend but that didn't lower her resolve. She was still strongly opposed to Rood being at Helios any longer. Rood knew that. He could see it in her eyes as the two stare at each not backing down no matter what.

The staring contest between the two ends when Rood sighs.

"Anyway, how much longer will be staying like that..." Rood looks at Ren. "Master."

...

"You figured it out?" Ren or rather the 'Master of Opion' scratches their cheek.

"Of course..." Rood confirmed.

"When did you realize?"

Since Rood saw through his disguise, the Master of Opion removes his Ren transformation.

Still, he thought his acting was perfect. He even got another teleportation scroll. So where did he go wrong?

"When I saw you with those two men."

So he knew from the beginning...

It was pretty much pointless if Rood saw through him from the beginning.

"Hey, wait!" A voice shrieks in panic.

!

Both Rood and the Master of Opion turn their heads around to the direction where that voice came from.

_Lidusis! _

Right before him, Rood saw his gray haired friend and mission, Lidusis Dien Artian. Behind him was Chevel Phon Hadelio who tried to stop Lidusis from revealing them but to no avail and Dio Varus who looked surprised not that anyone can blame him. Chevel wasn't sure how to react to the situation now that they've been blown.

This was bad. Lidusis just overheard their conversation. He probably heard it all. And if he did, Rood wasn't sure how to handle the situation if things get ugly.


	9. Chapter 9: Truth Revealed

Chapter 9: Truth Revealed

_Lidusis..._

Just what was the gray haired Idun doing here when he should be at Helios like they agreed ahead of time.

Prior to meeting with Rood and the Master of Opion, Lidusis and Chevel were well on their way to Helios when they saw a baffled Dio standing in the middle of the street.

"Dio!"

Almost like instinct, Lidusis dashes to his dark blue haired friend's side.

"Lord Artian?" Dio was surprised to see Lidusis. He didn't think he'd run into him at a time like this.

"Where's Rood?" Lidusis didn't see hair nor hide of his blond friend.

"Oh, you see..." Dio whispers the next part in a low voice to Lidusis. A bit of blush appears on his cheeks. "He got taken away by a pretty lady."

Taken away!

This greatly shocks both Lidusis and Chevel.

Inside Lidusis's chest, he feels a heavy weight on him. He didn't like it that Rood was separated from him again.

Chevel on the other hand was astonished by the news.

"It looked like Rood knew her when she came over and dragged Rood away."

Chevel didn't know what to make of this.

Rood Chrishi, the Black Magician, was kidnapped by a mysterious, pretty lady.

It is true that Rood's looks were very appealing to the eyes, but Chevel never thought it'd be to the extent of being kidnapped.

"They're over there." Dio points the building the Master of Opion disguised as Ren took Rood to.

"You don't think something's going between those two..." Dio whispers to Lidusis and Chevel. Dio's cheeks turn a bit red tells them his opinion.

Chevel blushes a little. He didn't think Rood had a girlfriend and a much older one at that. He didn't seem like the type to interested in relationships.

He didn't like it. Once again, Lidusis got separated from Rood. Rood was somewhere else doing something behind Lidusis's back again. It was always like that. He always helped Lidusis but kept his own problems hidden. He didn't know what Rood was doing. He didn't know anything about him. He couldn't do anything for him.

"Lord Artian?"

"Hey, where are you going?" Chevel questions Lidusis's strange actions.

It was no use. No matter what Chevel or Dio said, Lidusis headed to the place Rood was. He didn't want to leave him alone. He didn't want what happened to Dio to happen again.

Just as Lidusis was about to make a turn at the corner, he heard something that caught him off guard.

_"We're going back to Opion."_

!

Did he hear that right?

"What are you doing? You can't just barge in a conversation between a man and a woman. Do you know how awkward that is?" Finally catching up to the introverted Idun, Chevel scolds Lidusis on what to do and what not to do.

One can't just invite himself in a conversation between two lovers like intruding on someone else's house. It was down right awkward.

However Lidusis wasn't listening as his attention was directed else where.

_"Rood, you've been involved in two incidents at Helios. That's already enough to gain suspicion. At this rate, you'll be exposed."_

Chevel stops talking when he overhears the conversation going on between the pretty woman and Rood.

_What is this?!_ Like Lidusis, Chevel too was surprised to hear what was going on between Rood and the woman.

_"But if I leave right away, that'll make me more suspicious. And I still have to protect Lidusis."_

_He's leaving?_ Although it was true, Rood couldn't stay too long with what's been going on lately. It would be bad for him if he were to be exposed.

But he wouldn't like it if Rood left Helios. It's not like he had any particular attachment to him like Lidusis did. It just wouldn't feel right if he wasn't at Helios.

"What's going on?" Dio pops out of nowhere behind Chevel.

Dio wasn't sure what was going on since he just got there, but the atmosphere didn't look so good.

Just what was going on.

_Rood..._

!

The three Helios students soon witness something quite disturbing. A pretty woman turning into a man. He wasn't exactly ugly or old. He looked fairly young. He had his sandy blond hair tied back.

"Did you see that?" Dio whispers over to Chevel.

"Yeah." Chevel whispers back.

"What do you think that was?"

"I don't know."

"You think he's one of those... You know... Transvestite."

"That was definitely transformation magic, but I never heard of male magicians transforming into women."

"Actually, just a moment ago, I saw her... I mean him... getting hit on by some random guys."

Chevel gets goosebumps all over his body as he hears the horrifying news. Chevel's disgust in the mysterious man just rose up.

"You mean he actually likes that kind of stuff? So he's crossdressing perverted man!"

"No way." Dio was appalled to hear this.

"Why else would he be disguised as a woman?"

While Dio and Chevel talk about the supposedly perverted, crossdressing man, Lidusis continues to eavesdrops on Rood's conversation with the man.

As the conversation between Rood and that perverted crossdressing man escalated, both Chevel and Dio found it hard to intervene. Dio didn't want his friend to leave, but he wasn't sure if he could just pop in and tell that man to let Rood stay. How on earth did Rood have the courage to save him when he turned into his miniature dragon form in front of the whole student body?

!

"Lord Artian?" Dio notices something off about Lidusis.

He has been awfully quiet from the beginning. Dio knows Lidusis is a reserved person by nature, but something was off this time.

While Dio ponders on the thought, Lidusis starts heading over to where Rood and the man were at.

"Hey, wait!" Chevel tries to stop Lidusis, but he was a moment too late. Lidusis had already moved out of their hiding spot.

Rood and the man had already seen them. It was no use. They were exposed.

Clearly, Rood was shocked to see him and Lidusis. He couldn't blame him. It was only natural to be surprised if someone eavesdropped on your conversation especially a serious one.

...

Both sides remained silent for a few moments unable to say a word due to uncomfortable atmosphere in the air.

Surprisingly, the first one to break the silence was the one who was the most reserved among them, Lidusis.

"Rood... Are you leaving?" Lidusis didn't like it. He didn't want to be separated from his dear friend again.

"That's right, Rood— Ack!"

Before his master could say anymore, Rood covers his mouth preventing him from speaking.

"No, I'm not." Rood cuts in before his master does something stupid again. "Didn't I tell you... If I was going to leave, I'd tell you. I'm not going anywhere."

Lidusis felt relieved to hear those words coming out of Rood's mouth.

"And I have no intention of leaving just yet." Rood menacingly smiles at his master who shivers in fear.

"Just yet?" Fear returning, Lidusis didn't like the sound of it.

"Well, you see. I'm here on a mission and I'll be leaving once my mission is done." Rood tries to explain the situation as gently as possible without hurting Lidusis knowing how he is.

But that still did not make him feel any better, Lidusis still showed that same gloomy look on him before he met Rood.

Irritated by how things got like this, Rood jabs his master in the ribs.

*JAB*

"OW!" The Master of Opion cries out in pain. "That hurt, Rood!"

The Master rubs his injured side.

Rood glares at the Master that says 'You-deserved-that! What-were-you thinking-causing-trouble-again!'

The Master flinches on reflex even Chevel and Dio also flinch in fear of the blond magician.

_I'm going to kill him after this._

Because of him, Rood's identity was revealed twice already. Chevel and Dio already knew so that wasn't much of an issue. The real problem was Lidusis. He did say he wanted to tell the young noble the truth about him and his mission but not like this.

_Hah, things have gotten worse. No point in brooding over this any longer. This was bound to happen._

"Lidusis, what I was going to tell back at the dorms I'll tell you right now."

Lidusis looks up from the concrete floor to his blond friend. Lidusis's expression brightens up a little now he can finally know what's going on with Rood.

* * *

The meeting was finished. Investigations were going on, but no clues were found as to how the enemy was able to breach through Helios's barrier.

Several things run through Lispen's mind. For one, he could not understand why Rood Chrishi, the Black Magician, defended that nonhuman.

The mass demon summoning. The breach in Helios's barrier. And the Magician's inability to perform magic. They were the obviously the work of the demons. So why defend someone who wasn't human in that situation. And more importantly, what was with that weird scene? Lispen still didn't understand how everything changed when Rood lifted Dio up and told him to apologize which he did. Nor did he understand how everything was settled by one apology.

Many things didn't make any sense.

As Lispen contemplated over the issue, he hears his name being called out.

"Lispen..."

He turns around to see the first son of Duchess Dayner, the one he attended to years ago before he served Duchess Dayner.

Lidusis's older brother.

"I have a request for you. There is something I want to know."

* * *

"And that's how it is." Rood finished explaining. He told Lidusis that he was a magician hired by Lidusis's mother, Duchess Dayner, to stop the bullying of Lidusis and to help him. Naturally, he kept the fact that he was the Black Magician a secret. He couldn't tell him everything. He didn't want to bother him with unnecessary stuff. But he at least told him enough to ease Lidusis's worries.

"So you came here to stop Lord Artian from being bullied?" Dio questioned.

Chevel feels uneasy knowing that he was the instigator behind Lidusis's bullying when he heard about Rood's mission.

"But wait, now that that's settled then is there any reason for you to stay here?" Dio blurted out his mind. Not a moment later, he clamps his mouth shut with one of his hands knowing that he said something unnecessary.

"He's right, Rood! Now come into my arms and let's go back to Op—"

Before his master sprouts any more idiotic lines, Rood backhands his master in the face.

"Lidusis's mother asked for an extension on the mission and wanted me to protect him."

That answers that question.

"So I won't be leaving anytime soon."

Dio was glad to hear that. He didn't want his close friend to go away especially if he's really the one that he and the others are looking for.

So that's how it was. Lidusis finally understood what was going on with Rood. The reason why he was so adamant about saving Lidusis. The reason why he was always out when Lidusis wasn't looking. The reason why he was missing during those two times in Ishuella and in Helios.

No wonder Lidusis tried to stop the Black Magician from leaving when he hid the moment the Tower magicians came. Lidusis didn't want him to leave. He didn't want his friend to leave.

_"Lidusis!"_

Now he knew why the Black Magician called him by his name back then and why he saved Dio.

He was really...

"Black Magician." Lidusis unknowingly said out loud in a soft voice.

!

This startled everyone since Rood didn't mention anything about the Black Magician.

"Rood, you are a magician of Opion?" Lidusis spoke.

"Yeah..." Rood hesitantly answered not sure what else to say.

"Then that weird man over there is the chairman of Opion?" Dio asked.

"Pretty much." Rood curtly responded no point in denying the truth only to receive the cries of a broken hearted master in the background.

A weird chairman who transforms into a woman and acts like a child.

"You have it rough." Dio finally understands how his friend was so mentally tough.

"Anyway, I'll be staying at Helios so you can go back to Opion now." Rood turns to his master who cries at his precious surrogate son's cold hearted treatment towards him not that it was anything new.

"How could say such a thing, Rood! I was only worried about you! Don't you know how deep my love for you is!"

"I don't know and don't care." Rood grabs the closest thing around him which was a huge wooden crate. Rood holds it up over his head ready to throw it at his master.

"Now Rood, let's talk with words not big scary crates that could possibly kill your master." The Master of Opion reasoned trying to talk Rood out of killing him.

Chevel, Dio, and Lidusis weren't sure what to do since this was new to them. A grown man cowering in the face of a kid capable of lifting objects much bigger than him.

"Umm, Rood, shouldn't we be getting back to Helios? I don't think it's a good idea to stay here any longer..."

?

Chevel and Lidusis as well as the Master of Opion were all slightly confused by what Dio meant when he said that. Why would staying outside of Helios be bad?

Only Rood knew what Dio was talking about and what he was referring to or rather who.

A certain auburn haired magician in disguise comes to mind.

Shicmuon.

At the thought of the Association magician, Rood unconsciously loosens his grip on the crate and drops it causing it to fall to the ground behind him.


	10. Chapter 10: Back in Helios

Chapter 10: Back in Helios 

Ever since they got back, Lidusis has been strangely quiet. Well, it wasn't all that strange since Lidusis is normally a soft spoken person. But after he learned the truth behind his entrance into Helios, Rood wasn't sure if that was the case.

Even Chevel and Dio found it hard to speak.

The only good thing about the situation was that his master left since he couldn't enter Helios with the high level of security going on and the Tower magicians patrolling the grounds. The last thing he wanted was to have another talk with the Tower's 4th master again.

As they walk, Rood begins to question whether he made the right decision in telling Lidusis his mission. _Maybe if I hit him hard enough he'll forget about the whole thing. And if doesn't I'll just tell him was probably a dream._

Rood starts cracking his knuckles as he emits a killing aura around him.

Noticing the murderous aura around his blond friend, Dio grabs Rood from behind as he locks his arms under Rood's underarms preventing him doing anything dangerous.

"What are you doing?" Rood didn't appreciate being put in a hold that he didn't request.

"I'm not going to let my dear friend become a killer!"

"What are you talking about you? Are you stupid?"

"I may be stupid, but I still care about my friends!"

"It's not may be. You really are stupid." Rood bluntly said out loud when he stopped struggling. "You're in last place."

"How mean!" Dio cries at Rood's cold statement. "And you didn't have to remind me that."

Chance. Rood saw an opening, and right away he swings his head forward and then reels his head backwards headbutting his poor dark blue haired friend from behind.

However Dio's head was much harder than Rood anticipated so the back of his head got hurt from the recoil. Dio on the other hand was rubbing poor injured forehead as tears well up in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Everyone draws their attention to the dark skinned intruder.

"I know the school has given you permission to do as you wish, but I would refrain from doing anything foolish if I were you." Professor Orphell sternly warns his students and the Hereis. _Rood Chrishi..._

Professor Orphell's attention is drawn to the suspicious blond Idun.

_Why is he staring at me?_ Rood wonders slightly dumbfounded by the professor's actions. It was obvious to the young magician that he was being stared at by the Tower magician.

_I'm the victim. I don't see why I have to be scolded._ Dio rubs his injured forehead with teary eyes.

_Foolish? Shouldn't they be saying that to the crazy person running around causing explosions outside?_ Chevel internally retorts.

"This is good stroke of luck. I was just going to look for you..." Professor Orphell was going to get to the bottom of this.

Rood and Dio didn't like how this was going. Surely, it wasn't going to be good for them.

"Dio Varus."

Dio!

Rood turns to his dark blue haired friend. They knew this was bound to happen especially when everyone in Helios already knew Dio wasn't human. The professors had already seen his true form not that cute pipsqueak version that the princess liked.

"I have several questions for you. And I do believe you will cooperate..." _Back then, he told us to run._

_"If you don't want to all die, get everyone out of here...!"_

_I'm not sure, but it is possible he did so to prevent any casualties. If he had transformed into his real form, then without a doubt all of the students and us, professors, would died. I don't get why he put himself in such a position. But if he did so, then it's likely he doesn't have any intentions of harming the students._

"The rest of you may continue on with your activities while we discuss things."

Rood could tell that Dio felt uncomfortable going with the professor. Plus, he didn't want to leave his friend alone with Professor Orphell. The professor would interrogate Dio like a cop from some police show drama.

"Rood Chrishi, you may stay."

?

This confused Rood. He wanted Rood to stay. What for? Dio, he understood, but why Rood?

"Rood. Dio." Lidusis says out Rood and Dio's name. He didn't want his friend to leave him even if for a while.

"Don't worry, Lidusis. We'll be right back. You can wait for me back at the dorm." With that said, Rood follows behind Professor Orphell with Dio beside him.

Although Rood agreed to accompany Dio, Rood wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't interfere with the Tower's mission while he's undercover as a student.

_If things go bad, I'll just cough and pretend to be that I'm feeling ill._

"Rood Chrishi."

Rood snaps out of his train of thoughts when he hears the professor mentioning his name.

"Yes..." Rood directs his attention to Professor Orphell.

"From your file, its states that you are chronically ill. Is that right?" Professor Orphell asks.

"That's right." Rood wasn't sure where this was going.

"It must have been terrible in your condition with demons running amok all around Helios and Ishuella."

"I was lucky not to run into any demons so I was safe."

"That must be some luck you have, Chrishi. To be able to avoid a single demon in a demon invested area not once but twice, you are quite remarkable."

"Uhm, thanks..."

"Which is why I find it best to take you to the infirmary. It would be devastating if the condition of one of our students worsens."

Rood wasn't expecting this. At least, he wasn't suspicious of him. But he couldn't leave Dio alone with Professor Orphell.

"I do appreciate your concern, but I'm fine." Rood forces a smile on his face to assure the professor. "I don't need to see the nurse at the moment."

"I understand at your age. No one wishes to see the doctor, but rest assured this is simply a check up. Do stop by when you are feeling ill."

"?" Rood is slightly dumbfounded by his professor. He didn't get what he was getting at. He just called Rood a kid who's scared to go to the doctor.

Dio tries to hide his laughter by stifling it but fails when Rood was already aware of the fact that he was laughing. Of course, this earned him another punch in the face.

The professor then leads his two students into a private room where they would begin their discussion.

"So you came to Helios under the pretense of being a student to find a certain thing that you lost and to find the one who betrayed you. And those past events were the work of that lump of black mana and your associates who grew impatient. According to the Black Magician, you had no part in the incident in Ishuella. Is that correct?"

"Y-Yes..." Dio felt slightly uncomfortable with all of the questions the professor bombarded on him.

_It looks like Shicmuon's report was correct. Although the issue is what they're looking for and who this betrayer is..._

Professor Orphell glances over to the blond Idun seated next to Dio. _There are many more questions I want to inquire, but it's likely he'll intervene in some way._

Professor Orphell took caution of Rood as out of all of the Idun he has the highest chance of being the Black Magician.

_I know couldn't leave Dio alone with the professor. But what am I supposed to do!_ It only on impulse that Rood came along with Dio when Professor Orphell wanted to have a talk with Dio.

_I still have much to ask, but I can't have Rood Chrishi becoming wary of me. I'll let Dio Varus go for now. If he really is the Black Magician, gaining Rood Chrishi's trust comes first._

While the two magicians were deep in thought, Dio was slightly puzzled by the long period of silence. He was expecting the professor to ask more questions. But after Dio answered his previous questions, he stopped. Instead, he stared at Rood. You'd think the kid would have noticed a grown man staring at him for awhile, but he didn't. Rood was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice the professor staring at him.

"Then you may leave. That is all I wanted to know." Professor Orphell dismisses Rood and Dio.

"Eh?" That was it? Dio expected more questions to come out of his mouth. This was a surprise.

Rood too was surprised by Professor Orphell's words.

"I do not mind if you have other matters on your agenda. You may continue on with what your daily activities, however, only on the condition that you and your allies are not to harm any of the students nor interfere with our matters. I also expect you to cooperate with us should we be in need of your assistance. I believe that should be fair enough in exchange for allowing you to remain in Helios."

Dio knew this was going to happen, but at least it better than getting kicked out of Helios.

"I一＂

"Orphell-nim!" Deon abruptly barges in the room without any warning.

"I got the information on Ro— Gya!" Deon shrieks when he notices his partner's guests.

"?" Both Rood and Dio were perplexed as to why the professor screamed at the sight of them.

Professor Orphell just sighs at his partner's not so subtle reaction.

*cough* *cough*

Rood coughs.

"Ano, I'm not feeling well so may I go back to my room. *cough*" Rood coughs again looking like an ill child like his Master put on his school record. "I don't think I'll be able to make it on my own."

The supposedly sick Idun turns to his dark blue haired friend.

"Dio, can you help take me to my room?" Rood meekly requests.

Having known the supposedly weak bodied Idun, Dio knew that Rood was pulling an act.

Unlike the professors, Dio knew that Rood was far from sick. The kid was as healthy as a horse. He could perform feats that no ordinary human his age could accomplish.

Knowing Rood, Dio was too afraid to say no in fear of the consequences should he say no.

But Rood sure was one heck of an actor. That naive, innocent look in his eyes could make Dio blush if he didn't know it was an act.

"S-Sure..." Dio hesitantly agrees not knowing what else to say.

"Very well, it seems that I have another matter to take care of. Rood Chrishi, Dio Varus, you two are dismissed." Professor Orphell let's Rood and Dio go.

Now they could finally leave.

And once they leave, Professor Orphell and Deon begin their own discussion.

"Whew! That was a close one." Deon lets out the air inside him that he was too nervous to release when he saw Rood and Dio. "I didn't think they'd be here."

Deon was right. Talk about cutting it close. If Deon didn't notice them in time, they'd have a hard time trying to find an excuse to tell them.

"Never mind that. Did you get the information I requested?" Professor Orphell focused back on the matter at hand.

"Yeah, I got everything I could find about Rood Chrishi." Deon pulls out the file on Rood that he hid behind his back when he saw said student.

"Good work, Deon." Professor Orphell praises his fellow Tower magician. _Dio Varus doesn't seem like he'll harm the students so I'll let him be. If he truly did want to harm them, he would have transformed into his real form like back then. The school would indefinitely suffer a large amount of casualties should that happen. As long as we keep an eye on him, it's likely he'll lead us the owner of that black thing._

Professor Orphell goes over the file on Rood that Deon just got.

"This is...!"

* * *

"Shic, what were you thinking going outside and causing havoc at a time like this! I seriously thought it was those demons that attacked Helios! I even brought along Tower magicians with me!" Van, an Association magician like Shicmuon and goes by the name of Lanoste's Dog due to his canine ears and tail, scolds his redheaded companion. "Do you realize how embarrassing it was for me when I saw you nearly killing an innocent civilian."

Just as Van got to the scene where he saw the magical explosion, instead of seeing some atrocious demon, he saw his fellow Association magician holding an unconscious man by his collar. Even the Tower magicians he brought with him and the long pink haired Association magician didn't know what to make of the situation as they were dumbfounded by the scene too.

"..." Shicmuon pays no heed to Van's words as he had other things on his mind.

"And what were you doing there in the first place! You should be investigating with the professors and Tower magicians. Why else did we send you here?!" Van continues to scold Shicmuon who leans against the wall of a school building nearby cross armed.

"..." Shicmuon didn't care what the professor or Tower magicians were doing. If they were investigating, then they can handle it themselves. He doesn't need to babysit them. It's not like they'll find anything by searching through some heaps of rubble. They already knew that the three intruders weren't human so what was the point in looking around for.

"Listen to me, you bastard!"

Shicmuon didn't care those old geezers did. He only cared about one thing and that was finding the one person he was solely interested in.

"Whew..."

Coincidentally, passing by were the two Iduns that finished up their talk with Professor Orphell.

"That was a close one..." Dio says to his friend. "Right, Ro—"

Dio stops dead in his tracks at the sight of the auburn haired Hereis. He wasn't he only one as Rood too froze the moment he saw the crazy magician.

...

An awkward silence fills the air.

Being the only one didn't know what was going on, Van was the odd man out as he didn't understand why the atmosphere suddenly turned sour when those two kids passed by. From the looks of it, they were Iduns, the lowest class. Van did hear that the Hereis and Idun don't really get along as the Hereis often look down and pick on the Idun. Judging from the frightened and stiff reactions he got from the two Iduns, they were not on good terms with Shicmuon who was undercover as a Hereis.

_Shic, isn't the type to pick on kids..._ Van knew his companion better than that. Although he's extremely violent and short tempered, Van knew Shicmuon wouldn't bully a couple of kids.

But he does have a tendency of taking his anger out on others be it a person or an object.

_Now that I think about it, the chairman did lie to him about the Black Magician being here._

"Hey Rood, I think we should—" Just as Dio was about to warn Rood about the blond's mentally unstable stalker, he realizes that Rood was no longer next to him.

In fact, Rood responded faster than Dio seeing as how he was already running not that anyone can blame him. Dio too would run if he was being chased by someone as crazy as Shicmuon.

"I won't let you escape..." Shicmuon was the first to react to the absence of Rood Chrishi as he immediately started chasing after the blond.

Being the only one out of the loop, Van was left perplexed by the whole situation. Normally, Shicmuon would be chasing after the Black Magician, not an inexperienced student that hasn't even awakened yet (although that's what he thinks).

* * *

"Deon, what is this?" Professor Orphell shows Deon the papers that he received from the latter.

The dark skinned professor was expecting information on a certain blond Idun; however, instead he got a bunch of fan letters of the Black Magician and requests to Opion requesting a meeting with the Black Magician.

One of the papers read:

_Dear Black Magician-nim,_

_I will never forget that glorious moment where you came from the heavens to save us. It was like God wanted us to meet._

Another one read:

_Dear Black Magician-nim, _

_I would like to know more about you like your favorite food, your favorite book, your hobbies, what kind of person you like, or what you like to wear. Anything is fine even what time you wake up or what place you like to go to._

The next one read:

_To Opion: I would like to request the Black Magician to become a professor at Helios. And more importantly, be my class's professor. Or better yet my classmate._

"Eh?! What's this! I'm sure I got the file you told me to get!" Deon had no clue how the file he got about Rood Chrishi turned into a bunch of fan letters and requests to the Black Magician.

*sighs*

Professor Orphell sighs at his partner's mistake.

_This is going to take a while._

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere around campus, as a student was going over his letters to Opion before sending them, he notices something off.

"Huh? What's this?"

For one thing, he found himself in possession of the personal records belonging to someone by the name of Rood Chrishi.

"Isn't this the kid Lapis told me about?" Linus wonders how did he get this.


	11. Chapter 11: The Worries of Lanoste's Dog

**Hello, this is Saku Kinoshita here!  
**

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I really appreciate it when I see all the nice reviews I get.**

**For Word eclipse: I don't know how long Unknown Entity will be, but I don't plan on ending any time soon. There are still stuff I want to add in.**

**To Sakura: ****I'm glad to know that you like Unknown Entity. Although it's still a long way to be on the same level as Black Haze, I will continue to do my best for you and all my readers. Look forward to my next chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Worries of Lanoste's Dog 

Back at the Magician's Association, before departing to Helios with a large troop of Association magicians, Van has one brief intermission with the chairman of said Association.

_"Once you're there, do check up on our little Shic. I'm sure he's probably tearing through Helios looking for the Black Magician or rampaging around the school after he realized that the Black Magician isn't there. But regardless of whether the Black Magician is there or not, he can't withdraw from his mission now." Lanoste says to his loyal dog. "I'm sure there's plenty of pretty young girls in Helios that are attracted to him after all he does share the same blood as me."_

That was what Lanoste said to Van before the latter went to Helios.

_Well, he's not looking for the Black Magician, and he's not turning the school to rubble..._

Van recalls Lanoste's final words to him.

_"So be sure to get him chasing after a pretty young lady. I don't want him chasing after a man."_

_But this time he's going after a male student! And a kid at that!_

Van wasn't sure what tell his superior when he returns.

* * *

"That jerk. Where did he run off to?" A certain light blond haired Idun mutters in frustration when he was ditched by his lavender haired friend.

_"Bye Lapis! I have to send my weekly letters to Opion." Linus says before leaving his friend as he waves good bye._

"Weekly letters my foot! What is he thinking!" Lapis didn't like it how his friend just ditched him like that. _But still..._

Linus sends letters to Opion every week.

_How scary..._ Seeing his friend's stalker tendencies kind of creeps and scares Lapis at the same time. He can't help but feel sorry for Opion for having to deal with that on a weekly basis.

*bump*

Too caught up in his own thoughts, Lapis ended up colliding into someone as he was walking.

"My head..." Lapis rubs his sore head. It felt like he was hit by a wild animal of some sort. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! Are you alright!"

Lapis just realized that he carelessly bumped into an innocent bystander.

"Pretty much..." Rood answered completely fine although he had pressing matters to attend to.

"Ah, are you sure! You don't need to see a doctor!" Lapis remembered Rood. He was that weak bodied child Professor Rowell was harassing.

"No." Rood was tired of people telling him to go to see the doctor. He was completely fine. He didn't need to see any doctor.

"Nonsense, an ill child like you should be taken to the infirmary! What if your health deteriorates even more!"

Rood knows that he often uses his chronic illness excuse to get out of sticky situations, but somehow it annoys Rood when people are always treating him like someone with an incurable disease.

"After colliding with a healthy, able student like me, there's no way your delicate body could handle it!"

Now this guy was just saying nonsense to Rood.

Lapis grabs Rood by his wrist and proceeds to drag him to the infirmary. "I have to take you to the nurse immediately!"

As Lapis was forcefully leading Rood to the infirmary, he hears a voice from behind him but chose to ignore it since he had to take a fragile child to the infirmary.

As he was walking, Lapis notices how light Rood felt. Feeling something off, Lapis turns around to no longer see the young Idun behind him.

"Found you..."

Hearing an unfamiliar voice, Lapis turns to the side where he sees an auburn haired Hereis glaring at the weak bodied Idun as he has him pressed against one of the corridor's pillar tightly gripping on his collar.

"I won't let you escape again..." Shicmuon growled not amused to lose his prey so many times in one day.

Rood didn't like this. Shicmuon had already caught him. How was he supposed to get out of this.

"Hey, you unruly ruffian! What do you think you are doing to that ill child!" Lapis intervenes. He couldn't stand to see someone picking on the weak or abusing their authority.

"How much longer will you continue to run..." Shicmuon continued ignoring Lapis's presence.

Rood sweat drops a little at Shicmuon's cold shoulder to Lapis.

"Don't ignore me!" Lapis didn't appreciate Shicmuon's rude treatment of him. "Just because you're a Hereis doesn't mean you can pick on a weak child!"

"?"

Now this caught Shicmuon's attention.

Weak child? Shicmuon didn't get why that thing was talking about. As far as he could see, there was no weak child around just him,

"To use violence against a feeble bodied child, only a barbarian would do such a thing!" Lapis scolds Shicmuon who still had no idea who Lapis was referring to.

"I don't know what it is you plan on doing to that child, but I will be escorting this ill child to the infirmary." Lapis grabs Rood by his wrist and starts dragging him to the infirmary.

"Who said you could take him..." Shicmuon wraps his arm around Rood's neck and pulls the latter away from the annoying pest towards him. "He's mine."

"He isn't an object or pet to be owned!" Lapis hated this Hereis.

As for the neglected third party, Rood wasn't sure how to get out of this awkward situation.

His best bet would be to go with Lapis except he didn't need to go to the infirmary. Shicmuon was out of the question. He's definitely want to pick a fight with him. And no doubt the school would suffer collateral damage. Not to mention, he can't have other professors becoming suspicious of him.

* * *

Inside one of the rooms, two professors are having a meeting with their superior. They were sent to investigate the abnormal activities surrounding Helios yet they couldn't do anything to prevent Helios's barrier from being overtaken.

"This matter was one that we did not foresee. To think that there was a way to immobilize magicians from using their magic, it was a blunder on our part that we did not take into account." Orphell spoke to his superior.

"It's true that we failed to prevent that kind of situation from taking place, but the fault does not lie on you or the magicians. No one could predict something like that occurring shortly after the incident in Ishuella." Mikel explained. "But it did work out really well for us in the end. We learned several details about the perpetrator behind the Ishuella incident."

Orphell couldn't argue with that, but it did irk him that it was Shicmuon who discovered this crucial information. He didn't expect someone as destructive as Shicmuon to actually fulfill his duty in something other than destroying and violence. He still has no idea why Lanoste sent him here.

"And we have a very important lead to him. That dragon child will prove to most useful in our investigations." Mikel smirks. "I also heard something quite interesting in today's meeting."

* * *

As the two Helios students debate over the matter of Rood (more like a one sided argument since Shicmuon wasn't paying any heed to Lapis as his attention was solely on the one person he was interested in, Rood, who felt uncomfortable with the Association magician staring at him), their argument drew the unwanted attention of a third party.

"What is going on?"

Professor Kan shows up not wanting the argument to escalate to anything worse.

However at the sight of Shicmuon, Professor Kan freezes.

Just what was he doing here.

* * *

Orphell and Deon quietly listen to their master as he speaks.

"That is correct. He informed us that he was hit by a black spear of mana when he tried to catch Dio Varus." Orphell verified. That was what the Black Magician told him when he questioned him.

"Hm, then that is quite interesting. If that's the case, then I would like you two to include the Black Magician in your investigation."

* * *

Despite being a bit scared of the crazy first class magician, Professor Kan intervenes as she tries to pacify Lapis who reluctantly complies but still didn't like Shicmuon. She didn't want the Association magician to kill the poor, magically deficient Idun.

And as for the main cause of the whole mess, Rood was internally relieved now he can finally have some peace.

* * *

"The Black Magician?" Deon didn't get what Mikel was getting at.

"That's right. If he awakened by receiving the mana from that black spear, then he might be prove to be a powerful asset. The fact that he received a demon's mana yet remained completely unharmed proves that he's no ordinary human. Which is why I want an analysis on the Black Magician to be added to your investigation."

By his knowledge, there should be no human capable of withstanding a demon's mana. That is if he's human. Mikel wasn't going to let someone as intriguing as him slip past his eyes.

"He will most definitely prove to be a great asset towards mankind."

* * *

After their master left, they received a new guest that they didn't expect to meet so soon.

"I want you to do something." Shicmuon told Orphell and Deon.

* * *

As for a dejected canine eared magician, he wasn't sure what to do with his younger and violent companion.

"Van-nim!" At the sight of the Lanoste Dog, a long pink haired Association magician with his hair tied up in a ponytail walks over to Van.

Ever since Van left to tend to Shicmuon and his violent nature, the pink haired Association magician was looking him.

Right now, there was no way Van could leave Shicmuon alone in Helios especially when the latter is chasing after a kid. Although Van was glad that he wasn't destroying the school and doing his job (sort of), he couldn't leave his partner alone in Helios now that he's after a kid. That and he couldn't face his master and tell him the news about Shicmuon. How can he tell him that his blood relative is running around Helios chasing a kid!

"I think I'll be staying here for a while..."


	12. Chapter 12: New Professor

Chapter 12: New Professor  


This was troubling Rood. Rood has noticed that Lidusis hasn't said a word to him ever since they got back from town. Did he do something to offend him?

At first, he thought it was just his imagination so Rood didn't do anything. But several days later, no change at all. Lidusis remained the same not even speaking or uttering a word to Rood. Not only that, Rood can't seem to find Lispen anywhere. He was thinking about talking to him about Dio, but the sky blue haired professor was nowhere in sight.

_Maybe it was wrong to let him know about it. But in that situation, there was no helping it. No use worrying about it now. I'll just have to wait until Lidusis is ready._ Rood decides to let Lidusis be for now. He'll talk with him later. For now, he has another matter to attend to.

_How do I avoid Professor Rowell now!_ Rood internally screams at his desk with said professor staring right at him in a chair in front of his desk.

"Professor Rowell!" Professor Kan who was the current professor at the period shouted out.

"What?" Professor Rowell didn't see why she was being called out.

"Will you please return to your class! And stop bothering Mr. Chrishi!"

"I'm only looking."

"You're bothering the whole class!"

_Professor Rowell was bad enough, but now..._ Rood glances to his right at the corner of his eyes. _Shicmuon's here!_

Much to Rood's chagrin, Shicmuon was not only sitting next to him, but he also moved his desk right next to his removing any space between them.

Rood was thankful that Shicmuon wasn't at least staring at him like Professor Rowell. That being since his attention was directed at the blue haired professor. He had been glaring at the professor from that time she invaded the class and took a seat in front of Rood staring at him like it was normal.

_I just want to be left alone..._ Rood internally cries.

Concerned about his friend, Lidusis glances the corner of his eye. He didn't know what to do.

Lidusis recalls that time Rood and Dio were summoned by their class's professor and another professor.

After Rood and Dio went with Orphell and Deon, Lidusis and Chevel were left by themselves.

As he was walking back to his dorm room like Rood told him, Lidusis didn't know what to do.

He couldn't do anything to help Dio.

All he could do was worry about his friends.

Lidusis proceeds to open the door to his room that he shares with Rood.

_Rood... Dio..._

!

But as soon as he opens the door, someone grabs him from inside and drags him in.

Lidusis couldn't see who it was since he was being held from behind. What's more was that the stranger had his hand over Lidusis's mouth so he couldn't speak out a word.

Honestly, this kind of disturbed Lidusis.

"Shhhh..." The person behind him spoke. "I only want to talk to you."

Talk? He had a funny way of asking for someone whose actions resembled those of a burglar.

"Will you promise to listen?" He asked.

With no other choice, Lidusis simply nods his head.

And in response, the man instantly releases Lidusis.

"Man, that's a relief. I wouldn't know what to do if you refused. Hahaha..."

Lidusis stares dumbfounded as the man who was holding him just a moment ago was actually the Master of Opion.

Somehow, Lidusis gets the feeling he knows why Rood chose to stay in Helios rather than go back to Opion.

"Moving on..." The Master of Opion stops laughing like an idiot. "I have a favor to ask you."

The Master of Opion got rid of all jokes and halfheartedness. He was dead serious right now.

"I would like you to let me take Rood back to Opion."

!

Lidusis breaks out in a light cold sweat upon hearing this.

"He keeps on refusing saying how that he has to protect you." The Master of Opion whined. "But you already have Duchess Dayner's attendant here. I'm sure he's more than enough."

As he was talking, the Master of Opion saw that Lidusis had a very melancholic expression on his face like that picture from his file that Rood saw when he was first assigned to the mission.

"I-It's not like we'll leave you by yourself! I'll dispatch another magician to protect you! Two if you'd like!" Now the Master of Opion was acting like a salesman trying to sell his products to a customer.

"... Rood."

"Anyone but Rood!"

"Why Rood?" Lidusis asked. He wanted to know why this man was so adamant about taking Rood back to Opion.

"He's a very special and unfortunate child. I can't tell you. Besides that doesn't have anything to do with you so you don't have to worry about it."

"!" Lidusis felt a sharp pain in his chest.

Nothing to do with him...

Was there really nothing he could do for his friends?

!

The Master of Opion is shocked to see Lidusis crying out of nowhere.

Did he say something wrong?

The Master of Opion frantically thinks up something to cheer up Lidusis.

"Here's some candy!" The Master of Opion takes out a big swirly lollipop and offers it to Lidusis in hopes of cheering up the kid.

He thought that since kids like candy it would work on Lidusis too.

It did draw Lidusis's attention as he stopped crying momentarily.

The Master of Opion was relieved that his idea worked.

Looking at the lollipop remained Lidusis of that time Rood tried to talk to him after Chevel used illusion magic on him. Just like his master, Rood offered Lidusis candy.

More tears leak from Lidusis's eyes at the memory of his precious friend.

This causes the Master of Opion to panic. He tries his best to pacify the crying Idun.

Thinking back at it, Lidusis wonders if there's anything he can do. He can't just sit by and do nothing.

Lidusis glances over to Rood through the corner of his eye.

_"I only sent Rood to Helios so that he could live the normal school life he never had before. But now that Helios can no longer guarantee that, I have no intention of letting Rood stay here any longer." The Master of Opion pleaded to Lidusis. "He's more precious to me than anything else. I don't want him to be in danger, not again."_

Lidusis understood the Master of Opion's genuine feelings. He truly cared about Rood's well being above all else. His mother was the same too. She didn't want Lidusis staying in Helios, because she feared for his safety so she sent Rood and Lispen.

But he didn't liked the idea of Rood leaving.

The very thought brought upset his stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hereis classroom, a new professor was introduced.

Chevel was dumbfounded to see the new professor as his classmates were surprised as well.

"I'll be your new professor starting today. Marquis Hadelio." Marquis introduced himself to his new students.

_Why is this happening? No wait, how did this happen in the first place?_ Chevel hides himself behind a book he holds up in his hands to cover his face.

Chevel prays that his father doesn't notice him.

"Chevel! What are you doing? Poorly hiding behind that book..." Marquis says from the front of the classroom questioning his son's strange actions.

"!" Chevel flinches at his name. He got found out.

"Chevel?" Anna worries about Chevel when he notices Chevel's stiff posture.

_Why is this happening?_ Chevel internally cries.

* * *

In the next period, Orphell comes in to teach his students. He told one student to read a passage. However, his attention wasn't directed at the student but another.

He watches a certain blond Idun who was caught in the middle of a staring contest between Professor Rowell and Shicmuon. In Shicmuon's case, he was practically glaring at the woman. Orphell could practically see lightning between the two powerful magicians.

Ignoring those two, Orphell focuses his attention on the target at hand.

Orphell remember back to the day before after Deon realized his mistake and Mikel left.

"Deon..."

"Yeah?"

"Our investigation on the Black Magician will be kept between the two of us as planned."

"Eh? We're not going to tell him or the others about it? Didn't he say that he wanted us looking for the Black Magician? Shouldn't we tell him about your theory?"

"Right now, it's only a theory. There's no evidence to back it up. And I'm not entirely confident about this either..."

"What do you mean?" Deon asked. As tower magicians, they had a duty to obey their master so what would make Orphell like this.

"It was a different matter with demons, but this is a fellow magician like us. He wanted to keep the demons alive as specimens to benefit mankind. I can see where he's getting from. But if he wishes to do the same with the Black Magician, I cannot agree with it."

Orphell told his companion.

"Especially not to a child."

Orphell has mixed feelings about agreeing with Mikel's order.

He just hopes that everything will turn out fine.

* * *

Things were not fine. Not fine in the least.

He cursed his fate. Why did this have to happen.

"Hey Hadelio, your pops sure is funny." A Hereis with cyanish gray hair slicked back except for a curled lock laughed.

Chevel didn't want to be reminded of it as he sinks his head down even lower hiding under arms. He was embarrassed beyond imagination. His father. A teacher. His teacher no less.

And that wasn't the worst of it.

During class, he kept on bothering Chevel whether it'd be singling him out to answer a question or read a passage from their textbook.

"If any of you dare to pick on my son, don't think I'll let you off so easily." The cyanish gray haired Hereis mimicked Marquis's line from before.

Chevel burrows his head even deeper in embarrassment.

"Bwahahaha! That was hilarious!" A Hereis laughed. It was ironic since Chevel was the school's biggest bully who kept on tormenting Lidusis until that incident in Ishuella.

"I don't mind him being our teacher if he's like that."

"I wonder what his reaction will be when he finds out about how Hadelio acts."

"He's pretty young too."

"I know, right? He doesn't look like he has a son as big as Hadelio."

"Hey Hadelio, looks like you might getting a new mommy." A Hereis teased Chevel.

"What are you people talking about! Aren't you all at least against my father being here! He's my father!" Chevel rationalized. He didn't understand why his classmates were so calm about his father being their teacher. If his father was their teacher, then that would mean he'd be favored more than them.

"Not really..." They all answered in perfect unison.

"?!" Chevel wasn't expecting that answer has his mouth is hanging open from shock.

"He's a pretty cool."

"It's not like he's treating us like dirt or giving you any kind of benefit."

"He's good looking so I don't have a problem." A female Hereis answered.

"He's like your typical dad, but he does a good job teaching us."

"I mean if he's like today, then at least we don't have to worry about him calling out on us."

"So be our scapegoat from now on, Hadelio!"

So basically, they're all fine with his father being their teacher as long as it's at Chevel's expense.

Chevel really should reconsider getting some new classmates. At least, the only one who wasn't joining in teasing him was Linus. That guy always loves to poke fun at him. Speaking of him, Chevel doesn't see his always irritating grinning face.

"Where's Linus?"

"Grium? I think he went out to the Idun section." A Hereis with cyan blue hair tied back answered Chevel's question.

"Again? I bet he's meeting with that useless Eternal Idun again? He should try hanging out with higher class friends."

"You mean like Klads who get their butt handed to them by a single Idun?" The cyan blue haired Hereis heard that the Klads that hang around Chevel pulled some kind of stunt with Professor Heil's class before but ended up getting beat up by a supposedly chronically ill Idun.

Chevel sweats buckets as he didn't want to be reminded of one of his most embarrassing moments. Manon was right in telling him that Rood was no ordinary person.

"But I don't think it's him." The cyan blue haired Hereis recalls something.

"Not him? He only hangs out with that Eternal Idun. Who else could it be?"

"I'm not sure, but I did see him reading some papers about that kid you were with before."

_Rood Chrishi!_ Why would Linus be interested in Rood? _The only thing on his mind is usually the Black Magician. Why would he..._

Chevel had a faint idea why Linus might be heading off to Rood's classroom.

Not a moment later, Chevel dashes out of his classroom and makes his way to a certain undercover magician's classroom.

"Chevel!" Anna calls out to Chevel, but it was too late as Chevel was already gone.

"What's gotten into him?" The cyan blue haired Hereis didn't get why Chevel just bolted out their classroom like that.


	13. Chapter 13: Linus Knows

Chapter 13: Linus Knows

With so much trouble going on, no one would be surprised if they halted classes for a while. But strangely enough, they continued normally after all that chaos.

"Due to all the recent trouble lately, practical lessons had been delayed for some time. Helios apologizes for the inconvenience. Which is why starting next week practical lessons will begin. During practical lessons, there will be individual and group evaluations and exercises to assess your ablities." Orphell informed his class. "From now until then, you will be forming groups of five. That should be plenty of time to choose proper teammates. Class is dismissed."

Orphell takes his leave after finishing his business.

_Group lessons? Iel did mention that before._ Rood recalled Iel telling him that group lessons were coming up soon. _But that doesn't matter. Right now, I need to clear Lispen's suspicions on Dio. It would problematic if I don't do something about it first._

However for Rood that was the least of his concerns when his classmates start herding over his desk just like when he first arrived at Helios or when they thought he was tutoring Dio when in reality it was actually his master disguised as Dio.

"Hey Rood, can I join your group!"

"No fair, I called dibs first!"

"No, pick me!"

"How about me! I'm sure you'll want a reliable teammate!"

"Coming from the guy who can't even run 50 meters without tripping."

"My foot just happened to get caught on something!"

Rood felt uncomfortable with his classmates gathering all around him. How was he supposed to talk to Lispen about Dio like this.

_Dio!_ Rood just remembered that everyone knew Dio's identity. It was fortunate that Helios didn't do anything to Dio and even let him stay in Helios, but what would their classmates think.

Fearing the worst, Rood quickly turns his head to where Dio is where he finds a portion of their classmates surrounding Dio at his desk like Rood.

Contrary to his thoughts, they weren't hostile or held any malice towards Dio.

"Dio, wanna form a group!"

"You were so cool when you transformed into that big dragon!"

"I like his smaller form better! It's much cuter!"

"You think you can let me fly on your back on day!"

"No way, I wanna a ride too!"

"Is your back okay?"

In fact, the only reason they were crowding his desk was to ask him to join their group.

"You guys, aren't scared of me?" Dio was perplexed by his classmates' strange reactions. He thought they'd be wary of him and keep their distance from him. So why are they being so friendly with him all of a sudden.

"What are you talking about Dio! You're our friend and classmate! How can we be scared of you?" A female Idun said.

"That's right. You even protected us from being crushed under all that rubble."

"And with you here, we won't to worry about the Hereis or Klads!"

"Isn't it cool having a dragon for a classmate?"

"So don't worry, Dio. We like you. Be it a demon, dragon, or an ordinary human like us. You're still our friend."

"You guys..." Dio starts tearing up moved by his classmates' acceptance of him.

"Even if you transform into some ugly beast!" A classmate unnecessarily added.

Dio instantly cries at his classmate's nonchalant insult.

It looks like Rood doesn't have to worry anymore. He was glad to see his friend alright. Rood couldn't help but let out a small smile.

But Rood's good mood was short lived as someone grabbed the back of his collar from behind him lifting off his seat and a few inches off the ground.

"Blackie..."

Upon hearing that nickname, Rood instantly knew who the culprit was.

"This practical lesson... We're teaming up."

"Impossible." Rood immediately answered.

Shicmuon narrows his eyes at Rood not pleased by his answer.

"First of all, you're a Hereis and this is a practical lesson for Iduns so there's no reason for you to take part in it."

"I could say the same for you." Shicmuon knew Rood didn't need to participate either since he too could use magic.

"Second, because this a practical lesson for Iduns, you can't take participate even if you want to." _And third, I don't want to be on the same team as you. _

If Shicmuon was with Rood, things are likely to get complicated. Every time Shicmuon was involved, he always made things difficult for Rood.

"I don't want to." Shicmuon didn't care if he was in a Hereis or anything. He was going to be on the same team as Rood.

_This is getting nowhere. Maybe I should just run._

"Rood Chrishi!" A voice loudly announces Rood's name.

This startles Rood who did not expect to hear his name. He wasn't the only one as everyone else was surprised to hear Rood's name. Shicmuon too even if he didn't show it on his face.

Only Rood knew who the lavender haired Hereis was.

"So you're Rood Chrishi."

Linus walks towards Rood not minding that he was being lifted up a few inches off the ground by Shicmuon.

This was a bit of a surprise to Rood's classmates as they didn't expect to see a Hereis in their class. Shicmuon was a different case since he was transferred into their class so that the Hereis and Iduns could get along (although this was only a ruse to disguise the fact that he was investigating). But Linus wasn't in their class and he only visits the Idun section to see Lapis, so what's he doing in their class?

"You poor thing..." Linus cries as he grabs Rood's shoulders and then proceeds to hug the perplexed Idun who had no idea what was going on.

"Ano... Who are you?" Dio interrupts saving his friend from being suffocated by the lavender haired Hereis.

"Oh! You're that dragon thing that was with Black Magician-nim!" Linus releases Dio and dashes in front of Dio. "What's your relationship with Black Magician-nim? Does he have any likes or dislikes? You think I meet him again! Do you know where he might be! You must be really close for him to save you! I don't care what it is just tell me what you know about him even the smallest detail will be fine!"

Linus continues to press Dio for answers as he holds onto Dio's hands.

Dio wasn't sure how to handle this pressure so he just blurted something at random. "H... He doesn't like going to the doctor."

This annoyed Rood who made a mental note to beat up Dio later.

"You are a kid after all." Shicmuon commented which in turn irked Rood even more.

"Wow, he's so healthy and strong that he doesn't need to go to the hospital! He's so amazing as expected of Black Magician-nim!"

_This guy needs help._ Dio could see how strange Linus was.

"So what are you doing here?" Dio asked again.

"Ah, that's right!" Linus turns his attention back to Rood. "Nice to meet you. I'm Linus En Grium."

Rood wasn't sure what to say since he already knew Linus's name.

"You poor, unfortunate child." Linus starts crying.

!

Rood had absolutely no idea what to do when Linus calls him an unfortunate child and cries out of nowhere.

"It must have been hard growing up like that. But don't worry, I'll be here if you need anything." Linus firmly grabs Rood's hands again.

_Is this guy crazy?_ Rood gets goosebumps as Linus says those cliche love lines.

"I mean growing up with no parents..." Linus takes Rood's personal files out of nowhere.

"!" Rood is horrified to see the file his master falsified in the hands of the lavender haired Hereis.

"And then—"

Before Linus could say anymore, Rood grabs Linus by his jacket and drags him out of the classroom.

Rood didn't want him to reveal his fake personal information to his whole class. It was bad enough his master had him pretend to be a chronically ill genius.

Who knows what else he put in there!

Rood fears what could be in those documents.

However Rood was too caught up in his own predicament that didn't notice the surprised looks of the students around them. Rood pushes Linus into an empty room. He closes the doors behind him making sure it was just the two of them.

Now that they had some privacy, Rood had a mountain of questions to ask Linus starting with how Linus came into possession of his personal records and files.

"You... Why do you have..."

"Wow, you're much stronger than you look!" Linus interjects not noticing that Rood had something to ask him.

?

Rood didn't see what that had to do with anything.

"Apparently, it says right here that you've had a weak body since birth. But you're much livelier for a chronically ill child." Linus says out loud as he reads Rood's file.

Somehow, Rood had a feeling that there was more to it than just the chronic illness excuse his master thought up.

"I was really touched when I read your records. It must be hard growing up without your real parents."

Rood didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Although you were taken in, due to your guardian's busy schedule you've been living all alone and with no friends, you've had to coop with the loneliness by yourself." Linus cries as if he was reading some girly novel.

What the heck was that?

_I'm going to kill Master after this!_ Rood wanted nothing more than to punch his master for writing all that junk. How exactly was that supposed to help him live a normal school life? This wasn't some cheesy soap opera.

"But it'll be alright! I'll be your friend." Linus grabs Rood's hands again.

Just how much did he like Rood's hands.

Rood wasn't sure what to say since he couldn't deny what was on it unless he wanted to blow his cover.

"You can call me Linus! And so that you won't be lonely, I'll come over with my friend Lapis. He's an Idun like you, but he's a completely talentless, useless guy who's only redeeming feature is his brain."

Rood was perplexed as he wasn't sure if Linus was introducing or insulting his friend to Rood.

"Eto... It's fine. I already have friends so you..."

Linus gasps upon hearing that Rood had friends.

"What?" Rood didn't understand why Linus was surprised when Rood mentioned that he had friends.

"It just surprised me that you had friends." Linus told Rood his honest opinion.

A large tick mark appears on Rood's head.

"I mean normally kids like you have a weak constitution are usually the perfect target for bullies. I thought you might be bullied every day and isolated from their peers. Isn't that how it is?"

"You read too many manhwas. There's no way that kind of stuff happens in real life." _At least, not to me._

Rood would likely beat up his bully before anything. He wonders why his master is always thinking that someone is out to bully him. Does he look that weak or something?

"Eh? But weren't you being bullied by that new Hereis awhile ago?" Linus recalled seeing Shicmuon lifting Rood off the ground like he was holding an animal by the back of its neck. And that scene didn't look like two friends casually playing around. It looked more like someone upperclassman picking on his underclassman.

Rood wouldn't call it bullying, but it was kind of difficult defining his relationship with Shicmuon. He can't tell him that Shicmuon knows he's the Black Magician and is obsessed with fighting him in his awaken form, Blow.

"And wasn't there some Idun who was being bullied not too long ago?" Linus remembered Chevel bullying an Idun but didn't bother to know the victim's name since he was only interested in the Black Magician.

Seeing as how things were getting nowhere, Rood reluctantly let Linus do as he pleased. His main priority was not worrying about the 'fake' documents that somehow ended up in Linus's hands but rather the safety of his friends. As long as Lispen sees Dio as an enemy, things will be rough since Lispen was the one who instigated Dio. Rood couldn't blame him since he was doing his duty of protecting Lidusis. And with the situation of Helios being invaded by demons, it didn't help Dio's case either.

In order to clear Dio's innocence and prove that he's harmless, Rood will have to have a talk with Lispen before anything else. Then he'll have a talk with Lidusis on the latter's strange behavior.

He needs to guarantee Dio's safety before anything else.

* * *

So far, he hasn't found him yet. Chevel just hopes he isn't in the place he thinks he went to.

_Why did that idiot come here? No rather how did he get the file regarding Rood Chrishi? Even if he is a Hereis, Helios wouldn't allow him access to the students' personal records. Only the staff is granted permission do such a thing..._

"Huh? What are you doing here?"

Chevel turns around to see Lapis.

"Ugh, stay away from me, Eternal Idun. You reek of incompetence." Chevel pinches his nose.

"Then you shouldn't be in the Idun section! And why are you even here in the first place! Don't tell me you're here to pick on the students again!"

"Like I have time to waste on you Iduns."

A large tick mark appears on Lapis's head.

"Then you're here to make fun of me..." Lapis refrains himself from trying to punch the blond Hereis.

"I'd rather face a demon than spend any of my valuable time with a talentless hack like you."

Lapis controls himself.

"Apparently, Linus came down here for some reason."

"Then isn't he just here to see me like usual..."

"Not this time. I don't know why, but he went to Professor Orphell's class."

If Lapis recalls, Professor Orphell was the new professor in charge of Professor Heil's class now.

_He didn't..._ Lapis has a pretty good idea why Linus went over to Professor Orphell's class.

"I don't know what that idiot's doing there, but it'll be really bad if he goes there."

"Bad? How is it bad if he goes there?" Lapis gets that it would be bad for them if Linus went over there for no reason, but how did Chevel find it bad was what Lapis was wondering.

"I-It just is! It has nothing to do with you, Eternal Idun!" Chevel tries to hide his actual intentions by forcing Lapis to leave. However, he does a very poor job at it. "So go back you where came from!"

Fortunately for Chevel, Lapis didn't see through Chevel's lousy lie.

"What was that?!" Lapis couldn't stand Chevel and his pompous attitude.

* * *

Orphell wasn't sure what to do. As a Tower Magician, he had a duty to obey his superior, but he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do to let him meet the Black Magician.

_"Finding him is the highest priority."_

That was what Mikelcarugo ordered him to do before heading off to meet an acquaintance.

For now, he will continue on with his investigation and find out which student is the Black Magician.

"Orphell-nim, are you sure about agreeing to Shicmuon's request?" Deon asked his dark skinned partner. He wasn't sure about agreeing to Shicmuon's request.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"But Orphell-nim, this is that Shicmuon we're talking about! If we do _that_, then that child's life will be in danger. Didn't the school put him as a Hereis so that we could avoid something like that! And it will prove to be a hindrance to his investigation as well!"

Under normal circumstances, Shicmuon would have been placed with the Idun, but this was a short tempered first class magician who's specialty is destroying everything in his sight they were dealing with. If they weren't careful, it's likely that Shicmuon would destroy Helios himself if one of the students angered him. So they tried to keep the students out of his reach by placing him as a Hereis who have the most freedom. He won't have a roommate meaning the school won't have to worry about him possibly killing his roommate out of annoyance. He'll be able to move around with ease. He'll have access to materials and other stuff that most students can't touch due to being a Hereis. For the sole purpose of keeping the students safe and away from any harm from Shicmuon, they placed him as a Hereis. And now they were about to endanger a student because of Shicmuon's request.

Deon couldn't fathom why Orphell would agree to Shicmuon's request in the first place. Didn't he dislike the Association magician?

"Deon, remember we put Shicmuon in my class under the pretense of improving the relationship between the Iduns and Hereis. And it's likely that there are some things that the students may know that will prove to useful in our investigation. In order to do so, he'll need to get along with them. But with his personality the chances of that happening are slim to none which is his request will likely be useful in his investigation."

"You do have a point, Orphell-nim. But can we really trust him?"

"If he does anything, we'll intervene."

"Yeah! And if he tries anything funny, we can kick him out!" Deon liked the idea of getting rid of Shicmuon.

Orphell sighs at his partner's simplemindedness.

_If we kick him out now, how will we find out the information he's keeping from us..._


	14. Chapter 14: Proposal

Chapter 14: Proposal

Back in Professor Orphell's class, a certain dark blue haired Idun worries about his blond friend.

He knew Rubymonter had him watch over Rood, but that still did not ease his worries.

_Rood..._

He didn't understand why Orphell let him off so easily before.

Under normal circumstances, he would have interrogated Dio until he got everything out of him so why did he only ask a few questions.

It was good Rubymonter pulled back and left things to Dio, but if Rood really is the one they're looking for, then what should he do.

And how should he deal with that bastard?

If Rood really is the one they're looking for, then that bastard will likely do something to Rood.

As if, he'd allow him to hurt his friend.

Dio clenches his fists.

He wasn't going to allow some traitor to harm his friends.

But one thing is for sure.

Dio felt sorry for Rood for having to deal with Shicmuon on a daily basis.

The auburn haired Hereis scared him.

Waiting for Rood to show up, Shicmuon sits at Rood's desk instead of his own. He grew impatient waiting for Rood. The scowl on his face worsened by the second. And Professor Rowell's presence wasn't making things any better as she refused to leave from her chair which she stole from another unfortunate Idun who had his seat taken from Professor Rowell.

_I'm scared..._ Dio internally cries unable to handle being in the same class as Shicmuon.

The man was too scary for Dio.

* * *

Finishing up his business with Linus, Rood heads back to class. Originally, he was going to talk to Lispen, but when he asked one of the staff, she said that he was busy with someone.

As Rood was heading back, he heard someone from behind.

"Excuse me."

Rood turns around to see Lispen and Lidusis's older brother, not that he recognized him since they haven't formally met each other.

Lispen didn't look so well. He didn't to meet Rood again under these circumstances.

The smile on Lidusis's older brother's face made Rood feel uncomfortable. He didn't get why someone he never met before was smiling so sweetly at him.

"?" Rood wasn't sure why Lidusis's older brother was smiling at him.

Lispen looks uneasy with the whole situation.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway of the Idun section, two students were arguing with each other unable to stand the other.

"You Eternal Idun, you stink of failure!" Chevel pinches his nose to prove his point.

"Don't go bragging just because you're a Hereis! You're nothing more than a third rate bully!" Lapis didn't take Chevel's insult too well.

"How about going out and getting something called 'Talent.' Since you obviously don't possess any."

"Says the one who's abusing his authority. All you can do is make petty illusions."

"And what just did you do when those demons were running amuck! Jack squat! That's what!"

"It's not like you did anything either! All you did was pointlessly spray flower petals everywhere!"

"Better than some talentless hack who stayed in a corner doing nothing."

"Unlike you who had no idea what kind of demon you were facing, I knew what to do."

The two continue their meaningless argument like little kids completely forgetting their original objective.

Not surprising they catch the attention of students around them who just watch Chevel and Lapis argue with each other as usual.

"Lapis? Chevel? What are you two doing?" Linus appears wondering what his friend and classmate were doing although he didn't find it strange for them to be arguing since they did it on a daily basis every time they saw each other. What troubled him was why they were arguing in the middle of the hallways of the Idun section. Lapis was an Idun so it made sense that he'd be there. But Chevel hardly entered the Idun section these days after the incident in Ishuella. And he'd normally be in the areas where the Hereis and Iduns meet like the library.

"Hey, where have you been! And the big idea coming here!"

"Huh?"

Linus has no idea what his friend was referring to.

"I'm talking about you going to Professor Orphell's classroom." Lapis whispers to Linus so that Chevel could not hear them. "Weren't we going to get more information about that class before going there?"

"Oh, don't worry, Lapis. I didn't go there because of that. I went there, because there was an incredibly lonely and pitiful child there."

"Hah?"

Now it was Lapis's turn to be confused.

"What a sad life that child lived..." Linus wipes a tear drop from one of his eyes with his finger.

_You're not making any sense! I don't understand a word you're saying! Or what you're thinking at all!_ Lapis internally retorts. _Then again I'd be scared if I knew what he was thinking._

Images of the Black Magician instantly pop into Lapis's head as he had an idea what goes on in his friend's head.

"What are two whispering about? And what's this about a sad child?" Chevel interrupts unable to make heads or tails of their conversation.

"Oh, I just went to visit a poor Idun in Professor Orphell's classroom. His name is Rood Chrishi." Linus explained.

!

Chevel froze at the mention of Rood's name. The fear he held towards the young magician hadn't diminished from the moment he learned that the latter was the famous 'Black Magician.'

"I just wanted to be friends with him, but he ran out in the middle of our conversation." Linus recalls Rood leaving as soon as he finished his business with the Hereis.

Of course, Linus tried to chase after him, but it was no use as Rood was much faster than him. Linus ended up losing sight of him in no time.

_What else did you expect?!_

For once both Chevel and Lapis were on the same page. They both understood why Rood ran out on him. It wasn't much a surprise to them since this was Linus Rood was dealing with. The guy's attitude was too much for even them. They both knew how would always manage to irritate them even if he wasn't doing it on purpose.

_Doesn't look like he knows._ With Linus after Rood, Chevel wonders if Rood can keep his identity a secret from his overbearing fan. _But will he be alright?_

* * *

This was not alright.

Rood wasn't sure how he got into this situation, but he can do anything to get out of it especially since Lispen didn't say anything to help him. He was currently in the same office he went to when he was summoned by Lispen when the latter told him about the investigation going on and how he was part of the investigation.

Now he was in that very same office with Lispen and the young man who was with Lispen before, Rood wasn't sure why he was asked to come with them. Normally, Rood would have declined saying that he had classes to attend to, but Lispen's strange attitude bothered Rood so he went along to see what was going on. Although Rood did it to find out the reason behind Lispen's discomfort, he wasn't sure it was a good idea to just follow along with some stranger he never met before. But he did seem kind of familiar to Rood.

"Nice to meet you, Rood Chrishi." The young man greeted Rood after sipping on some tea. Naturally, Rood had a cup too, but he chose not to drink it and left it on the same spot it was at on the table. He was too worried about the situation to drink the tea.

!

Rood was surprised that the stranger knew his name. Rood never told him his name.

"I heard quite a bit about you. Thank you for looking after my precious little brother." The man who turned out to be Lidusis's older brother gently smiled at Rood.

That startled Rood as he didn't expect to meet Lidusis's older brother out of nowhere.

_"Your older brother's here."_

Rood recalled Chevel saying that Lidusis's older brother was at Helios but that was days ago. Rood thought he had already left after meeting with Lidusis snce he shouldn't have had anymore business at Helios.

_Why is he still here?_

"I heard from my father about the recent incident in Ishuella. And when I arrived, I didn't expect to see that kind of thing happening in Helios. I'm relieved to see that no one was harmed especially Lis."

From what Rood knows, Lidusis and his older brother didn't get along. At best, they had a rocky relationship. With Lidusis's older brother getting all the attention, Lidusis was neglected and left alone as a result. Despite being brothers, Rood doubts the two had much communication with each other much less kind of brotherly interactions. Rood can imagine a child version of Lidusis running from his own older brother. He did the same with Rood when he called out to the socially withdrawn Idun.

"I hope you don't mind me being a bit forward." Lidusis's older brother sets his tea cup on the table then turns his gaze to Rood. "But I have something I would like to request from you..."

* * *

With Linus in tow, Chevel returns back to their classroom now that he achieved his objective and brought back the lavender haired Hereis. He didn't get why he had to drag Linus's butt from the Idun section. At least, it didn't look like Linus knew Rood was the Black Magician. But he was stumped as to why Linus went there to see Rood if he didn't know the Opion Magician's identity. And how did he get those documents on Rood in the first place? Linus shouldn't have known that Rood was the Black Magician. Only he knew. It's possible for Dio and Lidusis to know since they're always together. It wouldn't be much of a surprise for Chevel if they knew.

"Hadelio, is it true you went to Professor Orphell's classroom?" Karina, a female Hereis and Chevel's classmate, asked the blond Hereis. A light blush appears on her cheeks.

"Yeah?" Chevel answered not understanding what that had to do with Karina.

"S-So was he there too?" Karina's face turns redder as she speaks with only one man on her mind.

"Who?"

"I think she might be talking about the new student, Asujen Baldwin." Linus clarified for Chevel.

"Him?" Chevel didn't know why Karina was interested in Shicmuon, but he answered her question anyway. "I didn't go to Professor Orphell's classroom since I found this idiot before I got there."

"So you didn't see him..." Karina was a bit disappointed since she wanted to hear more about Shicmuon.

"I did. He was the guy who with Rood." Linus remembered seeing the new Hereis holding Rood by the back of his collar like he was an animal.

!

"Since when were you two on a first name basis?!"

Usually, only close friends or family call others by their given name. But Linus had only met Rood just a moment ago. The two hardly knew each other much less be close friends. So why was Linus calling Rood by his first name?

"Since we became friends a moment ago." Linus answered happy to have made a new friend, but one thing bothered him. "Wait? How do you know Rood? The only Idun you know would be the one that you picked on..."

...

"Don't tell me you're picking on that poor ill child..." Linus gasps in horror. He knew Chevel was a bully and picked on the Iduns, but he thought he'd have the decency to not to pick on a weak bodied child.

"Don't say such ominous things! I don't want to die!" Chevel yells out in fear. He valued his life enough to not to pick a fight with a certain Idun that goes by the name Rood Chrishi who was actually the Black Magician in reality. He wasn't going to throw away his life like that. Chevel gets goosebumps from the fear of angering Rood who could possibly kill him for all that he's done to him.

"Die?" Linus didn't see what Chevel dying had anything to do with Rood.

"You have a friend in Professor Orphell's classroom..." Karina says to Linus.

"Yeah, he's a sad child so he needs some companionship." Linus wipes a tear.

"Y... You don't mind if I tag along next time you go there." Karina blushes a little.

"To see the new guy?"

"Eep!" Karina's face reddens even more at the mention of Shicmuon.

"I don't mind, but it will be hard to get in the class... With all those girls crowding the doors and all."

Girls? This caught Karina's attention.

"He's really popular. I didn't expect to see that many girls there and from different classes too. I think I saw some Klads there too." Linus remembered seeing a bunch of girls from both the Idun and Klad section trying to catch a glimpse of Shicmuon which made it extremely difficult for Linus to get in. Fortunately, he was a Hereis so they complied and let him through with much ease.

There were other girls eying Shicmuon? Karina didn't like that. She wasn't going to let another girl snatch him away from her. She swears she won't back down and give her all.

* * *

As for the popular lady's man...

*smash*

"That damn Blackie is taking too long." Shicmuon said to himself glaring down at Rood's desk that he forcefully occupied which had a bunch of new cracks forming from the small crater on it curtsey of Shicmuon himself.

He was growing more and more impatient by the second.

Dio felt sorry for his blond friend who was going to come back after dealing with a weird Hereis only to be welcomed by a crazy Hereis and a banged up desk.

_Scary..._ Dio's instincts told him to steer clear away from their new classmate.

Having waited long enough, Shicmuon decides to take matters into his own hands. He'll just search for Rood himself. He wasn't going to stay in some dingy classroom if Rood wasn't going to show up anytime soon. He still had business with Rood to deal with.

Coincidentally, Professor Rowell was thinking the same thing. Waiting wasn't her forte. She was a woman of action. If Rood wasn't coming, then she'll come to Rood.

Although their wavelengths were on the same pattern, as soon as they both head to the door, their egos get in the way.

"Move, you're in the way..." Professor Rowell ordered.

"No... You're the one in the way, you piece of shit woman..." Shicmuon glares at Professor Rowell for standing in his way once again.

"I will find Rood Chrishi." Professor Rowell remained unfazed by Shicmuon's glare that frightened all of the male Iduns in the area while the girls with the exception of Iel and Lin were mesmerized by an angry Shicmuon as the scowl on his face only further enhanced his appeal.

"The one to drag Blackie's butt here will be me." Shicmuon grabs Professor Rowell by her collar as he glares down at her.

With Shicmuon leaning close to her, Professor Rowell did the only thing a normal person would do.

She swung her sword at Shicmuon like she was cutting down a demon.

Well normal, by her perspective at least.

Naturally, Shicmuon dodges Professor Rowell's sword without any effort. He wasn't a first class magician for show. He had to do at least that much if he was to fight with the Black Magician.

Professor Rowell was not pleased to see Shicmuon avoiding her attack. She wanted to cut him down and get on her way. Professor Rowell was not the only displeased with the situation. Shicmuon wanted nothing more than to find Rood. But with Professor Rowell on Rood's tail, that was not going to happen so long as she keeps on interfering. Shicmuon hated this. Why did he have to deal with so many nuisances? When was he going to see Rood?

It didn't take long for the small exchanges of blows to turn into an all out fight in the classroom. Luckily, the two didn't really go all out. Otherwise, the whole classroom would have been reduced to rubble, but they fight. Professor Rowell swings her sword at Shicmuon who didn't use magic to fight unless he wanted to blow his cover. Although he wasn't using magic, that didn't mean that he was weak at close combat. With no one in the room capable of stopping the two powerful magicians, the students just watch as Shicmuon and Professor Rowell fight.

_Are they crazy? What are they doing fighting in the middle of a classroom?_ Dio didn't want any part of the fight. He valued his life.

_Rood..._ Lidusis worries about his absent friend who had yet to return. It didn't feel right. Something inside him was telling him that something bad was going to happen. He just hopes that Rood is alright.

* * *

Rood couldn't believe what he just heard. They had only just met and Lidusis's older brother had asked him that.

Rood was stunned to hear what Lidusis's older brother requested. He did not expect to hear that kind of request from someone he just met. There must be some kind of mistake.

"What was that...? I think I might have heard that wrong..."

Lidusis's older brother shakes his head. "No. You heard correctly."

_Did Lispen knew this was going to happen? If that's true, then that would explain his previous behavior... _Rood glances over to Lispen who gave Rood a look of unease confirming Rood's suspicions.

"I ask that you become a court magician of the Artian Estate as my personal magician."


	15. Chapter 15: Brother's Request

Chapter 15: Brother's Request  


Blink.

Rood just blinks at what he had heard too stunned for words.

Blink. Blink.

"I appreciate your offer, but I think you're mistaken about something. I'm just a student."

Rood had to get out of this situation.

"It's alright. I already know you're a magician and quite a promising one too." Lidusis's older brother assured Rood.

!

Rood was shocked that Lidusis's older brother knew his identity. They barely knew each other. Heck, they just met. So how did he know?

Rood looks over to Lispen who turns his head away avoiding eye contact with Rood. Lidusis and Dio knew his identity, but they weren't particularly close to Lidusis's older brother. And Chevel wasn't one to tell secrets. Lispen did say that he wouldn't tell anyone, but if it was an order from Lidusis's older brother then that's a different story.

"I'm sorry...*cough* *cough*"

Rood starts (fake) coughing.

"But I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

Rood has on an innocent puppy dog look on his face like the one he used on Shicmuon when he tried to get rid of the man before he found out his identity.

Lispen sweats a bit. He understood Rood's intentions, but he still had mixed feelings seeing the blond Idun who was actually the great Black Magician in disguise pretending to be ill.

"I should be heading back to my class."

Luckily, only those who knew Rood's identity could see that he was faking.

"Then please do consider my offer." Lidusis's older brother says to Rood before the latter departs.

Finally able to get out of that room, Rood drops the sick child act.

_What should I do?_ It wasn't the offer Lidusis's brother made to Rood that concerned him. He was more worried about Lidusis's brother knowing his identity as a magician. _How did he find out? I don't think he knows that I'm the Black Magician. But how did he find out I was a magician?_

Lispen told Rood that he wouldn't tell anyone that he was the Black Magician. And it's unlikely that Lidusis's older brother would think that he's the Black Magician. But the question lies where did he draw suspicion to himself. Did Lidusis's mother, Duchess Dayner, tell Lidusis's older brother? That would seem like the most probable choice.

_Since he's Lidusis's brother, it doesn't matter if he knows or not. He's not going to be staying here long anyway. So it won't make much a difference. I'll just keep my distance from him until he leaves._

Back from his talk with Lidusis's older brother, Rood enters his classroom hoping for some peace and quiet. However, as fate would have it, that did not happen. The first sight that greeted him was not Lidusis quietly waiting for him or Dio's sleeping face, but rather a damaged desk more specifically his desk.

Rood did not understand that in the time he was gone his desk got some new cracks on it.

"..."

Right now, Lidusis's older brother's offer was looking pretty good. But of course, Rood still had no intention of accepting his offer.

Thankfully, Dio explained things to Rood telling him how Shicmuon say at his desk and started a fight with Professor Rowell while he was gone. Then Professor Kan showed up and escorted them out. Talk about a lucky break. Rood would have been mixed up some troublesome business if they were still there. Now he can have some peace and quiet.

For the remainder of class, things were very tranquil. No psychotic madman. And no weird eccentric swordswoman.

Things continued that way throughout the whole class time until lunch time came.

Rood proceeded to have lunch with Lidusis and Dio as usual. They make their way to the cafeteria chatting together as usual.

"Man, that was scary, Rood. You were lucky you weren't there. The bloodlust was so suffocating. I could hardly breathe." The memory of seeing Shicmuon and Professor Rowell at each other's neck was a frightening scene for the dark blue haired Idun. "So what happened with that Hereis?"

"Nothing much..." Rood told his friend slightly averting his gaze.

"Really? He wasn't scary like our new classmate, but he seemed really pushy."

"Yeah, he was hard to deal with."

"Chances are that he'll come back again. What are you going to do, Rood?"

"It's not like we'll be seeing each other anytime soon."

However he spoke too soon.

"Rood!"

Rood instantly knew who that voice belonged to.

"Found you!" Linus appears in front of Rood. "I knew you'd be here. Let's have lunch together!"

Linus grabs Rood by his wrist and starts to drag the blond magician to a table. That is until Lidusis stopped him by grabbing Rood's other wrist.

"... Don't go..." Lidusis mutters under his breath.

_Lidusis..._ Rood worries about Lidusis. This was the first time in days that Lidusis said anything to him. He was probably still thinking about what his master said when he asked Rood to go back to Opion.

"Then why don't you just join us?" Linus casually added completely oblivious to the atmosphere.

...

That was solved easily.

Lidusis and Dio follow Linus who was still holding onto Rood's wrist. Rood was reluctant to go since he didn't particularly wanted to eat lunch with someone who had Rood's fake personal files. But if Lidusis and Dio were tagging along, Rood couldn't refuse.

Linus takes them over to a table where Lapis was at.

"Hey, what took you so lo..." Lapis stops mid sentence when he saw Linus dragging Rood with him. "You kidnapped a child?!"

Lapis knew his friend needed his head checked a few times and did unusual things, but he didn't think he'd go and kidnap a child.

"I didn't kidnap him." Linus defended. "I just took him with me to have lunch."

"That's basically kidnapping!"

"What's wrong with wanting to have lunch with a new friend?"

"You two are friends?" Lapis didn't understand how those two became friends in such a short amount of tines.

Linus shows Lapis the file he found on Rood.

"Let's see..." Lapis starts skimming over the documents. Lapis's eyes begin to tear up until they fall down his cheek. The more he reads the more tears come out. This was just heart wrenching for Lapis.

"You poor child!" Lapis grabs Rood's shoulders. "If there's anything troubling you, don't hesitate to ask this Big Brother for help."

"I.. I'm just ordering lunch..." Rood wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

"That's right a growing boy like you needs to eat more if you want be big and strong!"

Although meant no ill will, it still irked Rood. Dio tries to stifle his laughter, but it didn't do much since Rood could still hear him. This, of course, irritated him even more. Rood made a mental note to beat up Dio after this.

Not wanting to deal with this anymore, Rood heads over order his lunch with Lidusis and Dio. He is stopped when Lapis places his hands on Rood's shoulders and sets him on a chair.

"No, ill children should remain seated. Who knows what might happen to you? I'll go get your lunch for you. You just stay here."

Forget about treating him like a chronically ill child, now he's being treated like a five year old that can't do anything. No matter how good Lapis's intentions were, that didn't stop Rood from feeling annoyed by the whole thing.

"Then I'll have one order of spicy beef stew." Linus ordered having taken a seat next to Rood.

"Not you! And who said you can laze around! You're coming with us!" Lapis pulls on Linus's hair tail not tolerating Linus's selfishness.

"No way! I want to stay!"

Dio and Lidusis weren't sure what to do or say at the odd friendship between Lapis and Linus.

Shortly after, Lapis managed to successfully pry Linus off his seat dragging the lavender haired Hereis with him. Dio and Lidusis were taken along to see if they knew Rood had anything he particularly liked or disliked. Leaving Rood at the table to wait for them.

Rood should have just skipped lunch. It bothered him that he had to deal with Linus and Lapis now. Although they were harmless and didn't mean any ill intent, he didn't have time to deal with them since he still has yet to talk to Lispen and now has to avoid Lidusis's older brother. There's also the matter of Shicmuon and Professor Rowell as well. But most importantly, it annoyed the heck out of him to be treated like some helpless baby.

"Blackie..."

Oh no.

Well, that was Rood's cue to scram.

But Shicmuon was one step ahead of him when he grabbed him by the back of his collar again. Now Rood had no way to escape. Normally, he would have taken off his jacket and ran, but this time Shicmuon got him by his shirt too.

"You're coming with me."

* * *

He didn't think he'd see his brother again. He thought that he had left after their last meeting. However he was wrong. His brother was still here and right in front of him no less.

"Lis... I take that everything is going well for you." Lidusis's older brother says to Lidusis who was seated in front of him.

On the table between them was a teapot filled with earl grey, two teacups: one set in front of them, a small basket lined with triangular sandwiches, and a plate of assorted cookies.

Lidusis nods his head.

"Lispen told me about how you've been doing in school."

!

Lidusis was slightly surprised to hear that his brother asked Lispen to tell him about his school life.

"You're on friendly terms with your classmates now. It's a very big improvement from when you started especially considering how you are. There are two particular students whom you are close to. I believe their names are Dio Varus and..." Lidusis's older brother smiles at Lidusis. "Rood Chrishi."

At the mention of his blond friend, Lidusis glances down at the floor worried about the young magician.

Back in the cafeteria when he heading over to order his lunch with Dio, Lapis, and Linus, Lispen arrived informing him that his older brother would like to have conversation with him over lunch. Initially, Lidusis wasn't sure if he should go or not since he was worried about the thought of Rood disappearing one day. But Lispen quietly whispers into his ear that his brother wanted to speak with him in regards about Rood. That settled Lidusis's decision. He apologized to Dio as he excused himself following after Lispen.

"I've heard that mother was concerned about leaving you in Helios so she sent a magician from Opion to watch over you. He's done a good job of protecting you. And I thank him for that which is why I would like to ask you something as your older brother."

That's right. Lidusis remembered. Rood was a magician of Opion. He could protect Lidusis from any danger while all Lidusis could do was nothing as his friend risked his life to protect him. He didn't like it. He didn't want to be the same helpless child he was back then. He didn't want to do nothing while his friends are getting hurt. But he was weak. He was too weak to do anything. He couldn't protect his friends.

Lidusis's older brother's next words shock Lidusis when he hears them.

"Could you please give him to me?"

* * *

Walking around campus, the princess of the empire was in merry spirits as she held onto picnic basket in her hands. Along side her is her naggy but faithful bodyguard, Rom. Usually, the princess is also accompanied by her other bodyguard, Professor Rowell. However this time, she was unavailable, due to a small fight she had with a certain undercover magician. She is currently being restrained by Professor Kan at the moment.

"Princess, you seem to be in a good mood today." Rom pointed out. "Despite all that's happened lately. Are you having a picnic?"

"Yep!"

"I'm sure Tessiana will be delighted to hear that. Oh, that spot is good. There's plenty of space and beautiful flowers." Rom sees a good area to have a picnic at. "How about there?"

Rom turns his head to Yuti.

"Princess?"

Oddly enough, Rom didn't see Yuti next to him as she was before.

"Princess!"

Instead, she was running ahead somewhere else.

"Where are you going?"

Rom chases after Yuti worried about her well being. Who knows what could happen to her if he leaves her alone!

"Cafeteria!" Yuti cheerfully answered not slowing her pace at all.

"But aren't you having a picnic? Why would you want to go there?" Rom didn't understand Yuti's thinking at all. Picnics are usually held outdoors rather than indoors unless it was raining.

"I'm going to invite Ming Ming to eat with us!"

Ming Ming? That sounded familiar to Rom. Who was that again?

"You don't mean..." Rom realizes out who 'Ming Ming' was. "No no no. I absolutely won't allow it! Think about your position! You're the empire's princess!"

"Stupid Rom!" Yuti sticks her tongue at Rom as she proceeds to run from her worrywart caretaker.

Coincidentally passing by, a student was roaming around looking for his missing friend.

"Rood! Where are you!"

Too late to notice the innocent bystander, the princess ended up colliding with the student. The princess braced herself for the hard ground, but felt nothing of the sort. She slowly opens her eyes to see that someone had caught her by her waist before she landed on the ground. That someone was the very person she was looking for. Not only that he also saved her picnic basket as he held it in his other hand.

Yuti was ecstatic to see Dio who did not look so happy to see the princess as his face slowly paled.

Dio just wanted to find his missing friend when he saw that Rood wasn't at the table where they left him at. He heard from some of his classmates nearby say that Rood got dragged away by their Hereis classmate. Like Lapis and Linus, Dio went to search for Rood concerned about him. And somehow, he ended up meeting the princess of the empire once again. There was only one thing to do.

Dio helps Yuti regain her balance. Once she's able to stand on her own without Dio's assistance, Dio hands back Yuti's picnic basket to her. And then...

He makes a break for it running like his life depended on it.

Yuti was saddened when Dio ran from her.

A moment later, Rom rushes to her side.

"Princess! Are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you?"

"Ah~ Ming Ming, come back!" Yuti chases after Dio. Naturally, Rom follows suit. He had a duty of being by her side and protecting her from any dangers.

* * *

_"Can you please give him to me?"_

Those were the words his older brother said to him. Lidusis stares at his older brother shocked by his words. He wanted Rood? What did he mean by that?

"To be more accurate, I would like to employ him as a magician of our family." Lidusis's older brother clarified. "He's quite promising. For someone so young to be a full fledged magician already and not to mention he's done a marvelous job of protecting you despite all that's happened lately, that should be more than enough to qualify him as one of our family's magician."

Just what was he thinking. Lidusis knew that Rood was a very powerful and strong magician, but why would his brother be interested in Rood. As always, Lidusis hardly knew what his older brother was thinking.

"He has my utmost gratitude in ensuring your safety which is why I would like him to be my personal magician. Wouldn't you agree, Lis?"

"Th... That's Rood's decision to make."

"That is true, but he is still very young. He has yet to acquire the insight in making proper decisions. He is too naive to see the how beneficial this would be to his future. And beneficial to you too Lis..." Lidusis's older brother raises his gaze from the table to Lidusis who didn't know what to say. "I'm sure you're aware of the fact that he is only here because of his mission. And one day, he'll have to leave eventually. Be it some time in the future or when you finish school. His mission to protect you will come to an end."

Lidusis lowers his head. He knew that. He knew one day Rood will have to leave. That's why he's scared. He's scared that one day Rood will disappear. If Rood disappeared, he didn't know what he'd do.

"That's why if he became one of our magicians, you wouldn't have to worry about not being able to see him. Naturally, you'll get to him , should he accept my offer. And if you'd like I'll even have him protect you. It'll be just the same as here in Helios, but I will have to bring him with me when I leave."

!

He was going to take Rood? An unsettling feeling swells up in Lidusis's chest.

"After all, if I'm going to have him become a magician of our family, I'll need to show him to father and have him trained. Although it will be a while, isn't better to wait to meet him than to never see him again..." Lidusis's older brother said to Lidusis. "Lis."

"I don't want to lose Rood..."

"I'm glad you see things my way, Lis." Lidusis's older brother smiles triumphantly.

"I'm sorry..." Lidusis raises up his head meeting his brother's eyes with a resolved look. He made up his mind. "But I can't let you have Rood."

Underneath his unmoved expression, this surprised Lidusis's older brother.

"Rood's very important to me. I'm scared that one day will Rood will disappear, but I don't want to burden him with protecting me. I can't do that. I can't do nothing while my friends are in danger." Lidusis lowers his gaze.

Lidusis knew what to. He wasn't going to sit back anymore.

"I have to go. My friends are waiting. And thank you for your concern." Lidusis bids farewell to his brother before leaving to meet up with his friends as he closes the door behind him.

Lidusis's older brother still kept on the same expression before. Through his eyes, he did not look amused. Not amused at all.


	16. Chapter 16: New Roommate

**Saku Kinoshita, here.**

**So sad that Black Haze is on hiatus. TT-TT Well, not much I can do but just pray that Black Haze will be up and running soon.**

**Also Myasha, I'm pleased have to read your review. I don't really like OOC characters so I try to get the characters rights other wise it's no fun reading a fanfic with OOC characters at least to me anyway. Not to mention, it's kind of awkward writing about OOC characters in a fanfic. And don't worry, I don't plan on putting _Unknown Entity _on hiatus especially since Black Haze is on hiatus now.**

**Hope you all like the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 16: New Roommate  


Hiding behind a bush away from his pursuer's trail, Rood was facing a crisis of his own. He couldn't hide forever, but he couldn't just recklessly move either especially not with **him** out there.

"How much longer do you intend to hide..."

From behind the bush, Rood could hear the rustling of the grass as his pursuer moves around searching for him.

Followed by the sound of rubble being reduced to ashes.

"You damn Blackie?" Shicmuon smirks not caring that he used his mana to destroy part of some buildings nearby to flush out Rood.

_What is he crazy! What if someone sees him!_ Like Rood, Shicmuon was undercover as a student, but Rood, at the very least, played the part right. He didn't go around using his magic like some deranged madman._ What should I do?_

Rood had to think of to lose Shicmuon. Shicmuon was out in there so going out in the open was a no. He can't hide forever since Shicmuon's bound to find him.

_Augh... Why do I have to through this because that fool!_ Rood felt annoyed by Shicmuon's constant interference. With him around, he can't stay by Lidusis's side. _If only there was a way out of here without being detected..._

!

There just might be one way for Rood. A secret passage. More specifically, the secret passage Dio showed him before that lead to the eastern assembly hall. Originally, they took it since they were late for the practical lesson with Professor Yubines, but in actuality, it was a trap set by Manon and several Klads. Rood doubts Shicmuon would check it since he isn't familiar with the school's layout yet and not many students probably know about it. This was Rood's chance.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time, Dio was running from his own pursuer. He was still being by Yuti who wanted to have a picnic with him. Dio already had a lot of attention drawn to him due to the recent incident and his identity revealed. He didn't need anymore.

_Rood, where are you!_ Dio internally cries.

* * *

After successfully ditching Shicmuon, lunch had came to an end so Rood headed back to class to meet up with Lidusis and Dio. Everything was pretty much the same. Fortunately, neither of them asked about Rood's whereabouts at lunch, but there was one thing strange. Was it him or did Dio seem kind of paranoid like someone was out for him? Even in his sleep, he was restless. Rood chose not to ask. Aside from that, everything was pretty normal. Classes went by without any trouble. The best part was that Shicmuon wasn't around. Knowing him, he's probably still out there looking for him. Rood was glad that Shicmuon didn't realize that Rood went back to class. Thanks to that, Rood was able to study in peace although there wasn't anything for him to learn.

Once classes ended for the day, Rood heads back to the dorm with Lidusis. Things are still awkward between them. The long dreadful silence between them wasn't helping either.

Not sure what else do, Rood starts up a conversation with Lidusis.

"You know during lunch... I kind of ran into some wild animal. It took longer to lose that annoying flea than expected."

Ever since he found out Rood's identity, Shicmuon has been bothering him nonstop. Rood wants nothing more than to get rid of him. He has been nothing short of a nuisance from day one.

"Me too. I had some business too... So I couldn't make it to lunch either." Lidusis meekly answered.

Rood was surprised that Lidusis was talking to him. A small smile forms on Rood's face. He was happy that he could talk to Lidusis without that uncomfortable atmosphere around.

"Then tomorrow, let's have lunch again. Sounds good..." Rood suggested. "Lidusis."

Lidusis brightens up hearing Rood say his name. It made him feel at ease.

"Yeah..." Lidusis happily smiles.

"But... What happened to Dio?" Rood asked not quite understanding what happened to Dio during lunch.

Lidusis too had no clue why Dio was acting so shaken up when he first saw him in class.

Putting Dio's weird behavior aside, Rood opens the door to their room. For now, Rood can relax. Rood goes to place his textbook on his desk when he finds something off about his desk.

His books and stationary were missing. He could have sworn that they were there before. Rood looks around his desk to see if he misplaced them somewhere.

_How strange..._ Rood searches over the rest of his side of the room to see if they were placed there by mistake. But he soon finds that it wasn't not just his textbooks missing, all of his personal belongings are missing too. His clothes. The communication crystal he used to contact his master. Even that stupid Master doll Master gave him as a going away present was gone. Rood couldn't understand why someone would take his belongings especially that dumb doll. If a thief ever broke in, he never would have thought that a thief would want to take that thing.

_Who in their right mind would take that stupid thing...?_ Rood didn't understand how anyone could actually steal the doll.

*knock* *knock*

Rood hears a knock at the door. It was likely a maid or one of the staff. Rood opens the door to see that it was a maid holding a push cart filled with cleaning supplies in one hand.

"Are you Rood Chrishi?" The maid asked.

"Yes..." Rood answered not sure why the maid was asking for him.

"I have a message for you." The maid informed Rood. "You will find your belongings upstairs with your new roommate. Here is your key."

The maid hands Rood a key.

"What! What do you mean new roommate? Lidusis is my roommate, and I didn't request a change or anything."

"It was decided by the management and several professors that you would be the roommate of a new student who is still not familiar with Helios. Your luggage was already moved by another caretaker. You'll find your personal belongings in your new room."

Rood couldn't believe this. The school moved him on their own accord. Rood didn't get what the school was thinking in doing so, but that doesn't matter right now. How can Rood protect Lidusis should that 'Black Thing' show up in their room again like before? Rood will just go and bring back his stuff. He'll explain to the staff that he doesn't want to change.

Before that, Rood turns his head to Lidusis who was surprised by the news like Rood.

"Don't worry, Lidusis. I'll be back." Rood says to Lidusis before leaving to retrieve his belongings.

Rood heads over to his 'new' room where his 'new' roommate was. He didn't get why the staff had to switch him out of all the students. Since Lidusis wasn't being treated as a 'Monster' anymore, there shouldn't be any reason to switch him. And he thought that the school wouldn't do something like that unless Rood asked to be switch. Of course, Rood would never do such a thing. He can't protect Lidusis like this. He has to get his stuff before informing the management that he didn't want to switch. Too focused on his goal, Rood didn't notice the Klads that were in the area. Some of which flinched or froze at the sight of Rood. Only the Klads Manon lead in the bullying of Lidusis in the eastern assembly hall reacted that way. Ever since that incident, they became very fearful of the blond Idun. Later, the hallway became more clearer as the number of students in the hall decreased leaving barely anyone outside.

_Found it. _Rood looks up at the room number above the door._  
_

420

That was the room Rood was assigned to.

Now all Rood had to was get his stuff and leave.

Rood unlocks the door. Fortunately, the lights were on so Rood didn't have to turn them on. And no sign of his new roommate.

Good, then he won't have to explain to the guy about his leaving.

_There it is._ Rood sees his belongings on the bed. It looked like his stuff was already unpacked for him. It was pointless since he was going to be packing anyway.

Rood starts gathering his study materials first and packs them into one of his bags.

Unbeknownst to Rood, the door Rood left open was slowly being closed revealing a person behind the door waiting for Rood this whole time. Now that Rood was here, he no longer had any reason to wait. His patience was already at its limit when he couldn't find Rood during lunch. As Rood was leisurely packing his stuff unaware of the person approaching him from behind, he makes his way to Rood.

From the moment he entered the room, Rood had a bad feeling like he treading on thin ice. Rood's feeling was proven right when he saw a shadow looming over him as he was in the middle of packing his clothes. Rood quickly turns around to who it was. He was right. It was him. But before he could even move a muscle, Rood is pinned to the bed by the owner of the shadow.

"There's no escaping this time, Blackie..."

* * *

On his way to visit his friend, Linus, Lapis walks through the area of the dormitory where Hereis reside in. He overhears a couple of Hereis talking about an Idun in the Hereis side of the dormitory, but he pays no heed to it as he was more focused on getting to Linus's room where they'll discuss their progress in finding Blow. Passing by, Lapis couldn't help but hear a strange sound coming from one of the rooms almost like something dropping on the floor. Lapis walks over to the source of the sound. The door was unlocked allowing Lapis to peer through the small gap between the two doors. Much to his horror, he finds the frail weak bodied Rood being pinned by the brutish barbarian Shicmuon more commonly known to the students of Helios as Asujen Baldwin.

Not standing the terrible treatment Rood was receiving, Lapis bursts in the room.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Lapis wasn't going to stand by and let Shicmuon bully Rood.

However Shicmuon pays to heed to Lapis's presence and continues on as if Lapis wasn't there.

"Fight me. Let's settle things once and for all..."

"Are you you out of your mind! How can you fight a poor feeble bodied child!"

As usual, Shicmuon disregards Lapis's presence not caring what an insect thinks.

"Hurry up and awaken..."

Awaken? This piqued Lapis's interest. What did he mean by that?

"Before I kill you."

!

He was going to kill him. Lapis wasn't going to let that happen.

"Unhand that child!" Lapis intervenes which causes Shicmuon to loosen his grip on Rood's shoulders. Enough to free Rood from Shicmuon's clutches. On instinct, Rood hides behind Lapis since it was the only thing he could do at the moment. He couldn't let himself get caught. Forget about his luggage, his main priority at the moment was losing Shicmuon.

Shicmuon was slightly peeved by Lapis's interference.

Keeping his distance, Rood hides behind Lapis.

"Come back over here..." Shicmuon holds out his hand like he was calling out to a cat or some kind of small animal.

"Enough. Will you stop harassing him! If you want to fight, I'll be more than enough..."

"Stop hiding and come out." Shicmuon ignores Lapis and orders Rood to come out of hiding.

While Lapis fruitlessly tries to keep Shicmuon away from Rood, Rood tries to think of a way to get out of this situation. Lapis won't be able to hold Shicmuon off so Rood has to quickly find a way out before Shicmuon makes a move.

Rood sees that one of the room's doors is open. It must have been the door Lapis entered through.

There. That was Rood's chance. Rood escapes through the open door.

Rood lets out a relief of sigh as he managed to get out of that room. However it was short lived when Shicmuon started chasing after him from behind. Shicmuon wasn't the only one running too. Lapis was running as well to stop Shicmuon from harming Rood.

"Stop. I'll kill you." Shicmuon wasn't going to let Rood get away from him.

_Isn't he supposed to have a weak constitution? How is it that he's running so fast?_ Lapis found it strange how Rood was running faster than him despite his weak body.

Rood didn't have time to deal with Shicmuon. Rood's best bet would be to lose him and then return back his room. Rood wasn't going to sleep in the same room as Shicmuon. Who knows what he'll do to him! On second thought, Rood already knows. Rood wouldn't put it past Shicmuon to attack him in his sleep. The man wouldn't let anything get in his way when it came to fighting Rood in his Blow form. And a late night sneak attack from Shicmuon is the least of his worries.

_I guess I'll just leave my stuff there are the time being. I'll just ask Lidusis to—_

In the middle of his thoughts, Rood accidentally bumped into someone.

Rood was slightly surprised to see who he ran into.

_Professor Orphell._

Like Rood, Orphell was surprised to see the young Idun.

_Rood Chrishi!_

Orphell wasn't alone. By his side is his partner, Deon.

From behind, Shicmuon appears and grabs Rood by the back of his collar.

"Caught you."

_Oh no, I forgot about him!_ Rood had completely forgot that he was being chased by Shicmuon.

A moment later, Lapis shows up telling Shicmuon to let Rood go, "Unhand that child! You brute, do you enjoy picking on children!"

"Orphell-nim, are you sure this is a good decision? I still don't think this is..." Deon did not feel right with Orphell's decision.

"Decision?" Rood repeated confused by what sort of decision did they have.

"That's right. This is perfect timing." Orphell said to Rood. "I'm sure you're aware by now that your luggage and belongings were moved to Baldwin's room. That is because from now on he'll be your new roommate. As I told you before in class, the relationship between the Hereis and Idun have become problematic lately. So the school is trying to improve the relationship between the two classes. We have already held integrated classes with the Idun and several Hereises. However there hasn't been much development as we anticipated, so the school has decided to expand on it. You'll be the first Idun to share a room with a Hereis."

!

Did he hear him right? The news of Shicmuon being his new roommate disturbed Rood.

"I've heard of your accomplishments too. During the time of your admission to Helios prior to your one month absence, you aided Lidusis Dien Artian when he was being persecuted a 'Monster.' And according to a report, you dealt with the Klads behind the incident they caused your class before my arrival to Helios. I believe there should be no better candidate than you." Orphell concluded.

"What!" Lapis yelled out. "Professor, pardon my rudeness, but are you out of your mind! I'm against this!"

"Me too. Orphell-nim, I think you really should reconsider." Deon agrees with Lapis. He couldn't entrust the safety of a student with Shicmuon especially a weak bodied one.

"This barbarian just assaulted this poor child moments ago!" Lapis places his hands on Rood's shoulders. Rood felt uncomfortable being caught in the middle like that. "If I hadn't shown up, who knows what that brute would have done to him?!"

"You see." Deon added in agreement.

"I understand your concern, but it will take time to find a suitable roommate. I ask that you at least wait until the school has finished processing this. In the mean time, you may use this time to get along with Baldwin. You may even come to form a close bond with him."

_Impossible!_ Rood internally deadpanned.

"Once we do find another candidate, you may switch out if you haven't changed your mind."

_No way, I'm staying in the same room as Shicmuon._ Rood worries about Lidusis. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept this sudden arrangement like this. I already have a roommate so there's no need for me to switch."

Rood couldn't leave Lidusis unprotected at night.

"If it is about your roommate, Lidusis Dien Artian, you don't have to be concerned about him."

Rood wasn't sure about this.

"We've made adjustments to a few other rooms as well to keep the balance in order. Artian will be receiving a new roommate in place of your transfer."

A new roommate. Rood was still not fully convinced. He couldn't let an innocent student get involved.

"Artian's new roommate is someone you both are acquainted with, your friend, Dio Varus."

Dio! Rood's eyes slightly widen a bit hearing his friend's name.

"Recently, his roommate switched out leaving him without a roommate at the moment. So he was assigned to be with Artian. There should be no issue with that since the three of you are close."

If it's Dio, Rood can leave Lidusis's safety to him. But if Dio gets attacked by that 'Black thing' again, then Rood won't be there to protect him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lidusis is waiting for Rood to show up. He said that he would be back, but Lidusis felt lonely without Rood like those solitary days before Rood came and changed everything.

*click*

Lidusis hears a click. It sounds like someone was coming in.

Only one person came to Lidusis's mind.

_Rood..._

However the person who came in was not Rood.

"Sorry, I'm not Rood." Dio scratches his cheek in embarrassment. "I guess I'll be your new roommate apparently..."

In his hands, Dio had his luggage with him.

* * *

Back at the Magician's Association, the chairman was awaiting to hear the report of his loyal dog who only recently returned from Helios despite the fact that he was supposed to have returned after the incident in Helios was dealt with.

"I wonder what kind of news you have brought me to have kept you..." Lanoste gently smiles. "Loyal dog of our's."

Van who was there to report back to Lanoste about Shicmuon shivered at his master's mischievous words. He still hated that name.

"Will you please stop saying that!"

"It was quite the spectacle. To think, a door would open up. I guess it was a good thing to send Shic there after all." Lanoste light hearted noted. "Speaking of Shic, how is he doing? Did he finally stop going after men and found a charming woman?"

Van slightly averts his eyes.

"Well, he wasn't chasing after the Black Magician when I met with him."

This caught Lanoste's interest. It really was a good thing to send Shicmuon to Helios.

"Oh, so he finally gave up and moved onto someone else!"

"In a way, yeah..."

"So he's into a younger partner then."

"If you want to put it that way..." Van wasn't sure if he should outright tell his boss or not.

"Give me a description of the one who captured Shic's heart."

"Blond... Kind of young like around 15 years... Lower class... Blue eyes..."

"So he fell for a charming, young 15 year old blonde fair maiden in the Idun section." Lanoste was impressed to hear that a woman actually managed to catch Shicmuon's eye considering how Shicmuon pretty much ignores any lady that looks his direction.

"Not exactly..." Van said trying to get his point across without saying it out loud.

...

"Another man..." Lanoste guessed.

Lanoste got the message.

"..."

Van's silence was more than enough to confirm Lanoste's suspicions.

Lanoste sighs. "What am I going to with him? If a man wasn't enough, now it's a child. Somehow, he's deviating from his original interest."

Lanoste wasn't sure what to do with Shicmuon. Lanoste is starting to think that sending Shicmuon to Helios wasn't such a good idea especially since he heard that the Black Magician was sighted there.

"Alright, Van..."

Van pays attention to his master and listens in on what he has to say.

"Pack up your bags, you're going to Helios!" Lanoste ordered his loyal dog with a gleam in his eye.

"Eh?!" Van was obviously confused by Lanoste's order.


	17. Chapter 17: Mysterious Night Visitor

**As per my fellow Black Haze fan's request, I created a special side story. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Mysterious Visitor of the Night

That night, Rood could hardly sleep a wink at all. He never would have imagined he'd be sleeping in the same room as Shicmuon. Lying on his side, Rood faces the other direction opposite of Shicmuon's. Rood couldn't sleep in his bed with Shicmuon around. The moment he lets his guard down. Shicmuon will probably attack him. He can't even find any peace at night either. It was bad enough that Shicmuon was his classmate and following him in the day, but now he has to deal with the crazy man at night too. These days, Rood just can't catch a break at all.

Before Rood could ask Orphell to rethink his decision, Orphell had left to attend to finish preparations for the practical lessons.

_Is this really going to be alright...?_ Rood turns to his back and glances over to Shicmuon through the corner of his eye. Shicmuon looked like he was sleeping, but Rood wasn't too sure if he was actually sleeping or not. _I doubt even Shicmuon would attack someone in their sleep._

Shicmuon has been chasing after Rood telling him to awaken so he doubts he'd want to fight a sleeping opponent. But why is that he have a bad feeling about this? As if something ominous was going to happen. No use in worrying about it now. Rood reluctantly goes to sleep with the intent of telling Orphell that he has no intention of staying in the same room as Shicmuon.

_The sooner I go to sleep the faster I'll get this over with._

And with that, Rood slowly drifts into slumber unaware of what's to come.

* * *

Later that night, a window opened. From the window emerged a blue eyed faceless black figure which was a mana puppet.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Rood who was in deep slumber, the shadow of a figure slowly approaches the unsuspecting Idun.

* * *

The black mana puppet while levitating in the air makes his way to the sleeping figure lying on his side away from the intruder.

* * *

The shadow grows larger as the person walks closer and closer to Rood.

* * *

The black mana puppet stops at the bed of his target and begins to make his move. He reaches his hand out to the sleeping individual until his vision was obscured by a blanket that was flung at him. In the split second he was unable to see what was in front of him due to the blanket, someone appears from behind him locking his arm behind his back him preventing him from escaping.

"I'll say this once..." The black mana puppet's captor threatened through his words.

He wasn't expecting this.

"What are you doing here..."

This really was unexpected.

"Traitor."

Dio was not amused to see him again after all that's he done.

* * *

In his room, Shicmuon observes his sleeping roommate. Thinking back at that time Helios was invaded and that door showed up, Shicmuon wonders if Rood's power really belonged to a human, but that didn't matter.

A smirk forms on Shicmuon's face.

"How interesting..."

This made things far more exciting for him.

As long as he gets to fight him and relive that fear again, it doesn't matter.

* * *

At the usual hour, Rood slowly opened his eyes waking up from his slumber. It was morning. Rood rubbed one of his eyes to rid himself of the drowsiness. He couldn't believe he slept in the same room as Shicmuon. Seeing as how his body was intact with no injuries or wounds, it didn't look like Shicmuon attacked him but something did feel weird.

Rood goes to get ready for class.

"?!"

However he stops in his tracks at the sight of Shicmuon standing right by his bed. It looked like he was waiting for Rood to wake up.

_What is he doing?_

Rood didn't understand why Shicmuon was there. Of all the things to do, he chose to stand by Rood's bed?

This was not good. Knowing Shicmuon, he'll try to pick a fight with Rood now that he's awake.

...

Contrary to Rood's initial thoughts, no such thing happened. A few moments passed yet the undercover Hereis did nothing.

Rood's eyes go white as he didn't know what Shicmuon was thinking.

With nothing else to do, Rood gets off his bed and puts on his Helios jacket. Rood could feel Shicmuon's gaze at him. It wasn't murderous as usual which was odd. More like just observing.

Even when he heads to their class, Rood could feel Shicmuon's gaze on him. Not once did he shift his gaze or anything.

Walking through the hallways, the students around Rood and Shicmuon turn their attention to the Idun and Hereis. It was a rare sight to see an Idun and Hereis walking together considering the relationship between the two classes.

*yawn*

Rood unintentionally lets out a yawn.

_Hardly got any sleep last night with Shicmuon around._

Rood rubs one of his eyes to get rid of his sleepiness.

_Must be from that nightmare last night..._

Arriving at his destination, Rood sees Lidusis and Dio at their desks. Rood walks over to Lidusis to greet him while Shicmuon stands behind Rood making him feel uncomfortable with Shicmuon behind him.

Dio was quietly sitting at his seat not noticing Rood and Shicmuon's arrival since he was deep in thought. Dio was troubled over what happened last night. He thinks back to the previous night's events.

Dio had caught the traitor and was waiting for his answer, but traitor soon vanishes leaving his question unanswered.

However not before saying one last thing before completely disappearing.

_"How strange... I wasn't expecting to find you here..."_

_His target wasn't me?_ Dio ponders over the matter of who the traitor was after to begin with. _Who was he after..._

!

Dio comes to a frightening realization as an idea dons him.

As for Rood, he was having a talk with Lidusis. He wanted to apologize to Lidusis for not showing up when he said he'd be back. He didn't expect to be switched over to a different room. And worst of all, he didn't expect his new roommate to be Shicmuon. He just wanted to go and get his stuff, but as fate would have it, Shicmuon was in the room waiting for him.

"Sorry about yesterday, Lidusis. It seems that the school made some kind of decision on their own so now I'll be rooming with someone else for a while..." Rood scratches his cheek as he explains.

Hearing this, Lidusis is slightly saddened by the news. This of course did not go unnoticed by Rood.

"B-But don't worry, I'll convince the school to change it as soon as possible. Hopefully, they'll be able to change it before tonight." Rood tries his best to raise up Lidusis's spirits.

"What's the rush, Rood!" Dio greets Rood behind as he slung his arm around Rood's neck. "Take as long as you can. Besides, me and Lord Artian needs some personal bonding time to ourselves. It's no fair you hog him all to yourself every night."

Dio was worried about Rood's safety as he suspected the one the traitor was after was Rood. It was actually a good thing Rood switched rooms at the time. He couldn't leave Rood with the traitor after him. Although Rood was very strong, he wasn't going to let any harm come to his precious friend. And it's better that Rood stayed with his new roommate in the meantime. Since the traitor went into their room, he probably had no idea Rood was switched out so it's best to keep Rood hidden.

"Dio..."

Rood looked at his friend.

"That's really creepy when you put it that way..." Rood deadpanned looking at Dio with disgust.

"How mean!" Dio cried.

Moving on, Dio changes the subject. "And I'm sure you'll like your new roommate if you get to know him."

The look on Rood's face said otherwise. On Rood's face was a deadpan expression expressing his inner feelings.

"?" Dio was perplexed by Rood's reaction. Did he not like his roommate?

* * *

Inside the Hereis classroom, Chevel was at his desk minding his own business until he saw something unusual. From Chevel's perspective, it looked like Linus was frantically writing something like his life depended on it. Chevel sweat drops at the sight of his classmate. Knowing Linus, it probably wasn't anything good.

Chevel's intuition was right on the mark since Linus was frantically writing letters to Opion. He was making up for the previous letters that he lost. He was also making a schedule of fun things he planned to do with Rood since he wanted to show the sad, unfortunate Idun the things he 'supposedly' never got to do. However Chevel's attention was more drawn to the letters than the schedule. Linus's fanyboyism slightly scared Chevel.

* * *

He didn't like it. Rood had a hard time figuring out what was going on. From the beginning, he thought it was just his imagination, but something was wrong. Be it a break or a small walk, Dio was always hanging around him. At first, it was nothing unusual, but when Rood wanted to go to the restroom, Dio wanted to join him. Something was definitely wrong with Dio.

In the middle of the hallway, Rood is on his way to class with Dio next to him acting like usual. Rood was worried that something might have happened to Dio.

"Dio, is there anything wrong?"

"What do you mean, Rood? Nothing out of the ordinary. Everything looks okay." Dio answered. Dio has his head tilted slightly upward and his thumb and forefinger on his chin.

"I mean did anything happen to you? Lately, you've acting weird."

"Eh? Is it so wrong to want to be with my best bud! Lately, you've been so busy being chased by Professor Rowell and now that new guy. I hardly get any quality time with yoooo—"

Not buying Dio's story, Rood pulls on one of Dio's cheeks.

Satisfied, Rood lets go.

"Now... As your 'best bud,' you wouldn't mind telling me what's going on..." Rood darkly smiles at Dio.

Dio knew what that smile meant. Rood only smiled like that when he was either acting or threatening someone. In this case, it was the latter. It seemed like a normal smile, but it was far from it when you notice the black menacing aura behind Rood. Although it looked like Rood was kindly asking Dio, Dio knew he was being threatened.

From the looks of it, Rood wasn't going to be backing down anytime soon.

Left with no choice, Dio does only one thing.

"It's because of..." Dio lowers his head hiding his eyes under the shadow of his bangs. "_That_..."

"That?" Rood lowers his head wondering what 'that' could be. He'll need to further inquire about this. "What is..."

Just Rood was going to ask Dio about 'that,' he saw no trace of his friend right in front of him.

Dio had already ran from him.

But not that far as Rood saw Dio still running, Rood who was not pleased to have been tricked by his friend ran full throttle after Dio who saw Rood coming after him. Dio knew if he wanted to see tomorrow's sunrise. He had to run as if his life depended on it which it did.

After a while, Rood ended up losing Dio and found himself in some unknown secluded area. No trace of anyone within the vicinity. Since the area was a bit far from the classrooms, not many people passed through the area. There wasn't even any people in the part of the building in the area at this time of the day. No sign of life anywhere. Only grasses and several trees. Rood cursed his luck. It irked Rood that he never got his question answered and instead got some made up BS. Next time he sees Dio, he'll beat him up till he's black and blue.

_Better return to class. Lidusis is probably worried by now._

Rood starts to head back to class.

That is until the Black Thing appears in the air behind Rood.

Sensing his presence, Rood quickly turns around to see that the Black Thing was attacking him as pieces of his cloak dive in towards Rood like vines. With no other choice, Rood had to awaken to defend himself, but just as he about to awaken he stopped when he sensed another presence within the vicinity.

_"Belita Shield"_

That presence belonged to Linus who dived in to protect Rood from the attack.

This wasn't good. With Linus present, Rood couldn't awaken. He was currently undercover so he couldn't reveal himself to anyone especially not Linus. Rood remembers all those times Linus reacted when he was Blow.

"Rood!" Linus calls out Rood's name. "I've prepared a something fun for you!"

Linus shows Rood the schedule he made in class.

_12:00 AM - 1:00 PM: Have lunch with Rood. _

_1:00 PM - 3:00 PM: Bring Rood to personal lesson to see a nest of baby Bhattis._

_3:15 PM: Bother Lapis._

_3:30 PM - 6:00 PM: Hold a study session for the talentless Lapis._

_6:30 PM: Return Rood back to his room before bedtime._

"... ..." Rood wasn't sure what to say to this be it that Linus had forgotten about their predicament and that the mastermind behind the Ishuella incident was right in front of him or that Linus made some sort of schedule where he was labelled Lapis as 'talentless' and even had a slot where he bothered him.

While Linus was waiting for Rood's answer, the Black Thing attacks them by sending a large blast of mana at them. There was too much smoke from the blast that he couldn't tell where they were. He simply levitated in the air waiting for their next move.

Using the dust clouds, Rood dragged Linus into nearby bush with him. He clamped his hand over Linus's mouth to prevent him from giving away their location. Linus was slightly confused why Rood was covering his mouth. The moment that blast of mana was about to hit them, Rood grabbed Linus and dragged him behind a bush. A few seconds later, Rood removed his hand from Linus's mouth.

Considering the present situation, running wasn't an option. The Black Thing will probably chase after them. That left him only one choice. Rood didn't want to do this, but he has no choice now.

Rood turns his head to Linus.

Linus wasn't sure what Rood was going to do considering his previous actions.

"..." Rood is hesitant to do this.

"Rood...?"

It was now or never.

Rood takes a deep breath.

"L-Look, it's the Black Magician." Rood points to some random spot.

Rood couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

"Where! Where!" At the mention of his hero/ idol, Linus looks around for Blow. "Where is he—"

Once Linus turns his back, Rood delivers a neck chop from behind knocking the Hereis out cold. Rood couldn't believe he actually did it. Hopefully, the Hereis won't remember this and if he does Rood will apologize to him... Although it'll be kind of awkward apologizing to someone for giving them a neck chop...

Not waiting for Rood to make a move, using his cloak again, the Black Thing attacks Rood and Linus. It was hard to tell if he hit them or not since he couldn't see through the dust clouds. Then a gentle breeze flows through blowing the dust clouds away revealing an unconscious but unharmed Linus perfectly fine without a single scratch, but that wasn't what the Black Thing concerned about. It was the one who protected Linus from his attack. The one now before him...

Blow.

* * *

**Omake**

Waking up from his slumber, Rood sees no one in his room. On his way to class, he felt the school's atmosphere was a bit off. Something doesn't feel right. Not sure what it was, Rood enters his classroom where he is stunned beyond words.

!

He wasn't expecting this.

"Rood! Good morning~" Lidusis happily cheerfully greeted Rood as he waves to his blond friend. This was strange since Lidusis is usually introverted and quiet. "Did you finally convince Professor Orphell to switch you back? It's so lonely without you!"

Lidusis pouted as he hugs Rood for comfort. "Really, why did the professors have to move you?"

Now this was weird. Lidusis acting so open and amiable.

Another thing, he found strange was that normally Dio was the first one to greet him in the morning.

"Kyaaa!"

"There he is!"

"He's so handsome~"

Rood sees a large group of girls surrounding the classroom's entrance. He shifts his attention to the direction they're looking at. Much to his surprise, he finds Dio sitting at his desk reading a complicated book on magic circles surrounded by several girls. Dio takes notice of Rood's presence and lifts his head from his book.

"Good morning, Rood. I take it your night was enjoyable."

Was it Rood or did he see sparkles near Dio? This was the same goofy idiot that Rood knew? Rood stares dumbfounded by his friend's strange behavior. Not just them but everyone else in Rood's class was acting strange.

Iel socially chatting with her classmates.

Lin drawing on a sleeping classmate's face with a black marker.

While Rood was confused by the out of ordinary behavior from his classmates, Lapis and Linus show up.

"Good morning, Rood." Lapis greeted Rood.

From Rood's perspective, it didn't look like Lapis was acting weird like his classmates. Though, one thing did bother him, but he can't seem to put his finger on it.

"I heard you're rooming with a Hereis, is that true? Then if that's the case, they should have put you in with me."

!

Rood found it. On Lapis's jacket, there was the Hereis symbol on his collar.

"?" Rood wasn't sure why Lapis was wearing a Hereis uniform when he's supposed to be an Idun.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rood spots Linus who had a stoic facial expression.

Linus who was usually cheerful was now wearing a blank face.

"A-Are you alright?" Rood had a feeling something was wrong with Linus too.

"What do you mean? I'm completely fine." Linus replied in a completely monotone voice. "Did you get infected by some weird brain virus from Lapis, Little Roodie."

_Little Roodie...?_ Rood's eyes turn white as he had no idea why Linus called him that.

"I see you're still has rude and cheeky as usual." Lapis calmly remarked despite the large vein popping out of his head.

Things were way too weird for Rood.

Then Chevel showed up.

"Lidusis!"

Chevel walks to Lidusis.

"It seems that some kind of program is going out to improve our classes' relationship." Chevel was now acting friendly with Lidusis when he would usually all high and mighty except in front of Rood who he would run from.

"If you'd like... I wouldn't mind sharing a room with you..." Chevel quietly muttered as his cheeks slightly blush in embarrassment fidgeting around a little.

Things were getting bizarre.

_Did everyone eat something weird?_ Rood had a bad feeling about this.

So far almost everyone he knew was acting strange.

The only one he hasn't seen so far would be...

_Don't tell me..._ Rood breaks out in a cold sweat.

"Good morning, Rood. I'm sorry, I couldn't walk you to class. I had other business to take care of." Shicmuon who appeared from behind Rood ruffles Rood's hair as a small smile forms on his mouth.

Rood sweats like crazy as he gets goosebumps all over his body.

.

.

.

.

.

Rood's eyes burst open waking up from the dredged nightmare.

"Hah... Hah..." Rood panted in exhaustion. What a dreadful dream.

The goosebumps still remain on Rood's body along with the sweat.

What a terrible nightmare...


	18. Chapter 18: Worst Possible Timing

Chapter 18: Worst Possible Timing 

Now awakened, Rood... Or rather Blow stares at the black mana puppet in the air. In an instant, Blow appears behind the Black Thing with his usual choice of weapon, his black cross staff that he materializes with his mana. Using his black cross staff like a sword, Blow goes in to strike the Black Thing. But unfortunately, the Black Thing caught it.

"Most impressive. I did not think you would come out unscathed from protecting that human, but that is to be expected of you..."

Rood didn't care what the Black Thing had to say to him. He only wanted to know one thing.

"What is your purpose in doing this?" Rood was resolved to find out why the Black Thing was attacking him and more importantly after Lidusis.

"However you are a nuisance to my plans and must be eliminated..."

"And why are you targeting Lidusis?"

The Black Thing makes his move and sends a highly concentrated blast of magic at Blow sending him crashing down into some laundry that left to dry. The impact caused the laundry to fly around the dust clouds. The blast was very powerful as the undamaged area now looked like it was hit by a meteor. Even a few trees fell to the ground and the building nearby did not come out unscathed as it had a large gaping hole in the wall.

"That is of no concern for someone who won't be here to see it..."

* * *

Hearing the commotion going on, Orphell sensed magic being used at the source of the destruction which was where Blow was fighting the Black Thing. Orphell made sure to order the other professors to keep all students out of the area. They couldn't have any students around if it was an enemy attack. Fortunately, there weren't much students around since the area was deserted. Orphell heads off to the source of the commotion with Deon. Chances are that it was probably the mastermind behind the Black Thing again.

_I won't let you get away this time..._

* * *

The Black Thing continues on destroying the area not leaving anything untouched. In the middle of the chaos, parts of the ground that the Black Thing destroyed fly all over the place. A few of which head towards Linus who had yet to regain consciousness. But that was not a problem since Blow disintegrated the chunks of earth to dust. He wasn't going to let someone get hurt on his watch.

From the looks of it, Linus looked fine. As much as Blow wanted to find out what the Black Thing was planning, he couldn't involve an innocent student.

_No choice..._ Blow peers over his shoulder to see Linus still unconscious.

Left with very few options, Blow picks up Linus carrying the Hereis in his arms after slipping on a white piece of cloth he picked up nearby like a robe. Getting Linus out of danger was Blow's first priority at the moment. However that won't be easy when the Black Thing has no intention of letting Blow escape.

The Black Thing wasn't going to let Blow slip past him. He was going to need more forceful measures now. He attempts to halt Blow's movements by using his cloak to attack Blow. He uses his cloak to unleash several piercing attacks at Blow only to be avoided by the target. Although he was skillfully maneuvering them, Blow read through his attacks.

* * *

Moments later, Orphell and Deon arrive at the scene of the commotion only to find no one there. From the looks of it, it looked like a typhoon hit the place. Broken trees on the ground. Damage done to nearby buildings. Craters on the ground.

_Whoever was here must have been at least a high ranking magician judging from the traces of magic left._

Using his magic crystal, Orphell plays back the previous events that occurred prior to their arrival. With all the dust in the air, it was hard to make out what was going on. But one thing immediately caught his attention. The Black Thing.

_What is he doing here!_ Orphell didn't see what the Black Thing was getting by destroying part of the school. It didn't look like just random destruction either. That was Shicmuon's thing.

_What's this!_

In the midst of the commotion, Orphell caught a glimpse of someone wearing a white piece of cloth like a robe. Based on the person's attire, the person was male. Another thing that caught Orphell's eyes was that aside from the white robe the rest of his clothes were black. Only one person he knew wore black clothes.

_Black Magician... _

It couldn't have been anyone else based on his movements. No ordinary student could have avoided all of those attacks. And it couldn't be a professor since most of them were in their respectable class teaching and others were keep students out of the area.

_So my theory was right. He's still undercover as a student. But for what reason could he have to be staying here?_

"Orphell-nim, take a look at this."

Orphell breaks out of his train of thoughts when Deon showed him something very interesting.

_This is...!_

* * *

No Black Thing. No professors in sight. No one around. Out of the Black Thing's reach, Blow managed to successfully lose the Black Thing. Safe at last... At least for now.

Taking shelter in an old unused room, Blow places Linus on the floor. Seeing as how Linus was sleeping peacefully, he didn't have to worry about any injuries on the Hereis. Not a single scratch on him. Although there was still the issue of explaining to Linus how he got there. Telling him the truth was out of the question. Oh well. He'll just have to worry about that after Linus wakes up. He'll just leave before Linus does wake up. That way he won't have to worry about Linus asking him how they got there. For now, he better remove his awaken.

"My name is [Blow]"

Blow's black mana starts to encircle him.

"Awakening..."

And completely envelops Blow.

"[End]"

Then disperses returning him to his original form.

Now in Rood form, Rood had only one thing that crossed his mind.

_What am I going to do with this..._

On Rood's left upper arm was a cut he received during his fight with the Black Thing when he got injured by one of the Black Thing's attacks. Although it was only a scratch, it would attract attention. The blood would definitely be suspicious. He couldn't say he fell down the stairs or cut himself with a pair of scissors. Rood knew Lidusis would be worried if he saw it.

_I'll have to go back to the room and change._

Before heading back to his new room, Rood decides to at least place the white cloth he used on Linus like a blanket. It'll probably be some time before he regains consciousness or someone finds him. Might as well keep him protected from the cold in the mean time.

At least, that was what he was going to do. Unfortunately for Rood, just as Rood was about to cover Linus with the white cloth, he noticed that Linus was wide awake staring at him with twinkling eyes. Not sure what else to do, Rood dazedly stares at Linus as his face darkens. He makes a face like he's screwed.

* * *

Despite the damage done to the school, the professors were able to keep things under control since none of the students had managed to notice the event that just happened. Fortunately for them, the area was deserted so no one hardly goes there and thankfully the students were all in class. They were able to cast a barrier in the area to prevent any of the students from noticing it before the students took notice and in case things got out of hand. Although they were unable to catch the perpetrator, none of the students caught onto them. And more importantly, they couldn't have the students find out that something bad had happened especially after the recent attack on Helios. Something had to be done before the students take notice.

"And so you have it, due to the recent attack on Helios, the damage Helios sustained was much larger than expected.

In Professor Orphell's class, Orphell makes an announcement to his students.

"As a result, several areas have shown signs of damage. But I do assure you, Helios has tasked several professors to inspect every inch of Helios. In the mean time, stay away from the restricted areas."

_They don't know what happened?_ Rood thought they'd be suspicious to find another mess. _Or are they covering it up? Certainly, it would put the school in a panic. As long as they didn't see me there, I guess it's alright for now. I have something more urgent to worry about.  
_

Now Linus En Grium, a Hereis like Chevel and a fan of Blow, knows his identity.

_What am I going to do about him...?_

Rood gets depressed knowing that the Hereis knows who he is.

"And so, lessons will be held in another location due to inspections." Orphell explained to his students who gave him their undivided attention.

All except for one. A certain troubled blond Idun who was worried about his identity being revealed to an energetic, lavender haired Hereis.

_No wait, I don't know for sure if he actually knows I'm the Black Magician._ Rood clings onto the hopeful possibility that Linus might not have seen him release his awakening. _That's right. After I ended my awakening, he..._

Rood flashbacks to the prior events that happened after Rood saw that Linus had already gained consciousness.

Back at the unused room, Rood was stumped at what to do with Linus. Should he deny what Linus just saw? Bury him? Beat him up until his memory is gone?

"Ro..." Linus muttered under breath.

Rood didn't quite catch what Linus just said.

"Rood..."

He's calling him Rood.

_Does that mean he didn't see?_

"Rood-nim!"

He was wrong. Linus saw it after all.

Then after that Linus started chasing after Rood.

"..."

Just remembering it got Rood even more depressed.

_I'm doomed... _Rood negatively thought. Looking down at his desk with a downcast look on his face, Rood has his hands on his head distressed by the matter of Linus knowing his identity.

As Rood was in the middle of his depression, Rood felt someone shaking his shoulder. Breaking out of his thoughts, Rood turns his head to see Dio.

"You alright, Rood? You seemed out of it." Dio worries over Rood.

Thinking about it, it all started when Dio ran from Rood when he dodged Rood's question.

"But where were you? You missed the last lesson. That wasn't like you." Rood hardly skipped class so Dio found it odd.

If Dio hadn't ran, he wouldn't have lost the dark blue haired Idun and wouldn't have had to met the Black Thing. And he wouldn't have been attacked. But more importantly, Linus wouldn't have found out his identity.

"Rood, you okay?"

Rood's silent response had Dio even more worried.

"... Your..." Rood quietly muttered under his breath.

His? Dio didn't understand what Rood was muttering.

"This is all your fault..." Rood darkly spoke glaring at his frightened friend. Dio could have sworn his eyes were glowing red from his anger.

Dio flinches at Rood's tremendous bloodlust.

"Me?" Dio confusedly pointed to himself not sure what he had to do with Rood's bad mood. Unless...

He's holding a grudge for Dio ditching him.

Dio gulps as he realized that he had indeed ditched Rood to shake him off his tail. If so, that explains why Rood was missing from the previous lesson.

This was not good. He had to divert the flow of the conversation before Rood kills him.

"Y-You know Rood. We should get going. Professor Orphell said that lessons have been changed since the place we were supposed to go to had shown signs of heavy damage to it."

* * *

Luckily for Dio, Rood didn't beat him up or worse kill him. They are currently in the middle of class which was a cooking room. Apparently, the lesson was changed to a cooking lesson.

_What's this? Isn't this a magic school not some cooking school?_ Rood internally retorted not sure why they had to bake cookies as part of their lessons.

After giving his students their instructions, Orphell tells his students to get into teams of five.

Naturally, Rood, Dio, and Lidusis formed their own team. The three of them hardly separated from each other.

"I wonder who else would want to join us?" From Dio's memory, Professor Orphell told them to get into groups of five. So they were short two members.

"Why not ask that green haired girl? I'm sure she'll be more than happy to join." Iel suggested.

"Ah, Lin. I see..."

...

"Wait, how long have you been here?!" After processing Iel's presence, Dio was surprised to see Iel with them.

"So slow." Iel pointed out.

"So you're with us?"

"It's only natural for groups to spend time together even outside of practical lessons."

Iel's reason for joining was because she was going to be in their group for practical lessons so she'd might as well group with them outside of practical lessons to improve their relations. That and there was one thing that bothered her.

As Dio was asking Lin to join them, Iel glances at Rood who was asking Lidusis if he knew how to cook from the corner of her eye.

"Tada! Our fifth and final member!" Dio introduces Lin as their teammate.

Slightly embarrassed by Dio's over enthusiastic introduction, Lin simply waves hello to Iel, Lidusis, and Rood.

"Now that we're all done. Let's get to cooking!"

Dio was eager to have some cookies. He'll finally have something to eat during those boring lectures.

"Hey Rood, do you..."Dio turns to his blond friend but freezes midway at the sight of the blond or rather at the person behind him.

Right behind Rood was Shicmuon. Based on that oppressive air around him, Shicmuon wasn't going anywhere or taking 'no' for an answer. It looks like somehow they got another member whether they want to or not.

Being the only one with cooking experience, Lin helped guide everyone even if some of them were being difficult. Iel failed to see the point in doing the whole thing when it didn't have anything to do with magic. Dio played around not bothering to check if he was following the instructions right. Shicmuon just stood by himself staring at the whole scene not doing anything harmful but not doing anything to help either. The only productive ones were Rood and Lidusis. Being born in an aristocratic family, Lidusis had no experience or knowledge of the kitchen. Leaving Rood no choice, but to help the socially withdrawn noble.

Although there wasn't much point in the class, it was enjoyable and they did get to keep the cookies. Overall, it was fun. Excluding Dio exploding one of the ovens when he set the oven too high. Lin already had her hands full with helping Iel so she couldn't do anything to help Dio. Being the only one who wasn't bothered by the fact that Dio set fire to either class, Rood dumped a bucket of water over the flaming oven extinguishing the fire. Left with no other choice, Rood took it upon himself to keep Dio from setting off another fire. Lidusis was doing fine so he wasn't much of a hassle, but Dio, on the other hand, was a bit more difficult to deal with. After a few pointers and a minor threat that if he messes up this batch Rood would be making roasted dragon instead of baked cookies, Dio eventually got the hang of it considering that his life was on the line.

And the end product wasn't ashes this time.

Rood picks up one of Dio's cookies and takes a bite.

"!"

This aroma.

This texture.

This flavor.

"Normal..." Rood uninterestedly responded.

The cookies tasted more dull than Rood expected. Better than ash though.

"Excuse me for for being normal!" Dio knew his cookies tasted normal which was a miracle compared to his previous attempt, but he still felt insulted by his friend's honest but blunt opinion. "If you're going to eat mine, let me try your's, Rood!"

Dio steals one of Rood's cookies and eats it.

!

This sensation... This taste was not one that Dio had ever felt before.

"Rood..."

Dio places his hand on Rood's shoulder.

"You don't need all those cookies right...?" Dio smoothly says to his friend with a gleam in his eyes.

"..." Rood wasn't all that into cookies and there were plenty to share. He didn't see why Dio had to react like that.

"Not bad." Shicmuon commented on the cookie he bit into. Rood was a better cook than he thought. "Aside from running away and being short, you're good at cooking."

_Were those two necessary..._ A large tick mark appears on Rood's head as his face darkens.

"You act more like a girl."

Inside Rood, something snapped.

"You sure you're male."

That tears it.

_I'm going to kill him._

"Tasty." Professor Rowell said appearing out of nowhere. Like Shicmuon, she stole one of Rood's cookies and is currently eating it.

This surprised everyone as they didn't expect to see Professor Rowell in their class. And eating a cookie no less. One student in particular was not happy to see the blue haired woman in their classroom.

"Get lost, woman." Shicmuon snarled at Professor Rowell as he glared at her.

"No." Professor Rowell refused ignoring Shicmuon's death glare that would send any man or woman running for the hills. "You get lost."

The atmosphere between the two powerful magicians turns cold as they glare at each other trying to get rid of the other. So much that lightning manifests between them. Hitting each other causing sparks. As usual, they don't get along with each other. The tension was unbearable for the normal students around them.

While Shicmuon and Professor Rowell have their glaring contest, footsteps were heard from the door drawing closer and closer by the second until...

"Rood-nim!"

A lavender haired Hereis arrived cheerfully calling out to his idol. He was beyond happy to meet his idol.

Rood on the other hand paled at the sight of Linus.


	19. Chapter 19:Misunderstandings & Accidents

**Good news! **

**As you all probably know, Black Haze was picked up by a new publisher! Now we can rest at ease and await a new chapter either this week or next week!**

**No more hiatus! XD**

* * *

Chapter 19: Misunderstandings and Accidents  


The sweet mellifluous sound of the birds chirping followed by a gentle breeze. The sun shining brightly down from the beautiful clear blue sky. Not a cloud in sight. Not too hot. Not too cold either. What a perfect time for a swim.

"Whoa, I heard we had pool here, but I didn't think we'd actually get to use it for class!" Dio says in awe at the sight of the large swimming pool.

The swimming pool in Helios includes not just a swimming pool capable of fitting 150 people but also includes a 30 meter diving board as well as a diving platform and a water slide to the students pool time an enjoyable one. In case, the swimming pool beings too crowded there are several other swimming pools in the area each with their own diving board, diving platform, and water slide. Rather a school swimming pool, it looked more like a water park. Either way, the students were ecstatic to see the swimming pool. All except for one absent student.

"It's too bad Rood isn't here." Dio says as he missed his blond friend.

Lidusis too shared the same feelings as Dio. He missed Rood and wanted to enjoy the pool with him. This was his first time playing in a swimming pool with his friends. He wanted to at least make it memorable.

But it couldn't be helped.

"Although I can't really blame him after what happened..." Dio felt sorry for his friend. "That Hereis... I think his name was Linus or something... started clinging onto Rood..."

Back when Linus suddenly showed up in the middle of their class, he immediately pounced on Rood who simply stepped to the side to avoid any unnecessary contact with the lavender haired Hereis. Linus's sudden appearance surprised Dio along with the rest of the class. It wasn't common to see a Hereis barging in the middle of a class for Iduns.

"... And chased after him..."

Soon afterwards Linus started chasing after Rood saying how he only wanted to hang out. Now that Linus knows his identity, Rood will have to keep his distance from the Hereis. That and he was too overbearing for Rood to handle. Staring at the fleeting sight of his friend, Dio couldn't help but wonder what happened between them. Before, Linus treated Rood like he was some weak child that needed protection, but now he's acting like Rood was some sort of idol or god.

"Wonder where Rood is..." Dio says as he looks at his classmates playing around in the swimming pool. A few sliding down the water slide. Several like Iel who simply watched at the sidelines not wanting to take part in the fun. And a couple diving off the diving boards and diving platforms. "Oh, well... He'll show up eventually... Might as well have some fun!"

Dio dives head first into the pool splashing some water at his classmates.

Lidusis smiles as he sees his friend goofing around. Dio was probably trying to ease his worries. He had such great friends... Kind and amazing friends.

_Rood..._

But what was this ominous foreboding feeling he had?

* * *

*sigh*

Rood lets out a sigh. He finally managed to lose that persistent Hereis. At least, Shicmuon and Professor Rowell weren't chasing after him. Right after Rood ran out of the classroom, Professor Kan showed up preventing Professor Rowell from pursuing him. Another professor showed up with Professor Kan but Rood didn't get a chance to see who the other professor was since he was busy running from Linus. He only realized that Professor Kan arrived when he heard the professor shout out Professor Rowell's name telling her to stop. That was a strangely fortunate turn of events for the normally unfortunate Rood.

Rood felt sorry for the professor who came into their classroom after Rood left. Now the poor professor had to deal with Shicmuon. Not much he could do. It would have been worse if Rood stayed there.

It was good that he lost Linus although Rood was currently facing another problem. He had no idea where his next class was. He remembered Professor Orphell telling their class that today was going to be a bit different due to the inspections going around. He said that he would have a professor come back when class was almost over to take them to their next class.

But due to certain circumstances, Rood wasn't able to return back before the period ended. And even if he did go back now, it would be pointless since the room would be empty already.

_What should I do...?_

Not sure where his next class is, Rood didn't know what to do at the moment that is until he heard something.

"Rood Chrishi."

Rood turns around to see who was the person calling out his name.

Lapis was surprised to see Rood on his way to class. His class was holding practical lessons in one of the training rooms.

Rood froze at the sight of Lapis. He wasn't sure how to react to Lapis. The guy was Linus's closest friend. And now that Linus knows his identity, Lapis is eventually going to find out too. Better steer clear away from him since it's likely that Linus will ask him about Rood's whereabouts. He can't have Linus knowing where he is.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class, right now?" Lapis asked concerned about why Rood was here instead of with his classmates.

Rood wasn't sure what to tell Lapis, but he couldn't tell him that he was avoiding Linus.

"I... I got lost." Rood blurted out. Rood mentally slapped himself for saying such a cliche line.

"Lost?"

From the looks of it, Lapis bought it.

Rood was a bit relieved to see that Lapis wasn't suspicious of him. He needs to get away from Lapis before Linus arrives to ask him about his whereabouts.

"Then where's your class? I'll take you there." Lapis offered to help Rood. He didn't want leave the chronically ill Idun by himself. Who knows what might happen on his way back to class.

"N-No, you don't have to." Rood politely refused. He couldn't have Lapis tailing him. That would only cause more problems.

"Why? You can't get to class so you need a guide."

"I-It's fine. I can get there by myself."

_Why is he so insistent not receiving help?_ Lapis found it strange how Rood kept on telling Lapis that he was fine on his own. _Did something happen in class?_

If memory serves, wasn't there a guy in Rood's class who was bullied by Chevel before.

_It couldn't be... He's being bullied. Come to think of it. Wasn't that nasty looking brute of a roommate also in his class?_

Last time, Lapis saw Shicmuon he got a good look the said Hereis mounted on top of the weak bodied Idun and then chasing after the poor kid. That wasn't just it. Before he recalled Shicmuon pinning the poor child against a wall. It looked like he was out for Rood. And they're also classmates as well.

Come to think of it, when Lapis heard that Lidusis was being bullied by Chevel, nearly the whole school isolated him and treated him like a monster. Even his own classmates gave him the cold shoulder. If Rood really was being bullied, then it's possible that the same thing is happening in his class. His classmates were probably either isolating him or picking on him for his weak constitution. All because of that Hereis. He probably started the whole thing and eventually got the whole class to participate.

_That scoundrel..._ Lapis hated people like that. With no disregard, they abuse their authority and pick on the weak.

Then in that case, it's no wonder Rood didn't want his help. He probably didn't want to go back to his classroom so he lied about being lost. It wouldn't make any sense for a student to get lost. It's already been some time since he started school. He was probably skipping class because of the abuse he suffered from that low life.

Knowing this, he can't leave the poor bullied child alone all by his oh so lonesome self with no one to mend his traumatized heart. Resolved, Lapis knew what he had to do for the sad child. (A/N: Except that it's just his wild imagination.)

Lapis places his hands on Rood's shoulders startling the kid who wasn't expecting that.

"Don't worry this Big Brother will protect you!" Lapis assures Rood who was confused by Lapis's words. "I'll make sure you'll to protect you from the evil fiend!" (A/N: Again all just a misunderstanding on his part.)

"Huh?"

Rood seriously had no idea what Lapis was talking about. Big brother? Protect? Evil fiend? Was this guy alright in the head?

* * *

Despite Rood's protests, Lapis brought Rood with him to his class where he would keep an eye on the child and any nasty cretin that dares to bring harm to this child's unfortunate life.

"Hey Lapis, why'd you bring that kid here? He's not from our class." One of Lapis's classmates whispers towards Lapis while their teacher was in the middle explaining their lesson.

"He's a very lonely and unfortunate child." Lapis starts to tear up. "I can't bring it in me to send that poor child back to that wretched place."

Lapis's classmate was wondering if Lapis ate something weird, because he was acting weirder than usual.

Before he could say anything, their professor had already caught them talking in the middle of his explanation.

"Seeing as how you two enjoy moving your mouths so much, why don't you two try moving your bodies instead?" The professor spotted the Iduns. He wasn't going to let two students get away with talking in the middle of his instructions. "As I was saying before, today's lesson will be a simple spell of utilizing the mana in these mana stones."

The professor holds up a round mana stone for testing.

"You may use any weapon you choose to attack those stone walls. However they aren't just simple stone walls. Mr. Nuadly, why don't you be the first to demonstrate?"

"Gladly..." Lapis steps up with a mana stone and sword in his hands.

The focus of the lesson was simple: cause as much damage to the stone walls as possible using the mana from the mana stone to strengthen the sword. With that in mind, Lapis concentrates on the mana inside inside the mana stone trying to get the mana to flow to the sword.

1 minute later...

Nothing.

2 minutes later...

No change.

5 minutes later...

Absolutely no change whatsoever.

Eh? Why? Lapis didn't get why the mana wasn't going to the sword like he tried.

The atmosphere in the room turned awkward when no spell was being casted on the sword.

"That was my fault. You can go back, Mr. Nuadly. First one up is..."

"You're just going to pretend like nothing happened!" Lapis retorted.

"Mr. Nuadly, I apologize for my mistake in forgetting that you have absolutely **no** talent for magic at all."

An arrow labeled 'No talent' stabs Lapis in heart.

"Rest assured, I will forget about your complete** failure.**"

Yet another arrow this time labeled 'Failure' stabs Lapis.

"So don't..." The professor continues on until he notices Lapis sitting by himself hugging his knees as he wallows in his own despair with the words 'Failure' and 'No magical talent' floating around him. "Oh my, he seems a bit under the weather. How on earth did this happen?"

Apparently, the professor remained oblivious to the damage his words had done to Lapis.

_Because of you..._ The rest of the class internally retorted to themselves.

Despite not being originally part of the class, Rood was allowed special permission to be present. Rood wasn't sure how Lapis managed to convince the professor to allow him to stay although Rood had a feeling it had something to do with the reason why Lapis dragged him to his class since he could vaguely hear small bits of their conversation when Lapis went to discuss with his professor about Rood's presence. He heard Lapis shouting out several words like 'Unfortunate child' and 'Savage barbarian.' He still couldn't understand what Lapis was talking about or what was going on inside his head. Eventually, the professor caved in and allowed Rood to stay and watch much to Rood's chagrin.

Once again, Lapis tried to enforce his sword with the mana from the mana stone but to no avail. He refused to give up. It was his dream to become a high ranked magician like Blow, Shicmuon, and Professor Rowell.

"You still at it, Lapis? Might as well give up." One of Lapis's classmates lightheartedly said to the talentless blond.

"No way! If I can't do something like this, then how can I become a splendid magician!" Lapis refused to admit defeat.

"A splendid magician?"

"Yes, just like Blo— the Black Magician." Lapis almost carelessly blurted out Blow's name.

The Black Magician. Opion's top magician. A first ranked magician who saved Helios from the invasion of Rubymonter and her gang. And destroyed the [Door] to the demon world. To be like him is what many dream to be but can't dream of achieving.

And here was Lapis Yuan Nuadly, a student who has been an Idun ever since he first started Helios due to his poor skill at handling magic. Also dubbed the 'Eternal Idun' (by Chevel).

For someone like this to dream of being a high ranking magician let alone one like the Black Magician. This was...

This was...

This was just...

.

.

.

.

.

Pitiful.

Lapis's classmate looks at Lapis with a look of pure sympathy.

"What's with that look?! Don't look at me like!" Lapis cried out. Those eyes. They hurt. "I don't need your pity!"

They say that sympathy hurts more than malice. Well, they were right.

This was much more worse than any of Chevel's insults.

"I'll show you that I can become a strong magician like the Black Magician!" Lapis declared with teary eyes.

"I'm sure you will." Lapis's classmate humors him.

"What's with that condescending tone?! Don't look down on me!"

Lapis goes back to his practice session and tries to draw mana from the mana stone into the sword. Struggling with all his might, Lapis continues to practice in hopes that his efforts will be paid off. However still no spell was cast. He was able to manifest some mana from the mana stone seeing the stone glow from the mana being drawn out, but he can't seem to get to the mana into the sword.

"Mr. Nuadly, just staring at the mana stone won't do you any good." The professor told his student when he went to check on how Lapis was doing.

"I'm practicing! I'm trying to cast a spell on the sword with the mana from the mana stone!"

"I can see that you're working very hard. Don't worry although your skills pretty much stink I'll give you an A for effort."

"I don't need your pity! And what do you mean my skills stinks?!"

Great. Now even the professor was patronizing him too.

"I'll show you! I'll succeed! And I'll show you that I can become a high ranking magician like the Black Magician!" Lapis declared as he points to his professor.

An unskillful Idun saying that he'll become a high ranking magician like the Black Magician.

"..." The professor simply looked at him with pity just like how Lapis's classmate did when Lapis said the same thing to him. "... Mr. Nuadly, reality is cruel."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!"

Why was it that everyone was looking down on him! So he didn't have much talent when it came to magic, but that didn't automatically mean wouldn't end up as a magician.

From a distance, Rood had been sitting on a chair who knows where Lapis got that from as he observes Lapis's class perform their practical lessons. Rood didn't know why Lapis was so insistent on having Rood stay even though all he was suppose to do was watch from the sidelines.

_What is he doing?_

Seeing the magically incompetent Idun attempt to perform a simple spell only to end in failure, Rood wondered if there was any point for him to be there. He wasn't even part of their class in the first place so he didn't understand why Lapis had to drag him there.

_I can't stay here too long._

The thought of Linus showing up greatly worried Rood. He didn't want to run into the Black Magician fanatic. But most of all, he was concerned about Lidusis. It wasn't long that he meet the Black Thing again. So far Rood is the only one who knows that he's after Lidusis for some reason which is why he can't leave Lidusis alone especially at a time where he showed up again. Nothing good ever happens whenever he makes an appearance. It could only mean disaster like that time in Ishuella and when he attacked Dio causing that whole incident. Since he's made an appearance again, does that mean he's plotting something again? Rood's suspicions worries him the more he thinks about it.

_No reason to over stay my welcome than necessary. Lidusis's safety is my utmost priority right now. I can't leave him alone with that thing around._

Just as Rood was about get up, someone starts to talk to him.

"Those jerks... Looking down on me like that..." Lapis didn't take it too well at how his classmates and even the professor were making fun of him. "How do you like it here?"

Lapis turns his attention back to his guest.

"It's probably a bit lonely not having someone to talk to. So feel free to talk to me about anything to your heart's content!"

Rood wasn't sure how to react to Lapis except his disgruntled facial expression said more than enough although Lapis paid no heed to it as he was caught up in his world.

"I don't understand why everyone is looking down on me and giving me those pitiful looks. It's not like it's impossible! As long as I work hard, I can become a high ranking magician like the Black Magician!"

Rood could see that Lapis was quite ambitious and was slightly moved by Lapis's dedication but that still didn't explain why he had to drag to his class.

"And as proof, I will show everyone that I can accomplish today's assignment without fail! Just watch Rood! Your Big Brother will prove to everyone that he can become a powerful magician!"

So that was the reason he dragged him there? Rood looks at Lapis with contempt thinking that he was dragged there just for that.

"What's with that look! Why are you looking at me like I'm a piece of trash?!" Lapis was a bit taken back by Rood's foul mood.

"Ah, my bad. I accidentally let out my true feelings."

"So that's how you see me as?!"

Leaving that aside, Lapis reattempts to successfully cast the spell on the sword.

1 minute later...

Silence~

5 minutes later...

Silence~

15 minutes later...

.

.

.

.

.

No progress.

Lapis falls to his knees in despair as he had made no progress in his attempts to casting a spell. Again, all of his attempts were in vain.

Taking pity on Lapis a little, Rood decides that it would be best to lend him a hand, but most of all, he just wanted to hurry up and leave. He still has to meet up with Lidusis.

As Lapis attempts to once more cast the spell on the sword, Rood places his hand on the mana stone Lapis is holding. Giving him a hand won't hurt anyone.

"Don't concentrate so hard and relax a little. Think of it as breathing."

Breathing? Lapis was a bit stumped by Rood's words.

Lending Lapis a hand, Rood imbues the mana from the mana stone into the sword strengthening its durability and power.

Lapis just stared in awe at the mana enforced sword. He couldn't believe it. He had finally succeeded in using magic for once.

He wasn't the only one as a handful of Lapis's classmates had seen the spectacle and couldn't believe it either. They had just witnessed Lapis performing magic for the first time since his admittance into Helios.

With the sword in hand, Lapis tests out its capabilities and swings the sword at a stone wall slicing the wall in two.

Now this caught everyone's attention including the professor.

_Those were specially designed only to be attacked by mana enforced attacks... But even so, at most a student could have done was leave large cuts on it._ The professor was astounded by how the worst student in his class (when it came to practical) could slice a mana enforced stone wall in two like that. It was beyond him.

The one most surprised by the outcome was Lapis as he never imagined he would actually do such a thing. He thought he'd just leave marks on it, but instead he actually managed to slash in half. While Lapis was left dumbfounded by his own actions, his classmates surround him questioning him on how he could accomplish such a feat.

"Hey Lapis, what did you just do?"

"Were you secretly training or something?"

"So you weren't just a useless, excess baggage after all!"

"Tell me how I can do that too!"

"Yeah, share some pointers with us!"

As Lapis's classmates bombard the still dumbstruck Idun, Rood had only one thing on his mind.

_I messed up..._


	20. Chapter 20: Training Camps and Rumors

Chapter 20: Training Camps and Rumors  


"Really..."

This was just his luck. Just when he finally thought he'd get a vacation from babysitting the ill tempted, psychotic magician, his vacation was cut short by the recent turn of events.

"Of all the things to do..."

And now he has to return back to his babysitting duties but this time in a school.

"What on earth made you decide to pick a fight with one of the school's professors?!" Van, an Association magician like Shicmuon and commonly known as [Lanoste's Dog], shouted. "Did you forget what you came here to do in the first place?!"

Unfortunately for him, his conversation partner was paying no attention to him and ignored the older man's scolding.

"Don't ignore me!"

This was why Van didn't want to come here.

"You and your temper..."

Van rubs his head in annoyance.

"I don't know what's going on inside your head, and I don't want to know but don't forget the reason why you're here..." Van reminded his partner. "... Shic."

And as usual, the strong yet crazy magician ignored him or at least gave him the silent treatment.

"Listen to me, you ****!" Van shouted irritated by Shicmuon's rude attitude towards him. "Need I remind you that you're here undercover as a student to investigate the incident from Ishuella..."

"..."

"And being undercover means to avoid any unnecessary attention that will hinder your mission as well as maintaining a normal student facade to ensure that no one becomes suspicious of you..."

"..."

"Yet what is this I'm hearing about you chasing after some kid."

"..."

"Going as far as to worm your way into his classroom and to force him into the same room as you..."

"..."

"What were you thinking?!"

While Van reprimands him, Shicmuon tuned out the old man's voice in favor of someone else. He wondered where Rood went. If Van hadn't stopped him, he would have found Rood by now, but instead he had to listen Van's constant nagging.

How annoying.

If it had been someone else, Shicmuon would have charred the poor sap, but this was Van, the only man capable of coming out unscathed from Shicmuon's attacks. His high level of defense allows him to withstand pretty much any attack. For instance, if a small boulder were to hit him the head, at most he would get would be a swollen bump. It's for this reason that Shicmuon doesn't barbecue the man like he would most people that irk him since it would be pointless. Another reason would be that he does some form of respect for the man since he's the closest person to Shicmuon aside from Lanoste although Shicmuon isn't fond of either one. Nonetheless, he treats Van better than he would most people with the exception of the Black Magician who was his prey.

Shicmuon didn't have time for this. He had to hunt (not find since this is Shicmuon) for Rood. The question was where. After Rood ran away from Linus, Shicmuon tried to go after him, but he couldn't when Van showed up the next moment with Professor Kan who restrained Professor Rowell from chasing after Rood like Linus. Because of that, he had lost Rood.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Van noticed that Shicmuon wasn't batting an eyelash since he began talking.

If he couldn't find Rood, it didn't matter. As long as he's in this school, he can't run from him.

"Can you at least have the decency to pay attention to people when they're talking to you?!"

A small grin forms on Shicmuon's face knowing that no matter where his prey will run he can't escape from his grasp.

_He's smiling?_ Van was a bit dumbfounded to see something remotely similar to a smile even if it was a smirk on Shicmuon's face. The man always had on a poker face 24/7 except when it comes to matters related to the Black Magician. _Somehow, I've got a bad feeling about this..._

Something tells Van that this probably had something to do with the kid Shicmuon is stalking now. He's starting to feel even more sorry for the kid. He didn't know what Rood did to make Shicmuon so interested in him, but he pitied the kid from the bottom of his heart.

_This is why I didn't want to come here..._

* * *

Letting out a breath of relief. It took some time, but Rood finally managed to lose Professor Rowell.

_I didn't think I'd run into Professor Rowell like that._

Honestly, he didn't expect to meet the cerulean haired woman on his way to class. Luckily in the middle of the pursuit, a professor happened to pass by and questioned Professor Rowell for her intentions on chasing after an innocent student. Rood made use of the gold opportunity at hand and escaped the scene as the professor was interrogating Professor Rowell for terrorizing a student. Professor Rowell wasn't happy with Rood getting away, but there was little she could have done with the professor preventing her from going after the boy.

_For now, I got some time. I can't afford to waste anymore..._

Rood's first priority was returning back to class although thanks to Professor Rowell he probably missed one or two more classes because of the woman. Who knows where the rest of his class were? His best bet was returning back to their original classroom and hope to find them there.

"Rood!"

Dread starts to fill Rood's body as he hoped that the person calling his name wasn't who he thought it was.

"Where were you? You missed out on class again!"

An arm wrapped its way around Rood's neck.

Rood was relieved to know that it wasn't Linus but rather Dio. He never felt happier to see the dark blue haired Idun.

"You sure missed out big this time. We got to try out the swimming pool and play around. It was so much fun!"

That was probably the first time Dio liked a class and was wide awake the entire time (not including that cooking lesson).

"Swimming?" This piqued Rood's interest. He never would have imagined that there would be swimming classes in Helios but then again they just had a cooking class so it's not that out of it. _I guess it was a good thing I missed out. Lidusis would be worried if he saw my arm._

Rood remembered that he received an injury from the Black Thing awhile ago. Although it's only a graze, Lidusis would be worried at the sight of the wound.

"Yeah, it was way better than those boring lessons! Why couldn't the professors make all classes like that?" Dio childishly whined.

Rood just quietly listens to his friend's complaint.

"Oh yeah, Rood." Dio spoke to Rood in a serious tone. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Rood was a bit surprised by the seriousness of Dio's tone. Did he notice something already? Was it his fight with the Black Thing? No, if it was that, then he would have said something beforehand. Or maybe it was after he ran from Linus. Did something happen while he was gone? Was it related to Lidusis? Did something happen to Lidusis?

The thought of disaster striking Lidusis made him break out in a cold sweat.

"You... You seem a bit different than usual."

"Is that so? Must be your imagination." Rood politely denied.

"No, I know something is different."

It couldn't be he figured it out?

"It's been on my mind for some time, but I just couldn't say it for sure."

Rood had to give Dio credit. He was sharper than he thought.

"Rood, you..."

He...

"Smell even worse than before..." Dio pointed out pinching his nose.

. . .

***SMACK***

Feeling refreshed, Rood proceeds back to class.

"You know there's a strange rumor going on." Dio who now had a rather large bump on his noggin informed his friend.

_Rumor?_ Rood was never one to listen to mindless chatter so he hardly knew what people were gossiping over.

"I heard..."

_It's probably something stupid again..._

"Lord Nuadly pulled off a miracle in his practical lesson and obliterated a mana enforced stone wall. His classmates even testified it."

Ghuck! Rood almost choked at the mention of Lapis and his class. This could not be good.

"But still, I never heard of something like that. Not even the Hereis could do something like that. A professor, yes. But a student? This is a first."

"You don't say..." Rood quietly says while slightly avoiding eye contact with Dio who was walking beside Rood like normal.

"Another thing I heard was that he had some help from another Idun he brought to class with him."

Word sure does spread fast.

"Some of them didn't recognize the kid Lord Nuadly brought with him and thought he kidnapped a kid. They were also talking about how he was turning into a pedophile for kidnapping such a young child. Must of been a little kid, but I didn't think we'd have such a young student here."

"There's the princess."

*freeze*

Dio's body instant freezes at the mention of the princess.

Since this was the dense Dio, Rood didn't have to worry about him finding out that it was him who helped Lapis although he was the one who performed the spell in Lapis's place and the mistake of put in too much mana in the spell.

"Rumor has it that whoever is taught by the kid Lord Nuadly found will be able to pull off super high level magic like Lord Nuadly!"

From Rood's perspective, it didn't look like Dio knew it was him.

"You think I'd be able to pass my lessons with him."

Yep, there was no doubt in Rood's mind. Dio had no clue.

* * *

"Just a reminder, make sure to have groups ready by the end of this week, because we'll be holding a training camp soon for practical lessons." Orphell instructed his class. "For those of you who are unaware, there is a limit to things you students can learn inside Helios so the school devises special lessons and outdoor study trips like the one coming up soon. I assure you although their main purpose is to further your studies as a student Helios does everything it can to ensure a most enjoyable fun filled trip for you too. So do not feel too distressed over it. The training camp is to provide you both a fun and studious environment."

Whispers and murmurs fill the classroom.

A training camp. This was a first. They didn't think they'd be going somewhere after that incident in Ishuella. This had them a bit uneasy. What if something like with Professor Heil happened again? They didn't want to end up in some far off land filled with demons. And with all the weird things going on in Helios, it wouldn't be surprising if something did happen again even with all the new professors around.

"Can you be sure of it?" Iel spoke up with her usual unwavering resolve. "Can you professors and the school administration guarantee the safety of the students despite all that's happened? Can you guarantee something like what happened with Professor Heil won't happen again? If you can't, then is this training camp really needed?"

Orphell wasn't surprised by Iel's words as he knew that there would be unrest in the students due to the recent events. It was only natural for them to feel that way.

"That's right, professor! Is it safe?" Another student said out loud.

The students start to whisper amongst themselves.

"I don't want to go if something happened." A student whispered to her neighbor.

"I wouldn't mind going if the Black Magician is there."

"Will we really be safe?"

Seeing his students concerned about the matter, Orphell had to maintain order before things got worse.

"Please calm down. I understand your concerns."

The whispers died out as Orphell spoke.

"With all that has occurred lately, I do not blame you for feeling so. Although the main purpose of this trip is to clear away the terrible memories that have happened so far, if any of you do not wish to go, then you do not have to go. Attendance is only voluntary. The decision to go relies solely on yourself."

Listening to their professor, the students' worries start to dissipate as they feel secure by Orphell's presence.

"The training camp will take place at Xatyre, an area well known for its wildlife and plants. You'll find rare and exotic animals living as well as all kinds of plants there. They will be the main focus of your studies. You'll be learning about various animals and how to handle them. Helios has made reservations at an inn for you students to reside in. Is there any questions?"

"Xatyre!" A student shouted out. "Are you serious?"

"I am completely serious. The training camp will be held at Xatyre." Orphell assured his student.

"No way!"

"Isn't that place really famous for its natural beauty?"

"And aren't there natural hot springs that are really good for your skin?" A female student asked her friend.

"I want to see the animals!"

"I heard the botanical garden there is gorgeous!"

"It's also a famous dating spot too!"

"Dating!"

The previous tense atmosphere in the classroom was completely gone replaced by cheerfulness and merry making.

"You may also use the time to bond with your group or form groups if you haven't done so." Orphell added.

_Bond with group members!_

This caught Iel's attention.

If that's the case, then she wouldn't mind going if it meant deepening her bonds with her group members. The only issue was that it still has been made clear on whether Iel is part of the same group as Rood, Dio, and Lidusis. Lidusis didn't mind. Iel doubts Dio would complain. The problems lies with Rood. He said he'd think about it when Iel offered to join them and he has yet to give her a reply. This could be the perfect opportunity to hear Rood's answer.

_Training camp..._ Rood didn't like the idea of leaving Lidusis alone. If the gray haired Idun didn't want to go, then he wouldn't either. And if he does want to go, then he'll join him. He couldn't leave Lidusis alone as long as that Black Thing was out for him. He had the duty of protecting him.

But the training camp does seem like a good idea. If Lidusis went, he could have fun there and easily socialize with his classmates. Plus, like Professor Orphell said, it would be a good opportunity to wash away those bad memories. With all that's happened, Rood wouldn't find it strange if Lidusis was traumatized by the recent incidents. This might prove to be a useful experience. Some fresh air is good for the body.

_Fun..._ Lidusis hardly ever went to such places with companions before.

The idea made Lidusis a bit nervous. This was his first time going out to a place with his friends. He was a bit excited thinking about what to do with Rood and Dio there.

A female student raises her hand.

"Professor, is this trip exclusively for the Idun?" A female student asks while blushing when she glanced over her shoulder to see Shicmuon. "W-Will Baldwin be joining too?"

A majority of the girls with the exception of Iel, Lin, and Carmille wanted to know the answer to that very question too. Despite his rough attitude, Shicmuon's charming looks captivated nearly every girl that saw him.

"No, Baldwin will remain at Helios. During the training camp, he'll be taking classes with the rest of the Hereis. This training camp is mainly for you Idun so Baldwin will be staying behind."

He'll be staying behind? Shicmuon didn't like this.

Shicmuon will be staying behind... That settled it. Rood is definitely going on that training camp. At last, he'll finally be free from that crazy man.

However Rood's happiness was interrupted when he heard something next to him.

"You're staying." Shicmuon stated to his prey. "If I'm not going, then neither are you."

_Like I care, as if I'm going to pass up this chance._

"I have one more announcement to make." Orphell disclosed to his students.

Another one?

What else could there be?

The students' question was soon answered in a few moments when they saw someone unexpected.

"Hello~" Linus waved to his soon to be classmates.

What was this?

The students were dumbstruck at the sight of Linus, a Hereis, in their classroom.

"Starting today, Linus En Grium will be part of our class. Like Baldwin, he will be taking classes with you but exempt from several classes. Seeing as how Baldwin is smoothly fitting in, it shouldn't be a problem if another Hereis joined. Do try to deepen your bonds with him and feel free to interact with him outside of classes." Orphell started off. "Your seat will be..."

Before Orphell could finish, Linus's legs guided him towards the one place he wanted to sit. He refused sit anywhere else.

Each step the Hereis took sent a wave of unease towards Rood.

And then when Linus came to a complete stop, his first action was to hug the object of his desires.

"Here!" Linus said while clinging onto Rood who was uncomfortable being in the man's arms.


	21. Chapter 21: Cookies

**Finally! Black Haze is up! Yay!  
**

**Can't wait for the next chapter next week. (*≧▽≦)**

* * *

Chapter 21: Cookies 

Oh boy. How on earth did he end up in this situation?

This crushing gaze from behind was too much for Rood, but the one next to him was even worse. He could even feel the oppressive aura from his ill tempered neighbor.

One way or another he got caught in the middle of two Hereis staring at him. One Hereis next to him. And one behind him. Their burning gazes were too much for Rood. He wanted nothing more than for class to end already.

"Ah... Grium, it might be... How should I say this... wrong?" Orphell cuts in not sure how to put in similar terms. "But could you refrain from glaring at Chrishi..."

"But Professor, I'm not glaring. I'm just staring." Linus giddily corrected his new professor as he continues to affectionately observe his idol like a teenage girl looking at her crush which was far from the menacing glare Shicmuon was giving.

"Whatever it is. Just stop. You're disturbing the whole class."

"Don't you mean 'distracting?'" Linus rectified still staring at Rood.

"No, disturbed." Orphell knew what he said. "I don't know why your strangely attached to Chrishi, but don't get too attached."

"Why's that?"

"Because he'll be going to Xatyre for the training camp (that's if he chooses to go)."

"It's no problem if I go too~"

"No, you won't be going. It's exclusively for the Iduns practical training. You'll be returning back to your original class with Baldwin."

"Eh?"

Did he hear that right?

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

Talk about a lucky break. Rood was glad that the moment class ended. Shicmuon and Linus left as soon as class ended although he didn't know why they were in such a rush to get out.

Oh well, he didn't want to deal with them any longer than he had to. Having the both of them around tired him out.

"Someone sure is getting popular." Dio lightly joked.

"Can it. Or I'll remove that idiotic look on your face... permanently."

Rood was in no mood for jokes. He was already dead tired from having to endure the long agonizing stares from not only Shicmuon but also Linus now.

"How mean!" Dio whined. "I don't have an idiotic look on my face!"

"Uh... Dio, I don't think that's the point." Lidusis quietly pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Since you left earlier, you forgot these." Dio places a bunch of small neatly wrapped bags of cookies on Rood's desk.

"Thanks." Rood thanked Dio who was looking the cookies with the look of a hungry child.

Taking pity on his friend, Rood let Dio have one.

With the small bag of cookies in his hands, Dio started eating them as he munched on his first cookie. Dio shreds tears at the joy of being able to eat Rood's cookies again.

Rood sweat drops at his friend's over exaggerated reaction. Sometimes, Rood hardly knew what goes on inside Dio's head. They were just cookies. Speaking of cookies.

"You saved some too?" Rood noticed the small bag of cookies in Lidusis's hands. "You want some of mine. I have plenty extras."

"Really!" Dio jumped at the mention of Rood's cookies.

"Not you." Rood bluntly told Dio.

"No, these are not for me..." Lidusis meekly clarified as Dio was crying in the background at Rood's cold response.

"Then it's for someone else?"

Rood doubts its for him or Dio since the three of them baked cookies together so there wouldn't have been any point in giving some for them leaving aside Dio who was especially fond of Rood's cookies. If it wasn't for him or Dio, then who else could be? It wouldn't be any one in their class since everyone probably had some of their own. And Lidusis hardly interacted with anyone else besides him or Dio. There was no one else outside of class that Lidusis was close to. Unless...

"Chevel Phon Hadelio..."

!

Lidusis instinctively flinches at the name.

"That's the person you're giving them to."

A small smile forms on Rood's mouth.

"Isn't it?"

He didn't know what sort of past they had, but he was happy to see his friend taking one step forward.

Lidusis meekly nods in response too nervous to answer.

"Then in that case, why didn't you say so sooner?"

Knowing Lidusis, he'd be too shy to give to Chevel on his own.

* * *

After investigating the scene where the Black Thing appeared, Orphell wasn't able to gather much information about the Black Thing's intentions, but he did find a few worthwhile clues that would prove to be beneficial for his investigation. Although they wouldn't help lead him closer to finding out the Black Thing's intentions, it wasn't all in vain. In fact, they proved to lead him to another special being.

Going over the paperwork and preparations for the training camp, Orphell makes sure to ensure that the training camp goes smoothly. The last thing they needed was another incident like the one with Professor Heil.

"How did it go?" Orphell asks his partner, Deon, who seemed a bit hesitant to answer.

"You see... It was a miss..."

"How so?"

"He didn't show up." Deon explained. "It seems that a Hereis showed up and chased after him in the previous class so he couldn't make it."

"What an unfortunate turn of events..." Orphell wasn't expecting this.

"Orphell-nim, I don't really see the point in doing all this. You changed the original study hall session to a swimming class the moment you saw the recording on your mana stone."

"Deon, you saw it too."

Before when they watching the recording of the fight from Orphell's mana stone, they saw on the white hooded figure's left was a cut. And that cut was their only lead to who the white hooded figure's identity who was likely to be the Black Magician. And if the Black Magician was among his students, he'd need to do a check up to see who had the cut on their arm. However, he also needed to make sure not arouse any suspicions from the students so he planned the swimming class for that reason.

And from Deon's story, none of the students had a bandaged arm or a cut, but that only applied to the students who were present. There were two students who had been absent from that class: Shicmuon and Rood Chrishi. Orphell already knew Shicmuon's identity so it couldn't have been him. He was also aware that Shicmuon was having a private conversation with Van which meant that he had an alibi. So the only one left was Rood. From what the students said, Linus showed up out of nowhere in their class and started chasing after Rood who in turn ran away from the Hereis. This caused him to miss the next class which put a wrench into Orphell's plans.

Orphell had his suspicions on the boy for quite some time, but he couldn't gather the evidence to assure his theory.

But now he has it. And he doesn't intend to let it slip by.

He already let the Black Thing slip past him twice. He wasn't going to let this one get away either.

Without a doubt, Orphell is sure that he knew more than he was letting on.

Back when he appeared to save Dio, he said that Dio had nothing to with the Ishuella incident. He sounded completely certain of it. No hesitation. Or hint of deception. It didn't look like he was lying either. If that was the case, how did he know? And just how much does he know that they don't?

"If we don't act now, we'll lose our one lead in aiding our investigation."

Orphell wasn't going to let him get away until he finds out the truth. There were far too many mysteries surrounding the Black Magician. And one of them is bound to help advance their investigation.

"I'm still doubtful whether or not that kid is the Black Magician, but I'll do what I can to help." Deon didn't want to leave all the work to his diligent partner. "But Orphell-nim, won't it be difficult with that Shicmuon around?"

"Yes, if we're not careful, he'll easily sniff us out. But with the aid of that man, Shicmuon won't be able to move around as freely as before."

"You mean that other Association magician..."

"His presence is a vital role needed."

"Really...?" Deon never knew the Association had someone so reliable as to handle Shicmuon of all people.

"For the moment, we won't have to worry about Shicmuon interfering. The Association's Dog will be able to keep that unruly delinquent at bay long enough for us to continue our investigation. And I want to find out more about that child."

"Is that why you said the Hereis can't go? To keep Shicmuon in Helios?"

"That was the school's decision since the location were going to holds many rare species and endangered animals... I'm sure even you can picture what the results will be..."

Deon didn't have to be a genius to figure out what would happen if Shicmuon ran wild.

Complete destruction.

Dead plants. Injured animals. A beautiful forest reduced to a burnt wasteland.

Basically, a catastrophe.

"I see your point. But I do have one question. Why did you let that Hereis into your class?" Deon asked curious as to why Orphell put Linus in his class.

Why? Orphell slowly reminiscences about his previous encounter with Linus.

It was just a simple follow up after returning back from investigating the area where the Black Thing was last seen. His mind was preoccupied with the matter of the recording on his green mana crystal.

_That cut..._

If he was hiding among the Idun, then it's likely he still has it on him.

Right now, it was his only clue to who that person's identity could be. He can't let this chance go.

_"Professor Orphell!"_

Orphell heard someone calling out to him from behind. Looking back, he sees a familiar face.

He never expected it to be Linus.

Oh, how he wished that the Hereis hadn't shown up at that time, because Linus had kept on pestering Orphell asking him put in his class for some apparent reason. Orphell had no idea what Linus was thinking for wanting to be put in a class with Iduns.

At first, Orphell didn't give in to Linus's strange demand, but after constant pleas and begging he finally caved in.

Orphell gets a headache just remembering it. It was just too much for him and annoyed him to no end so he just accepted Linus's request to shut him up.

"..."

Thinking about it, he still wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not.

* * *

_Where did he go?_

The last time Chevel remembered seeing Linus was when he left their classroom. After that, he never came back. Chevel didn't really care what Linus did, but he was curious as to what he was doing to miss class. He was not the type to skip classes.

_He probably went to see that Eternal Idun..._

Chevel simply shrugged it off to the side.

Whatever that guy was doing, Chevel knew it was not good.

Getting some fresh air helped clear his mind a little. A little walk never hurt anyone.

"Oh well..." Chevel scratches his head. "Got nothing to do with m—"

. . . . .

A cold wind blows past Chevel as he comes face to face with the last person he wanted to meet.

The inside of his mind is left in a state of chaos at the moment as he tries to go over how to handle this situation.

Chevel's Options:

1\. Say, "Hello."

2\. Continue on and pretend like nothing happened

3\. Run away

So far those were the only three options he could think of on the spot.

Wait, he didn't have to think about this. He just had one option. Following his instincts, Chevel knew what to do.

He went with Option#3: He ran.

However as soon as he turned around to run, he was stopped in his tracks when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going?" Rood sweetly questions a trembling Chevel who was sweating profoundly.

Underneath Rood's gentle facade, Chevel knew that there was more to it than that. Chevel could feel it in his bones. He didn't know if he did something to upset the younger yet way stronger than him magician.

"I have a bit of a favor to ask you~"

This couldn't be good.

* * *

Of all the things, Chevel Phon Hadelio wasn't expecting this.

Oddly enough, he would have preferred Rood beating him up than this.

...

On second thought, no beating up either.

It was bad enough that their relationship was rocky right now after all that's happened. The long awkward silence between them wasn't helping either.

Awhile ago, Rood dragged him into some random storage room. And after pushing him in, he just closed the door on him. It was then that he noticed the presence of the other person in the room as well. And worst of all, it was his old childhood friend/ former victim of his bullying.

It's been at least a good 10 minutes since they've been left alone and neither side has said a word.

_What should I do?_

Chevel was currently panicking inside his mind unsure how to handle the situation. If it was Rood he was talking to, the younger would have initiated a conversation on his own whereas with Lidusis it was difficult to even start one since he was the one to do the talking.

_I want to leave, but if I do..._

Chevel glances to the side fully of aware of the presence of a certain pair of Iduns peeking from the entrance. One of which was the one who put him in his current predicament. The other he already knew as the friend of Rood Chrishi and a nonhuman student as well.

Should he by any chance choose to leave, he had a feeling he'd be meeting Ibriel sooner than he thought.

Leaving was definitely not an option. He likes his sister very much, but he also likes living too.

"So what is that you want?" Chevel curtly asked.

The sooner he gets this over with the better.

Lidusis instinctively flinches at Chevel's rough manner making him more nervous than he before which doesn't go undetected by Chevel.

He didn't mean to make him scared or anything.

Now he's done it. Chevel had nearly forgotten that Lidusis was being protected by the undercover Idun who goes by the name of the Black Magician.

Behind him, Chevel could feel a scary oppressive aura along with a tremendous amount of bloodlust in the air. Only one person could possibly radiate such bloodlust. He didn't have to turn back to know who it was.

Chevel's intuition was spot on. Even Dio felt a bit uncomfortable with his close friend staring at Chevel with a disapproving look on his face.

"T-Today..."

Chevel draws his attention back to Lidusis when the latter starts to speak at last.

"... I made these in class with Rood's help." Lidusis holds out the small of cookies he made beforehand. "I don't know if they're to taste, but I was wondering..."

"... if you'd want some..." Lidusis quietly whispers the last part.

_Cookies?_ Chevel looks at the small bag of cookies in Lidusis's hands.

Chevel sighs.

_That guy..._

Really, Lidusis was quite the troublesome guy, but Chevel didn't mind as he held out his hand.

Lidusis stares at Chevel's hand. Did he want a handshake?

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to give it or not?" Chevel asked impatiently.

Lidusis gently smiles knowing that Chevel had accepted his gift.

"I-It's not like I want it or not. I just happened to be a bit hungry at the moment. That's all." Chevel denied turning his had away while blushing in embarrassment. "Don't get the wrong idea. So hand it over."

"Yes..."

Lidusis places his bag of cookies in Chevel's open hand.

The room's mood turns good by the kindling friendship of the two former childhood friends.

Watching from behind the door, Rood and Dio were happy for their friend.

.

.

.

.

.

But then a problem struck Chevel.

Wait a minute, didn't he say that he made these with Rood as in Rood Chrishi. The same child who had a mission of protecting Lidusis. Although he hasn't done anything recently, that didn't dismiss the fact that Chevel had done terrible things to Lidusis before. Surely, the kid would have thought of put something strange in them while Lidusis wasn't looking.

_There wouldn't by any chance be poison in them? Would there?_

* * *

**Omake Take 1  
**

After finding Chevel, Rood was about to ask Chevel a favor that is until the Hereis just turned around which he found strange.

Did he forget something back in class?

And why did his face turn pale as soon as he made eye contact with Rood.

Sometimes, Rood didn't understand Chevel's train of thoughts.

Then without a moment's rest, Chevel started to run out of nowhere.

Rood wasn't going to let him get away without letting him see Lidusis first. Rood dives in grab Chevel's shoulder.

However, unbeknownst to him, someone had left a banana peel on the floor which should have been thrown in the trash.

As fate would have it, Rood ended up slipping on the banana peel.

To make matters worse, he ended up grabbing onto something that wasn't Chevel's shoulders or rather... his pants instead.

And Chevel who was about to run, he ended up falling flat on the ground when he tried to run but got his legs ensnared by his own pants.

Passing by students walked by trying to pretend like they saw nothing while a few stopped and stared for awhile.

They weren't sure how to deal with this type of situation, but they did know one thing.

They chose not to comment on Chevel's heart patterned boxers.

* * *

**Omake**

Seeing as though he had all those extra cookies left, Rood decided to give some to Lapis and Linus when they made another visit to Rood's classroom as soon as their lessons ended.

"You're giving these to us!" Lapis was astonished to receive such a gift from a friend. Normally, he just gets insults (from Linus), but this was a first. This was the first time he's received a present from a friend before. Lapis was moved beyond tears, but he was still crying though. "I'll treasure this for the rest of my life."

"Cookies from Rood-nim!" Linus gleefully rubs his cheek on the bag of cookies ecstatic to receive such a thing from his idol. "I'll put this in with the rest of my Black Magician collection."

"No... You don't have to..." Rood retorted slightly disturbed by Linus's comment of his Black Magician collection. What exactly did he mean by that... "... You can just eat them like normal..."


	22. Chapter 22: Xatyre

Chapter 21: Xatyre 

The serene atmosphere in the air. The beautiful flowers and plants all around. The sweet sound of the animals playing around in the forest. The gentle breeze brushing through the leaves.

So this was Xatyre. It was much more gorgeous than they anticipated. Even the inn, they were staying at looked nice and pristine like a luxurious hotel. The girls thrilled to see the place and were all in high spirits although some for different reasons than the others. The boys more or less were excited to be in a place where most people had a had time going to due to its protected land.

Seeing how Lidusis was busy staring at a couple of colorful birds in a tree, Rood could tell that Lidusis was fascinated by the land as well. As pretty as it was, Rood's mind was more preoccupied by something else.

"This place sure is amazing!" Dio commented in exciting at the fun field trip that was awaiting them.

"Yeah..." was all Rood could say to his friend unable to share the same enthusiasm as Dio.

"I mean just looking at all the neat animals we've seen so far makes me want to explore more of the land."

"Yeah..."

"Kind of hard to believe that this was all just for us Iduns only."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Which makes me wonder..." Dio's tone starts to change to a dishearten tone. "Why are there Hereis here when it's just for Iduns?"

"... Yeah..."

Rood could completely empathize with his friend who was referring to the small group of Hereis treading behind them excluding the one who was hovering over him like a fairy or a fangirl near her idol.

Or in this case fanboy.

"Didn't Professor Orphell say something about this being exclusive to Iduns only?"

Rood wondered the same thing. How was it that five Hereis were allowed on a trip that was supposed to help the Iduns form teams? He and the rest of his class heard Professor Orphell perfectly clear when he explained it in their classroom.

Merrily humming a cheerful tune, Linus was so glad that he was going on a trip with his precious idol (not that he counted the other students and professors). It was so worth it to convince Chevel's father to include them in the training camp too.

All he had to say was "Chevel wants to go to the training camp too." to the man and the man instantly ran out faster than a hurricane to talk to the school administration about allowing Hereis along the training camp. He made the right decision to talk to Chevel's father after all as he heard from the older man that he managed to convince the school into allowing the the Hereis who were teleported to Ishuella to go as compensation for the terrible experience they went through. However he didn't expect to see Shicmuon there too. He didn't care though. As long as he was with Rood, it didn't matter to him if there was one or two more people around.

Several girls started to whisper amongst themselves. A few squealed in delight. This went unnoticed by the other students who turned their gaze in the direction where the girls were looking at. Emerging from one of the hiking trails was a handsome young black haired man who looked around their age or maybe a couple of years older than them. His ultramarine eyes instantly stole several girls' hearts. The mole near his left eye only added more to his appeal. He wore a beautiful silver curved crescent moon hair ornament on his head.

Judging from the blue long strapped bag over his shoulder, he was probably a guest at the inn like them.

"Oh, you must be the those students here for some kind of field trip. Welcome." greeted a black haired young man who easily won half of the girls with his smile.

The girls were thinking that maybe it wasn't so bad to stay after all.

"Word of warning. There are some pretty dangerous people here so be careful." The man warned them.

Dio wasn't sure what was there to be afraid of since this was a preserved nature land where not many people have access to. The only danger might be the wild animals in the forest or getting lost in the forest.

While the girls were talking about the mysterious good looking man, Dio went for the door as he wanted to hurry inside and put away his luggage so that he could explore the land with Rood and Lidusis.

"If you mean like bandits or burglars, I'm sure the professors can handle that." Dio laughed off as his hand goes in to open the wooden sliding door.

"No, I wasn't referring to that..."

"Huh?"

At first, Dio didn't understand what the young man was trying to say.

"What do you me—"

But as soon as he opened the door, he realized what he was talking about when he sense a large amount of killing intent coming at him along with the tip of a sharp blade pointed towards his head.

"Diieee!" He heard from the inside of the entryway.

Just in the nick of time, Dio managed to evade the incoming attacking that would have nearly cost him his life. Die? Was someone out for his life? Did he do something so bad that someone would want to kill him?

The blade that nearly impaled his head was attached to a long pole weapon which was a naginata. Holding the dangerous weapon was a pastoral pink haired girl with golden eyes. Like the other guy, she looked around their age but a bit older like an upperclassman. As pretty as she was, she looked more frightening than anything else considering that she nearly murdered Dio. Not to mention, she had a scary look in eyes almost like she was a demon. Dio froze at eye contact with the frightening girl. Did he do something to her to warrant such a welcoming?

"That was what I warning you about." The young man enlightened the now paralyzed with fear Dio who had lost all feeling in his legs. "As you can see, there are a few dangerous guests like this scary snake woman staying in the inn but don't worry."

So it wasn't thieves or bandits but rather the guests that they had be worried about. Somehow, the students didn't feel any safer on the apparently protected land with a possibly demented neighbor right next to their room. For a place that suppose to have rare wildlife and plants around, they had their fair share of eccentrics and would be killers.

"As suspicious as some of them may seem, they won't do you any harm as long as you leave them alone... probably..."

Probably?! That didn't make Dio or the other students feel any safer knowing that there was a beautiful but crazy woman around. It made some of them thing if the place was as protected seemed to be.

"Who are you calling a 'scary snake woman!' Axel, you b*$t*rd! How dare you call a lady that!" The so called 'scary snake woman' didn't take it too nicely to be insulted like that.

"Would a lady try to stab some random stupid looking kid while yelling out 'Die' or use such crude language?" The young man named Axel rebutted ignoring the 'Hey' from Dio who was offended to be called stupid looking by some stranger. "And besides, you know better than do something like that, Lunette."

Although Dio had an issue with Axel calling him stupid looking, he had nodded his head in agreement. A girl shouldn't go around stabbing people with a naginata for no reason.

"You know Phoebe hates it when people touch her stuff without permission especially you of all people."

"That's the problem?!" Dio retorted in disbelief that Axel found taking someone else's personal belonging was more wrong than attempting to take an innocent bystander's life.

He wasn't the only one as most of the students and professors had agreed with Dio in their heart. Since that young man named Axel said that the girl named Lunette was a guest, then she probably wasn't an enemy or anything. But that didn't explain why she almost tried to skewer Dio.

"Then all the more reason to do so. I was aiming for that witch anyway." The girl named Lunette revealed her intentions. "But then this worm messed me up."

Lunette looks down at Dio who had recent recovered from his previous dilemma and had gotten up thanks to Rood's help. Dio comically cried at Lunette's harshness. She sure knew how to insult someone she barely met.

"Don't mind her. That's how she is to guys. She hates all men." Axel explained to Dio Lunette's rude behavior to him. "You better head inside if you want to do some sightseeing."

And with that said, Axel disappeared into the forest after picking up a few empty pots on the ground. Having lost interest, the other woman that Axel was talking to had also left the vicinity as well.

What a strange greeting they all got before they even set foot into the building. This was going to turn out into a strange training camp.

* * *

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Orphell leads the students inside with the other professors. He then explains to them that although they were there that didn't mean that they should go around causing any kind of mischief or trouble towards the other guests. They were free to explore the land at designated times outside of lessons but not to do any harm to the creatures living in the area or the environment. If they wanted anything, they should either ask a professor a staff member of the inn. To ensure that no one ends up staying out too late, a curfew is set. The Hereis were also given an extra rule of no use of magic without a professor present or approval.

Orphell goes over one last thing before allowing the students free rein until tomorrow's lessons.

"Since this training camp is to promote friendly relations between team members, we've reserved rooms for multiple roommates. Rooms for single person use are also available to those who wish to reside by themselves. Naturally, rooms are also separated by gender. Maximum occupancy is six per room. Once you've chosen your roommates, you may ask the receptionist at the desk for a room with your number of party and the key. Are there anymore questions?"

One student raised up his hand and asked, "Professor Orphell, didn't you say that this was for a training camp for the Iduns? So why are there Hereis here?"

"I've been meaning to ask you that too." A student spoke out her opinion.

"Me too. You said that in class no Hereis were coming."

Orphell expected this to happen. He had indeed said that to his students ad the other class's professor said the same thing. To be honest, he wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of the Hereis being there more specifically Shicmuon. The idea of bringing Shicmuon almost made him grimace, but he couldn't show it on his face not in front the students.

"Seeing as how there haven't been much development in the relationship between the Idun and Hereis, the school has decided to allow several Hereis on the training camp to further improve the relationship between the two classes. Separate lessons will be held for the Hereis. Do not feel uncomfortable. Should a problem occur you may notify any of the professors without hesitation." Orphell answered the student's question. "No further questions? If so, then proceed to form roommates or choose to reside in a room by yourself. The rest of the day is up to you to spend. Lessons begin tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Now free, the students start to talk amongst themselves asking each other if they wanted to room with each other.

As for a certain three Iduns, it was natural that they'd be stuck in the same room given their close relationship.

"This is going to be awesome." Dio was pumped about the training camp not for the lessons but because he got to play around away from those boring lectures. "The three of us rooming together. It's like a sleepover."

"Dio..."

Seeing his friend so cheerful, Rood let out a small smile.

"Who said anything about me sharing a room with you?" Rood lightly joked.

"What do you mean Rood?!" Dio cried crocodile tears. "Aren't we going to be in the same group?! Might as well share the same room?!"

"This and that are different." Rood teased his friend. "And I never said anything about teaming up with you either."

"How mean?!" Dio cried himself in a corner with dark clouds hanging over his head.

"Let's go, Lidusis. We have to get a room before they're all booked." Rood said to Lidusis leaving Dio to mope around by himself. Knowing his friend, he'll eventually recover and they can go unpack their belongings.

That is until a certain lavender haired Hereis popped up from behind wrapping his arms around Rood's neck. With his chin on top of Rood's head, Linus looked like he was in heaven.

"Rood-nim!"

!

Now this was alarming. The Iduns and even Linus's classmates couldn't believe what they heard. Did they hear this just right? Did a Hereis, an upperclassman, just used 'nim' when addressing an Idun, an underclassman? It was one thing for a Hereis to be on friendly terms with an Idun but to use such formal honorifics. Something was not right. It was rare for a Hereis and an Idun to be on friendly relations like Linus and Lapis but to see a Hereis hugging an Idun. It was way too strange.

Several students started gossiping about it wondering how on earth did that happen. Several even started to wonder just who was Rood for him to get Linus to call him like that. It seems that just simply addressing Rood with 'nim' gave him even more unwanted attention that he didn't need. It was one thing in his class since it was just his classmates who heard it, but it was a different story with other classes.

Rood knew it was a bad idea to let Linus know his identity not that he had a choice in the matter. All the stares he received from the other students made him more uncomfortable than being in Linus's arms which was also drawing a bit of attention as well.

He needed to get out Linus's arms and fast.

"You! What are you doing?" Rood tried to break free from Linus's arms but was no use as the Hereis had no intention of letting Rood go.

"Hm? I'm just hugging you." Linus stated.

"Then could you let go of me? We have to go get our room."

"I don't mind holding you like this until we reach our room."

"It may not bother you, but I— Wait, what do you mean 'our!' Don't make it sound like we already added you in?!"

When Linus said 'our,' Rood hopes he wasn't implying what he thinks he was implying.

"Wherever Rood-nim goes I go." Linus clearly established. "And Professor Orphell said that we could have a maximum of six people so it's okay."

"It's not okay with me!"

His intuition was right.

Rood wasn't going to be in the same room as Linus. He hated the idea as much as sharing a room with Shicmuon although not as much compared to the crazy Association magician. But he still didn't want to share a room with Linus. The guy didn't know the meaning of personal space and wouldn't stop touching Rood whenever he got the chance. Rood doubts he'll get any sleep with Linus around him.

Things took a turn for the worse when said undercover Hereis showed up ignoring the usual gawks from the girls around him.

One look in Shicmuon's eyes already said more than enough.

"Who said you could go somewhere without my permission..."

Shicmuon drew closer and closer towards Rood with each step he took as he spoke until he stopped right in front of Rood. Leaning down a little to face his prey before a smirk appeared on his face.

"You damn Blackie."

He wasn't going to let Rood get away no matter what. After all, that's why he's here.

Too preoccupied with his own predicament, Rood didn't notice the increase in girls swooning over Shicmuon when he smirked at Rood. His usual stoic look was very appealing as it was, but his smirk was just mystifying. Like a spell, it captured their hearts instantly.

This really wasn't starting out good. He's hasn't even checked in, and he's already experiencing two pain in the necks. The stares from the nearby students weren't making it any better either.

Rood wondered if there was a way to get out this. All this attention was killing him. If it was one thing Rood couldn't stand (besides Shicmuon and his Master), it was getting unnecessary attention.

"You despicable cretin! How dare you treat a child like that!"

And joining the fry was Lapis who had misunderstood thinking that Shicmuon was bullying Rood.

Believing that Rood being bullied, Lapis was going to leave Rood in the hands of Shicmuon.

"I see you still enjoy tormenting defenseless children as usual." Lapis snapped at Shicmuon who as usual paid no heed to Lapis.

"You won't be getting away." Shicmuon directed at Rood. He didn't have any plans of letting Rood out of his sights for the duration of this training camp or anytime soon for that matter. Who knows where that guy will run off to when he's not looking

Rood felt really uncomfortable being caught in the middle like this with a clingy fan who didn't know the meaning of personal space hugging him, a demented psychopath staring daggers at him obstinate to not let him out of his sights, and a delusional weirdo who was having another one sided argument with Shicmuon.

He really shouldn't have come at all.

Too late now.


	23. Chapter 23: Veleno Camellia

Chapter 23: Veleno Camellia  


Setting his bags down on the bed, Rood was finally relieved of the extra weight on his shoulders. Rood opens up a window letting in a cool breeze of fresh air in as Lidusis placed his luggage on his bed unlike Dio who threw his bags on the ground so that he could flop on the bed like a kid. The wind blowing through his hair felt nice just as nice as his trip with his two closest friend.

That is if it was just the three of them.

"Don't think I'll let things go your way, you scoundrel! I know your kind!" Believing that Rood was being bullied, Lapis yelled at Shicmuon who was staring a hole in the back of Rood's head and intensely at that.

"It's a dream come true." Linus gleefully noted in pure ecstasy as his eyes twinkle in excitement. "To be in the same room as Rood-nim~"

Rood felt the urge to immediately switch out the room.

_Why are they here..._

* * *

In the middle of the hallway, Van is pacing back and forth right in front of a room contemplating on whether he should go in or not.

_What should I do?_

Originally, Van didn't want to come on this training camp, but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He couldn't just let Shicmuon go unsupervised.

_I came 'cause I couldn't leave Shic alone. And I still have the order of watching over Shic._

He seriously doubts any of Helios's professors or the Tower magicians could do anything to restrain the hot headed brat from doing anything crazy. That itself was downright impossible. He'd have a better of convincing Shicmuon to give up on the Black Magician... On second thought, that was even more impossible.

_Tch, why do I have to put with this nonsense?! I'm glad that Shic is doing his job, but..._

"I just can't accept it after all?!" Van shouted out. "Of all the things, it had to be a bo—"

***SLAM***

Unfortunately for Van, as he was walking back and forth, the door to the room he was having trouble entering flung open. His face made contact with the door as the occupants of the room were exiting ignorant of the Association Dog behind the door.

"I wanna go exploring. The animals here are..." Dio merrily chatted with his friends completely unaware of the fact that he ended up hitting an innocent bystander. And of the fact that he's currently squishing the life out the poor Association magician behind the door he flung open.

"Did you hear something?" Rood asked. It might of been his imagination, but he could have sworn he heard a strange noise when Dio opened the door. Although it was more like he was ramming the door to open it.

"Nah, must of been your imagination." Dio nonchalantly dismissed. "Anyway, we better get going! The professors let us have the day off today. Better make the most of it!"

Proceeding on with their plans, the two hadn't noticed the presence of the poor Association magician squashed behind the door.

* * *

Naturally, Liduisis who always accompanied them wherever they go (most of the time) came along with Rood and Dio. They didn't mind exploring the forest with Lidusis since it was never their intentions to go off without him. However it seems that they gained a few more hinder... companions.

"You better not think about doing anything weird to that poor innocent child!" Lapis chided.

Shicmuon who could care less about the opinion of someone as weak and insignificant as Lapis stared at Rood from behind keeping a close on eye on the kid so that he wouldn't run away. Rood in turn found Shicmuon's gaze to be rather uncomfortable although that was normal. No matter how many times Shicmuon continues to glare at him, he still can't get used to it.

And that wasn't the worst of it.

"Rood-nim~"

Having Linus holding his hand like a couple would wasn't making his day any better especially when said Hereis is constantly staring at him.

Although it wasn't murderous like Shicmuon's, it was still just as unbearable for Rood who disliked attention. He would have preferred to spend his day with Lidusis and Dio as he planned and without the company of the three who forcefully intruded on their free time.

_I shouldn't have come._

If Rood had known that Shicmuon was coming, he wouldn't have come. What happened to the 'Idun only' part of the trip?

Knowing the foul mood his friend was in due to the presence of the extra guests with them, Dio tries to think of a way to lighten up Rood's spirits.

With a stroke of luck, Dio saw some pretty flowers up ahead hanging from some vines in a tree. The red scarlet petals around the violet pollen center were very lovely. He didn't know what kind they were but he was sure that they'd cheer up Rood in no time. It works for girls so maybe it'll work the same with Rood. His build is pretty much similar to a girl's.

"Hey, look there are some neat flowers up ahead!" Dio pointed out.

"Flowers?" Lapis repeated.

"You don't need to act so high strung over some flowers. What are you, a girl?" Rood's words harshly crushed Dio's heart.

"Pathetic." Shicmuon spoke out his opinion.

Despite the nasty wound to his heart, Dio heads over to the tree with the idea of cheering up Rood in his mind.

_"Arf!"_

However as he was running, his foot stepped on something. It was kind of small, long and thin like a branch, but branches don't yelp out in pain. Nor do branches have fur on them. In conclusion, it was definitely wasn't a branch that Dio stepped on.

Before Dio could get a chance to identity what it was that he stepped on, something small and furry leaped out from the bush Dio passed by where he stepped on the unknown thing. It jumped on Dio's face scratching him like crazy.

"O-O-Oww! O-Ow! My face?!"

Dio does everything he can to pry off the small beast from his face but to no avail while the others watch Dio get mauled by a small animal.

The small creature looked almost like a baby wolf except it had black and icy blue fur. It was small like a small stuffed toy. From a girl's perspective, the small creature would have been adorable. One thing they noticed was the flatten part of the tail which anyone could easily deduce that was the section where Dio stepped on. It was no wonder why the baby wolf was acting so vicious towards Dio.

Rood had mix feelings as he saw Dio being mauled by a baby wolf.

It was quite pitiful for Dio to be losing in fight like this with an animal and so one-sidedly at that. It was hard to imagine that his true form was that of a gigantic blue dragon.

Feeling the need to help his friend in his pitiful state, Rood nonchalantly picked up the baby wolf from Dio's face that Dio was struggling so much to remove.

"Ow! That hurt..."

The scratches left in his face stung as the air touches his open injuries.

Finally, he was free from the rabid monster tearing his face off.

Dio was grateful Rood saved him from the baby wolf and wanted nothing more than to hug the life out of him but stopped when he noticed the thing in his friend's arms.

"Rood, be careful! That thing's a wild beast!" Dio warned Rood who was holding the baby wolf in his arms. "Throw it away before it starts ripping your face off!"

Much to Dio's complete surprise, the baby wolf was affectionately licking Rood's face like a cute newborn puppy. Rood was slightly bothered with smothered by the baby wolf's love. He knew it was only being friendly, but it still troubled Rood to be suddenly showered in adoration like that. It wasn't the baby wolf's affection that was the problem but rather not being used to such a treatment. His master was one thing, but someone else was a different story.

Contrary to its previous vicious reaction to Dio, the baby wolf was acting quite affectionate towards Rood. The sight was enough to leave Dio's mouth hanging open in shock.

What was this?

"As expected of Rood-nim..." Linus fawned in delighted. "Only he can tame a wild animal on first contact... That animal is so lucky. I want to do the same thing too..."

Linus was jealous of how the baby wolf was able to act so affectionate with Rood yet Rood wasn't doing anything to stop it. Whereas in his case, Rood would put up some resistance, but Linus didn't mind. Rood's shyness was also part of his charm.

It was also another thing Linus loved about him.

Dio didn't understand how the affectionate baby wolf in Rood's arms could be the same ferocious creature that was hellbent on tearing off his face. He was truly stunned beyond words.

The baby wolf's next action surprised Dio. He didn't expect it to turn its head around.

It was for a brief moment that Dio and the baby wolf came into eye contact. And in that moment, Dio could see it. That smug look on its face acting all high and mighty in Rood's arms. What's more was that it sneered at him! It was looking down on him. Some tiny animal was looking down on him!

"Dio?" Rood said slightly puzzled by Dio's strange actions.

Sparks fly between Dio and the baby wolf as they glare at each other. Although they had only just met and hardly knew each other, they understood one thing.

They'll never get along.

Rood sweat drops as he watches Dio glaring at the small animal.

He starts to wonder if Dio was going crazy for him to be glaring at a baby animal. He must have been stressed out from the lessons.

"That's odd." Lapis was the first one up notice the strangeness of the situation.

"What is, Lapis?" Linus asked his friend not breakup his gaze from his idol.

"This is Xatyre, a nature reservation, where the wildlife and plantation are kept under protection from poachers. So hardly any of the inhabitants come into contact with humans. And usually, animals are very wary of strangers especially considering the level of poaching around here." Lapis pointed out.

He remembered learning about this in class when his professor gave a lecture about it prior to the training camp.

"So why is that that creature acting so friendly?"

They had just got there yet the baby wolf was acting like Rood was one of its companions.

"That's because it likes Rood-nim. Who wouldn't like him? I mean he's charismatic, strong, and smart. His current form is so adorable and huggable. It's impossible to resist his charms although his other form is incredibly handsome. But I like the current Rood better~" Linus continues blathering on nonstop.

"Charismatic? Huggable?" Lapis who lost track what Linus was getting at could barely comprehend what was going on. "Handsome?"

It was like Linus was speaking in another language to him.

Being Rood's best friend (self proclaimed), Dio wasn't backing down from the appearance of a new rival for Rood's attention.

And as proof of his resolution, Dio finishes off where he left before the appearance of his eternal rival (decided on his own) and grabs the pretty flower he saw before this time without any interference.

Dio waves the flower in the air triumphantly showing his trophy.

"Hey Rood, doesn't this look pretty!"

Dio wasn't going to let himself get bested by some animal.

"Dio..."

Hearing his name coming out of Rood's mouth made Dio feel superior over the baby wolf.

"That flower's poisonous." Rood deadpanned.

Poisonous? Did he hear that right?

"He's right." Lapis confirmed while reading a guidebook containing the list of all the wildlife and plants of Xatyre. "According to this book, that's an extremely deadly and poisonous flower you're holding. It says here that the Veleno Camellia contains a very potent and powerful poison capable of paralyzing even a high ranked demon in 10 seconds flat. Just one whiff of the dangerous flower will make the victim fall into a state of unconsciousness for hours."

On reflex, Dio throws the toxic plant away without reservation.

"Contact with the poisonous flower will result in irritable itching..." Lapis continues on.

Suddenly, Dio started to feel a strange sensation around his body. No sooner, Dio is scratching all over his body to ease the tension around his body.

"Runny eyes..."

Dio wasn't sure why, but his eyes start pouring out waterfalls of tears.

"And worst of all will cause all animals that come near you to go in a wild fit and start attacking you."

"Eh?" Dio pauses at the mention of wild animals attacking him.

The fact that they were currently in the middle of a forest surrounded by endangered but at the same time ferocious animals that could assault them at any time (at least some of them) slowly sunk into Dio's head.

"It seems that the flower contains a special kind of scent throws animals in a wild frenzy. Or at least certain types that are listed here." Lapis clarified reading from the guidebook he received from Axel prior to their departure.

Back when they were about to explore the land, the six of them had coincidentally met Axel who returned back to the inn for another matter. He was curious about their actions and asked them what they were doing. They replied telling him that they were going to use their free time to explore the land. Axel rummages around his bag searching for something.

"In that case, you babies will need this."

Axel tosses them a book containing a list of all the wildlife and plants in Xatyre. Lapis caught the book first since it was thrown in his direction.

"Some of the animals and plants here are a bit dangerous. It's not wise to touch something you don't know."

"Eee... Sure, thanks..." Rood said with a forced smile ignoring that 'baby' comment.

"Be careful of the poachers too. Lots of them have been showing up lately so security upped too."

Lapis remembered hearing about that when the professors told them to not to stray too far from the inn due to the poaching that has been going on. Because Xatyre contains many rare and endangered animals, poaching wasn't uncommon. It was only natural to increase the level of security around the area to keep the poor animals safe.

"Recently, a small team was hired to fix the poaching problem. Most of them are pretty odd and completely weird, but they're good people. Don't mind if they say anything rude like if they say something about how short or tiny you are..."

A large tick mark appears on Rood's head.

Dio almost snorted but refrained himself from laughing out loud knowing that Rood'll beat him up if he does.

"Or how useless or competent you are..."

Lapis was devastated to hear those words from someone he just met.

"Or how much one of you stinks like a dirty farm animal..."

His eyes obscured by his bangs. Dio's face turns blue with shock offended by Axel's rude, nonchalant comment.

"So don't take it to heart if they act rude to you."

_Like you're one to talk._ Rood, Dio, and Lapis internally retorted.

They found it ironic to that coming out Axel's mouth considering that he was being the rudest.

"And for your information, I'm a member of the team. Lunette too." Axel added.

What? Did they hear that right? Axel wasn't really a guest but rather someone hired by the inn? Based on Axel's manners and gestures, they assumed he was a guest. But they were more shocked to find out that the scary woman who almost skewered Dio, Lunette, was also hired by the inn. The thought never occurred to them considering that she didn't show a single bit of remorse for almost hurting Dio.

Thinking back at it, Lapis wasn't sure if Axel was helping them or just there to make of them. From what Lapis could tell, he didn't have any malicious thoughts or ill intents. He was rude, but he did give them a handy guidebook. The book had proven to be quite useful, and it's not safe to go around the place without any basic knowledge of the land.

If he known that the flower was poisonous, Dio wouldn't have picked it up in the first place. Now he can't stop scratching, but that wasn't the worst part. He'll be attacked by any animal he comes near. The baby wolf was bad enough but dealing with an army of animals was a different story.

Speaking of the baby wolf, Dio had a feeling it was probably looking down on him again. His instincts were spot on when he saw it sneering at him again. This time it irritated Dio even more seeing it look down on him for his previous mistake.

"How long is this going to last? I don't wanna stay like this forever." Dio asked Rood.

"The itchiness should subside after 10 minutes, but the last side affect is a different story."

"How long will the smell stay on? 30 minutes? 1 hour?"

"The smell lasts for 72 hours."

"72 hours?!" Dio screamed out.

He couldn't believe his luck.


	24. Chapter 24: Lilium Lotus

**Saku Kinoshita here to give out responses to my kind reviewers.**

**To Tenshi-Oujosama, thanks for always reading my chapters. I'm glad you find my fanfic to be so funny. I'm sure you'll like this chapter.  
**

**To manly-nekomata, I'm very grateful for your review. I try to meet up my quota of words per chapter and keep it as entertaining as possible. It's too bad that there aren't many Black Haze fanfics out there. Kind of lonely being the only one releasing anything for Black Haze each week. **

**To elnina. kasult, thanks for liking my fanfic so much. Hope you enjoy my new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Lilium Lotus  


Dio couldn't believe his luck. He was stuck with a smell that makes any animal near him attack him on impulse. And it won't go away for 72 hours. This was no longer a fun exploration trip. This was hell.

Seeing how his friend reacted to the news, Rood wondered if Dio knew there was a cure.

"You do know there's a way to remove the scent from you."

"Really?" Dio looks up to Rood with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Apparently not.

"It says here the only way to remove the scent of the Veleno Camellia is to bath in water that has been mixed with Lilium Lotuses, a flower that counteracts the side affects of the Veleno Camellia. "

"That's great!" Dio was happy to be freed from this curse.

"However this unique flower can only be cultivated on Xatyre land in high altitudes near large reservations of water."

"Then let's go!"

"Guarded by the ferocious man hating lake guardian Nyx. All who dare to enter especially men will be given a fate worse than death."

"Man hating?" Dio questioned. "Don't you mean man _eating_?"

A man hating lake guardian? This was new. He never heard of a man hating lake guardian. Did Lapis misread the text?

"No, it says man 'hating' right here." Lapis assured him. "Apparently, the lake guardian once had an ex-boyfriend. They broke up after her ex cheated on her. As a result, she became very resentful of men and will hold no bars back."

_What kind of book is that? And how did they even find out about that?_ Rood wondered just what kind of weird creatures lied in Xatyre. This was just plain weird.

Even if it was really weird, Dio guessed it made sense that the lake guardian was a 'man hating' guardian as opposed to a 'man eating' one. At least, it was better than a man eating guardian. For his own personal comfort, he'd rather not be eaten. But the guardian sure is whimsical to hate men because of that.

"However the lake guardian will make an exception for extremely handsome and good looking men."

_That is one capricious guardian..._ Both Rood and Dio internally retorted.

So much for being a man hating guardian. Now it was just playing favorites.

"If it's good looking men, then, in that case, I guess I'll have to do it. This is a job only for me." Dio proudly remarked with a straight face.

But that was cut short when he saw the look of contempt on Rood's face. Dio could practically read the harsh words behind Rood who didn't take his joke very nicely.

_"Even jokes have limits..."_

In fear of his friend, Dio had nothing to say. Instead, he moved his attention to the baby wolf.

*Sigh~*

!

The baby wolf just sighed. It just sighed at him. What's more is that Dio could see it. He could clearly see the look of disappointment in its eyes. Disappointed by how much dumber Dio was than it originally thought, the baby wolf sighed. It was mocking to see the baby wolf degrading him like this. Dio had never felt so insulted before in his entire life.

"It's dangerous for weak little children to go." Lapis selflessly interjected. "Just leave it to me! I'll definitely get the flower!"

"This guidebook sure is handy." Rood said ignoring Lapis's outburst. With Dio, Lidusis, Linus, and Shicmuon following him, Rood walks ahead. "It even includes a map of the place. Look there's the location of the Lilium Lotus."

Leaving Lapis behind, Rood and the others head over to get the flower.

_Not even a retort?!_

* * *

Thanks to the map inside the guidebook, finding the flower was only a matter of minutes. Each passing second was pure bliss for Dio knowing that he was one step closer to being rid of this horrible stench.

Leading the way, Lapis followed the map in the book to where the Lilium Lotus was located.

Gazing at the nice scenery from the side, Rood trails along on their task to retrieve the flower for Dio. At the same time, resting in his arms was the baby wolf.

Since they were already there might as well finish up the job and get the flower for Dio. Leaving Dio alone with that weird smell on him would be kind of cruel considering that they were in the middle of a forest. Better get rid of the scent before any animal comes near them.

Although he liked that he got to be with his idol, Linus couldn't stand seeing some new newbie hogging his idol. Not once had Rood let him in his arms or even hugged him. It was him doing the hugging but hugging Rood was not so bad. That aside, he didn't like it when someone was preoccupying Rood's attention not even an animal, but there was one thing strange about it.

"Didn't that book say that it throws any animal near Rood-nim's pet would go in a frenzy and attack him?"

"Who are calling a pet..."

Despite the vein popping from his cheek, Dio holds back on his rage at being called Rood's pet. Why is everyone calling him that?

"That's because only certain animals listed in the book will go in frenzy." Lapis explained.

"Like what?"

"Let's see..." Lapis turns to the page listing the animals affected by the Veleno Camellia. "There are the Snow Cats..."

_That doesn't sound too bad._ Dio was relieved that it wasn't too bad. For it to have such a cute name, there's no way it'd do any harm even if it went in a frenzy.

"The Snow Cats are a feline subspecies of the Tigrain."

While Lapis was busy reading the guidebook, Rood noticed a light blue furred cub with cobalt blue stripes stuck on top of a high branch. Rood tried to get it, but he was too short to reach it much to his chagrin. It annoyed him even more when Shicmuon snorted at him. Even Dio couldn't help but let out a small giggle as he tired to stifle his laughter. Slightly pissed, Rood climbed up the tree to help out the small feline cub with the baby wolf lying over his shoulder. Rood extends his hand to the poor defenseless cub.

"They act as bodyguards for the Tigrain."

The blue feline cub jumps to the safety of Rood's hand.

"One Snow Cat is always paired up with a Tigrain especially a cub to protect them from any danger."

Having succeeded in saving the small cub, Rood climbs back down and sets the cub on the ground.

Feeling grateful to its savior, the cub brushes its furry head against Rood's legs purring in delight.

"One thing to be aware of."

Rood pets the feline cub's head making it more happy. Seeing the cute expression on the cub's face, Dio felt the urge to pet its head too. Overcomed by his desires, Dio walks closer to the cub.

"Contrary to its cute name, the Snow Cats are a ferocious and dangerous race."

Dio immediately stops in his tracks when he sees a large shadow looming over him followed by a terrifying bloodlust.

"When they see that their partner is in danger or near dangerous creatures, they will rip apart anything that gets in their way."

Sensing the danger he was currently in, all of the blood from his head drains at the sight of the large four legged beast before him. The beast was none other than a Snow Cat. Like its name, its pure snow white fur as well as the ice crystals around its body was as beautiful as a snow field blooming with crystal flowers. More so a cat, it looked more like a huge leopard or cheetah. It was several times bigger than any of them. Roughly, the same size as a high ranking demon.

Looking at the baby feline cub playfully licking Rood's cheeks, Dio didn't have to be a genius to figure that the cub in Rood's hands was a Tigrain cub and that the giant menacing beast in front of Dio was its bodyguard. Although Rood was slightly bothered by the Tigrain cub's actions, Dio was jealous of the blond. What he wouldn't give to take the latter's place anytime.

"They are especially vicious when their target has come in contact with the Veleno Camellia." Lapis continues to read ignorant of the impeding danger Dio was in.

Come to think of it, he still has the scent of that cursed flower on him. This was not going to end very well for Dio.

Proceeding on with their search, the group continues on as if nothing had happened despite the fact that Dio was mauled by a ferocious Snow Cat. Among the other five members, two hadn't even noticed the danger Dio was in. One was busy staring at his idol. One didn't really care what happened to Dio and just spectated the whole thing as if he was watching a movie. And the last one tried to help Dio but wasn't much help since the Snow Cat attacked Dio before he could even move a muscle.

Guilty that he couldn't help his friend, Lidusis comforts Dio and his tattered body.

Unaware of the previous predicament that occurred, Lapis continues reading off of the guidebook, "Flower Bunnies."

Flower Bunny? If it was anything like the Snow Cat, Dio wants nothing to do with it.

"Hey, isn't that a Flower Bunny?" Linus sees at a cute, little rabbit wearing a mane of flowers around its collar and a cherry blossom on one of its long ears trying to grab some berries hanging from a vine.

At the mention of the dreaded creature, Dio immediately hides behind Rood. Peering over Rood's shoulder, Dio is hesitant about the cutely named Flower Bunny. This time he mentally prepares himself for what sort of beast he is about to face. He won't make the second mistake twice with what happened with the Snow Cat. From the looks of it, it appeared pretty harmless. Didn't look like it could harm a fly. It was quite tiny even smaller than the baby wolf. It was as small as a mouse.

On a whim, Rood plucks the berries off of the vine for the Flower Bunny and offers them to the Flower Bunny.

The Flower Bunny cries in joy at its kind benefactor. It was so hungry and wanted to eat those berries so badly. The Flower Bunny jumps on Rood's hand and merrily eats the berries from Rood's hand.

"Soft..." Rood commented on the Flower Bunny's soft fur as he gently rubs its head with his finger.

"How cute~" Linus found the Flower Bunny cute nowhere near as cute as Rood but still cute.

Like Linus, Lidusis too thought the Flower Bunny was cute. His cheeks slightly blush at the sight of the adorable tiny creature.

After finishing up the berries on Rood's hand, the Flower Bunny climbs up Rood's sleeves to Rood's head so that it could eat the berries a few centimeters over his head.

Seeing a Flower Bunny over Rood's head was a once in a life time opportunity. Linus didn't want to miss the chance to capture this.

"Don't move!"

Before the Flower Bunny moves somewhere else, Linus searches through his bag that his pack mule was carrying.

"Hey, stop messing around. It's hard to read like this." Lapis was not too happy with Linus grabbing him by the bag the latter forced him to carry only to rummage through it.

While Linus was searching through his bag that he made Lapis carry for him, the Flower Bunny struggles to reach the berries over Rood's head. Unfortunately, its tiny limps and small body inables to even as much as touch the berries. After a few tries, the Flower Bunny takes a brief breather and noticed Dio behind Rood for the first time.

Knowing that he should be wary of the adorable, small creature, Dio still couldn't help but feel on edge even if the Flower Bunny looked nothing short of harmless. It didn't look like it could harm a fly.

"Warning: Although they appear cute and harmless, when frightened or trapped in a corner, Flower Bunnies transform into their true monstrous form." Lapis read consequently ruining the mood.

...

A cold wind blows past Dio.

Did he hear that right?

In that case, this was not good.

"They are twice as dangerous and ferocious as the Snow Cats."

He takes that back. This was a nightmare. It got even worse when the Flower Bunny started transforming into a terrifying monster or at least the upper half of it while the lower half was still making itself comfortable in Rood's hair. But that still didn't help Dio in his situation since the Flower Bunny was heading towards him almost like it was going it eat him.

As Dio was attacked, Rood remained oblivious of what was happening to Dio unaware of what going on right behind him. Lidusis was dumbfounded by the scene. It surprised him how Rood could not notice the gory scene just a few meters from behind. Not bothering to help Dio, Shicmuon watches the comical scene like a spectator.

"Alright, next is..."

"No more! I think we've already heard enough!" Dio interrupts not wanting to take the chance of being attacked again.

He barely managed to keep himself in one piece after being mauled by that Snow Cat and Flower Bunny. His body wouldn't be able to handle one more attack.

"But..."

"We're fine! You don't have to say anything!"

"I just..."

"Please I'm begging you. I don't think I'll have enough lives if this continues."

Lives? What did that have to do with anything?

"..." Unable to understand Dio's thoughts, Lapis does as Dio asked and stopped reading the guidebook.

Now Dio can rest easy knowing that he wasn't going to be attacked by any more animals. Wanting to get to the flower as soon as possible, Dio walked a bit ahead of the others.

Lapis didn't get why Dio was making such a big fuss. All he wanted to do was tell him one thing.

"I was just going to say that we're here."

As soon as Lapis said that, Dio's mind momentarily drifted from his path and towards Lapis's words instead. Coincidentally, in front of Dio was a lake. And as fate would dictate, Dio ended up falling (or rather stepped in) the lake.

A few air bubbles gush up from the lake. No sooner did Dio emerge but not without taking a fresh breath of air first.

"Say that sooner?!"

If Dio had known that, he wouldn't have fallen into the lake which was really deep for a lake.

Like the guidebook said, the lake was located near a cliff. In the middle of the lake was a large rocky base. And on the rocky base was a three tier fountain that flowed out water from its basin and into the lake making the whole lake look like a giant fountain. On the top tier of the fountain were beautiful blue lotuses where Lilium Lotuses grow at. Several of which were dangling in the air from its base to the lower base under them.

They had found the Lilium Lotus. The flower they needed to cure Dio of the side effects of the Veleno Camellia.

But before they could move a muscle, the water in the lake starts to shift around almost like an earthquake was occurring which wasn't. Dio wasn't sure what was going on, but the water around him was acting really strange.

The water was acting as if it had a mind of its own submerging Dio in the water and then spitting him out like he was a piece of gum onto the ground where the others were. Right next to Rood too.

"You alright?" Rood asked his friend concerned about Dio's health.

"Y-Yeah, a little..." Dio coughed up a bit of water out of his mouth. He was a bit moved to see that Rood cared about him so much.

"I see... That's what you get for playing around in the water like that." Rood deadpanned.

"I wasn't playing?!"

Dio's heart broke in two at the indifference in Rood's tone. So much for friendship.

_"Who dares..."_ A feminine but eerie voice boomed in the air. _"Enter my domain without my permission..."_

A pretty turquoise colored lady with eyes as blue as the lake rises from the water.

"Especially a filthy lying man." The woman stares down at the six students.

Based on her appearance, the woman was clearly the famous lake guardian from the guidebook. Just as the guidebook stated, she hated men with a passion.

"I have no business with good-for-nothing, lying, cheating scum." The Lake Guardian shoos them away.

"Doesn't look like she'll let us through." Linus said.

"It's just like the book said. Then in that case, she'll only let good looking men through." Lapis was thankful for Axel for giving them the book.

"Since she threw Dio out. Doesn't that mean he's doesn't count?" Rood pointed out.

This in turn wounds Dio who was moping in the corner very deeply in the heart. He didn't have to say it so bluntly.

Taking pity on his friend, Lidusis tries to comfort Dio as best as he can. Sometimes, Rood can be much crueler than a demon.

It had been some time since the Lake Guardian had seen some humans before. They weren't bad looking. In fact, their looks were better than average, but that didn't sway her heart the least bit. Just a few decent faces weren't enough. Not after being dumped like that by her ex.

She soon changed her mind when she saw Shicmuon. Never before had she seen such a man. That cold, distant air around him enhanced the mysterious in him.

_He's exactly my type!_

The Lake Guardian never would have thought she'd meet such a perfect man before. Her face flushes just looking at his stoic face.

Seeing the Lake Guardian's actions, it was so obvious to Lapis that she classified Shicmuon as a bishounen.

This was the perfect opportunity for them.

As much as it irked him, Lapis knew that Shicmuon was the only one who qualified as a 'good looking man' to the Lake Guardian.

"This is your chance. All you have to do is get that flower—"

"Don't want to." Shicmuon had absolutely no interest in retrieving some flower for Rood's pet. He was only there, because Rood was with them.

"Why you..." Lapis muttered some incomprehensible words under his breath since there were children in the area.

"If he doesn't go, then we can't get that flower."

Hearing those dreaded words from Linus's mouth, Dio breaks out of his depression and cries, "Noooo! I don't want to be stuck like this for 72 hours!"

"Can't be helped. Baldwin doesn't want to do it, and he's the only one who passes. Nothing, we can do." Linus stated.

"Noooo!"

The Lake Guardian didn't know humans were so strange. She had never seen humans act like. To be crying over one little flower. Out of her good will, she might let them one thing.

"If he doesn't wish to cross, you may sent someone else."

Really! Did they hear her right?

"There is one more person among you that I don't mind into my lake."

"It wouldn't be me, would it?" Lapis conceitedly said with a straight face only to be splashed with water by the Lake Guardian.

"It would be him."

The Lake Guardian points to Rood.

"Me?" Rood didn't get why he was picked.

"As expected of Rood-nim~" In Linus's eyes, he had no doubt that Rood would have been picked since he was beyond good looking. There was no one who wouldn't call Rood good looking. He was so cute. It was practically impossible.

"Him? Why him?" Dio curiously asked.

"Because..."

Because...

"I don't mind kids." The Lake Guardian bluntly answered. "I hate men, but children are okay."


	25. Chapter 25: Humans don't Fly

**Yahoo! Finally done with classes! Now got more time for my fanfics!**

**And great news. I can't believe two chapters of Black Haze came out yesterday, but it's too bad one of them was locked and still hasn't been translated yet. Fortunately, I was able to find a way to read the raw of the last chapter. And I'll tell one thing. The author sure knows to write good cliffhangers. I did not see that coming.**

**Alright now time to reply to kind reviewers.**

**To kuromi123: Thanks for liking my fanfic so much. It's always encouraging to read all your nice reviews. Motivates me to do better and write more! I'm sure you'll be screaming when you read this chapter. Included a special service for my fans like you.**

**To lizy: Just wait and see. Things will definitely get more interesting after this.**

**To elnina. kasult: I just hope there'll be more Black Haze fanfics coming out too. Writing is good and all, but I also like reading Black Haze fanfics too. It's more interesting not knowing what's going to happen.**

**To yokaiangel: Chapter's out. Look down and you'll see how Rood'll react. XD**

**To Tenshi-Oujosama: It's not being called a child that's the problem. It's mostly how everyone is always commenting on his short height that bugs him.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Human's Don't Fly 

She doesn't allow men through, but children are okay?

So basically, she didn't see Rood as a man but more as a kid.

Being dwarfed by his taller than him associates, he looked like midget in comparison.

"The kid is cute so he passes."

Cute? Now some lake guardian was calling him cute.

"He'll definitely be a bishounen in a few more years~"

Just very thought made the Lake Guardian drool. Kind of ruins her pretty face.

Hearing this just made Rood more depressed. He lost what little motivation he had left. He no longer felt like getting the Lilium Lotus anymore.

"I'm begging you, Rood! You're my only savior!" Dio tightly clings onto Rood's jacket covering with his tears.

Pressured by Dio's pleading, Rood had no choice but to go. He'd probably regret it if he didn't do something to help out Dio.

Rood makes his way to the lily pads floating on the lake. According the Lake Guardian, the lily pads here were very durable capable of floating on the lake even if 500 pounds of weight were placed on them.

"It's too dangerous for a small child to handle! Let me go!" Lapis insisted. There was no way Lapis would allow a weak bodied child to go by himself.

But of course, no one really cared about his opinion.

"Stay out of this, useless plain man." The Lake Guardian harshly said to Lapis switching back to her man hating side. "Just because you got some decent looks doesn't mean I'm letting ya through."

"All you men are the same! You play around with women and then throw them away whenever you feel like it!" The Lake Guardian bites into her handkerchief as she childishly complains.

"You especially! I'm never letting you through!"

The Lake Guardian points at Lapis.

"Me?!"

"That's right! Playboys like you should just die!"

"What have I ever done to deserve such treatment?!"

Lapis didn't get why she was acting so spiteful towards him.

"Hmph!" The Lake Guardian turns her back at Lapis pouting like a child.

Out of nowhere, a rectangular piece of paper falls from the Lake Guardian when she turned.

Curious, Linus picks up the piece of paper which turned out to be a photo.

And not just any photo, it was a picture of the Lake Guardian with a man.

"This is?!" Linus gasps. "I see..."

"What's wrong?" Lapis asked Linus.

"It seems that the reason why she's so hostile towards Lapis is because he resembles her ex-boyfriend." Linus concluded after seeing the photo acting like a detective from those mystery novels.

"What!"

If that was true, then that would explain the Lake Guardian's hostility towards him.

"See the truth for yourself!" Linus shows them the picture.

This was beyond what they imagined.

They were truly stunned beyond words. Well... All of them except for Shicmuon who didn't care about the love problems of some woman he hardly knew.

Lidusis was stunned to see the photo.

Dio had his mouth hanging open.

And Lapis's shoulders were trembling as he looked down at the ground with his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm not surprised by reactions. I too was—"

"Are you an idiot?!" Lapis chops Linus in the head.

"What was that for, Lapis?" Linus rubs the small lump in his head. "That hurt..."

"Exactly which part of this resembles me?!" Lapis holds up the photo and points to at the muscular blond man with big doe eyes in the picture. Those eyes were not for muscular men like him especially ones with mustaches. "You need to see an optometrist, you idiot?!"

"Eeeeh?"

"Don't 'eh' me. Did you seriously think that this thing looks even remotely close to me?!" A large red vein appears on Lapis's head. Never had he been insulted like this before.

"But he's blond like you. And... And his eyelids are like your's... And the shape of his ears too..."

"What's with that vague description?! You making fun of me again?!"

"And he has that same air of hopelessness as you..."

"Why you...!"

While Lapis and Linus were having their usual conversation, Rood went ahead and started making his way to the fountain. Rood didn't get how Lapis and Linus's strange friendship worked. He knew it was normal for friends say a few things here and there for fun, but somehow every time he hears one of their conversations it at one point Linus will always say something insulting towards Lapis.

Jumping from lily pad to lily pad, Rood gets to the fountain in no time.

All that's left is to get the flower at the top. Rood leans in closer to the middle. His hand reaches for the Lilium Lotus however stops just a few inches short. He stretches his arm a bit but still no luck. Then he tries to reach a bit further by tip toeing, but the results were the same.

Why is that no matter how many times he tries to reach for the blue flower he can't even as much as touch it?

"Pffft!" Unable to contain it any longer, Dio accidentally lets out a laugh still trying to stifle his laughter.

Rood makes a mental note to kill Dio after he gets the flower.

Apparently, Dio wasn't the only one who found Rood's situation funny.

Shicmuon smirked at the sight of Rood's helplessness due to the latter's short structure. He found it to be rather amusing. He really was glad that he didn't go.

Lidusis let out a bit of a forced chuckle feeling sorry for Rood.

Lapis cried as he wanted to help the poor child but couldn't. What a pitiful child. If only he could go... Unfortunately, the Lake Guardian won't let him pass.

Linus earnestly watches his idol try to get the flower but no luck. He didn't know why, but he found the sight of the usually capable Rood struggling so hard to be quite enticing. More so than his usual diligent and capable self. He liked seeing his idol do incredible feats, but somehow he felt his heart racing seeing the new fresh expression on Rood's face.

"I like Rood-nim's older form, but this is better~"

"Older!"

This caught the Lake Guardian's attention.

"Yeah, his current form is super cute and huggable, but his other form is really handsome. There's no one who can't best him."

"Is he really that handsome?!" The Lake Guardian whispers to Linus as they speak privately away from the others.

"He is." Linus confirmed. "Here's a picture."

Linus shows the Lake Guardian a picture of Rood in Blow form.

The Lake Guardian is mercerized by Blow's looks.

She then turns around.

"Thinking about it, it doesn't matter if one or two flowers go missing." The Lake Guardian told them with a straight face despite the excess nosebleed from her nostrils.

* * *

Although they still weren't allowed in her lake other than Rood and Shicmuon, the Lake Guardian used her magic and plucked one of the Lilium Lotus from the fountain with the water giving it to Rood.

It was good that he got the flower for Dio, but it felt like he lost something in return. Somehow, it feels kind of wrong how it ended like that. Rood wasn't sure, but it was slightly scary how the Lake Guardian told Rood to come back when he was older.

Fulfilling his goal, Rood gave the blue flower to Dio. However he soon regretted his actions.

For one thing, Dio wouldn't stop acting like a buffoon but that was nothing new.

"I'm finally free of this curse! Yahoo!" Dio loudly cheered.

The problem was that he was being too noisy and touchy for Rood's comfort.

"This is heaven!"

If only he could sew Dio's mouth shut.

"All thanks to my best buddy!" Dio tackled Rood in affection.

But for some reason, he felt something missing.

"Huh? Rood?"

He knew he felt Rood a moment ago, but now he wasn't there.

Getting a closer look, Dio sees a small ledge over the bush.

It couldn't be...

Hesitantly, Dio peers over the bushes to see a very deep ledge at least 100 meters off the ground.

Oh no...

"Gyyyaaaa!"Lapis screamed as all the color drains from his face. "What are you doing, you idiot!"

Lapis grabs Dio by his collar and starts shaking him nonstop.

"Do you realize what you just did?!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know there was a cliff down there." Dio sobs worried that he might have accidentally killed his best friend.

On the bright side, at least, he got rid of his rival, but now was not the time for that.

"Who cares about that?! What are we going to do?!" Lapis ruffles his hair in distress.

How could he allow such a thing to happen to Rood!

"No time! We've got to save that poor child right away!" Lapis declares but notices Linus squatting down staring over the ledge.

He sure showed a strange time to act weird.

Another thing, Lapis noticed was that there was one more person missing.

"Where did that Hereis go?" Lapis didn't see Shicmuon anywhere.

"Oh, Baldwin jumped down while you were talking."

What?! Of all the things, that was the most incredulous thing he's ever heard.

Shicmuon jumped down from the ledge after Rood?

Was that guy suicidal?!

* * *

Down below the ledge, Rood coughs out the water that got in his mouth out. He was fortunate to have landed in a river. Otherwise, he would have been hurt real badly. Normally, he would have used magic to help cushion the landing. But Lapis up there, he couldn't take the chance of Lapis seeing him use magic happen.

More importantly, there was one more matter he had to take care of.

"I'll skin that **** next time I see him."

Rood wasn't going to forget this.

Dio is in for hell next time they meet.

Under him, he felt the ground to be kind of soft. Rocks shouldn't be like that. An octopus? No wait, this was much harder than an octopus. Kind of boney too. A big fish? Rood looks down to see what was it that he landed on. Rood was horrified to see a human body under him. Without a moment's delay, Rood rushes to get the unconscious boy who looked around the same age as him out of the water.

Fortunately as Rood was about to drag him, the pale blue haired boy managed to regain consciousness in no time.

"Who are you?" The boy innocently asked.

"Is that really the first thing you should be asking right now?" Rood retorted in a slightly exasperated tone.

The boy notices that his clothes were completely drenched just like Rood's.

The boy looks around to see that he was in the middle of a river.

"What am I doing in a river?"

"How am I supposed to know..."

He hypothesized that it was likely the fall must have affected his memory. Can't blame him though. Rood did land on him from a height of at least 100 meters. Surprisingly, the boy's body was quite durable for him to withstand that. Didn't look a bit hurt. Not even a scratch.

"You..." The pale blue haired boy stares at Rood. "You look familiar..."

"Really..." This was bad. He was starting to remember.

"I remember!" The boy lightly taps his fist in his hand as he realized who Rood was. "You're one of those legendary flying naked people!"

"NO?!"

Forget about memory, Rood thinks he might have affected entire brain.

"You're right. You're not naked."

"Is that really the part you should be bothered with?"

"You're one of legendary flying pigs I've heard about!" The boy's eyes twinkle with anticipation.

"I'm human?!"

Exactly what part of Rood looked like a pig.

"So you're just a flying human..." Slightly disappointed, the boy said with a straight face.

"Humans don't fly." Rood deadpanned.

"Then how did you get here?"

For the blue eyed boy's question, Rood points up at the ledge where just fell off from.

Staring at the pale blue haired boy concluded only one thing.

"Why would you want to commit suicide?"

"I didn't jump?! Some idiot pushed me by accident?!"

Anyone with common sense would figured that part out at least. More so than intelligence, it seems that the boy lacked in the common sense department.

"Ah!" The boy now realizes how Rood got there. "You're that weirdo who jumped down from there out of nowhere and landed on me!"

"Like I said, I didn't jump?!"

Rood swears that this guy's head was as thick as a rock.

"You must be cold..."

Huh? What did he just say to Rood?

"Arête told me people catch colds if they stay in wet clothes too long. I have extra clothes. You can use them."

Seeing the boy's point, Rood hesitantly accepts his kind offer. Although he lacked common sense, he sure was nice to lend his clothes to Rood despite the fact that it was Rood's fault that he got soaked too and the fact that Rood accidentally used him as a landing pad.

"Thanks..."

"It's fine. I'm La—"

Midway of his sentence, out of nowhere, Shicmuon comes crashing down on 'La—.'

Unlike how Rood got completely wet, only slightly up to Shicmuon's ankles were wet.

"Don't think of running again, Blackie." Shicmuon smirks at Rood since he found his prey.

Dumbfounded, Rood stared at Shicmuon. Not sure if Shicmuon noticed the innocent bystander under Shicmuon, Rood points to where Shicmuon is stand on. Shicmuon looks down to see what Rood was pointing only to see a young boy under him.

"What's this?"

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Rood managed to dry himself off with the towel he received from the pale blue haired boy. Rood left his wet clothes to dry on one of the tree branches. Nestled in front of the camp fire, Rood wrapped himself with the towel. Next to him was Shicmuon.

"To meet not only one but two humans falling from the sky. You two are weird people to jump down into a ravine." The pale blue haired boy who had already changed said. Still a bit wet, his hair had two hair tips sticks at the side of his head.

"Can you not put me on the same level as this crazy fool..." Rood points to Shicmuon.

"This must what you call _friendship_, right?"

Friendship?

Did he just utter that word in connection between him and Shicmuon?

The very thought nearly put Rood at death's doors as he could feel the weight of the word in stone fall down on his head crushing him.

How could he say such a horrifying thing?

Rood wasn't the only one shocked by the news as Shicmuon froze at the mention of him being friends with Rood. Hunter and prey, yes. But friends? The very thought was very shocking. So much that Shicmuon didn't know how to react or rather couldn't react as it was too much for him to process.

"You two are really good _friends_ to—"

"Please stop... Just stop..." Rood pleaded almost ready to hurl. His face drastically lost so much color that he looked like the chronically ill child he was supposed to be. He didn't want to hear anymore. This was just pure torture.

"Oh yeah. You still haven't changed yet. Here you can wear this." The pale blue haired boy hands Rood a set of clothes.

"Thanks..." Rood humbly accepts the kind offer of the young boy whose name he has still yet to know.

"I'm Lalita." The pale blue haired boy introduced himself as Lalita.

Anxious, Rood inspects the new clothes he got from Lalita. He wonders what kind of clothes did Lalita give to him. From Rood's perspective, his and Lalita were about the same size so his clothes should be able to fit him. He didn't mind what Lalita gave him as long as he had something to wear while his clothes were drying.

But something did feel strange about the clothes he got from Lalita. It felt like he only received one piece of clothing. Did he only have a shirt left? Oddly enough, it seemed kind of big for a shirt.

That being that it wasn't a shirt but rather a dress that was in Rood's hands when he unfolded the material to see a fluttery cerulean blue off shoulder dress with a big white ribbon tied in the back around the hips and long white sleeves. The dress was very long as it would barely touched the ground if worn.

Once again, the color from Rood's face drains. He wasn't sure if this was some kind of joke or whether he should comment on the dress or not.

Next to Rood, Shicmuon just watches with his usual stoic facial expression.

"Pretty, isn't it." Lalita cheerfully said oblivious to the horrified look on Rood's face.

_For a girl?! _Rood internally retorted.

"Uhm... Excuse me..." Rood shakily cuts in. "You do realize I'm a guy, right?"

"Yeah..."

"And this is a dress, right?"

"Yep, and I'm sure it'll look good on you!" Lalita answered still not getting Rood's message.

Rood couldn't help but wonder if Lalita was pretending not to know or naturally dense. He had a feeling it was the latter.

"That's not the point. I'm a guy. I can't wear a dress."

"But it can't be helped. I don't have anything else beside that. Unless you want to wear these." Lalita shows Rood more dresses in his bag.

Rood was quite horrified to see that Lalita had a hidden crossdressing side to him. In terms of appearance, Lalita did have a slim build similar to that of a girl's, a face cuter than a girl's, and without a doubt one would mistaken him for one if he wore a dress, but Rood never would have imagined that he'd have some of crossdressing hobby. While Rood was dumbfounded by his discovery of Lalita's hobby, the latter was confused by Rood's strange reaction not knowing why he was acting like that.

"Baking cookies and running away... You're already like a girl." Shicmuon interjected. "What difference does it make if you wear a dress..."

_Why you..._ Despite the large vein popping in his head, Rood holds in his anger knowing it would do him no good to fight Shicmuon of all people especially considering their surroundings.

*sigh*

Subsiding his anger, Rood lets out a sigh.

"I'll just have to wait until my cl—"

Before Rood could finish his sentence, a voice cuts him off midway.

_"Rood?!"_

Rood recognized that voice. It belonged to only one person.

"Rood, there you are!"

And he was right.

It was Dio as Rood saw the blue haired Idun standing on a tree branch.

Dio was so relieved to see Rood's face. He thought he'd never get to see him again. He bursts into tears seeing his friend alive and healthy. Just as he was about to jump down and hug Rood, the tree branch broke, and Dio ended up falling down on his butt. The only problem was that the same branch that Dio broke was the same one Rood hanged his clothes at to dry which were now floating away through the river's current.

And all Rood could do was stare in disbelief.

One thing for sure is that Dio wasn't coming out of there in one piece.


	26. Chapter 26: Dangers of the Seal

**New chapter's out. **

**Look forward a cute Rood dressed in well a dress! XD**

**To Lofty Crane: Thanks for your kind review. I don't mind that it's long. It actually makes me happier to read a long review since I get to read more of what my viewers have to say. And I'm a bit unsure about the pairing. I do like writing bits of pieces of bl subtext in the plot like in the original series. **

**To Ms. FUN: New chapter is here. Hope you like it!**

**To Guest: Shicmuon never lets go out of any opportunity to tease Rood. That's how he is. Poor Rood will have to deal with a clingy Linus.**

**To Myasha: I don't know if I'm improving or not, but I'm glad to see that you liked the chapter. I don't know if you like the weirdness but I wanted to make the chapters more funny with some weird elements around.**

* * *

Chapter 26: Dangers of the Seal 

"Wow, there sure are a lot of poachers here!" Lalita exclaimed happy to see so many people today.

"No, we're not poachers. We're students on a training camp." Lapis explained before the pale blue haired boy got any wrong ideas. He didn't get how someone could sound so cheerful in front of people as dangerous as poachers which they weren't.

"Oh yeah so you're friends with those flying humans." Lalita still believed that Rood and Shicmuon were flying humans.

"No, they're normal humans. And humans can't fly in the first place." Lapis sweat drops at Lalita's comment. Did he really believe that? He was glad that they found Rood safe and sound and thankful to Lalita for helping Rood out, but the latter was a bit of an airhead.

Thank god, Rood was alright. He wouldn't be able to look at Rood straight in the eyes anymore after letting him get into such a dangerous situation like that. It was worth the hassle of listening to Lapis's constant whining on how he dearly missed his precious Rood-nim. He himself nearly jumped down if Lapis hadn't grabbed his jacket in time. Lapis managed to reason with him into creating one of his purple disks and use it to transport them safely down to where Rood was. It was scary how rough and fast he was going. He was practically ignoring all speeding limits and driving like maniac until Lapis yelled at him to slow down for the hundredth time. He was one heck of a lousy driver. One that Dio would preach for as he nearly threw out his breakfast. Lidusis had already fainted halfway of the drive. It took them a while to find Rood from above until Dio spotted Rood and Shicmuon along with another unfamiliar face.

Remembering Linus's previous run down to the ravine, Dio chose to jump down himself rather than take another joyride through the river of the dead.

Following after Dio, that was how they found Rood.

"I'm just glad to see that Rood's fine." Dio lightly chuckled. "From that height, I was worried that he might have been hurt."

Lapis couldn't agree anymore with Dio. Rood's health was their first utmost priority although looking at Dio's beaten up, black and blue face. He was more concerned about Dio. Rood sure did a number on him earlier. Lapis wasn't sure why Rood was in such a foul mood or why he started beating up Dio the moment he saw the latter.

Another thing that weighed on his mind was that Lalita called them poachers. Could he be one of the people hired to protect the animals from poachers? Axel did say that his teammates were a bit weird.

But he was kind of young. Younger than any of them in fact. Probably as the same age Rood maybe. He looked more like he was a student than a hired helper.

Curious, Lapis asks Lalita the question on his mind, "You wouldn't be one of those people hired to protect the animals from the poachers, would you?"

"Hired? I don't know what you're saying. I'm here to meet up with my friends, but I got lost." Lalita honestly answered.

"Is that so..." Lapis slightly brightened hearing Lalita's answer. He was relieved to know that. He should have known better. There was no way a kid like him could be given such a dangerous job.

"Gyyyaaaa?!"

Lapis heard Linus screaming as the latter jumped off his seat heading off somewhere.

"Rood-nim?!"

Wondering what the lavender haired Hereis was up to, Lapis turned his head to the side to see something quite unexpected.

"So cute~" Linus said in pure glee nuzzling his idol in his arms.

Black clouds swirl over Rood's head. He wasn't exactly in the best mood at the moment considering that he had no other choice but to wear that dress unless he wanted to be naked. Right now, the second choice was looking really good at the moment.

His male pride was now shattered to pieces.

"S-So cute!" was what Lapis wanted to say but refrained from doing so. He controlled himself. Seeing Rood, Lapis suddenly had the urge to hug Rood but suppressed his desires knowing that if he had taken one step he'd be heading down a place of no return.

Lapis's face immediately blushes at the sight of Rood.

He'd never imagined a guy could look so cute in a dress.

Lidusis who had regained consciousness shortly after Dio found Rood was speechless as well.

"Just kill me, right now..." Rood darkly muttered. He was practically dying of embarrassment.

"So cute~" Linus continued to hug Rood as he was in heaven at the moment.

"You don't like it?" Lalita asked confused by Rood's mood.

"Of course!"

Rood doubts there's any man in this world that would be happy to wear a dress unless he was a pervert or a transvestite.

"Then here!" Lalita places a long blond wig with a big pale blue bow tied in the back on Rood's head. "Better?"

"Like hell, it is?!" Rood deadpanned holding back his urge to yell out his opinion.

A large vein pops on Rood's head.

"Speaking of which, where did that baby wolf go?" Lapis asked just noticing that the baby wolf wasn't with them. Last time, he saw it was when it was in Rood's arms before Dio accidentally pushed him (and the baby wolf in addition) down the ledge.

"Ah..." Rood just realized that too. He had completely forgotten about the baby wolf. It must have landed somewhere else during the fall.

"We finally got rid off that, rabies infect dog?!" Dio's face completely brightens up upon hearing that his arch-nemesis was no longer in their party.

***CHOMP***

Like a dog heading to its master after being called, the baby wolf immediately found its way to their location. As the saying goes 'Karma bites.' or in this case it was a baby wolf. It was almost like the baby wolf reacted to Dio's words and came seeing how it's gnawing on his head.

At least that settled the disappearance of the baby wolf.

*Gasp*

Lalita gasps at the sight of the baby wolf biting Dio's head.

For some reason the mood turned all nice, the moment Lalita and the baby wolf made eye contact. And another thing that disturbed the peanut gallery except for Linus whose mind was purely focused only on Rood and Shicmuon who could care less what going on was that it looked like some cheesy confession scene from an old shoujo comic.

"Fenrir..." Lalita gazes at the baby wolf.

Who? This was just getting weirder by the minute.

"Arf..." The baby wolf answered proudly still biting Dio's head like some handsome popular guy from a shoujo comic.

"Fenrir!" Lalita runs to the baby wolf who leaps off Dio's head and into Lalita's arms. "I missed you so much!"

Lalita continues to hug the baby wolf tightly in his arms as he spins around happy to be reunited with his companion.

"Where were you!" Lalita was so relieved to see the small creature again. "Fenrir~"

"Excuse me..." Rood demurely interjected.

Lalita stops spinning around drawing his attention at the young blond.

"Do you know this wolf cub? You two seem quite close."

"Yeah, Fenrir is my friend!"

"Is that so..." Rood felt satisfied with that answer.

"Before we were on our way to the inn, but for some reason, Fenrir ran off somewhere." Lalita explained.

So they got separated for a while. Rood remembered seeing the baby wolf named Fenrir while they were exploring the land.

"I don't know why, and then I heard him howl in pain so I ran after him."

Wasn't that howl from when Dio stepped on Fenrir's tail?

"Then a flower showed up."

Somehow, Rood had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"It smelled really nice. Made me a little sleepy."

"..."

"I almost fell asleep until I fell into a hole and hit my head on a bunch of rocks as I fell. It hurt." Lalita instinctively presses his hands over head from just remembering the painful fall. "I got stuck and couldn't get out."

Rood wasn't the only one who caught on as the others realized it too although two of them didn't really care. Dio starts sweating like crazy as he grimaces in guilt. Wasn't that flower the same one that Dio threw away? It couldn't be that the scent of the flower got on Lalita too? His guilt worsens as he recalls the nightmare he went through because of that flower.

"It was so dark. I could hardly see anything. Luckily, the hole lead to an underground cave, but I got lost and didn't know where to go. I kept on walking and walking but couldn't find an exit. Then I fell in a pool of water filled with flowers that looked like that." Lalita points to the Lilium Lotus in Dio's hand.

"Wait a minute, could it be...?" Lapis takes out the guidebook of Xatyre flipping through the pages in search of a certain page. "Here it is! Grotta di Cristallo. An underground cave where beautiful crystals are located at. These crystals are said to accumulate the mana stored inside them. And as a result is deemed a reservoir of treasure. However the location is extremely hard to find and only few have ever seen it. There's even barely any information on it here."

"You mean this." Lalita takes out a large pink crystal shard from his bag.

"You had one?!" Dio, Lapis, and Rood retorted.

"So this is the famous crystal." Lapis knew at first glance that it was the real deal. The flow of mana within the crystal is without a doubt genuine.

"But wait, what does that have to do with the pool of water he fell in that had this flower in it." Dio asked. He understood that the underground cave was a very big deal but it still didn't explain how the Lilium Lotus which can only be found in lake guarded by its moody lake guardian was in the cave where Lalita stumbled upon.

"That's because the lake where the Lilium Lotus was at is directly located under the cavern. The part of the water flows down through a small passageway from the lake to the cavern and formed an underground lake there. Several Lilium Lotuses get washed out along the way too."

"I see..." That made sense so that explains it.

"Also, the lake holds the same properties as the remedy for the Veleno Camellia." Lapis added. "Just one dip will be enough to wash out the scent of the flower."

Dio face faults from hearing the news.

"But the cave is really hard to find and nearly impossible to locate. So going to the lake was better since it was on the map."

In hindsight, it wasn't bad luck that Lalita fell in the cave but actually a stroke of good luck. Unlike Dio who had to face the onslaught of deadly animals, Lalita was safely hidden underground away from the carnivorous animals and saw the rare exotic underground crystals of Xatyre. And to top it all off, he found the miracle lake which was nearly impossible to find and held the same properties as the Lilium Lotus.

_This guy has crazy good luck..._ Dio wanted a bit of Lalita's good luck.

"But wait, then how did you get out?" Dio asked. If the guidebook barely had any info on it, then how did he get out?

"Oh, after I fell in the pool of water, I had to dry my clothes. There was an area that was really hot. Thanks to that my clothes dried up faster." Lalita remembers finding an area in the underground cave where the temperature was really high making it easier for him to dry his clothes. He didn't even have to remove his clothes to dry them off and just kept them on. If it was another person, they would have passed out in a few minutes due to the intense heat however Lalita was completely fine with the heat and acted like it was normal temperature. "And while I waited for my clothes to dry, I sat on a rock, but after a while the ground started shaking and water came out from under the rock. I was so surprised when that happened."

Based on Lalita's description, he probably sat on a rock slab that happened to be on top of a geyser. It was likely that there was a geyser in the cave too. That would explain the hot climate in the area. It must have become active again. And Lalita happened to have sat at that exact location.

"Geyser!" Lapis remembered something Axel told him about a geyser. "If it's a geyser, then it's Grotta di Cristallo's famous geyser which is erupts once every ten years. It's a once in a decade phenomena."

What unbelievable good luck?! For someone to find the famous underground cave Grotta di Cristallo, the legendary lake which counteracts the scent of the Veleno Camellia, rare crystals, and be freed when they happen to sit on a geyser that erupts once every ten years events to occur was beyond a miracle. This was just plain outrageous.

Thinking back, didn't Axel warn them about the geyser before they set off?

_"Oh yeah, one more thing before you go, whatever happens if you come across that geyser by some freak chance, run as far as you can from that place."_

When Lapis inquired him as to why, Axel told him that they were better off not knowing.

_"That place is dangerous. And I don't mean your usual danger. So all of you better run especially the kid."_ Axel pointed to Rood who was slightly peeved.

_If that really was the geyser, then how come he's fine?_ It didn't made any sense to Lapis how Lalita was fine when Axel warned them about the geyser, and it didn't seem like he was joking either though if he said it halfheartedly. "Did anything happen after you got out?"

"..." Lalita's face loses a bit of color and his eyes start to lose the life in them from before. "After I got out, I wanted to go look for Fenrir, but then a weird thing came out and started chasing me saying a bunch of strange stuff I didn't understand. I was able to lose it, but then I got hungry. Luckily, I was near a river so I went to catch some fish. And that was when I saw a flying human for the first time!"

"Like I said, humans don't fly." Rood deadpanned wondering what goes on in Lalita's head.

"That weird thing you saw what did it look like?" Lapis inquired curious about Lalita's story.

"Like that." Lalita points to a round red doll with the face of a bearded man. The drawing style made it look like some mascot character than an actual person.

Dio, Lapis,and Lidusis immediately turns their heads over to Rood's direction and were shocked to see a floating doll hovering behind Rood who was unaware of the doll behind him and was puzzled by their reactions.

"Lalita! I found you! So this is where you were. How mean of you to run away like that." The doll cried. "I just wanted to play with you."

"A-A... A TALKING DARUMA?!" Both Dio and Lapis shouted out.

* * *

Back at the inn, Axel looks at the distorted clouds in the sky.

"What's with you? Got a new hobby of cloud watching?" A feminine voice sarcastically remarks from behind.

"This is rare. Normally, you don't bother to meddle in the affairs of others. So what do I owe the visit?" Axel humors his female teammate.

"Can it, you worthless man."

"Today, the clouds are agitated. I sense it has something to do with the geyser in Grotta di Cristallo."

"Geyser? You don't mean..." Lunette had a feeling she knew the answer to the question.

"Yep."

And her bad feeling was right.

"Ugh, that pedophile is out." Lunette gagged in disgust.

"Can't be helped the talisman used to keep him sealed up only lasted ten years and then a new one must be placed otherwise he'll get out."

"Hard to believe that there was some child loving creature who preyed upon little children and went around forcing them to play with him until the people couldn't stand it any longer and sealed him up for good. Too bad the seal only lasts ten years."

"Still, how come the seal was broken? If I remember correctly, I sent that dumb dog out to renew the seal."

"It's your own fault for relying on that pervert. Why don't you go and check yourself if you're so worried?"

"I would, but the Boss is coming back from his mission so I need to fill him in on the details."

"What! Did you say the Boss!" Lunette yelled out in surprise. "He's coming back! Why didn't you say so sooner! I've got to get ready for his arrival before he shows up."

Lunette runs off to her room to get ready until she stops momentarily.

"Don't you dare bother me!"

*sigh*

Axel sighs, "I will never get women."

Axel scratches his head left pondering by himself. He just hopes Lunette's welcoming won't be the same as the one she prepared before when those students from Helios showed up.

"Oh well, I just hope the Boss didn't pick up another stray or kid. He has a hobby of doing that." Axel looks back at the sky. If the seal really did break, then wouldn't those six students he met before be in trouble then? "I already warned them so it's not my fault if any happens."

* * *

"How rude?! I'm no daruma doll! I'm the great Erlking, governor of Grotta di Cristallo!" Erlking took to great offense although he did look like one. "But it's not like you uselessly big mortals could understand. Every ten years or so, some pesky human comes and seals me away in some geyser. This is why children are better. Not only are they cute and adorable, but they also know how to respect their elders. The really young ones with small builds especially."

Drool starts to run down Erlking's mouth.

_"That place is dangerous. And I don't mean your usual danger."_

So this was what Axel was warning them beforehand.

_Yep, he's dangerous alright. _

_Completely dangerous._

Both Lapis and Dio shared the same thought as they stared at Erlking with cold, lifeless eyes. Without a doubt, this daruma doll was dangerous. For more reasons than one.

"Now that we're reunited again. Let us play to our hearts' content." Erlking flies over to Lalita that is until...

***CHOMP***

He is bitten in the head by Fenrir who refuses to allow him anywhere near Lalita.

"Waaahhhh?!" Erlking cried out in pain. "What do you think you're doing?! Get off me, you stupid mutt!"

Pissed by Erlking's comment, Fenrir sinks his fangs even harder into Erlking's skull.

"Gyyyaaa?! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I apologize for being so impudent!"

And shortly afterwards, Fenrir returns back to Lalita's arms satisfied with his revenge. Erlking on the other hand was completely battered and beaten as his head now had teeth marks on it.

Dio could sympathize with Erlking as he too was a victim of Fenrir's ruthless attacks and constant bites.

"What a scary creature... I've never seen such a monstrous beast before..."

Erlking had no choice but to give up on Lalita who was guarded by the beast from hell.

Weeping over his loss, Erlking sees the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. From their long flowing hair to their adorable face, Erlking's heart starts to flutter around.

"I'm in love." Erlking flies over to Rood who was freaked out by Erlking's confession more so by the fact that the latter was a floating daruma doll. "Marry me!"

As Erlking was heading to Rood, his body split in half like a matryoshka doll as a bearded middle aged man wearing a red hooded robe appeared out of the daruma doll.

"Be my bride!"

Before Lapis or Dio could stop Erlking, the doll's sudden action had caught them off guard preventing them from making it in time to stop the daruma doll.

"No." Rood bluntly answered rejecting Erlking's proposal completely.


	27. Chapter 27: Beware of Creeps

Chapter 27: Beware of Creeps  


Rood didn't know how an old man could come out of a daruma doll, but he had absolutely no intention of marrying it.

"Why?" Erlking cried.

"For one and foremost, I'm a guy. And I have absolutely no intention of marrying."

"Hard to believe. Seeing you wear that." Shicmuon commented which Rood chose to ignore.

"As long as you're cute, it's all fine." Erlking reasoned with a straight face. "Cuteness prevails over all."

"Also, I'm 15. So I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me cute. Save that for an actual girl." Despite the large vein popping on his head, Rood controls himself from beating up the perverted old man.

"It doesn't matter if you're 15,000 years old. All that matters is physical development." Erlking nonchalantly added.

"That's a horrible way of saying it that way?! And are you saying I'm not physically developed enough?! I kill you?!" No longer able to tolerate this anymore, Rood snaps.

"Don't worry, Rood-nim! I love you the way you are!" Linus joins in while hugging Rood.

"As if that'd make me feel better?!" Rood couldn't tell if Linus was trying to help him or not.

Why is that everyone is always commenting on Rood's height.

"So you'll stay pint sized for the rest of your life?" Shicmuon unnecessarily added much to Rood's chagrin.

"You stay out of this?!"

While Rood and Shicmuon were having their usual conversation where Shicmuon taunts Rood and the latter rebuts, Lapis was curious about one thing. It had weighed on his mind from the beginning, but he wasn't sure whether to ask or not. Curiosity getting the better of him, Lapis just goes and asks.

"Pardon my forwardness, but you wouldn't..." Lapis wasn't sure how to say this delicately. "You wouldn't happen to be a... crossdresser...?"

And he said it.

Now he's done it. He could have said that much more smoothly. Lapis has no doubt in his mind that Lalita will get mad at him. Who wouldn't? He just asked if he was a crossdresser. That was practically the same as labeling him as one. Unless, he actually was one, there's no way Lalita won't break out in a fit of rage.

"What's a crossdresser?" Lalita naively tilts his head to the side unaware of the meaning of the word.

Lapis face faults as he hears this.

Contrary to Lapis's initial thoughts, Lalita didn't break out in a fit of rage for labeling him as a crossdresser nor did he admit he was one.

The kid had no idea what a crossdresser was?!

Was he serious? Any kid his age should already know what that was. If he didn't know what a crossdresser was, then it's unlikely that he's one. But the question now is why does he have that dress that he lent to Rood to wear since all the rest were just women's clothing? This was getting more confusing.

"Th... Then that dress..." Lapis stuttered as several of strands of his hair messily stick out.

"Oh, that's a present for my friend!"

A friend? It wasn't for him? It was for a friend? Lapis's cheeks turn slightly red in embarrassment for thinking that Lalita was a crossdresser.

"Your friend is a girl... right?"

"Yeah!" Lalita stated as if it was obvious.

Lapis felt even more embarrassed for asking. Of course, it was for a girl. What guy normally buys a dress for another guy?

"I'm sure you'll like her. She's really nice and kind. She's always helping me too."

Too caught up in his own embarrassment, Lapis wasn't listening at all. Of all the things to say, he had to say that and turned out to be wrong. How embarrassing...

"Since we've already got what we came here to get, we'd better head back to the inn." Rood suggested. The sooner they get back the sooner he can get back to his room and change out this embarrassing dress. Then he'll return the dress back to Lalita. Hopefully, he won't tell his friend that it was worn. "Since we're all heading the same direction, you might as well come with us."

"Really!" Lalita kindly accepted Rood's offer.

The others had no issue with it since Lalita was the one who helped Rood out and even loaned him some clothes although it was a dress. All except for one blue haired Idun.

"No! I'm against this!"

"Why?" Rood didn't see what Dio was making such a big deal out of. "You don't want to go with him?"

"Ugh...?!"

Dio felt guilty after looking at the sad, abandoned puppy dog look on Lalita's face. The kid looked like he was about to cry which made Dio feel even worse.

"Th-That's not it." Dio clarified not meaning to hurt Lalita's feelings. "It's not him that I mind. It's... **THAT THING** that I can't stand!"

Dio points to his rival for Rood's attention and sworn enemy.

"He's a wild beast! As soon as you turn around, he'll shed that fake, innocent skin and reveal his true vicious, cannibal self!"

"Eh? Fenrir?" Lalita questioned. "There must be some mistake! Fenrir is a good boy. He won't do such a thing."

Lalita's pure innocence nearly blinds Dio. Just how could he say such things?! That baby wolf must have really tricked Lalita.

"He's a good, little pup. He wouldn't harm a fly." Lalita honestly assured Dio.

So does that mean he sees Dio as less than a fly...

"Little children, shouldn't be out this late! You don't know what dangers lurk in these part of the woods." Erlking said wanting to join their party.

His motives were pretty much obvious except to the oblivious Lalita.

"The only danger here is right in front of us." Rood deadpanned.

"Now. Now. Don't be shy. Let this uncle chaperone you kiddies~" The heavy panting and flushed face from the floating daruma doll weren't exactly convincing anyone especially not Rood.

Officially creeped out by Erlking's antics, Lapis grabs the small daruma doll and threw it far, far away.

"Let's go before he gets back."

Lapis wasn't going to stay a second longer knowing that creepy pedophile might come back any moment.

* * *

On their way back to the inn, Dio makes sure to keep a close eye on the flower he got since it's the only way to get rid of the smell on him. He wished he was as lucky as Lalita and found the underground lake which held the same properties as the Lilium Lotus.

"You're so lucky~" Dio pouted. "I wish I could had half as much as your luck and found that hidden underground lake."

"Really? I fell a lot of times, and it hurt so badly." Lalita whined. "But I did find this pretty flower."

Lalita shows Dio the Lilium Lotus he got when he was in the underground caverns.

"You got one too.."

"It's for my friend. She likes flowers."

Dresses and flowers sounds like stuff a girl would like. Maybe Dio should have saved a few for Lin as thanks for helping him out with those Tower magicians back when the [Door] was opening and when Lispen was about to cut him down.

* * *

Leisurely sitting on top of a cliff was a young man wearing a black long sleeved, open coat reaching to his ankles, black gloves, and black boots under his dark colored pants. He has a silver chain tied to his dark blue belt. Under his unbuttoned coat is a white collar shirt with a red tie and black cross design on his tie.

"Now, where did that fool go?"

As the gentle wind blows through his black locks, he stares down in wonder as to where his partner had gone.

"Better hurry up before Axel and that annoying bitch get on my case and nag at me for being late."

The only problem was that his partner was always running off who knows where doing his own thing.

"I should get a leash or something..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Xaytre was a lost young mint green haired man in search of something.

"I could have sworn it was should have been here or was it over there."

Looking around, he couldn't see hide nor hair of anyone.

"If I don't hurry, I'll be in trouble.."

* * *

Resting from their long run, they could finally have a breather especially after running into so many obstacles along the way. Aside from Rood and Shicmuon, everyone else was dead tired except for Lalita who was short of breath.

"I... I think we finally lost it." Dio said heavily panting.

"Y-Yeah..." Lapis agreed trying to catch some air.

"That was so terrible..." On the ground, Linus laid next to where Rood was sitting at. "If only there wasn't for a certain useless baggage, Rood-nim would have easily handled it."

"Who are you calling baggage?!"

"But then again Rood-nim is too gentle and kind to harm an animal..."

"Listen when someone is talking?!" Lapis retorted. "Still, just how many animals do we have to run into... That was the sixth one already..."

Lapis clearly remembers each and every dreadful time they got attacked by some wild animal. Each animal was big and scary. One was a bear. Another was a crocodile. Then a wild boar, a bull, lion, and finally the one that they just managed to shake off: a giant scorpion. And the professors warned all the student beforehand not to harm any of the animals for any reason due to their endangered status. It was the condition that the students and staff were given. So long as they remain on Xatyre, they should abide by the rules of Xatyre and not do anything that would damage the ecosystem or endanger the creatures. With all the poaching problems lately, the animals are very wary especially towards strangers. They may even mistaken the students as dangers and run rampage from fear. Should they run into a frightening creature. They should run and not confront it. Otherwise, they will be immediately kicked out of Xatyre and sent back to Helios.

And to make things worse, Shicmuon almost went ahead and retaliated against the animals. Had it not been for Rood who knew the nature of the crazy pyromaniac, not just the animals they encountered but a large part of the land would be devastated.

End result: They'd be kicked out Xatyre.

Although Rood didn't like how this trip was starting out, he didn't want to ruin Lidusis's chance to enjoy his school life especially not because of some annoying red flea.

"It's because you smell so bad that the animals were like that." Linus bluntly pointed out. "You should hurry up and take a bath already."

"You think I could if I wanted to?!"

Like the others, Dio too was tired of having to run from the animals. In his case, it was worse since all of the attacks were mostly focused on him. Now he really wanted to get a bath as soon as possible.

"Uhhh, all that running made me hungry. I haven't eaten anything since we've gotten here." Dio felt his stomach wrenching itself in hunger.

"I'll go look around for something to eat." Rood gets up. Since he was the only one, except for Shicmuon, who was perfectly fine, he might as well go foraging for food.

"Rood..." Dio was moved to see how much his friend cared for him.

"So is there anything you want, Lidusis?" Rood asks Lidusis much to Dio's dismay.

"For Lord Artian?!" Dio cried brokenhearted by Rood's favoring over Lidusis. This was favoritism. The difference in the way he treats between him and Lidusis was practically discrimination. How unfair.

"Don't worry I'll bring plenty for you too." Rood assured Dio.

"Really..."

"Yeah, we need someone to try it out first to see if it's safe." Rood joked.

"So I'm just a poison tester?!"

Dio felt his heart was taken and torn in two.

"If Rood-nim is going, then I'm going too!" Linus didn't want to miss out a second being away from his beloved idol.

"It's too much for you to go. I'll go instead." Still believing that Rood was a weak bodied child, Lapis offered to go in Rood's place.

_It's just a short walk..._ Rood sweat drops. It's not like he was going to another country.

As Rood started heading off to get some food, Shicmuon started trailing behind. The fact that Shicmuon was tagging along greatly bothered him. He didn't disliked the red haired magician's presence for more reasons than one, but most of all because the latter would never get off his case.

"Hey, who said you can go?!" Lapis grabs Shicmuon by his shoulder. There was no way he was going to leave Rood alone with his bully (or so he thinks that).

Not pleased with Lapis's interference, Shicmuon glares at Lapis almost ready to kill him. Then returns his attention back to Rood who took the chance to disappear the moment Shicmuon looked away.

"That damn Blackie!"

* * *

From his present location, Rood could hear Shicmuon's yell. It was a good thing he managed to sneak out the moment Shicmuon was distracted, but the problem was after he returns. No doubt Shicmuon will be difficult to handle once he returns.

For now he'd better concentrate on finding food first.

Looking up, Rood found some nice fruit growing on a tree. They looked perfectly ripe and in season.

* * *

Needed some air to clear his mind, Chevel went out for a short stroll. Prior to their training camp, Chevel received cookies from Lidusis. Apparently, he made them in class when the lecture was changed to a cooking lesson.

Really, that guy was nothing more than idiot. A really big idiot.

Chevel had bullied and tormented him in school. Blamed him for his sister's death. Initially, he didn't even like the guy at first.

Yet he chose to save his life back in Ishuella and didn't even hate him for all that he's done.

He really is a big idiot, but the bigger idiot was him for doing such horrible things to Lidusis.

Chevel's cheeks slightly blush as he has his hand curled over his mouth.

For him to hang out with Lidusis, it was almost like their childhood days.

Back when, he visited the Artian Estate with Ibriel at least before her death.

Images of his late younger sister run through Chevel's mind dampening his spirit even more.

_Ibriel..._

Just as Chevel was thinking of his younger sister, he saw something very shocking. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His eyes must be deceiving him.

Ibriel?!

This had to be a dream. How else would his little sister who died years ago be right before him.

Someone who's dead shouldn't be here. It just wasn't possible. It had to be a hallucination. The forest must be playing tricks on him. That's it.

But even so...

He didn't care if it was a hallucination or a dream.

Chevel dashes over to 'the hallucination of his sister.'

Hearing the footsteps from behind, the 'hallucination' slightly turns around then hugged by Chevel.

Wrapping his arms around the hallucination of his sister, Chevel could feel the warmth of a human body. This was no hallucination. But he didn't care. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

_Ibriel..._

Just the very thought of his precious sister makes Chevel want to cry as teardrops start to form in Chevel's eyes.

_"..re ...ou ..."_

Near his ear, he could hear his sister whispering something, but it was too soft for him to make out what it was.

Was she trying to tell him something?

"What are you doing?"

Eh?

Was it him or did Ibriel sound much different than how he remembered? Was her voice this boyish? It wasn't really deep or anything, but it didn't seem to match the lovely, energetic voice he remembered during his childhood.

Reluctantly, Chevel releases his hold in order to take a good look of the face of the person in his arms.

Reality hit him harder than a ton of bricks.

In arms wasn't his sister but rather someone he didn't expect to see or want to see for that matter.

_Rood Chrishi?!_

At the sight of the young blond, Chevel froze in fear too petrified to move a muscle. He was without a doubt going to kill him.

Of all the people, it had to be Rood Chrishi.

But before that, he had to think of something before Rood asks him why he embraced him in his arms out of nowhere. He couldn't tell him that he thought he saw his little sister. That's for sure going to raise up a death flag. **HIS** death flag.

"Eee... Ano... You see... Uhm..."

Great, now he sounded like an idiot. He needs to think of something quick.

Things weren't looking good for Rood either. Although he wasn't sure why Chevel embraced him beforehand, that didn't matter right now. He didn't know what to do if Chevel asked him why he was in a dress.

Racking his brain for the right response, Chevel just throws out some random stuff.

"You look great in a dress!"

...

_Shit. That wasn't supposed to come out._

When humans are under pressure, they tend to use the first thing that pops in their mind.

* * *

Later, as the others were waiting for Rood, one particular talentless Idun was stressing over the absence of the sad, ill child who he thought was weak and bullied.

"That's it!" Lapis could no longer stand the passing time. "He's been gone far too long! I never should have let him go by himself!"

"It hasn't even been 5 minutes." Dio pointed out before Lapis went out to look for Rood.

"5 minutes. 5 hours. Does it make any difference?!"

_A lot..._ Dio wanted to say but kept it to himself.

"To leave an innocent, weak bodied child in this harsh environment, I have got to be out of my mind not to go after him?!" Lapis could just imagine the danger Rood could be facing at the moment like getting stuck in a hole or a giant bird swoops down and kidnaps him for dinner. And worst of all, he's crying for helping all by himself.

_*sniff*_

_"Waaahhh! He~lp! Lapis!"_

_That's got to be what's happening?!_

The horror.

"Big Brother will save you?!" Lapis prepares to charge deep into the forest to find Rood but is stopped when Dio grabs him by the back his clothes preventing him from proceeding any further.

"Stop! He's fine! Just wait!" Dio tries to reason with the stubborn delusional Idun keeping the latter in tow. "You guys say something too!"

Dio turns to the others for assistance but thought twice about his actions as soon as he saw the others.

Lalita just casually sat on the ground with Fenrir in his arms like nothing was happening. It didn't look like he was going to be of any help.

No surprise that Lidusis was worried over Rood's absence, but it was barely 5 minutes since the kid left.

Linus was moping in a corner and has been since Rood left.

And the last one wasn't even present.

_Rood... Please hurry back! _From the bottom of his heart, Dio wished that Rood would return. He wasn't sure if he could handle this any longer.


	28. Chapter 28: Special Bath Salt

Chapter 28: Special Bath Salt  


Nearby, several bushes rustled indicating that someone was around.

It seemed that Dio's prayers were answered when he heard the sound of some bushes rustling.

"Roo—"

However it wasn't who he hoped it would be.

"I found you!" A familiar flying daruma doll pops out of the bushes.

Sadly, it wasn't Rood who showed up.

Oh god, a pain in the butt just showed up. Dio and Lapis put their actions on hold sharing the same feelings.

_Not this guy again..._

Their mutual disgust and irritation for the daruma doll was evident on their faces.

"Where is my bride?" Erlking looks around for Rood.

It was probably... No, actually a good thing Rood hadn't showed up yet.

Being the older brother figure he is (self-proclaimed), Lapis wasn't going to let such a shady character like Erlking anywhere near Rood if it's the last thing he does. Like Lapis, Dio wasn't exactly fond of Erlking mostly due to his creepy obsession of children. And as Rood's best bud (self-proclaimed), Dio would be out of his mind to allow such a dangerous factor overstay his welcome. Dio and Lapis were going to get rid of that thing before Rood arrives.

"What a cruel twist of fate! My bride is nowhere to be seen! Lalita, comfort me!" In his daruma form, Erlking flies over to Lalita.

Only to be used as a chew toy by Fenrir.

"Gyyyaaa?! Someone get this wild beast off me?!"

For once, Dio was actually grateful that the savage behemoth was around. This time he was biting someone aside from Dio.

Using a near by broken tree branch, Dio takes the chance to get rid of Erlking by hitting him as if he were a baseball.

"Such rude ingrates. I've never met such disrespect before in my entire life." Erlking spatted annoyed that he hardly got enough quality time with Lalita because of so many obstacles in the way. "Alas, although the time we spent together was brief, I will never forget those everlasting memories."

Creepily, Erlking started acting like some teenage girl breaking up with her boyfriend. It appalled them even more when he came out of daruma form like genie coming out a lamp.

Both Dio and Lapis were happy of have gotten rid of him as their faces brightened up while Erlking giving a theatrical speech.

"As a token of our sweet bonds..."

Dio didn't really care about Erlking's idiotic monolog. He just wanted the latter to hurry up and get it over with. The sooner he leaves the safer it is for Rood when he returns.

"I will treasure this beautiful symbol of our eternal emotions."

Erlking breathes in the scent of the blue flower in his hands. The 'beautiful symbol' being a Lilium Lotus. And not just any Lilium Lotus, but the Lilium Lotus that belonged to Lalita or used to in this case.

"Farewell, my sweet child..."

Oh no, Erlking was leaving with Lalita's flower. Feeling guilty, Dio didn't want Erlking to leave with Lalita's Lilium Lotus.

"Hey, don—"

_"Watch out. (monotone)"_

From above, Dio hears a dull, monotonous voice with absolutely no enthusiasm in it. And before he knows it, a giant ball of fur comes crashing down on him shocking. Not just Lapis but Linus and Lidusis as well.

Eh?

_Eeeeehhhhh?! _Lapis internally screams.

A giant furball just came out the sky and crushed Dio? Was it raining furballs today or something?

Another thing that was odd was that the furball had two beady eyes blinking a few times. Not just that but two furry ears pop out of its head. From the side were two small stubby arms. Followed by two small feet and a small tail from its hind-side. On closer inspection, it resembled a large hamster except the size of a boulder seeing its tiny nose twitch around.

And then a young black haired man wearing a long open coat appears from above landing right on top of Erlking trampling the unfortunate guy on the ground.

As for who the young man was, they had no clue to his identity. But they were more shocked by his entrance rather than his identity.

Feeling something weird and kind of lumpy under him, the young man looks down to see Erlking who returned back inside his daruma form after being used as a land pad.

"What's this?" The black haired guy questioned after picking up Erlking in his daruma form out of curiosity. "Some toy?"

He wasn't exactly wrong in that aspect.

"Ah, whatever."

Losing immediate interesting in the thing, the black haired stranger threw Erlking away behind like he was some out of date, discarded piece of junk. He starts walking over to Lalita and Fenrir. Then grabs Lalita by the back of his shirt and starts to leave.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Lapis being the first one to come to his senses shouted out.

"Leaving?" The black haired stranger answered unable to understand Lapis's reasons for questioning his actions.

However his answer had only inadvertently irked Lapis.

What kind of guy just falls from the sky with a giant hamster creature, says nothing, and attempts to leave with a kid.

"That's not what I meant!"

"I don't see what's the big deal about. It's not like I'm committing a crime or anything." The black haired stranger lethargically said.

"It is?!"

"So noisy." Lapis's constant nagging was starting to get on the black haired stranger's nerves. "You know I'd appreciate it if you'd stop talking, Mr. Inept Virgin."

"E-Eh... Eh?!" Dark clouds loom over Lapis's head as he has his head downcasted. "Inept... Why is everyone calling me that..."

"Is that really the part you should be worried about?" Dio lightly retorts.

"Hey Arete, can you let go me now?" Lalita asks his captor. "This feels uncomfortable."

Huh?

Did he just call him Arete? Not only that but based on Lalita's tone, it seems that he knows the man called Arete.

"You know him?" Dio was the first one to ask.

"Yeah, he's my precious friend!" Lalita said in all honesty.

Really? Dio turns his attention to Arete.

"As long as he's interesting..."

"Is that so..." From Dio's perspective, it didn't look like Arete shares the same enthusiasm as Lalita.

"Wow, Arete! You made a friend!" Lalita said in awe at the sight of the giant hamster.

"Isn't that a Haetsu?" Lapis pointed out now taking a better look at the creature.

"Haetsu?" Linus repeated.

"They're a race of hamsters in Xatyre that can change their size at will." Lapis explained. He remembered reading about them in the guidebook. "By the way, they're also one of the animals that are affected by the Veleno Camellia."

"Ah, it's eating Rood-nim's pet." Linus commented seeing the Haetsu gnawing on Dio's head.

* * *

"Achoo!"

In a certain part of Xatyre, a young blond magician along with a long haired aristocrat were walking around carrying some wild fruits they found in the area.

"Y-You alright?" Chevel asks a bit concerned about Rood's health. Mostly due to the Idun's resemblance of his late sister.

"Yeah."

"This is quite strange. I mean one moment the weather's fine. And the next thing we know, it starts snowing all of a sudden. Then turns as hot as a desert. No, more like a volcano." Chevel recalls all those weird weather changes.

For some reason, the areas they went through started having drastic climate changes. And the weather changes were only in those places as the surrounding areas were normal. At first, the weather was fine, then it started snowing part way for some unknown reason. They did manage to get out of the snowstorm. But as soon as they did, it practically became as hot as a volcanic region. There was even a line between the two differing areas. One half was freezing cold while the other half was blazing hot.

"This place sure is filled with a lot of mysteries."

"That's right."

...

"You know..."

"Y-Yes!" Chevel stutters.

"Wouldn't it be better if you looked in front of you?" Rood pointed out to Chevel who had his head completely turned to the side wanting to avoid eye contact with the young magician and has been that way since the beginning.

"Y... You're right..." Still trying to avoid eye contact with Rood, Chevel hesitantly turned his head to the front revealing a very red handprint on his cheek.

If it's one thing Chevel learned through this whole ordeal, it was that Rood Chrishi slaps hard... very hard.

* * *

From being crushed by a giant hamster to being used as a chew toy, Dio somehow made it out in one piece. His Lilium Lotus too by some miracle. Although the same could not be said for Lalita.

"Oh no, my flower is gone!"

Lalita just remembered that Erlking who was thrown away like trash took his Lilium Lotus.

"I don't understand what's going on. But it's just one measly flower, you can go pick some random flower on the way." Arete told Lalita.

"But..."

Thinking about, Dio didn't do anything to help out. In fact, it was indirectly his fault for chasing Erlking out (for good reasons).

"Here." Guilty, Dio offers his flower to Lalita even though it was only way of removing the cursed scent of that flower from him.

"Really! Thanks!" Lalita openly accepts the flower, but not before giving Dio the adequate compensation. If it was one thing he learned, it was to always give something in return when receiving something. Be it food or a punch. Be sure to pay them back especially if they hit you. That's what Arete told him. "You can have this."

Lalita gives Dio a packet of bath salt but not just any regular bath salt.

"Th-This is..."

It was a special premium Lilium Lotus bath salt.

"Where did you get this?"

"My friend sent it to me. He said that he got it in a shop at the inn we're going to."

Is he kidding? They sell this at the inn?

* * *

Returning back to the site where he left Lidusis and the others at, Rood handed over the wild fruits he found to them. Lapis was crying tears of joy saying something about how a real angel descended upon them. That is until he made eye contact with Chevel who was forced by Rood to come along and carry the extra food. Not surprising that the two started arguing the moment, they met.

Linus was ecstatic to see Rood and immediately glomped him. He kept on saying strange things about keep the food as a memento of this joyous occasion.

Lidusis quietly ate some berries by himself. Rood noticed it for a while, but Lidusis was acting kind of strange lately ever since he put on that dress. It couldn't be that Lidusis is disgusted by Rood crossdressing. He couldn't blame him. Anyone especially a guy would disturbed by the sight of another guy in a dress.

Another thing he noticed was that he didn't see Lalita anywhere. Did he wander around the forest while Rood was gone? That was not the case when Dio informed him about Lalita's friend. It seems that his friend showed up and he had to leave with him.

_"Never mind that. Anyway, we should get going."_

_"Bye bye!"_

"...is what they said and then they left." Dio explained.

Rood wasn't as bothered by Lalita's parting as he was about Dio's battered face. Just what happened while he was gone? Did Dio fight a wild bear or something?

* * *

After a long tiring journey and a few runs into animals affected by the Veleno Camellia, the group made it back to the inn. Dio was in high spirits now that he could get rid of that nasty smell on him and spend his time without worrying about running into more deadly animals out for his blood.

Although there was one who did not share the same feelings as his friend.

Thinking about, he has to walk back to his room in a dress. All the way from the entrance to their room. What's more is that their room is located on the top floor. That's probably because they have Shicmuon with them. It'd be worse if he was placed on the lower floors. Who knows what havoc he'd do there. Like destroying the support beams or water vaults.

More than that, Rood didn't want to go all the way up to their room in that dress. He absolutely didn't want anyone to see him in that ridiculous get up. Even though most of the students were probably resting in their rooms or went out to explore the land like them, he didn't want to run into anyone on their way.

Left with no other choice, Rood hides behind Chevel burrowing his head in Chevel's back. He needed to use someone as a cover so that no passing bystander would look at his face. Normally, he would have chosen to hid behind Lidusis, but he didn't want to be a bother to Lidusis at the moment. Linus was out of the question. Something told him that Lapis wasn't going to be much help. And Dio went off on his own world so he was hardly going to be of any assistance.

No matter what he wasn't going to let anyone see him like this. Keeping his head down, Rood wasn't going to show his face not until he changes out of this cerulean piece of fabric.

So far everything was going well. Not many people were in the hallways. And the few people they happened to pass by didn't ask about him although Rood could feel their stares. It's not like he did anything out of the ordinary that would attract attention. Still, it would be eye catching if some unknown person was stuck onto a Hereis.

Unbeknownst to Rood, all of the students that they happened to pass by particularly the male students immediately flushed at the sight of the unknown beauty by Chevel's side. It was a shame she hid her face.

On their way to their destination, someone calls out to Chevel.

"Chevel!"

Chevel's father rushes over to his son's side.

"There you are! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you. Weren't we going to the Lucidus Caves to find the shrine which is said to bring you great happiness and allow you to see the person most important to you."

This was exactly the reason why Chevel went to the forest. He didn't want to be stuck with his father.

_I shouldn't have returned._

"Now that we've finally got some time quality time to spend, you go off who knows where. Don't you want to spend your vacation with your father!"

And wasn't this a training camp. Not a vacation. Plus, he's also a professor right now.

_Did he already forget why he's here?_

As a professor, he had a duty of overseeing the Iduns' lessons since he decided to join the training camp.

Sometimes, Chevel wonders if his father was thinking right in the head.

As he was talking, Chevel's father noticed a small blond figure behind his son.

That hair.

It couldn't be...

_Ibriel!_ Marquis grabs Rood's arms taking a good look at his face.

No, it wasn't Ibriel, but... Even though the face a bit different and the eye color wasn't the same, it felt like he was seeing his daughter again.

This wasn't good. Rood needed to think of something and quick. He didn't get why Chevel's father suddenly grabbed, but he wasn't exactly comfortable being stared at.

"Uhm... Father, could you..."

Hearing his son's voice, Marquis snaps back into reality.

"Ah, pardon my forwardness." Marquis lets go of Rood. "You just reminded me of someone."

Rood wasn't sure what that was about, but at least, he was released.

"If you're feeling lonely, you can think of me as your father. I don't mind."

Huh?!

Rood wasn't the only one surprised by Marquis's words as the others were too especially Chevel who was shocked by his father's actions.

"Or rather I would prefer it if you did." Marquis requested this time more forwardly.

Rood didn't get it. What kind of person asks another person to think of them as their father?

_Is he crazy?_

* * *

Not long after, Marquis was called to discuss the training regime for tomorrow much to Rood's relief. With Marquis gone, Rood was able to safely reach his room that he shared with his two close friends and three extra intruders.

Having changed out of that embarrassing outfit, all that's left to do was to return the dress back to Lalita. Since Lalita was staying at the inn too, it shouldn't be too hard to find him. But before that, there was something he needed to do first.

"Lidusis, I'm going to return this. I'll be gone for a while." Rood said. "You should rest while I'm gone. Today was quite exhausting. And lessons start tomorrow so be sure to get as much rest as you can."

Lidusis meekly nods in agreement still a bit uneasy.

"If Rood-nim is going, then I'm going too!" Linus didn't want to be away from his idol for even a second.

"Me too. This place is very vast. And we're still unfamiliar with the area. You'll get lost." Lapis added not wanting to leave a poor, defenseless child by himself.

"I want to thank him for the bath salt so I'll go too." Dio joins in.

To be honest, Rood didn't mind Dio coming along with him, but he absolutely didn't want Linus or Lapis tagging along especially not Linus. However for the sake of his goals, he's no choice but to bring them.

"Then you don't mind keeping Lidusis company while we're gone, do you?" Rood not so innocently asks Chevel. Underneath his sweet smile was one monstrous aura that said 'Say yes or die.'

Scared out of his wits, Chevel fervorously nodded his head in agreement in fear of turning down Rood's request. Fearing for his life, Chevel knew he had no choice but to accept unless he wanted to die which was something that the younger but way more powerful than him magician could easily accomplish.


	29. Chapter 29: Team Leader

Chapter 29: Team Leader  


Two former childhood friends.

Once, bully and victim.

Now reconciled.

Are now left alone in a room by themselves.

For them to left alone, it had been some time since they've had a decent talk. This was a chance. A chance to reconnect the lost bond between two friends.

Or so one would think.

Unfortunately, the two had remained silent ever since Rood and the others left. Lidusis, being his usual meek self, would never initiate a conversation. And as for Chevel... Let's just say that things weren't any better for him either.

_What should I do?!_

Chevel really did have no clue what to do. He couldn't begin to wrap his mind around the concept as to why Rood Chrishi of all people had him stay behind and keep Lidusis company, but he could understand one thing if he screws up and does something to hurt Lidusis he'll be in for hell. No matter what he must absolutely not do anything to make Lidusis sad.

_If I make one mistake, I'm dead! But if I don't say something, that'll just make things even more awkward! Need to think of something to say! What's a good conversation starter! _ Being put on the spotlight, Chevel racks through his brain for good conversation material. _Ah! That's it!_

"Nice weather today were having today, isn't it?"

"..."

Sadly, the only thing Chevel received was dead silence making the atmosphere even more awkward than before.

_It didn't work?!_ Chevel wanted to kick himself.

Chevel had thought for sure talking about the weather would have been a good idea since it was a usual topic when starting a conversation.

Now he was completely embarrassed since it didn't work. Made him feel like an idiot.

"You know those cookies you gave me before weren't half bad..." Chevel tried once more to hold a proper conversation with Lidusis considering his life was at stake depending on Lidusis's mood.

He didn't know why, but for some reason, Lidusis got all depressed. He thought that would get a decent conversation going yet he somehow made things worse.

Things were not looking good for Chevel at the moment.

"Rood..." Lidusis softly spoke to himself.

Although it wasn't said that loudly, Chevel could still hear the name coming out of Lidusis's mouth.

The question was why did he say the blond magician's name?

Thinking about, Lidusis has been acting quite strange around Rood for some time. He knew Lidusis was the quiet type and usually keeps his mouth shut, but there was some peculiar about him. It was almost like he was acting a bit distant.

Chevel doubts Rood would do anything to hurt Lidusis considering how much he cares about the latter. And Rood wasn't acting any different than usual seeing how he threatened him on several occasions. The only things Chevel found odd about him were that Rood would leave him alone with Lidusis for some unknown reason and that he was wearing a dress plus a wig too.

It did surprise him how much he resembled Ibriel though. His father too.

!

It couldn't be...

Chevel has small grasp of what Lidusis was thinking.

He's still...

Chevel starts abruptly marching towards Lidusis who remained seated on the edge of his bed and then firmly grabs Lidusis's arms keeping a tight rein on Lidusis.

"You idiot!" Chevel shouted out at Lidusis.

Really, this idiot sure knew how to worry a guy.

"Let me make this clear to you! It wasn't your fault and was never in the first place!"

"..." Slightly surprised by Chevel's outburst, Lidusis stares dazedly at the blond.

As for our hero, he was currently in the middle of an internal conflict within himself.

_What should I do? I yelled at him like that, because I felt annoyed. He was already depressed, and I just said all that without thinking. If he starts crying, I won't know what to do. Or worse if he tells Rood Chrishi, I'm dead. Please don't cry. Please don't cry._

It seems that God really did exist when Lidusis cracked a light smile on his face.

Chevel was relieved to see that. It looks like he'll get to live a bit longer.

"Sheesh. Making people worry like that." Chevel brushed off hiding his concern underneath his tough exterior.

Hearing Chevel's kind words made Lidusis feel better. He knew Rood didn't do anything wrong, but it was just looking him reminded him of Ibriel especially that time when he came back with Chevel. It was almost like he had seen Ibriel again... Almost like he had gone back to those days.

It was so hard to look at Rood without being reminded of Ibriel. He probably caused Rood trouble again because of it. Knowing that, Lidusis resolves himself to remind himself that it wasn't Ibriel that he was looking but Rood.

"If..." Chevel started. "... If you trying making cookies or something again, I don't mind eating them."

Chevel turned his head away in embarrassment as he finished.

It's been so long since Lidusis could talk to Chevel like this. And all thanks to Rood.

_Rood..._

* * *

"Achoo!"

Again? For him to sneeze not just once but twice in one day, was he catching a cold or was someone talking about him behind his back?

"Are you alright?" Lapis frantically asked Rood worried that the latter might have gotten sick. "You didn't happen to catch a cold, did you? Is your throat itchy? Do you have a fever? Is your stomach fine?"

Ignoring Lapis's over-dramatic worries, Rood didn't really care why he sneezed.

What mattered was the development between Lidusis and Chevel's relationship. He knew that Lidusis still cared about Chevel despite all that's he done to him. He doesn't know what kind of relationship they had in the past or what happened back then, but it was his job as Lidusis's friend to help him. He knew Lidusis wanted to fix his rocky relationship with Chevel whether his gray haired friend was aware of it or not. All he needed to do was give Lidusis a little push.

To help them get along better, it was his primary goal at the moment. That and Lidusis's safety.

Although he succeeded in leaving Lidusis and Chevel alone in the room, Rood was starting to have second thoughts.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring Linus along with him.

"This Rood-nim is the best." Linus cheerfully noted.

For one thing, he wouldn't stop clinging onto Rood. It was hard enough to walk as it is with Linus hugging him from behind.

"But a crossdressing Rood-nim is so cute~"

But he'd wish the lavender haired Hereis would erase that memory from his mind. At the very least, Rood wants to erase it from his own memory.

"Still, Rood-nim is better the way he is. So dignified, majestic, and spectacular..."

Someone just kill him already. Rood wasn't sure if he could handle anymore of this. How could Linus say such things out loud without feeling the slightest bit embarrassed.

_**"YOU ****! JUST HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE YOU TO HAUL YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE!"**_

Then all of a sudden, a deafening voice booms through the hallways. So loud, it was loud enough to wake up the dead. It was almost like an earthquake struck them. The thundering volume produced from its owner's vocal cords startled them.

That voice. They recognized whose voice that was. It belonged to that helpful but rude person, Axel. It was strange for him to be yelling like that.

Based on his tone, it sounded like he was really mad.

On impulse, Rood and the others rushes over to the source of the noise although in Linus's case it was more like he was just following Rood.

Running through the hallway and passing a few turns at the corner, the four students reach to the room containing the source of the noise.

_"You got some nerve showing up at this hour. You're way beyond late!"_

It seems that Axel was still yelling out whoever he was talking to.

Curiosity getting the better of them, they start to eavesdrop on the conversation. Dio closely presses his ear against the door to hear better which was a usual method when it came to eavesdropping. However instead of listening in on the conversation, he got a door in his face when a table was at the door from the other side sending not just the table but also the door at Dio. The force used in the table was enough to break off the hinges off the door when it sent Dio who was now caught under the door and table flying.

Rood was left completely dumbfounded by what had just happened. He wasn't the only one as Lapis too was in shock even Linus was surprised when a table came bursting through the door.

_"Arf!"_

Hearing a bark, Rood looks down to see a familiar looking baby wolf pawing Rood's leg in an attempt to get him to play with it.

"Fenrir! Don't go!" Another familiar face appears from the door-less entrance.

What an odd stroke of luck to find Lalita already so soon.

"Who are you?"

Rood would have face faulted if he hadn't already heard that same question from the pale blue haired boy when they first met. And who forgets the face of someone they met not too long ago?

"Ah!" Lalita lightly taps his fist on his palm in realization. "I remember!"

Good, he remembered.

"You're that flying human from before!"

Although he's still as idiotic as usual. Rood sweat drops at Lalita's characterization of him. Just how long will he continue to think that.

"Lalita, did you get that douche's pet?" The main root of their curiosity showed up after Lalita.

Seeing the extra onlookers, Axel recognized Rood, Lapis, and Linus although failed to notice Dio who was still buried under the door and table.

Not long after, Axel invited them in allowing them to sit on the other sofa in the room while the first one was occupied by Lalita who held onto Fenrir in his arms and Lalita's companion, Arete. Axel sat on a chair by himself.

"Ah, my bad. I didn't think anyone would have overheard our conversation." Axel lightheartedly said not really caring if he bothered anyone.

Now that was an understatement. It was so loud that it was as if a thunderstorm struck.

"Uhm..." Rood wasn't sure where to begin with.

"Oh that's right. Since you already know them, I don't really have to introduce them to you."

Axel didn't need to hear anymore since he already understood what Rood wanted to ask.

"In case, you don't know. These two are my teammates like Lunette. They're also our highly well respected boss and his always a pain in the butt sidekick." Axel reintroduces Lalita and Arete.

What a weird way to introduce someone, but they decided to keep their mouths shut until the end. While it is true that Arete does look like he possess some leadership skills in him and some charisma in him, it was kind of rude to call Lalita a pain in the butt like that. And in front of him no less either.

"We kind of took our current job while they were away so they didn't know about it until just recently. Our group usually takes on jobs as a team but occasionally send out two members on solo jobs. And while they were gone, we got a job offer here."

That made sense. It would explain Lalita's prior ignorance. When he said that he was meeting up with some friends, he meant Axel and the rest of his teammates.

"Incidentally, prior to the time we went our separate ways, we ended up getting a nasty fight."

A fight?

For people who had just reunited after a fight, they seemed to be on pretty friendly terms despite the fact that they just fought not too long ago.

"Nothing too big. Just a bit of name calling and a few punches here and there. Nothing out of the ordinary." Axel continued.

"Eh? You call that nothing too big?!"

"Nothing out of the ordinary?! Are you saying that that's normal?!"

Dio and Lapis loudly retorted from their seats dumbfounded by how casual Axel pushed it off to the side. Fights between friends weren't exactly a good thing. What's more is that it was a normal fad to them. Hard to tell if they're on good relations or not.

Rood simply sweat drops at Axel's nonchalant attitude. Their group was certainly weird for sure. Rood just wonders how many members are left.

"We haven't seen each other in some time, and I can see you're still the same." Axel redirects his attention to Arete. "The same worthless, lazy ass stooge."

"What are you talking about? I've moved up and made a few more stuff than before." Arete monotonously responded. "If anyone hasn't changed, it'd be you. Just as naggy and stingy as before. Still the same old priss."

"And exactly whose fault do you think it is that I'm like that..."

"I wonder who..." Arete feigns innocence.

A large vein pops on Axel's head.

"Are they always like this?" Rood wonders just how does this group function with teammates like that for them to be insulting each other so casually like it was normal in a conversation. What an odd relationship.

"Yeah." Lalita answered Rood's question for him. "They're both really good friends."

Somehow, Lalita's definition of friends differed from Rood's.

"Must be tough dealing with those two."

"Really?" Lalita tilts his head to the side in innocence. "Rood looks more like one having a tough time...?"

"?" Rood had no idea what Lalita was referring to.

"Isn't it hard to sit like that?" Lalita points to Rood more specifically at what he was sitting on.

Rood didn't get what Lalita meant. He was sitting on the sofa just like Lapis and Linus. Wondering what Lalita was referring to Rood turns his head around to if Lalita was pointing at something else behind him.

Contrary to what he thought would have been just air that Lalita was pointing at, Rood came face to face with Linus.

He soon realized what Lalita was referring to as soon as he saw the lavender haired Hereis's face close up to his face. And too close for his comfort at that.

How on earth did he end up sitting on Linus's lap?!

He didn't know how he did it, but Rood wasn't going to stay on Linus's lap any longer than necessary.

However escape was impossible with Linus tightly hugging him by his waist. The more he struggled to get out the tighter Linus's lock on him got.

From a third person's view, it looked like a little kid trying to break free from their visiting aunt's hug.

"How much longer will you be holding him like that?" Lapis wanted to ask for some time.

"Never~" was all that Lapis received.

_Scary..._

Linus's infatuation with Rood went beyond what Lapis had imagined. It practically reached levels very few people could reach.

After struggling for a while, Rood could see that he was getting nowhere so he decided to let it go for now. Since it wasn't much different from how Linus interacts with him especially after he learned his identity as the Black Magician.

The moment Linus's hold on him lightens, he'll take that chance and run.

"With your boss and teammate like that, it must be quite difficult for you." Lapis commends Lalita for putting up with such teammates.

Not understanding Lapis's words, Lalita simply stares back at him stumped by Lapis's words.

Arete and Axel even put a hold on their usual (for them) conversation.

"Boss?" Arete repeated.

"I think you're mistaken." Axel clarified.

Mistaken? Just was it that they were mistaken about. Like Lapis, Rood and Linus didn't see what it was that Lapis was mistaken about.

"You see—"

Before Axel had a chance to finish explaining, the previous broken door and table that Axel threw out during his fit of rage along with a forgotten Dio were hurled into the room. Being the first one to hit the floor, Dio made a rough landing on the floor. His head was still spinning from all that's happened to him. Sadly, due to the order in which they were thrown, the table that was flung out the door by Axel previously fell on Dio followed by the door.

_Dio?!_ Rood internally screamed perplexed by what had just happened.

He wasn't the only dumbfounded by Dio's entrance as Lapis too was shocked. Even Linus was surprised.

The only ones who didn't seem fazed by it were Arete, Axel, and Lalita.

Sigh~

Axel sighs, "Ah. She showed up sooner than I thought."

"You sly fox, don't think about weaseling your way out of it this time?!" Lunette barges in the room unannounced. "I was in the middle of my preparations for the Boss's arrival until your freakin' voice reached my room! What am I supposed to do now—"

Lunette pauses momentarily when she sees Arete.

"You ass, why are you here..." Lunette looks down at Arete like he was a bug. "I was hoping you would have died in some ditch. Tch."

Lunette clicked her tongue in disgust.

"And here you are, all fine and alive."

Forget boss and subordinate. Is that really the first thing she says to her teammate that she hasn't seen in a while? What happened to that 'highly respected' part Axel mentioned?!

Lunette curtly swings her head to the side like a tsundere denying to show any kind of compassion. Except in this case, her acting didn't have any 'dere' in it as those were her honest feelings.

Her expressions slightly change a little after seeing Lalita showing her surprise.

"Look, look, Lunette! I found this!" Lalita takes out the mana crystal he found in Grotta di Cristallo. "It's the same color as your hair!"

Lapis and even Dio who managed to get out of his previous situation couldn't believe what Lalita was doing. And Lunette's current mood wasn't the best either. What the hell is he saying at a time like this? Doesn't he realize that he'll get killed. Dio almost did. The girl even wished for her own teammate to die.

However contrary to their thoughts, Lunette didn't do such. Lunette just stares at Lalita. Then rushes out of the room like she had seen a fire. Much to their surprise, she came back in an instant, but this time in a completely attire. She had her hair neatly done wearing a headband with ribbons on the side. Unlike before, she was currently wearing a white dress with light pink frills and a shawl with the same color as her frills draped over her arms and behind her back. And for some reason, she was carrying a tray with tea and snacks.

"L-L-Lalita-gun, i-it's a pleasure to see again." Lunette stuttered while fidgeting around. "I-It's not much, but please do partake in this lowly prepared snack if you'd wish."

_Who?!_ Dio and Lapis could not fathom the sudden change in Lunette. It was almost like she was another person. Even Rood could only stare stupefied.

"You're the same as usual too." Arete said munching one of the cookies Lunette set down for Lalita who was already eating a slice of cake. "You're right about the food. Talk about low quality."

Arete found Lunette's cookies to be rather bland in taste.

"You insolent cur, who gave you permission to eat those?" Lunette maliciously spats out returning back to her usual self. "Those are restrictively reserved for a character of great importance and high magnitude not side garbage like you."

"Thanks, Lunette!" Oblivious to Lunette's malicious feelings towards Arete, Lalita thanks Lunette for the snacks.

_He thanked me?!_ Lunette internally squealed in joy as her cheeks blush.

"I-It's nothing really... I'm more than delighted to be of use to L-Lalita-gun..." Lunette said trying to act normal.

What was this? This meek, submissive girl... Was this really the same person they saw earlier this day? Lunette's change in character stunned Dio to the degree where he was practically speechless.

"You know it'd help if you'd try saying that to his face." Arete pointed out to Lunette who had her back faced to them.

Apparently, Lunette was too shy to look Lalita in the eyes without her face turning red.

"You've got some nerve interrupting our precious conversation for a no name side character. Looks like junior finally grew some balls."

Now this was getting more confusing for the peanut gallery. Just what was going on?

"Like I said before, Lunette pretty much treats all men like that." Axel cleared out. "However the only exception to that rule would be our boss."

Their boss? Wouldn't that be Arete? But Lunette was treating him way worse than that time she was with Axel and Dio when she nearly killed the blue haired Idun. Unless, Arete wasn't the boss. Then that would mean that...

Rood, Dio, and Lapis turn their attention to Lalita who leisurely eating a cookie as if nothing was going.

"I don't know how or why, but apparently, Lunette developed feelings for Lalita. He's the only one she actually treats nicely. Everyone else man or woman she'll hate."

"Women?" From what Rood heard beforehand, didn't Axel say that Lunette hated men. Why women too?

"Men, she'll scorn since she thinks they're all nothing but trash. Women, she'll hate thinking they're all love rivals for our boss. Not that it'll make a difference, she's pretty much like that to everyone in general."

"Sounds tough." Rood couldn't begin to imagine the trouble Axel goes through everyday because of his teammates.

"You don't know the half of it." Axel sighed in exasperation. "Never mind that, it's almost time for supper. Little kids like you need to eat more if you want to grow some more, if that's possible..." Axel pats Rood on the head.

A large vein pops on Rood's head.


	30. Chapter 30: Rumors at Dinner

Chapter 30: Rumors at Dinner 

It has been some time since Rood left them alone. Rood wonders how Lidusis and Chevel are doing. Hopefully, those two are getting along just fine with each other. Rood did leave them alone for that sole reason.

Making sure to remind Lidusis that it almost dinner time, Rood opens the door to their room. Naturally, Dio, Lapis, and Linus were with him whether he wanted them there or not. Linus as usual was clinging on him. This time just his arm.

_I wonder if those two are getting along..._ Knowing how much a good natured person Lidusis was to fault, Rood could safely assume that they were doing just fine.

"Lidusis, it's time for..." Pausing midway of his sentence, Rood received the shock of his life.

He knew he wanted them to get closer.

But not this close?!

As soon as he opened the door, the first sight Rood caught was a half naked Chevel wearing only a towel around his waist pinning Lidusis whose clothes were in a mess like someone was just removing them on the bed where Chevel's uniform was scattered all around the bed for some reason. And strangely enough, one of Chevel's hands was on Lidusis's half opened chest. Lidusis looked like his clothes were being forcibly removed from.

A long awkward silence fills the atmosphere.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhm, sorry for the intrusion."

"Wait, it's not what you think?!" Chevel pleaded not wanting to cause a misunderstanding.

However it was too late as Rood had already closed the door and left along with the three other spectators.

* * *

Elsewhere in the inn, Van had never felt so relieved in his entire life. He was so thankful that nothing had happened. He takes his eyes off Shicmuon for one moment and the latter already goes off who knows where chasing after a little boy.

"I don't know how to thank you. I'm so glad you found him." Van thanks a mint haired young man for finding Shicmuon and taking him back to the inn.

"No, it was just coincidence." The young man politely clarified. "I just happened to run into him. I heard there were students coming over for a training camp so I assumed he was one of the students. It is quite dangerous in the woods especially at night. The animals are restless because of all of the poaching lately. If something happened while I was around, I would get scolded."

The young man lightly laughed while scratching the back of head.

Van really was thank he found Shicmuon before anything happened. Knowing him, Van wouldn't put it past Shicmuon to burn a portion of the land and make a barbecue out of the animals. If that did happen, they wouldn't be simply let off with getting kicked out of Xatyre.

The Association's name is already in the gutter because of Shicmuon. They don't need it getting any worse than it already it.

"I'm just glad that nothing happened." Van was relieved that Shicmuon didn't kill the guy.

"... I... I wouldn't exactly say that." The man said with a smile although the tone in his voice said otherwise.

What was that pause? It couldn't be that his partner did something after all. Van wasn't sure if he should inquire any further.

* * *

After much begging and pleading, Rood and the others reluctantly complied with Chevel's wishes of hearing him out. Naturally, they held their discussion after Chevel put on some clothes. Apparently, Lidusis went out earlier while they were gone and went to Chevel's room to get his spare uniform.

Honestly, Rood never would have thought that Chevel swung that way. While it is true Rood wanted to help them mend their relationship, but he didn't think they'd take to that kind of stage.

The awkward silence between both parties made it harder either side to say anything as each second passes by.

"Uhm..." Rood was the first one who had the guts to say anything. "... Congrats on making up..."

Rood wasn't sure how to put this delicately.

"It's not what you think?!"

"It's okay. I'm not being prejudice or anything."

"Wait, you've got the wrong idea?!"

"Yeah, it's probably one of those cliche misunderstandings where you happened to get in that position by accident." Rood said sounding like he had accepted that it was a misunderstanding except that his eyes didn't exactly match his words.

It was clear that the fact that Rood had not believed him was evident in Rood's eyes. From the beginning, he had been avoiding eye contact with both Chevel and Lidusis averting his eyes to the side.

"I-I'm sure you two will do just fine. W-We won't tell anyone or something..." Dio wasn't sure what else to say in this awkward situation.

This was bad everyone was going to misunderstand. Chevel needed to think up something before things get worse.

"Whoa, Chevel. I never knew you swung that way." Contrary to Rood and Dio's reactions, Linus was more surprised. "Since you're with Rood-nim's friend, that means you won't be after him. But even if you are, I won't hand over Rood-nim to you or anyone else."

Linus continues hugging Rood as he made his childish declaration like a child not willing to share his favorite toy.

"I don't care what your preferences are or what you do with your lover! But do mind where you are!" Lapis was more so mad than disgusted with Chevel. "This room is shared if you hadn't noticed! Anyone could walk in at any given moment!"

Lapis did not want to be a room where two men were doing unspeakable things that would change the rating of this series. Who wouldn't?

But that's not what got Lapis riled up.

"And by far the most unforgivable thing you have done was show this poor, innocent child such obscenity." Lapis could not forgive Chevel for making Rood see such an indecent scene and with his own friend no less. He bets that the poor child is traumatized by the mind bottling scene.

"How many times do I have to get through your thick skull... It's a misunderstanding, you Eternal Idun." Chevel sends hostile waves of energy at Lapis who returned the favor likewise.

Those two never change. Still on bad terms with each other.

"Is that true, Lidusis?" Deciding it was time to confirm whether or not it was really a misunderstanding or real, Rood turns to face Lidusis and asks him. He wasn't sure about Chevel, but he doubts Lidusis would attempt to do anything obscene.

Lidusis meekly nods his head.

"Hm, I guess he was telling the truth after all." Rood finally believes Chevel's words.

"That's a relief. I was worried about Lord Artian there for a second."

"If Rood-nim says so..."

"Even so, he still soiled the eyes of a child with such an unpleasant scene."

"Wait, a minute?!" Although he was glad that they finally managed to get past the misunderstanding, it didn't sit well with him how they calmly accepted Lidusis's word over his. "How come you believe him but not me when I've been telling you that from the very beginning?!"

""...""

Honestly speaking, the four of them weren't sure if they should tell him or not.

However their silent reply was worse than actually coming up front.

"Between Lidusis and an ex-**bully**, I'd choose Lidusis."

***STAB***

Rood's blunt words stab Chevel right in the heart.

"Same here. It's hard to believe the words of a** bully**." Dio too agreed with Rood.

***STAB***

Yet another stab.

"Because of Chevel's **bullying** ways, your credibility doesn't really amount to much."

"As if, there's anyone who'd trust the words of **bully** like you. You reap what you sow."

***STAB* *STAB* *****STAB***

Linus and Lapis's comments only added more wounds to Chevel's heart.

Chevel has mix feeling about this.

Although he was glad that they were finally believing him... For some reason, it feels so wrong.

Flashing back to the time while Chevel and Lidusis were left alone, Chevel felt completely embarrassed so much that he couldn't look Lidusis in the eyes has he had his head facing the other direction away from Lidusis.

_"If... If you trying making cookies or something again, I don't mind eating them."_ was what Chevel said beforehand.

_What was I thinking for saying such cheesy lines?! This isn't some daytime soap opera?! Or those old, girly shoujo comics?!_ Chevel wanted to bang his head against the wall.

It was too late to take back his words. And worst is that Lidusis wasn't laughing at him or degrading him not that he expected Lidusis to act like that. But at the very least, he didn't think his words would move him. Now he really can't take back those words.

For a change of pace, Chevel opens up the glass door to the balcony to allow some fresh air in so that he could cool his head.

However as soon as he opened the glass door, out of nowhere, a cold stream of water hits him straight in the face soaking not just his face but his clothes as well.

_What the heck was that?!_

Does water just come out of nowhere and randomly hit people in Xatyre?

He wasn't sure where the water came from, but he sure wasn't going to be staying in those wet clothes any longer.

"Hey, you got a towel or something I can use?" Chevel asks Lidusis.

Not sure whether there is a towel around, Lidusis searches around the room. Sadly, the room didn't have a bathroom, but Lidusis did find a few towels along with some blankets and other stuff in the closet.

After Lidusis handed Chevel a towel, Chevel gave Lidusis his room key.

"I-I can't stay in these clothes like this forever..." Chevel stuttered avoiding eye contact with Lidusis. "So go to my room and get me an extra uniform. You'll find it in the drawer."

The stiffness in Chevel's tone wasn't really helping him.

Complying with Chevel's request despite the latter's peculiar behavior, Lidusis went to retrieve an extra set of clothes for Chevel with the keys Chevel gave him in hand. Given the directions to Chevel's room, Lidusis knew where to go.

Hearing the door close behind, Chevel falls into depression.

_What am I doing?_ Chevel wanted to kick himself. _Was that really any way of asking for a favor?!_

He did want to ask Lidusis nicely. It's just that somehow the words just didn't come out nicely. It worked better in his head where he just casually asked Lidusis to help him. But when he tried it, he started getting cold feet and ended up messing up.

All right, he'll need to make up for his past mistake and politely thank Lidusis for his aid. Because if he doesn't and a certain Rood Chrishi finds out about it, Chevel might not live to see tomorrow.

Once Lidusis returned back with Chevel's spare uniform, Chevel had already finished drying himself and wrapped his lower half with one of the towels.

As Lidusis was setting down Chevel's uniform on the bed, Chevel walks over to Lidusis. Although he couldn't fix his past mistake, the very least he could do was thank Lidusis.

"Tha—"

However, as Chevel was walking, he accidentally tripped over Dio's bag that the latter careless threw on the ground when he first entered the room in favor of jumping on the soft, fluffy bed. And unfortunately dragged Lidusis into the mess when he happened to have fell on Lidusis causing the uniform Lidusis got for him to be scattered all around.

Great, instead of thanking him, Chevel ended using the gray haired Idun as a cushion. Realizing that, Chevel proceeds to remove himself from Lidusis.

"You alr..." Chevel freezes when he notices the position he and Lidusis were currently in with him pinned over the violet eyed Idun.

This was bad if someone came in at that exact moment he wouldn't be able to live it down.

.

.

.

"And that's when you guys showed up." Chevel finished. Talk about bad timing. No, in Chevel's case, it was worse than that.

Despite hearing the truth from Chevel's mouth, his audience had a hard time believing him.

"What's with those looks?! I wasn't lying?! It's true?!"

Those incredulous looks in their eyes said more than enough for Chevel.

* * *

Not wanting to stay any longer and miss dinner, Rood, Dio, Linus, and Lapis bought Chevel's story... for the moment. With the others along with Chevel as an added bonus, Rood takes Lidusis to the dining hall for dinner. There they split up: one group would go get their meals while the other group would find seats. And much to Rood's chagrin, Linus forced his way into the group Rood was in while Lapis and Chevel went to find seats. Though working together for the same cause, neither one would stop bickering with the other as they continued to argue with each other like cats and dogs.

Rood, Dio, Lidusis, and Linus were given the task of bringing the meals over including Chevel and Lapis's share although Lapis was very reluctant to let Rood do such 'heavy labor' considering his 'weak body.' Chevel on the other hand cringed when Lapis suggested to take Rood's place. Oh, heaven forbid him from being left alone with the young magician. He'd rather it be Lidusis than Rood Chrishi of all people. Just the mere thought of being alone with Rood brought shivers down Chevel's spine.

Aside from the beautiful scenery and exotic wildlife, the inn they were residing in was also very accommodate. The food looked very appetizing ranging from various dishes that they had not seen in Helios to dishes out of the country. The food was served buffet style so they could get whatever dish they wanted on their tray.

Looking at the large quantity of food on Lidusis's tray, Rood could tell Lidusis was getting food not just for himself but for Chevel as well. He probably knew what Chevel liked better than him. And since Linus knew Lapis for quite some time, he was probably doing the same too.

Or so he thought...

"This looks good! I'm sure Rood-nim would like it!" Linus takes a small plate with some pickled roses. "This looks good too. This one too. Which one would better?"

Linus couldn't choose between the baby hedgehog rice ball or the cat shaped meat buns.

"Hm... I'll just take both."

_For me?!_ Apparently, Linus prioritized Rood over his own best friend.

Those two were friends, right?

Moving on, Rood wondered if Dio was doing any better. He might not of been close to Lapis as Linus is, but the dark blue haired Idun might be considerate enough to bring him back something.

"What do you think..." Dio asked turning his attention to Rood.

The serious look on the usually bubbly and dimwitted Dio surprised Rood. It wasn't everyday he'd see that kind of look on Dio. Was something bothering him?

"... is better? This one or this one?" Dio holds up a small plate of mont blanc and another with stir fried noodles.

"Does it really matter?" Rood sweat drops. If he couldn't choose, why not just get them both? It's not that much of a big deal to fuss over.

"Of course, it does! As your best friend, it's my duty to live up to my name!"

"As your friend, it worries me when you say things like that..." Rood deadpanned.

"So Rood, which one do you think I should go with?" Dio's eyes gleam in all seriousness.

"Honestly, I think you should go get your head checked first."

Seeing as how no one else was getting Lapis's portion, Rood decided to get Lapis's share for the pitiful talentless sap. He kind of felt sorry for the guy seeing as how his own friend didn't even think of getting something for him.

But as Rood was picking out food for Lapis, he felt a slight chill. Although he couldn't see from behind, he could feel a bunch of intense gazes at him.

Rood's feeling was proven right as there were people staring at the child.

Unbeknownst to him, the students around him were stealing glances at Rood and a majority of them being male to add.

The stares continued on even as Rood was walking to the empty table Chevel and Lapis were at. Not surprising that the two were bickering like cats and dogs.

For Lidusis's sake, Rood has Lidusis sit next to Chevel who was reluctant at first but soon shut up and accepted the situation after a single look from Rood. Originally, Rood wanted to sit next to Lidusis.

"Rood-nim, sit next to me!"

"Rood, you always favor Lord Artian! Try sitting next to me for once!"

"Rood-nim!"

"Rood!"

But got caught between Linus and Dio who both wanted to sit next to him.

"Wait, can't you see that you're only troubling him." Lapis interjected. "Anyways, he should be sitting next to his Big Brother instead."

Lapis only added fuel to the fire when he joined in saying it was his duty as a big brother to look after Rood's health. He was so happy when Rood gave him his dinner. Not once had he ever received such a thoughtful gift before especially not from Linus.

This continued on for a while until they met with a compromise: Linus on Rood's right, Dio on Rood's left, and Lapis in front of Linus. Lapis wanted to at least sit in front of Rood, but sadly that spot was reserved for Lidusis.

"Rood-nim, try this delicious tempura!"

"No, Rood try this! This is a local dish found only here."

"You must be hungry. Let Big Brother feed you."

Rood wondered if this was how a kid felt being forced to eat by his family. In Rood's case, this was down right annoying. He could eat by himself. Plus, he couldn't possibly eat all that food in the first place.

But it was strange how people were whispering around them. Just was it that they being so secretive about?

When Rood turned around after noticing some stares at him, everyone immediately turned away. He didn't get what they were acting so worked up over.

"Everyone seems kind of restless." Dio wondered what was going on.

"Really?" Aside from Rood, Linus pretty much didn't have any interest in other people so he was oblivious to their surroundings since his mind was preoccupied with the thoughts of eating with Rood.

"While you guys were gone, I heard the others talking about some really cute girl. Some students saw a girl they hadn't seen before. And although they couldn't see her face, they could tell that she was a real beauty." Lapis explained what he heard from the gossiping students around him. "A few students happened to see her face and were stunned by her beauty, but there was one problem though. According to the rumors, she was seen clinging to this snobby guy."

Lapis points to Chevel.

Rood almost choked on his water when he heard that.

"So not only are you a problem student, but also a playboy. How disgusting..."

"Quiet, Eternal Idun." Chevel barked back. "In the first place, I wasn't even with any girls today. The only one who was clinging onto me was Ro..."

Chevel's face pales when he slowly realizes the truth behind the rumors.

Soon afterwards, the whole table got quiet all of a sudden.


	31. Chapter 31: The King's Game (1)

Chapter 31: The King's Game (1)  


How did this happen...

Rumors circulating around the inn about a mysterious, cute girl.

Rood was sure if he hid his face no one would have noticed him, but that only made things worse. And when his face was shown, it just made things worse. The only good thing is that no suspected that it was of him.

Although that's as far as he knows.

Since there was a limited space in the bathhouses, each class is given a designated time slot and then switched over to the next set of classes.

Seeing as how it wasn't their class's turn yet, Rood and the others took a little tour around the inn.

"Not much we can do now since we can't go out." Dio was bored since they had finished dinner already and it wasn't their turn to use the bath yet. "You think they have some fun stuff around here?"

"There was a shop here. You could always go there." Rood suggested. He remembered hearing about it once.

"... I'd rather not..." Dio's heart still hasn't recovered from the last time when Lalita told him that the inn's shop had the bath salt. "Ghuuuackk?!"

Out of nowhere, Dio tripped over something.

"Ow... That hurt..."

Rubbing his sore forehead, he turned around to see a long piece of rope on the floor. On the other end of the rope was held by Lalita who was squatting down on the ground with his legs together and his other arm resting on them.

_What?_ Dio was stumped by why the pale blue haired kid would trip him over like that. What has he ever done to receive such treatment?

Before Dio got a chance to ask Lalita the reason behind his actions, Lalita had already tied up Dio with the rope he used to trip Dio. Dio felt like he was a horse being lead with the rope tied around his body.

"?!" Dio was shocked to be tripped and then tied up all of a sudden. When did he have time to do that?

"Capture complete!" Lalita said.

But just before Lalita heads off to who knows where with Dio in tow, Rood speaks up.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?"

"Capturing a really dumb animal." Lalita answered seriously.

The fact that his words had no malice in them only hurt Dio more.

"I see... That makes sense." Rood felt completely satisfied with Lalita's answer.

"Rood, don't agree with him?!"

Hearing Rood calmly accept that kind of reason just added more wounds to Dio's broken heart. Talk about adding salt to open wounds.

"But for what reason do you need to capture this really dumb, annoying animal who can't seem to learn the meaning of personal space?" Rood bluntly said.

"He didn't say all that stuff?! And why is it so long?!" Dio wanted to cry... No, scratch that... He was already crying at the extra details Rood added. Was that how he saw him?

"It's part of the game." Lalita nonchalantly answered like Rood hadn't added extra insults to Dio.

_What kind of game is that?!_ Rood, Dio, and Lapis had wondered what sort of game required catching an animal.

They soon got an answer when Lalita opened a door leading to a lounge where they saw Arete, Lunette, a mint haired guy... and Shicmuon.

At the immediate sight of Shicmuon, Rood darts to the side hiding from view of the other party. No longer focused on why Lalita needed to catch Dio, Rood wanted nothing more than to disappear at that moment. He didn't know why Shicmuon was there, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he had to get out of there ASAP.

However before he could take no more than two steps, Rood felt a hand on his shoulder. A cold bead of sweat drips down from Rood's cheek.

"Isn't it a rude to leave without saying anything..."

This voice... Rood knew all too well.

"Isn't that right..."

Shoot, he wasn't fast. Now he has no means of escape.

"Blackie..."

* * *

After a while, both parties settled down.

Rood was grateful that they kindly offered them seats well at least Lalita did anyway, but he would have appreciated it if he was seated in another location. Sandwiched between a psychotic, flame haired magician out for his blood and creepy fanboy stuck to him 24/7, Rood really was stuck between a rock and a hard place. A tiger at the front gate and a wolf at the back gate.

A seating arrangement was looking really nice at the moment.

Lapis on the other hand was not pleased to have Shicmuon next to Rood. Seeing how Rood previously reacted at the sight of Shicmuon, without a doubt, Rood was being bullied by Shicmuon. Why else would the poor child hide the moment he sees the ill tempered Hereis.

"You see before you showed up we were kind of in the middle of a board game." The mint haired young man begins explaining the situation to Rood and the others. "It was Lalita's turn, and the card he got ordered him to catch an animal."

Lalita shows Rood and the others the card with the order he got.

"_Surviving the Harsh, Cruel Nature of Reality and Life: Hell's Saga Part II_!" The mint haired young man introduced the game they were playing.

Rood didn't know where to begin to point out all the faults of that game. The name already said it all.

_Who would actually enjoy such a dreary game? _

_Part II? You mean this is a sequel?!_

Like Rood, Dio and Lapis found the game really weird. Chevel too couldn't believe that anyone would enjoy this kind of game.

For one thing, the title of the board game didn't sound like a name you'd find on a normal board game. There was no way there was anyone who'd play such a depressing game. It'd be weirder if there was someone who'd like it. And the fact that it was a sequel surprised them even more seeing as how there's a prequel. No one would actually thing that sort of game would sell much less have a sequel.

"Just as its name says, it's a fun game filled with thrilling adventures and peaceful times. Not to mention the bit of realism in it for better depth." The mint haired young man continued.

"Fun?! Are you alright in the head?! What part of that sounds fun?!" Rood didn't get what was so fun about a game with a name that would kill anyone's enthusiasm.

"No matter how you look at it, that's anything but peaceful?!" Dio too didn't get how could someone enjoy a game where it orders you to capture an animal.

"It's really fun. You can join if you want."

Was he joking? There was no way they would want to play such a game.

"Huh...?" This time it was Lunette's turn when she rolled the dice and landed on a square that said to pick up a card from the small deck of cards in the middle of the board.

_'Your lover has abandoned you taking all of your money and belongings with them. Now left with nothing, you are forced to steal in order to live. Extort money from the weakest and most pathetic person in your group.'_ was the order written on Lunette's card.

That's a very drastic opinion for a game if Rood might add. The degree of realism in the game was border lining hopelessness.

Following the game's rules, Lunette proceeds to go ahead and extort money from the weakest and most pathetic person.

And that person was...

.

.

.

Dio.

"Hand over all your loot." Lunette threatened Dio as she sets her foot on the table like a mafioso.

Rather than a standover man, her choice of words made her seem more like that of a pirate to Rood.

"Leave the dough and all your personal belongings."

Now she sounded like some small time robber.

"Keep your underwear though. I don't want to see your lower half."

"..." Okay, Rood didn't know where to begin with that.

"On second thought, if washed, it's still sellable."

Wait, is she seriously thinking of taking Dio's underwear too?!

"How about we try something else!" Rood suggested saving his friend from almost being stripped naked and having his money taken from him.

"So that's no good? Then how about this one?" The mint haired young man held out another board game, _Ghoul Gone Mystery: Case of the Bloodstained Briefs_.

Rood couldn't help but question why were these people so interested in male underwear.

"Or this..." The mint haired young man takes out a pack of playing cards.

Old maid? That seemed reasonable.

"Oh, Satu, it's been a while since we've played that." Arete pointed out.

Or not...

"Let's play one round for old time's sake."

"Don't make it sound like we're a bunch of old farts. It's been a month since we last played." Lunette venomously hissed at her mint haired associate.

This could be a good chance for Rood to see what kind of card game was Satu. Hopefully, it was a normal game.

After the cards were shuffled and divided, the first one up was...

"Satu!"

Lalita who placed a card that looked like some kind of trading card.

"Already!" The mint haired young man exclaimed in surprise. "It's only the start of the game he's already playing it out!"

"Dua!"

Lalita placed another card.

"Tiga!"

And another.

"Empat!"

And another.

"Not surprising the least." Arete knew this was going to happen.

"Lima! Enam! Tujuh! Dela!"

"H-How gallant, Lalita-gun~" Lunette was in all awe at Lalita's skillful display of dexterity.

"Satu! Dela! Satu! Satu! Satu!"

And with that was the last card in Lalita's hand.

"Three Satu's in a row. Not bad." Arete commended Lalita.

"So wanna give it a try?" The mint haired young man asked.

Was he serious? Forget about understanding the rules, Rood had already lost it after the first 'Satu.' Based on the others' reactions, they felt the same too. Although in Shicmuon's case, he didn't really care. Actually, he wasn't even paying attention to the game.

"Don't you have any normal games to play?" Rood didn't know where did these people get these weird games.

"Normal games? Weren't all the ones we just played normal?"

Was he serious?

"If you don't like those, then how about the King's Game?"

"King's Game?" Rood had never heard of a game like that.

"It's a simple game where everyone participates and draws lots. All of the lots are marked based on the number of participants except for one which is the king's lot. Whoever has the lot marked the "king" gets to order everyone else whatever they want."

"You mean like make a stuck up jerk who's only redeeming feature is his background go on his knees and apologize for being the pompous bonehead he is." Lapis grew an interest in the game as his eyes gleamed while a large vein popped on Chevel's head.

Rood didn't like how this was going.

"Or like making a certain Eternal Idun admit how completely useless he is and how bleak his future is." Chevel calmly kept his cool despite the red vein on his head which was still there.

Sparks fly between Lapis and Chevel. Neither side showed any sign of backing down as they glared down at the other with hostility.

""Bring out those lots!"" Chevel and Lapis shouted in unison like a pair of kids.

He knew it. Rood saw it coming.

So far the King's Game sounded the most reasonable out of all the games that mint haired guy brought out.

_I guess we could kill some time before we go._ Rood didn't see any harm in not playing along.

"So that means I can order Rood-nim to do anything like letting me feed Rood-nim or sleep on the same bed as Rood-nim from now on!" Linus was starting to love the King's Game.

"I can fight Blackie..." Shicmuon smirked at the thought of being able to order Rood around as much as he wants.

He takes that back. Rood's future is the one that's currently looking bleak at the moment.

"That's not it works..." The mint haired young man sweat drops at Linus and Shicmuon's ideas as his smile slightly wavers. "It's true that you can order others, but through only numbers. The others have numbers on their lots which identify. For instance, the king can order No. 2 to dance naked or multiple numbers at the same time like No. 4 whip No. 6 with your love. And no matter what order they give you, the king's orders are absolute."

"So basically, you won't know who you're picking. That's a relief to hear." Rood let out a sigh of relief. "But what's with your examples?"

Rood didn't get why he used weird orders like those examples.

And so began the King's Game. Using wooden chopsticks as lots, everyone drew a lot.

"So who's the king?" The mint haired young man inquired.

"Me..." Dio held up the stick with a crown on the top. "Let's see..."

As the first person up, he had to set up the standard for the game. Thinking about what sort of order to give, Dio ponders on the thought for a while. Since this was a game might as well add a bit of comedy to it.

"Alright, No. 6 wear a girl's uniform from our school."

Last time, Rood wore a dress after his clothes got washed away by the river and he beat him up. Because of him, Rood ended up in that humiliating situation so this time he'll at least make it up to Rood by having someone else crossdress. That way Rood won't feel as embarrassed seeing someone else sharing the same pain he felt before.

"So who's No. 6?"

Hearing Arete usual indifferent tone, it was clear that he wasn't it.

The room was filled with a long dreadful silence as no one dared to voice out their number.

"Rules are rules. The king's orders are absolute! So who's the unlucky No. 6?" Dio lightly teased knowing that he was safe.

With no escape from the iron rules of the game, the stick with the number 6 on it was held up in the air shaking as the person who held onto it was trembling.

"Gck?!"

Dio certainly did not see this.

_R-Rood?!_

Of all the people, it had be Rood who drew that number! Boy, did he not look happy. More so mad, he looked down right mad seeing the blackish aura around him as he glared down at Dio. And the scariest part was that he was silent the whole time. The fact that he hasn't said anything made Dio more frightened.

"D-Did I say No. 6?! I mean 4! 4! Not 6!" Dio quickly switched numbers not wanting to be pummeled again like he was last time.

"Sorry, but you can't change numbers either. That's why we have them so that people don't play favorites." The mint haired young man bursts Dio's bubble.

Couldn't this guy read the mood...

"B-But we don't a uniform for him!" Dio desperately thought up. "So I guess the order's invalid."

"Ah, don't worry about that. I got one right here." Lunette takes out Helios's school skirt.

"H-How..." How on earth did she get that?!

"While you guys were prancing around like a bunch of sissies, I went up to a random girl from your school and said..." Lunette explained. ""There's a kid from your school that needs one. Got a spare for him?""

"I can't believe you actually said that to them..." And with a straight face no less.

"After that she directed me to a professor who gave me an extra uniform."

Moments later, Rood disgruntledly wore the skirt along with some knee socks to give him that female aspect much to his chagrin.

"Uu... I'm sorry Rood... Please don't glare me like that..."

Rood's icy cold glare made Dio's leg shake like a new born deer's.

Continuing on with the game, for the second round, one who drew the king's lot was Lalita.

"I'm the king. Hm..." Lalita thinks up what order to give. "Okay, Rood wear this."

Lalita pulls out the same blond wig from before that he put on Rood.

Rood's whole body turns to stone seeing that wig once more.

What's with these people? Rood didn't get why everyone was trying to make him into sort of crossdressing pervert.

"Lalita, that's no good. You have to use numbers. It's the rules." The mint haired young man reminded Lalita.

That's right. This game used numbers rather than names. So Rood was safe.

"Alright, then No. 2."

"Haha... So you decided to randomly pick some number. There's no way you'd actually get it right." Dio lightly chuckled. It was like a kid trying to guess the number a person is thinking of. And the chances of him getting it right were 1 to 10. "Right Rood?"

Silence~

A moment of dead silence fills the air.

Huh? Dio wondered why Rood wasn't saying anything. His face looked kind of grim too.

Even Linus and Shicmuon wondered the same thing as well. Curious, both of them peered over Rood's shoulder and looked at the number on his stick. Both of them were quite astonished. Shicmuon raised an eyebrow to his surprise despite his usual deadpan face. All Linus could do was maintain a smile as a small bead of sweat drips down from Linus's cheek.

Now curious, Dio mimicked Linus and Shicmuon's action and took a peek at Rood's number.

All life drains from Dio's face.

This was no joke.

* * *

"By the way, this guy's instincts are off the charts." Arete points to Lalita.

"I think that would have been nice to know..." Rood who was not only wearing a girl's uniform but also a wig felt his male pride slipping away by the second.

"What was with that order anyway?" Arete asked his pale blue haired companion.

"It felt kind of off looking at Rood so I thought a wig would have helped."

"So basically, you were just following this thing's lead." Arete points at Dio.

"Yep!"

Hearing Lalita's answer, Rood redirects his anger at Dio who was scared out of his wits.

"Not only once but twice in one day... Must your fate." Shicmuon poked fun at Rood mocking him as usual.

_Hold it in... I'll kill him later... No, no, no, that's what he wants..._

"Your current look suits like you... Running away, hiding around like a mouse, tiny as one too... Might as dress like a weak girl for the rest of your life."

_Forget that. I'll kill him after all._

Rood didn't care about hiding his identity or stopping himself from giving into Shicmuon's provocation at the moment. He just wanted to wipe off that annoying smirk on that red flea's face.

Then for the third round, Lunette was the king.

"So I'm the king." Lunette had already lost interest in the game since the only thing that came out of it was a crossdressing Rood.

Compared to her other teammates, Lunette seemed more normal leaving aside her hatred for men and love for Lalita. For now, Rood can rest easy. Since a majority of the players were men, he doubts she would any order she'd want to give to them based on her tone.

"Alright, No. 5 fondle No. 1's ass."

Hearing the ridiculous order, Rood was left dumbstruck as Lapis face faulted in the background.

What was this girl saying?!

Incidentally, No. 5 was Arete while No. 1 was Chevel whose embarrassment was clearly evident on his flustered face and ashamed to have a guy touching his bottom. It'd be weird if a woman did that too.

"You know..."

Despite his current situation, Chevel drew his attention to Arete ready to listen to what the black haired male had to say. He was probably just as embarrassed as Chevel. Chevel couldn't blame him since his position was no better than Chevel's.

"Your ass is really flabby."

Or not...

"F-Flabby?!"

"Yeah. It's all soft and mushy. You should consider working out more."

Forget embarrassed, this guy had no shame. How he not feel the least bit disturbed with his current position?!

"Lalita's is much more slimmer and firmer." Arete stopped rubbing Chevel's butt and moved onto Lalita's.

Chevel had never met someone so casual about sexual harassment. And towards another man no less.

"You bastard! How dare you defile Lalita-gun with your filthy hands that have already been through garbage!"

Did she just call him 'garbage?'

Lunette's eyes belonging to that of a murderous killer, rage fumes all over Lunette's face. She wanted nothing more than to cut off every part of Arete's body starting with his hands and bury the man after she's done with him.

_**"QUIT IT, YOU DAMN BRATS!"**_

A large gust of icy cold wind along with some snow came gushing in.

"Really, I can't leave you guys alone for five minutes and I find you're already causing trouble."

Axel shows up with his arms crossed and by his side was a snow white fox with snow flake crystal marks on its hind side. Axel was ready to drag them all out until he made eye contact with Rood.

"Huh? Since when was there a little girl in your group?" Axel could swear that the 'girl' looked familiar.

_G-Girl?!_ Even Axel mistook him as a girl! Rood didn't get why everyone was saying that.

"On closer examination, isn't this that pipsqueak you were with earlier?" Axel finally recognized the 'girl' as Rood.

A large vein pops on Rood's head.

Although Rood was glad that he wasn't mistaken as a girl anymore, it didn't make him happy to hear his height being insulted like that. What's with everyone making fun of his height?!

"Anyway, you guys are done. We have to start writing down who does which shifts for tomorrow."

""Eh?"" Arete and Lunette whined.

"Then if you insist on playing, then I shall participate too." Annoyed by his teammates' antics, Axel has no choice but to put things in his own hands. "If I'm king, I'll order everyone to run around the inn... **naked**."

And so shortly afterwards, Axel left successfully accomplishing his goal of retrieving his companions.

Rood found Axel to be slightly terrifying. To think he would actually threaten to make his own teammates run around in the nude and one of them was a girl to boot. The worst part was that it didn't sound like he was kidding either.


	32. Chapter 32: The King's Game (2)

Chapter 32: The King's Game (2)

Still having a bit of time left, Rood and others carry on with the game.

This time Rood was the king.

"Wah~" Linus was in awe at Rood's draw.

Although some didn't share the feeling. Remembering Axel's previous threat to his teammates, both Dio and Chevel were frightened by what kind of order Rood would give them Dio especially.

"No. 4 give me your clothes."

More than anything else, Rood wanted to get out this embarrassing outfit. Apparently, he wasn't allowed to change back unless a new order was given to allow him to change.

And as for the poor victim who forced to strip off his clothes, Chevel was reduced to his underwear since he has nothing else to wear seeing as the clothes Rood wore couldn't fit him.

The others except for Lidusis and Shicmuon tried to hold back their amusement. They couldn't help but find Chevel's predicament laughable.

"Pfft..." Dio accidentally let out a laugh.

He didn't know which was funnier the fact that Chevel was half naked or that he was wearing kitten patterned boxers.

"Hey Rood, you—" Dio was about to tell Rood how funny Chevel looked, but stopped when he saw the latter.

After forcing Chevel to strip and taking his clothes, Rood ended up making one slight miscalculation.

The uniform was way too big for Rood. The jacket kept slipping off his shoulders, and the pants were sagging too. He looked like a kid trying on the clothes of an adult.

A cold wind blows through the room.

.

.

.

.

_This is bad... I can't laugh or he'll kill me._

Normally, Dio would have laughed at the sight too if the person he was laughing at was anyone but Rood who was very sensitive about his height.

Lidusis felt bad for both Chevel and Rood. He knew Rood wanted to get out of those clothes, but unfortunately picked the worst possible match. The body difference between them was that of a child and an adult. He felt guilty about Chevel since the underwear Chevel's wearing was picked by Lidusis when he went to get Chevel's clothes. It was probably not a good idea to have gotten the first underwear on top of the drawer.

Shicmuon showed no interest in the currently half naked Chevel or his taste in underwear. His attention was completely drawn to Rood and his incredibly baggy and loose clothing.

"Before it was a dress and now this, you like playing dress up a lot. You look even more like a child."

What was this guy saying?! Was he trying to get himself killed?! Both Dio and Chevel knew nothing good can come out of pissing off Rood.

"Calm down, Rood. Let's not do anything we'll regret." Dio tries to pacify his blond friend before the latter decides to destroy the place.

"Please don't forget why you're here in the first place." Chevel reasons not wanting to get mixed up in the crossfire.

"Rood-nim looks great in anything he wears!"

"You're not helping?!" Chevel didn't see the point in that unnecessary comment.

"But it is true. He looked so cute in that dress. And the girl's uniform too."

"..." Chevel couldn't deny that. Rood looked way too natural in it. It was almost scary.

"Even Chevel agrees."

"I-It's not like that. I-I eh... I wasn't expecting him to see him wearing that!" Chevel frantically denied.

His actions weren't the very convincing at all.

"And I wasn't expecting you wear to such embarrassing underwear again." Rood bluntly added. "Just stop and wear normal underwear." (A/N: For reference, refer back to Chapter 21's Omake Take 1)

"Could you at least be more tactful?!"

Chevel wanted to erase that shameful memory from his mind.

Moving onto the fifth round, the next king was Chevel.

_Hehe... My turn at last..._

Since he was left in a humiliating state, he might as well make the others go through the same pain as him by them do embarrassing things.

"No. 1 rest your head on No. 6!"

There was nothing more humiliating for a man to rest his head on another man's lap instead of a cute girl and vice versa. Now was the time for payback although he wouldn't dare do anything to Rood in fear of death.

Incidentally, the two picked for Chevel's order were Dio and Rood. Dio being No. 1 and Rood being No. 6.

"King, good job!" Dio places his hand on Chevel's shoulder and gives him a thumb's up with his other hand as he has a straight face.

"Don't look so happy about it." Chevel didn't think he'd see a man so happy to rest his head another man's lap.

"No fair, Chevel!" Linus whined jealous of Dio. "I want a pillow lap from Rood-nim!"

"Unfortunately for you, that position belongs to me, Rood's best friend. And the rules says that you can't change the order or number either."

Biting into a handkerchief that he pulled out of nowhere, Linus could only stare in frustration as Dio laid his head on Rood's lap gloating in superiority. He was so jealous of Dio.

And Rood...

_What are they doing..._ Rood just wondered what on earth were they doing.

In the next round, Lidusis was the king. Lidusis wasn't sure what to go with so he just randomly gave out an order.

"Uhm... No. 3 talk about a fond memory."

"Eh? That's boring, Lord Artian." Dio would have preferred a love story or an embarrassing memory over a cherished memory.

"How long are you two going to stay like that?" Lapis speculated. Dio had been on Rood's lap for quite some time. He knew that's what they were ordered to do, but not for that long.

"Does it matter?" Dio liked his current position so he wasn't complaining.

Rood didn't really care. If Dio was starting to be a nuisance or his legs started to fall asleep from the weight of Dio's head, he could always push the latter's head off his lap.

"It does! I want a pillow lap too!" Linus whined.

"If it's a pillow lap you want, you can use my lap." Lapis offered.

"Oh please, Lapis. You must be joking." Linus gently smiled at his friend with a sparkly aura around him. "Why in my right mind would I want to rest my head on your lap? It's meaningless if it isn't Rood-nim."

Linus had just brushed off his offer such in a refreshing way that Lapis held mixed feelings on whether he should feel insulted or dejected.

"So who's No. 3?" Dio wanted to get this over with so that they move onto the next round. Hopefully, he'll get good orders like the one Chevel gave out.

Responding to Dio's question, the stick with the number 3 on it was raised up... by Shicmuon.

It was surprising that the one picked for the order was Shicmuon of all people. Rood hardly doubts the crazy, redheaded magician actually had any decent memories or any that he could recall with that one track mind of his. Rood bets most of his memories were just ones with fights. But if it's Shicmuon, he's likely to keep his mouth shut than follow orders.

So far, Shicmuon was just staring at his number and then switched to Rood for a brief moment.

"!"

Was it him or did Shicmuon stare at him? Rood didn't have a good feeling about this.

"The king's orders are absolute?" Shicmuon inquired while looking at his stick.

"Yep, no matter what, they are absolute at least that's what those other guys said before they left." Chevel clarified for Shicmuon. Did he not like the order Lidusis gave him? It's not like Lidusis said anything unreasonable. His was by far the most normal out of all of the orders given.

Contrary to Chevel's thoughts, Shicmuon smirked almost like a mischievous child planning something.

That smirk gave Rood goosebumps along with a cold shiver. He didn't like that grin on Shicmuon's face not one bit. Nothing good ever comes from Shicmuon smiling. Only disaster and more specifically towards Rood.

"A fond memory, huh..."

Wait, was Shicmuon of all people actually complying? The very same person who never listened to his superior or partner?

"I wouldn't say fond, but it is something I will never forget..." Shicmuon smirked once more at Rood.

Why was he looking at him when he said that? Rood wasn't liking where this was going.

"That [day] I will never forget it."

Rood knew it. The memory Shicmuon is talking about is the incident that made Rood famous as the Black Magician.

Although to a third person's perspective, it sounded like Shicmuon was reminiscing about his first love. With the exception of Rood who already knew what Shicmuon was referring to, the others were interested in the matter as they did not expect to hear a love story from the cold, distant Shicmuon.

"That feeling... That once in a life time feeling. Never before had I felt anything like it."

Hearing this made them more anxious to hear more.

"The day I saw that black cladded figure."

A beautiful, mysterious woman in black!

"I'll never forget a single thing. The sky. The adrenaline. The demons."

Demons? What kind of love story was this?

"For the first time my heart was racing with so much excitement. Even now there isn't a single day that passes by where I cannot forget that feeling."

Whoa. They never took Shicmuon to be the romantic type. It almost made them tear up with the exception of Rood who cringed in embarrassment.

"Only that person can make me feel like that. I will continue to chase after that person to death."

"I hope you find that person! Good luck!" Moved by Shicmuon's dedication, Dio gives Shicmuon his condolences.

"This is will make Karina sad, but I'm supporting you! Best of luck!"

"Who knew you had a decent side to you!"

Even Linus and Lapis were moved by Shicmuon's story. Although he still detests Shicmuon for bullying Rood (at least that's what he thinks), Lapis wanted to at least cheer him on in his first love (even if it was just a misunderstanding on his part).

As for Rood, he thinks it would be best to keep it to himself that the person Shicmuon is chasing is actually him. Letting them know would only make things awkward.

The next round, Linus was the king.

"Finally! I'm the king!" Linus cheerfully said.

_So he wanted to be the king._ Surprisingly, Linus was more childish than Lapis thought.

"Now I can order Rood-nim however I want... Thinking about it makes my heart skip a beat."

Or not.

_Scary..._ Lapis was starting to worry about the poor, blond child.

"Wait, you can only use numbers, no names." Chevel reminded his classmate. Who knows what kind of order he'll give to Rood that may end up on them? And by the off chance, that Rood gets it. Chevel is more worried about what's going to happen afterwards rather than the order itself.

"Chevel, do you think I don't know that..." Linus confidently said to the former bully.

If he knew that, then why was he so confident almost like he knew Rood's number? It's not like he actually knew the number unless...

Chevel flashbacks to the time where Lalita did the same thing and said out Rood's number like he knew it.

_It couldn't be..._ He actually knew Rood's number?

"Put on these cat ears!" Linus pulls out a pair of cat ears. "No. 2!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Not what I imagined..." This wasn't exactly what Linus had in mind when he brought out the cat ears. Plainly speaking, it down right creepy. "Looks like some kind of new demon."

"I agree." Chevel seconded that motion.

"Me too." Dio joined in.

"Well, excuse me!" Lapis shouted unable to tolerate his friend's rude remarks any longer. "It's not like I asked to put them on in the first place!"

On Lapis's head were a pair of cat ears more specifically the ones Linus took out.

"Honestly, I would preferred Rood-nim."

"Rood would look way better than him." Dio could vouch for that.

"..." Chevel had no comment on the subject as he did not want to be killed by said blond, but the thought of Rood in cat ears while wearing his baggy clothes made him flush.

So far, Rood was the only one satisfied with the situation with the exception of Lidusis pitied Lapis and Shicmuon who didn't really care at all. He was glad that someone else was sacrificed in his place. He'd rather not damage his male pride any more. But still...

Looking down at his stick, Rood was glad that Linus didn't go one more number higher.

He narrowly managed to escape death.

In the next round, Rood's worst nightmare came true as Shicmuon was the king.

He's screwed if Shicmuon gives out an order to fight him. Well, as long as his number wasn't called, he'd be safe... hopefully.

"No. 6 grovel on the ground as if you're begging for mercy like the lowly, worthless being you are."

_You ass!_ Chevel, Lapis, and Dio shared the same thought.

What kind of sick order was that! How could he actually make someone do that!

"The king's order is absolute." Shicmuon smirked right at Rood the main target of his harassment.

So that's why he complied with Lidusis's order earlier. Rood wondered why Shicmuon, of all people, actually listened to someone's order. He was following the rules so that he could use it when it was his turn. That crafty, little sneak.

While the issue of order can't be done, what was left was the number.

Rood checked his stick to see the number he got.

He wasn't the only one as everyone else checked too scared that they may end up as the sacrifice.

The unfortunate victim ended up being Dio who had no choice but to comply.

On his knees, Dio posed as he was ordered to with his hand reaching out for mercy.

More than being for mercy, he looked more like a man crawling for forgiveness after his girlfriend who declares that she's breaking up with him for good after he was found out for cheating on her with ten other women.

It gave them mixed feelings to see Dio like that although they were glad it wasn't them in Dio's place.

And for the devil's incarnation behind the order, he looked completely indifferent to it as it wasn't the person he was hoping for. He was gunning for Rood but instead got Dio.

Seeing as how enough was enough, everyone agreed to make the next round the last round where Rood was the king.

Since how most of the orders were pretty much weird and horrible especially the last one, Rood thinks of going for a normal order.

_A normal order, huh..._ Thinking about it, most of the orders weren't exactly good references to use. _I am kind of thirsty._

Rood could feel a bit of dryness in his throat.

"Alright, No. 3 go get me a drink. Anything is fine."

Now, they could end the game peacefully without any chaos.

"The one to get Rood-nim's drink is me!"

"Back off that belongs to Rood's best friend, me!"

"No, as his Big Brother, it's my duty to overlook his daily necessities!"

Or not...

Why were Linus, Dio, and Lapis fighting amongst each other...

Rood didn't really see the point of fighting when they were just getting drinks. Actually, it's only person and it might not even be them unless they drew the number Rood called out.

"There's no point in fighting unless you're No. 3." Rood pointed out.

Hearing that, all three of them check their lots only to fall into despair.

Why... Why didn't they get No. 3?!

Rood wasn't to say anything about their weird reactions. At least, Rood knew that it wasn't them.

"That's me..." Chevel held up the stick with the number 3 on it.

"Chevel switch with me!" Linus firmly requested.

"No, me!"

"You can't be trusted with the task of bringing that child a refreshment! Who knows what you'll put in it!" Lapis didn't trust Chevel enough to leave him with any kind of beverage for consumption in his care. He'll probably spike it with a laxative or something.

This wasn't going exactly how Rood had in mind when he gave out the order.

After Rood changed back into his uniform (male), Rood gave back Chevel his uniform and allowed him to get him a drink since it would have been awful to make him go out in just his underwear. In the end, both of them made a compromise where Chevel would get Rood a drink after the baths seeing as how it was time for their classes'.

With that settled came an end to the game.

* * *

Today was one heck of a day. A simple trip around the woods turned into a desperate search for a flower leading them to meet two weirdos in the forest along with Rood having to crossdress much to his chagrin which in turned caused rumors about a beautiful girl to circulate. Rood wanted to hide in a corner after hearing about it. Then he played a game he had never heard of before called the King's Game and experienced many things he would have rather not have seen or done like crossdressing again.

And now that all that is over, Rood is currently facing another problem at the moment.

Stare~

The fact that Linus has been staring at him the moment they entered the changing room is currently bothering Rood. With Linus staring at him, how can Rood change under these circumstances? Was it his imagination or did he feel multiple stares along with Linus... No, that was probably Shicmuon.

Behind Rood, along side Linus was Shicmuon boring a hole behind the back of Rood's head.

That was soon put to a stop when Lapis slapped the back of Linus's head.

"Stop staring, you fool! You're scaring him!"

"That's not true." Linus rubs the back of his back. "I'm just looking at Rood-nim's divine figure."

_That's called staring..._ Chevel internally retorted as he watches the comic routine.

"And Rood-nim is too great to be scared..."

_No, any guy would be scared if another guy was staring at him..._

"But I don't a mind scared Rood-nim either."

_Frightening... This guy is just frightening..._ Linus's infatuation with Rood was beyond what Chevel imagined.

A groups of students from Professor Orphell's class approach Dio, Lidusis, Lapis, Linus, Chevel, and Shicmuon.

"You've been staring at Rood for a while." A student spoke out.

Chevel starts sweating like crazy.

"For quite some time, we've been wondering something."

Oh no, they were going to misunderstand thinking that they were giving funny looks at Rood.

"It's about Rood."

Rood? That's a relief. Chevel didn't want to be labeled as a pervert or homosexual in school.

"There's something not right about him... I mean there's something off about him. Like he's different from the rest of us."

It could be?! They were suspecting that Rood was the Black Magician? Chevel wasn't the only one worried about this as Lidusis and Dio were too.

"I mean like that incident with the Klads when some of them grabbed him and he knocked them all out..."

Things weren't looking good.

"Or that time, when he moved into our class, Rood started coughing and acted all meek..."

Now they were referring to the time Shicmuon transferred into their class and sat at Rood's desk until the latter showed up. Rood's behavior must have been suspicious at the time since he wouldn't normally act like that.

"And then he missed the swimming class!"

This was bad. At this rate, they won't think Rood is a normal student like them. In worse case scenario, they'll realize he's the Black Magician.

"Don't you think it's strange despite the fact that we're classmates we hardly know a thing about Rood..."

"W-Well, it's not that big of a deal. It's not like we've asked him before." Dio reasoned trying to alleviate their suspicions.

"But that's not all... Even though we've known Rood for some time it feels like he's been keeping a distance from us like he's hiding something."

*gulp*

Dio gulps trying to think up something to say. Chevel starts nervously sweating even more. Even Lidusis didn't look so good.

"Hiding something? Like what?" Being the only one in the dark about Rood's identity, Lapis went ahead and asked oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"You idiot don't encourage them!" Chevel grabs Lapis by the back of his shirt shouting the blond Eternal Idun's ear in a whispery manner.

"At first, we didn't think much about it. But lately, we've been thinking about it..."

Gck!

"Don't you guys think..."

Oh no!

"That Rood could possibly be..."

Don't say it?!

"You're wrong!" Dio interjects. "It's not what you thi—"

"A _GIRL_?!"

?!

Plainly speaking, Dio along with Chevel and Lidusis were too stumped for words. It was hard to say that whether they were shocked or confused. Probably both. Even Lapis and Linus didn't know where to begin. And Shicmuon... He just quietly watched the whole thing like a spectator.

A girl? They said.

"Lately, I've noticed one thing about Rood... He's been getting cuter recently..."

...

They really had nothing to say to this.

"Me too!" Another classmate stated. "I've been thinking the same thing too!"

"Actually, he kind of looked really cute to begin with." Another student joined in.

"It'd be awesome if he was a girl. I bet she'd look cute in the female uniform."

The image of Rood wearing Helio's female uniform (for Iduns) while looking shyly and meekly in their imagination popped in their mind.

"That wouldn't be bad!"

"I know, right?"

"There's no way he can be a dude if he looks that good in a skirt."

"No doubt."

It seems that things were looking bad but in a different sense. Maybe it isn't a good idea to have Rood bathe in the same bath as them. For one thing, he'll be in danger and not the usual type of danger either.

"And you know that really cute girl I saw in the hallway before..."

"You mean the one from the rumors?"

"She looked an awful lot like Rood."

"You don't mean..."

"That's right. There's no doubt Rood is a girl!"

The others gasp in surprise.

"The resemblance is uncanny."

"B-But then why's Rood in the male uniform?"

"If anything I bet it's like this..."

_"For my family, I must discard my femininity, and they probably won't look good on me either way... but sometimes I wish I could be a normal girl." _Rood probably came from a line of strong magicians and is mostly like the only successor to the family. But as the successor to her family's name, she had to disguise herself as a man to assume succession by family tradition.

"Poor Rood!"

"Oh, the pain she must feel!"

"Don't worry to us you'll always be a girl!"

Now the guys start tearing up leaving Dio and the others dumbfounded.

Were they alright in the head?

"Uhm... You know Rood is changing with right now..." Dio subtly hints to them that Rood wasn't a girl seeing as how no girl would actually change around a group of boys especially one that's hiding her gender.

"Egads! We're barging in on a lady in the middle of changing! We need to get out fast!"

This wasn't what Dio had in mind, but at least they were gentlemanly.

***Thump***

?

What was that? It sounded like something dropping on the ground. Did someone trip?

"Gyyaaa! Rood-nim!"

Hearing Linus call out Rood's name, Dio along with Chevel, Lapis, and Lidusis quickly turn around to where Rood is. The other students also drew their attention to the source of their discussion.

Cheeks flushed.

Heavy breathing.

Feverish look on his face almost like a person collapsing in the middle of a desert in search of an oasis.

Lying motionlessly on the ground was none other than Rood Chrishi.


	33. Chapter 33: Despair in Form of a Cold

Chapter 33: Despair in the Form of a Cold 

Hm... Looking at the thermometer, Axel could only conclude one thing. "Yep, it's a cold alright."

Now bedridden lied a sick Rood still feverish and heavily breathing. Naturally by his side were his two close friends: Lidusis and Dio... as well as a few extras...

"Noooooo!" Lapis cried. "How could I let him fall in such a state of illness! I'm a failure of a Big Brother!"

Lapis bangs on the bed in frustration.

"Dude, it's only a cold." Axel deadpanned. Originally, he was going to hit the baths with the rest of his (male) teammates but got dragged into this he heard the commotion over at the changing room. Since he was currently working with the inn, he couldn't just ignore an ill guest.

"Waaahhh! Rood-nim... Don't die!" Linus cried alongside with Lapis.

"Like I said it's only a cold. No one's dying." Axel wondered if these students were alright in the head.

"Is it serious?" Chevel being the only sensible one between them asked Axel.

"It's a cold so it's nothing too bad, but it's really high for a fever so it'll take a while before he recovers." Axel explained.

"So much longer does he have to live...?"

"Why is it a matter of life and death for you?" Axel didn't get why Linus was over exaggerating so much over a little cold.

Rood... Dio didn't get how Rood could have gotten so ill all of a sudden. He was just fine moments ago. But that didn't matter right now. The problem was that he couldn't do anything for his best friend when he needed him.

Lidusis too felt helpless as he couldn't do anything for his blond roommate despite all the times the latter had saved and helped him. Wasn't there anything he could do?

"He'll live just so you know." Axel clarified for Linus. "But he probably won't be getting up any time soon. Nothing too big though. A good night's rest should do."

"Rood-nim, I'm here for you!"

_Does this guy even listen..._ Axel restrains himself from wanting to smack the Hereis.

"I'll stay by your side until you get better!"

Linus plops his head and arms on top of the bedridden Rood.

"Me too, Rood! I won't leave you alone!"

"Big Brother's here for you!"

Followed by Dio and then Lapis.

Although they meant well, their actions weren't exactly helping Rood who looked like he was suffocating from the extra weight on his body. Scratch that... He's currently suffocating at the moment.

"GET OUT!" Axel grabs Linus, Dio, and Lapis by the back of their collar and throws them out of the door. He even evicted Lidusis, Chevel, and Shicmuon, but he was more gentler with them compared his rough handling of the idiot trio. "No visitors until the patient has recovered."

***SLAM***

And with that, Axel slams the door on them officially kicking them out of the room. He even put up a 'Do not Disturb' sign on the door.

Sigh~

Axel sighs at the major migraine he just got from having to deal with those idiots.

"With students like that, you sure got your work cut out for you, Professor..." Axel focuses his attention at the only person he didn't kick out, Professor Orphell.

When he heard about one of his students fainting in the changing room, Orphell hurried over to the room where said student was at. He didn't expect to see the one student that caught his attention the most and suspected.

"They're all good students..." Although some of them weren't from his class. "From what you've said, one of my students, Chrishi, has come down with a cold."

"That's right. It's quite high so I don't think he'll be able to attend classes for a while. I'm no doctor, but a good night's rest should help him get better although I'm not certain if he'll be completely fine by tomorrow. So I recommend that he takes classes off for a while until he fully recovers. Rest assured, our staff are all professionals and will do everything we can to help this child."

Orphell glances over to the ill Idun. Based on the profound amount of sweat from the child's body, Rood was in no condition to be getting up any time soon.

"Then I leave my student in your hands. Please do keep me informed of Chrishi's condition at all times. Should his condition improve or worsen, I would like to be notified right away." Orphell prompted the black haired young man. According to Rood's file and what he's hear, he's a chronically ill child and has a weak constitution since birth. However Orphell heard other several things that contradicted that such as the incident caused by the Klads back when Professor Heil was in charge of the class and how he had a short spar with Professor Rowell. Although Professor Rowell had forced the matter on him, he still came out unharmed and dodged an attack from Professor Rowell as well has block one of her attacks.

However seeing Rood like, he couldn't see anything but an ill child.

_Was I mistaken? Is he really just an ill child? Based on his test score on the entrance exam, he's the most talented out of all of the Iduns. Could it have been back then it was simply because of his talent?  
_

Back when a Hereis launched an attack on Shicmuon, although it looked like Chevel was the one, it was actually Rood who blocked it.

_No... No matter how talented he is, he's still a new student who hasn't been in the school for that long. Not just that, but practical lessons haven't begun yet so he shouldn't have any experience or knowledge in casting spells much less dispelling one._ However thinking back, there were two other promising students in his class that were quite talented despite having no formal lessons in magic. He heard that Iel was adept in magic when she casted a spell on the beasts Professor Heil unleashed on his students. And in the lecture hall, Lidusis showed some skill when he enchanted one of the swords with a mana stone. Orphell glances over to Rood._ Looking at him right now, I can't see anything but a sickly child. _

"Hey Professor..." Axel calls out to Orphell. "I know you're his professor and all but can ya quit ogling the kid like some creepy pervert."

Axel's blunt words left Orphell dumbfounded.

_What's with this school? First, a stalker, and now a voyeur. Are all the professors in this school loons?_

Axel remembered seeing another professor with long cerulean hair before staring at Rood back when his friends were bringing him in the room.

* * *

As for that cerulean haired professor...

"Tessi! Tessi! Look at what I made!" Royal princess of the country and student at Helios, Yutiarien Meria Kansiole, shows her loyal retainer, Professor Rowell, the drawing of her precious Ming Ming. It's wasn't an exact replica, but it wasn't a crude drawing of scribbles either. It was more like a rough child like drawing that belonged to a 7 year old.

She is currently in her room with her vassal and mission. While the other professors were busy watching over the security so that nothing like what happened with Professor Heil occurred again, Professor Rowell helped an extra stowaway sneak in the trip. When Yuti heard that the Iduns were going away on a training camp, she wanted to go no matter what. It was a perfect chance for her to play with Dio, pet name: Ming Ming.

"Hey Tessi, where did you go before? Bathroom?"

Yuti wondered if something interesting happened. Professor Rowell had been gone for some time for just getting a warm cup of milk.

"Just visiting a sick person." Professor Rowell bluntly spoke giving Yuti just the important details.

"Oh, that's nice."

* * *

**GLOOM~**

"Rood-nim..."

"Rood..."

"..."

Moping in the lounge were Linus, Dio, and Lapis who have been like that ever since they were kicked out by Axel while constantly muttering Rood's name to ease their pain. The heavy black aura around them had already said more than enough for them.

_What are they doing...?_ Overreacting much. Chevel knew it was unfortunate that Rood caught a cold, but those three were acting like it was the end of the world. Even Lidusis was acting all depressed with Rood being bedridden. Honestly, now that Rood was gone, Chevel just wanted to return back to his room and leave like Shicmuon did, but... In this atmosphere, that was downright impossible. _Better think up something to clear up the mood._

Coincidentally passing by were Arete and Lalita. Chevel noticed them when they were walking by.

"Oh, it's you guys again." Arete said when he spotted Chevel and the others.

This was good. With them around, they could help clear the air a little.

"I heard that blond runt of your's is sick."

Or not...

_What is he doing?!_

Arete's words just made the mood even worse.

Chevel could practically see thunder coming out of the black clouds around the moping trio.

"And I heard Axel kicked your sorry butts out." Either oblivious to the mood or just plain didn't care Chevel wasn't sure which was the case, Arete continued on like normal. "Wished I was there to see it."

Was he serious?! Did he find this entertaining? Chevel's got to give Lalita and Axel a lot of credit for dealing with this guy.

"Heard the kid was supposed to be chronically ill, though I didn't think he'd catch a cold all of a sudden." Arete did find it strange how Rood got so sick suddenly. He looked alright last time he saw Rood. "Most people don't usually go around catching colds. Unless, he fell in a river or something like that..."

Dio twitches when Arete mentions that as he recalls accidentally pushing Rood into a river that was hundreds of feet under the ledge they were at.

"Or maybe was in an area where there were drastic changes in the temperature."

This time Chevel twitches as he recalls the areas he went with Rood back in the forest had drastic changes in temperature where one area was freezing cold while another was practically as hot as a volcano.

"Even so... Knowing that he has a weak body, only a careless fool would let him roam around the forest unprotected since there's a whole bunch of dangerous animals and poisonous plants all around."

Dangerous animals. Poisonous plants. Thinking about, Lapis did leave Rood all by himself when the child went to search for food for them while they were recuperating.

"Since Rood's sick, why don't we try to help him get better." Lalita suggested to his black haired partner.

The moping trio twitches at the word 'help.'

"Can't be helped, he did look after you while you disappeared."

So Arete can be caring if he tried. Chevel was starting to see Arete in a new light.

"All right, while you epically fail at giving him proper medical attention, I'll be on standby watching the whole ordeal. Don't worry I'll make sure to get Axel ready when things get out of whack."

On second thought, he was still same blockhead as usual.

For Rood's health and his future, it would be best to stop them before they actually do it.

"Hahaha... You guys are so helpless. I guess it can't be helped. In times like this, it's best to rely on the person closest to Rood." Dio confidently boasted. "Just leave it to m—"

"What do you think is a good method to help Rood get better?" Lalita asks Lidusis brushing Dio off to the side. Arete too shared the same amount of consideration for Dio as Lalita did.

"Why are you asking Lord Artian?! Shouldn't you be asking me, Rood's best friend?!" Dio brokenheartedly cried. Those two sure knew how to tear out a man's heart from his body and break it in half.

"But isn't he closer to Rood?" Lalita points to Lidusis.

"You might not know this, but I knew Rood before anyone else did and was with him longer than anyone else!"

"Really?"

"That's right. He's always with me and never leaves my side." Dio boldly expressed.

"Isn't that because you're always following him like a dog?" Chevel pointed out.

"H-He's always looking out for me and saved me whenever I get stuck in some bad situations!" Dio's resolve starts to waver a little.

"I'm pretty sure he'd save you regardless of his feelings for you..." Chevel could testify for that. Back in Ishuella, Rood saved him when he let go of Lidusis's hand despite the fact that their relationship wasn't so great at the time.

Dio falls to the ground in despair. H-How could that be... He thought for sure Rood liked him more than Lidusis.

!

"Wait a minute..." Dio realizes something that Rood always does to Dio that he could never do to Lidusis. "There's one other thing."

Dio gets back up.

"I'm the only one Rood will hit without hesitation." Dio confidently stated with a proud face.

_He's definitely not favoring you at all!_ Chevel internally retorted.

"Hold it! If anyone's going to be nursing him back to health, that should be left to his Big Brother!" A completely recovered Lapis joined in after realizing that he could nurse Rood.

"It's getting late. You should probably get some rest." Lalita continued on as if Lapis hadn't said anything.

"Not much, you can do now. He'll probably be alright by tomorrow." Arete added.

It seems that no one bothered to pay any heed to Lapis and just ignored him like nothing happened.

"Then I'll be the first person to visit him! Got to get to bed fast if I want to see Rood!" If Dio couldn't nurse Rood back to health, he'll visit him when he gets better tomorrow.

"You should get some sleep too." Chevel tells Lidusis who nods in agreement.

Although he couldn't do anything right now, the least he could do was greet Rood in the morning.

"What about you, Linus?" Chevel turns his attention to Linus who had a pillow and blanket in his hands.

"I'm going to sleep with Rood-nim." Linus cheerfully answered.

"Before I stop you, I ask that you rephrase that or at least choose your words carefully next time." Chevel knew Linus didn't mean any else other than what he said, but it still didn't sit well with Chevel when he heard those words. For Rood's sake, it's best that he didn't have any visitors staying over in his room especially not Linus.

After much resistance and disapproval from Chevel, Linus was forcefully left under house arrest in his own room along with the rest of his roommates. Chevel finally managed to convince the idiot trio to go back to their on the agreement that they'd see Rood first thing in the morning. Thankfully, Lidusis being the only sensible one among them quietly agreed to go back without any resistance. Although strangely enough, he didn't see Shicmuon in the room. Chevel thought he'd find the redheaded Hereis there, but it turned out that he was wrong. No use pondering on the thought, Chevel didn't put much thought into Shicmuon's absence.

* * *

And so after one restless night, morning came along with the starting point of their day. Dio, Linus, and Lapis were all ecstatic to see Rood even if it had only been one night. Like them, Lidusis too couldn't contain his excitement which was evident on his face as he was giddily bubbling with joy on the inside. Seeing as how they were going to visit Rood, they all made sure to prepare a get well present for Rood: a basket of fruit. Hopefully, the young magician would be alright now.

So happy to finally see his best friend after one long, lonely night, the dark blue haired Idun hums a cheerful tune in joy.

Nothing could spoil this moment.

_"Restrain him! No, get him out of here!"_

Well, almost nothing.

Sounds like Axel. What could happening this time?

"Hey Shic, I told you to hold still!" Van holds back his redheaded partner. "Can't you see now's not a good time. You can come back when things get better. What can you do at a time like this?"

"I said let go." Shicmuon grimly orderly the Association Dog.

"And I said to stop!" Van rebutted.

"Uhm, are we interrupting something?" Dio asks Axel who was dead tired from dealing with the Association magician.

"Just a bit tired..." Axel places his hand over his right eye mostly due to exhaustion. "You don't know what I had to go through. That guy wouldn't stay quiet and started making a mess in the middle of the night. Saying something about not leaving Blackie or staying with him otherwise he'll disappear. He was really persistent. Wouldn't take 'No' for an answer and kept on forcing his way in. I had to call a few professors here. Several were sent for medical attention. Right now that guy is the only one left to hold him back."

What a rough night Axel had... Dio couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy for having to deal with Shicmuon. Even Lidusis and Lapis felt sympathetic for Axel.

He must be quiet tired after such a long night.

"So what brings you guys here so late at night?"

Actually, he needed rest ASAP.

"It's not night. It's morning." Dio clarified for Axel.

"Really? Hahaha... Day... Night... Does it make a difference? I've been up keeping one of your classmates from causing a disturbance." Axel lightly laughed with a distant look in his eyes.

Yep, he needed rest alright.

"Well, it doesn't matter if its morning or not. You guys still can't see your friend."

What! Did they hear him clearly?

"You said that we could see Rood when he gets better!"

"No, I'm pretty sure I just kicked your sorry butts." Axel deadpanned. "Whatever the case, the kid still isn't feeling better so no visitors right now."

"Even if he's still sick, can't we at least pay him a visit. He must be lonely without his best friend by his side!"

Axel sweat drops at Dio's remark. Somehow, he found that hard to believe.

"Sorry, I'd let you in if I could, but your friend's condition got worse so we can't have—"

"Wait, what did you just say?!" Dio tightly squeezes both of Axel's arms.

"I just checked. His fever is way higher than before. I don't know how that happened. I gave him all the right medicine and proper aid, but he still hasn't gotten any better. In fact, it got worse."

"Rood..."

The life drains from Dio's face at news of his friend.

Looking at the sad, miserable look on the dark blue haired kid's face, Axel saw how much Rood meant to Dio. Not just Dio, but the others too. They had felt their hearts being squeezed from inside when they heard about Rood's condition. Lidusis being the worst one out of all them.

"Axel-nim, the boy is awake!" The mint haired young man from last night with those weird games informed Axel as he comes out of the room Rood was residing in.

Sigh~

Axel sighs.

"Once..."

He gives up. No use talking to them anymore.

"Just this once I'll let it go... However should the patient's condition worsen during your stay... I'm kicking you guys out no questions asked."

"Really!" Linus's eyes sparkle with excitement.

"Thank goodness." Lapis was so glad to know that he could see Rood again.

Even Lidusis brightened up hearing the news.

"Rood!" Dio starts running to Rood.

"Wait a minute."

"Gck!" Just as Dio was making a beeline to where Rood was, Axel grabbed the back of Dio's collar before the Idun disappears and makes things worse.

"Let me tell you this. Although I'm allowing you admittance, that doesn't mean all of you get to go in."

"Then we go in one by one?"

"No, you all get to go in..." Axel responds to Dio's inquiry. "All except for one."

All except for one? So that meant one of them was going to be left behind.

Linus places his hand over Lapis's shoulder.

"Although you won't be with us, I'll be sure to deliver your last words to Rood-nim."

"Don't make it sound like I'm going to die!" It irritated Lapis how Linus was talking as if he were delivering the last words of a dying person. "And what makes you think it's me?!"

"Well, who else could it be but the completely useless baggage?"

"You..."

Lapis grinds both of his knuckles on his lavender haired friend's temple.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Lapis that hurts." Linus whined.

"Good, it should."

"So, who is it?" Lidusis asked worried that he may not be allowed to see Rood.

"Him." Axel points to the rampaging, wild beast behind him with his thumb.

Van is using all of his strength to hold Shicmuon back from storming into the room of a sick child.

Ah... It was Shicmuon.

That was understandable.


	34. Chapter 34: Mana Poisoning

Chapter 34: Mana Poisoning  


After being allowed admittance, Lidusis, Dio, Linus, and Lapis were finally able to see Rood who didn't look so good while lying on the bed. His face was much redder than before a clear sign that his fever had gotten worse like Axel said. A wet towel on his forehead which is a common method for alleviating a fever. On top of the drawer next to the bed are various types of medicine in different forms such as pills, powder, and liquid. An opened first aid kit was also placed on the drawer along with an ice pack.

"Yo Rood! We came to visit!"

Hearing Dio's voice, Rood gets up to see not just Dio but Lidusis, Lapis, and Linus as well. And oddly enough, a brown haired professor he doesn't recognize trying to drag Shicmuon away from the other side of the door.

"Feeling any better?"

Dio immediately jumps at his bedridden friend.

"Were you lonely without your best friend around!"

***SMACK***

"I'm still not allowed to get out, but I do feel better now." Rood felt refreshed. Not surprising after happened beforehand. Unlike Linus, Lidusis and Lapis had their attention more drawn at the motionless, unconscious Idun on the floor and the first aid kit with one of the edges bloodied. It didn't take a genius to figure out whose blood it is considering that they were the ones who witnessed the violent scene.

"Rood, are you alright?" Lidusis asked concerned about his friend's health. Since he knew that Rood wasn't actually chronically ill, he found it strange how Rood got so sick.

"I'm fine, Lidusis. It's only a little cold. You shouldn't worry so much." Rood assured his worrywart friend.

"Rood..."

He wasn't alright. He was far from it. Lidusis knew it and he had to tell him. Tell Rood that...

"I assure you that I'm perfectly fine."

He was talking to a lamp.

Delirious, Rood mistakes the lamp next to him as Lidusis accidentally talking to it as if it were his friend unaware of the fact that Lidusis right in front of him.

Seeing how blurred Rood's vision was, it was completely obvious that the bedridden Idun was far from fine.

"Rood-nim is so cute when he's clumsy~" As usual, Linus fawns over Rood regardless of what the latter does.

Except this wasn't what one would call clumsy.

"We brought you a gift." Lapis showed Rood the basket of fruit. Nutrition and vitamins are good for the body.

"Is that so... How kind of you to bring a gift..." Rood appreciated Lidusis and the others going out of their way to get him a present. It would have been a touching scene if Rood wasn't talking to the basket of fruit he was holding in his hands like a ball.

"I'm over here..." Lapis corrects the currently delirious Rood.

"I'm grateful for your generous offer. Thanks Lidusis, Dio, La... Lap... Uh..." Rood wonders what was it again as he tries to remember the name. "... Thank you guys."

Unable to recall the name, Rood just thanks them all.

"Hey! Say my name too!" Lapis was hurt that Rood didn't remember his name.

"Ah, Rood-nim, thanked me..."

Linus was so ecstatic to hear Rood thanking him. It was like he was in heaven.

"Rood, I think you should get some rest..." Dio suggested worried about his friend's health.

For a while, Rood stares blankly at Dio.

Did he say something weird?

Knowing Rood, Dio bet he'd say something like '*Gasp* Dio actually said something reasonable for once?!'

*Gasp*

See. It's going as Dio imagined except this time Dio won't be taken by surrpise.

"The blueberry is talking!"

Eh?

Talking blueberry...

That's what he saw him as this whole time!

"I'm not a blueberry!"

"Ah, my bad..." Rood's fever is badly affecting his sight at the moment. "You're not a blueberry..."

Good. Good, he was finally coming to his senses.

"You're a honeyberry, right?"

Dio face faults at Rood's comment.

"I'm wrong? Then are you a marble berry?"

Dio leans closer to Rood keeping a firm grasp on Rood's shoulders.

"Rood, I beg of you... Please get some rest."

No more. This was too unbearable for Dio.

Soon afterwards, Lunette shows up with an oddly colored beverage in her hand.

"Yo, got the medicine ready for the patient. Huh?" Lunette notices the large number of people within the vicinity. "Gck, more worthless lumps of garbage..."

Last time she heard, only one person was sick. She never heard anything about visitors coming in. And worst of all, there was one person she absolutely detests.

"What's more is that this abomination is here..." Lunette stares at her mint haired teammate like he was a piece of trash. "Get away from that kid. You'll taint him."

Harsh...

Based on the look in her eyes, she was dead serious.

"Haha... You still don't like me as usual..." Despite Lunette's venomous words, her mint haired teammate wasn't fazed at all.

"Don't talk to me either. Get the hell out of here. Or better yet go die in a ditch. Your disgusting masochist germs will contaminate this room."

"How rude!" No surprise, he took offense to Lunette's words. "I just like getting hit, being scorned, ignored, and degraded only by Axel-nim alone! By no means am I a masochist as you say."

"And that's precisely the reason why he hates your guts..." Lunette truthfully spoke looking at her teammate like he was a bug.

...

Dio, Lidusis, Linus, and Lapis truly had nothing to say to that.

If everything what he said wasn't the definition of a masochist, then they didn't know what a masochist was.

"So what's that cup in your hand?" In an attempt to change the subject, Dio asked Lunette pointing to the eastern style tea cup in Lunette's hand.

"Oh, this? Nothing much. Just a herbal remedy I whipped up."

Ah~ So she can be nice if she wants to. Dio was glad to see someone care so much for his friend. He didn't think Lunette had such a sweet side to her seeing as how she hated all men except for her boss.

"I just made this so better drink up while it's hot..." As she made her way towards Rood, Lunettte accidentally tripped over a first aid kit that was mysteriously lying on the floor for some unknown reason. Luckily, she caught her balance before anything bad happened although she did spill a few drops of the drink on the floor.

_*Sssssss*_

Blue from shock, Dio, Lidusis, Linus, and Lapis could only watch as the floor where the oddly colored liquid touched slowly dissolved as if hit by acid.

"Now drink up!" Lunette cheerfully offered the drink to an absentminded Rood like nothing had happened.

"Wait! Don't go acting like that just didn't happen?!" Dio tries to prevent Lunette from forcing that hazardous concoction to his currently bedridden friend.

"Tch." Lunette clicked her tongue. "And here I thought I'd get to test out my latest formula."

"So you were planning on using Rood as a guinea pig?!" So much for being sweet.

"Can't be helped. This is my first time making medicine. It's not like there's anyone else here who's sick that I can test this out on. And this isn't even my specialty."

"Then what is your specialty?" Dio hesitantly asked. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Poison making." Lunette nonchalantly blurted out.

"Change! Someone please change the medicine woman! Possibly to someone more friendly and won't kill the patient!" Dio shouted out the door.

***SMACK***

Dio tenderly rubs the new large bump on his head.

"Listen, just because I specialize in making poisons doesn't mean I'm going to make something that'll kill your friend." Lunette rectified.

Isn't that already enough to make them suspicious? Who wouldn't be scared to leave their friend at the mercy of a poisoner who has absolutely no regard for her own teammates' lives. Like Dio, Lidusis and Lapis were worried about leaving Rood in Lunette's hands.

"I don't really care what happens to the kid. Normally, I wouldn't have even taken the request of making medicine for the brat, but this case is a bit different..."

Different? How so? The four students wondered what Lunette meant.

"Lunette!" A certain pale haired leader barges in the room.

"L-L-L-Lalita-gun!" Lunette's face turns as red as a tomato at the sight of her boss and object of her affections.

"How's Rood! Did your medicine work?"

Ah~ Now they understood. Normally, Lunete would have never agreed to it. That is if it wasn't at the request of her beloved boss.

"I'm so sorry, Lalita-gun. I haven't administered the treatment yet."

"Don't! You'll kill him?!" Dio pleaded. Drinking that poisonous concoction is a one way trip to hell.

"What was that you little punk..." Lunette snarled at Dio for his impudence. "You dare have the gall is talk back to Lalita-gun like that..."

"Th-That's not it..." Dio thinks up an excuse without getting himself killed by Lunette. "I-It's just that Rood is no good with herbal medicine!"

Now he sounded like a kid making up excuses not to drink his medicine.

Lalita didn't really give much thought to what Dio was saying as his attention was more caught on the bedridden Idun.

"Was it a cold?" Lalita wondered. That's what he heard at least but was that really the case.

"Y-Yeah, Rood caught a cold so he's st—"

Paying no heed to Dio's words, Lalita makes his way over to the sick child and without further instructions rips open Rood's shirt shocking the rest of the others Lunette especially. So much that she passed out on the spot. Seeing her beloved striping another guy was too much for her.

"Gyyyaaa! Rood?!" Dio shrieked in terror. Now he was more worried about his friend's chastity since the latter didn't even have the strength to get up from his bed as he was breathing heavily due to his high fever.

Ignoring the screams from the peanut gallery, Lalita continues to unbutton Rood's shirt and opens up his shirt revealing his smooth fair skin. He stops when he sees the bandages on Rood's left arm. It was just as he thought.

"Huh? Since when did Rood get hurt?" Dio didn't recall Rood getting injured before at least from what he knows.

Linus looked concerned seeing the bandaged arm on his idol.

"I'm a failure?! He got hurt and I didn't know it!" Lapis yells out in frustration as he falls to his knees.

Like the others, Lidusis didn't recall seeing Rood get hurt. It worried him that Rood had an injury on him. Did this have anything to do with the reason why Rood was so sick?

Lalita unravels the bandages around Rood's arm. Underneath the long piece of white cloth wasn't a cut or a bloody wound but a strange black purplish blotch on his arm. From the looks of it, it seemed like some kind of infection that was slowly spreading its way. Could this be the real reason why Rood fell ill?

The sight of the wound shocked the others.

Lidusis felt extremely guilty. Was this his fault? Was it because of him Rood ended up like this? All because he made Rood stay at Helios to protect him?

Dio finally knew why was it that Rood smelled a bit different from normal. It was because of that. And that was no ordinary injury. As his bangs obscure his eyes, Dio tightly clenches his fists.

Lapis curses himself for not noticing this sooner. How could he allow such a thing to happen on his watch?!

Linus pales at the sight of the injury.

Seeing the wound on Rood, this was just no ordinary cold. Rather was it even a cold that he caught in the first place? Rood didn't look too good at the moment either. Just one thing worried them more than anything else, was Rood going to be alright?

"W-What is that?" Lapis had never seen anything like this before.

"Did anything happen to him?" Lalita inquired leaving Lapis's question unanswered.

Thinking back, Lidusis, Dio, and Lapis remembered that there have been several incidents that did happen to them like the one in Ishuella and the more recent one at Helios. Like the other three, Linus remembered Rood getting mixed up in those situations too, but there was particular incident that brought chills to him that the other three didn't know of. Back when Linus recalled seeing the Black Thing attack Rood, Linus saw that Rood a scratch on his arm and at the exact same place where the black purplish toxin was spreading. Did that have anything to do with Rood's condition?

"I don't know how, but he was somehow infected by some strange mana. The mana is a different from the normal mana you use in magic. It's acting like a poison and slowly spreading over his body."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Lapis couldn't just sit back and do nothing while Rood was suffering.

"Lunette..." Lalita turns to his pale pink haired friend.

"I remember that old crow made a remedy for something like this before. I think I can make a copy of it..."

"Really!" Lapis never felt so relieved before.

"However I'm missing some key components needed."

"I'll ask the others to help out." The mint haired masochist said.

"There should be a few you can find here."

"What are they?" Caught up in the heat, Lapis grabbed both of Lunette's arms. He needed to know no matter what unaware of the dreadful mistake he just committed.

"Kyyyaaa! Don't touch me?!" Disgusted by the touch of a filthy man, Lunette throws Lapis out the room dumbfounding Lidusis and Dio. Linus was too worried about Rood to care about anything else at the moment.

"Just so you know, Lunette really hates physical contact. She'll throw anyone who touches her man or woman. The only exception is the Boss." The mint haired masochist informed them.

"That would have been nice to know beforehand..."

If he had known that, he wouldn't have just carelessly touched her.

Not long afterwards, Axel came back in to send them out not because of Rood's condition but because it was time for their classes to meet up with their professors to discuss today's activities.

"To familiarize yourselves with the land, we'll be taking a hiking trip around Xatyre. And just as a reminder, this is still a training camp so you will still be learning." Orphell instructed. "I as well as the other professors will be giving various of information to you about the ecosystem and wildlife. Periodically, we'll make short stops and breaks. To accommodate the large number of students here, several groups will be formed each headed by a professor. And worry not, although the routes will differ, everyone will be visiting the same sites. Any questions before I announce the groups."

One student raised his hand.

"I don't see Rood here. Shouldn't we wait for him before we start?"

Hearing that, other students realized that they hadn't seen Rood either. Normally, he was with either Lidusis or Dio, but today he was nowhere to be found. Some of them heard about Rood collapsing in the changing room. Was he alright?

"Unfortunately, Chrishi is currently ill at the moment and won't be able to join us. He won't be participating in the sessions for a while until he's fully recovered."

That was a downer. Many of them were looking forward to hanging out with Rood and recruit him into their group. But it was a surprise to hear that Rood wasn't feeling well. They even almost forgot that he was supposed to be chronically ill since he's normally pretty healthy. Based on his usual actions, more so than the average person seeing as how he beat up a whole class of Klads and kept up with Professor Rowell at a sparring lesson the cerulean woman forced on him.

"Will he be alright?" The student asked again.

"Rest assured we already have several people looking after Chrishi and have informed the staff about his condition."

_Rood..._ Dio internally sighed. He felt so useless. Just when Rood was most vulnerable and helpless, he couldn't do a single thing to help his own friend.

After the groups were announced, Lidusis, Dio, Lapis, Linus, and Shicmuon were placed in Professor Orphell's group along with the rest of his class and Lapis's class.

Right before they were sent back to their lessons, Lunette gave them a list of ingredients found in Xatyre needed for the medicine.

_"Here's what you need in Xatyre. As for the rest, you can leave that to us."_ Lunette said to them as she handed them a piece of paper with the ingredients needed for Rood's medicine.

Dio didn't know why Rood got hurt like that, but he wasn't going to let him stay like that. He didn't know why he did this to Rood, but he was going to make him pay for harming his friend.

First on the list was: a pure seven colored Sirihart, an iris plant containing all the colors of a rainbow and are hard to cultivate due to the difficulty in growing one with all seven colors on them. Not all siriharts have all seven colors on them. Most generally have five or six colors. Finding one with seven colors is rather difficult. It's like trying to find a four leaf color. Fortunately, that wasn't on the list.


	35. Chapter 35: Sirihart

Chapter 35: Sirihart

He didn't think this would have happened. It was a surprise to him when he heard that his student's condition worsened. And what's more that it wasn't by a cold either. It actually turned out to be because of some kind of mana poisoning his body. The inn staff were working on a cure at the moment, but said that it would take some time to gather all the ingredients. Axel had informed him that Rood's condition wasn't looking too good but wasn't anything life threatening just a really high fever. However he speculated that if left untreated, the fever will continue to rise. It was unfortunate that Axel didn't allow anymore visitors not even him now that Rood's condition had gotten wanted to see first hand what had was causing this.

He had never heard of something like this before.

But how on earth did this happen in the first place?

"Orphell-nim, the students are ready." Deon informed his fellow Tower magician.

For now, he'll leave this in their hands.

"Then let us continue on as scheduled. Deon, go back to your class. And keep an eye out for anything unusual."

Leading his group through the plain trail in the midst of the grassy field with his students and Lapis's class, Orphell starts off with a small introduction of Xatyre followed by a lecture.

"As I've told you before, Xatyre is a nature reservation created for the protection of various endangered animals and plantation making admittance extremely difficult. However admittance is not completely forbidden as humans are allowed entry only through a strict checking process to ensure no harm to the wildlife and plantation." Orphell began. "Wildlife and plantation will vary depending on the area. Right now, we'll be hiking through the grassland fields."

While Orphell was lecturing, a certain group of Iduns plus one Hereis were wondering how to stealthily sneak out of the group without catching anyone's attention. They needed to gather the materials needed for Rood's medicine. They couldn't just up and leave. It would be odd if they disappeared in the middle of the hike.

And speaking of odd, Lapis found Linus's quiet behavior to be quite strange. Normally, he would have just left and go find the materials regardless of his surroundings yet instead he was doing nothing. His silent behavior was not like him at all. What's more was the he was acting quite distant almost like he was lost in his thoughts daydreaming about something. Was going on with him? Did it have anything to do with Rood? Whatever it is...

It didn't matter.

"Get it together." Lapis bonks Linus in the back of the head. "Whatever's bothering you save it for later. We've got a sick child to save."

"Lapis..." That's right. Rood's sick and waiting for them. Now was not the time to be moping. He saved him many times back in Ishuella, Helios, and even recently at Helios again that Black Thing showed up again and attacked Rood.

This was the time to start repaying Rood back for all the times he's saved them. What's more was that he would be of some help to his idol and without a doubt grow closer because of this ordeal.

The thought of growing closer to his idol made Linus all bubbly on the inside.

_Why does it feel like I've made a big mistake?_

Lapis felt chills go down his spine.

_At least, he's looking better than before._

Lapis was relieved to see his friend back in spirits.

However he soon took that back when said friend started heading off some unknown direction.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lapis slips his arms under Linus's underarms preventing the lavender haired fanboy from escaping.

"Isn't that obvious, Lapis? I've got to find those materials for Rood-nim." His friend stated as if obvious.

Lapis understood where his friend was getting at, but he couldn't just leave as he pleased not in their circumstances.

"And then Rood-nim will reward me for getting them!"

Reward him...

Lapis didn't really care about a reward or anything since he was doing it out of his own good will. Although he would normally disagree with Linus, the latter did have a point. It is likely that Rood will be grateful for their assistance and might try to repay them. That didn't sound too bad. And it did motivate his whimsical friend into doing something productive instead of just sitting on the sidelines watching as usual.

"He'll be so happy that he'll let me sleep in the same bed as him tonight."

On second thought, he was going to stop him at all costs.

"And I've heard skin to skin contact is good for the body~"

"That's for keeping warm when you're stranded in the middle of a blizzard!" Lapis slaps the back of Linus's head trying to knock some sense into him.

"Reward?" This caught Shicmuon's interest. Normally, he wouldn't care about such trivial things. But after hearing this, there was no way he couldn't stick his nose into this. This was a perfect opportunity. He could use this chance to make Rood fight him. He'll get the material for his medicine and make Rood in his debt and force him to fight him. He can't say 'no' to this since he'll be indebted to him for curing his ailment.

Just thinking about getting to fight him made him grin in excitement.

"It's not bad to have him under me..." He feels superior over the object of his obsession knowing that he has Rood's fate in the palm of his hands. It gave him a sense of superiority. This was certainly a good opportunity. He would be able to get something to hold over his head. And there was no way he could refuse him if he used this card.

Although others didn't share the same sentiment as him. Lidusis was far more concerned about what's going to become of Rood after this. Seeing those the two Hereis act like this made him worry about Rood if he does get better. He wonders if Dio was thinking the same thing.

A reward? He never thought of it that way. Dio hadn't really thought of it. He just wanted to get the stuff for Rood so that he'll get better.

But thinking about it, this was a perfect chance. Not only would he improve Rood's image of him, but he would he also...

"Maybe Rood will finally start treating me nicer..." Dio didn't have a problem with how Rood interacted with him, but he wished he didn't discriminate between him and Lidusis. It would be nice Rood showed at least as much as half of his gentleness towards Lidusis at him. He knew Rood first and longer so why was there such a big gap in their treatment.

And seeing his friend wish for something like that gave Lidusis an unusual sensation in his chest. This feeling... He knew what this feeling was. For he has felt this before, but not as much as he did at this moment.

Yes, without a doubt, this was...

.

.

.

Pity.

Of all the things to wish for, he wished for Rood to treat him nicer. How pitiful. This was more pitiful than anything he's ever seen before.

"I'm telling you to stop!" Lapis grabs hold of Linus preventing him from running off on his own.

"Lapis, you scrooge!"

"Say what you want. That won't change my mind."

"Meanie! Stingy! Baldy!"

Bald? How on earth was he bald? No matter, those childish insults won't affect him.

"Nerd! Talentless! Eternal Idun! Completely useless in everything except for studying, coke bottled glasses geek!"

A very large, red vein pops on Lapis's cheek as his anger is evident in his eyes.

Now he was taking things too far.

"Why you?!"

Lapis dives in to hit the source of his anger. Friend or no friend, there was no way he was going to sit back and do nothing while his generosity was being taken granted like that.

"I thought you said you didn't care about what I said?"

Not wanting to be hit, Linus runs away from Lapis.

As Lapis and Linus were playing their game of cat and mouse, Orphell was giving his students a brief lecture of the various of wildlife and plant life in Xatyre.

"And over here, you'll find one of Xatyre's exotic flowers: the Sirihart."

Did they just hear the professor say what they thought they heard him say?!

Lidusis and Dio turn their attention to their dark skinned professor while Lapis stops chasing after Linus who stops running away. This even caught Shicmuon's attention.

To the side where the Tower magician was directing to, there was a large field of beautiful rainbow irises.

"We'll be having a short break here." Orphell told his group. "Use this time to rest and conserve your energy. We still much more to see before we return."

The students were happy to hear that since it's been some time since they've started. They needed a little break.

"Professor, what kind of flower is the Sirirhart?" A female student asked.

"The Sirihart is an exotic type of flower that can only be grown in the soil of Xaytre. They hard difficult to cultivate elsewhere and near impossible. It's a unique flower that contains various of colors in its petals. It's also given the name the Rainbow Flower due to it's similar color scheme. However not all the flowers have all seven colors as its name suggests. Most generally have five or six colors. Finding one with seven colors is considered good luck."

That was interesting. So the flower was similar to a four leaf clover. Some of the girls thought it would be fun to look for one while they rested. It sounded like fun.

"And it's also referred to as a strong love charm that brings great luck in romance. It is said that those who find one and present to the one they love. They will both receive great blessing and guaranteeing their future together. A flower that brings two people together. Those that have confessed to the one they love will have their feelings returned if they present their partner with this flower." Orphell enclosed. "But those are just superstitious rumors. Anyway, it's best to get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Despite Orphell's advice on resting, the students thought otherwise as their minds were more preoccupied with something else.

"I will find that flower!" A girl yelled out.

"No, I will!"

"If I find it, maybe I'll be able to confess my feelings to him..." A female student blushed while glancing at Shicmuon.

"Rood will definitely like this..." A male student voiced out his opinion.

"No way, I'm giving it to Rood as a get well present!" A male student rebutted.

"Guaranteed future together..." A female Idun dazedly repeated.

Maybe he shouldn't have answered that question after all. This was far from what he had intended when he wanted them to have a little peaceful break.

Orphell wasn't the only one feeling this way as a certain group of Iduns plus one Hereis felt the same way.

Now this was turning into a war zone...

Just how were they going to get that flower now?!

No choice...

"I'll go..." Dio stepped up.

"What?!" Lapis couldn't believe what he was hearing Dio say. Going out in the middle of that battlefield was suicide. "Impossible, you won't make it!"

Lapis tries to talk Dio into not going in.

However his efforts were in vain.

"We won't know unless we try." Dio asserted.

"That's far too reckless."

Knowing that there was no way his friend could talk his idol's pet out of this, Linus places his hand over Lapis's shoulder.

"Lapis, just stop." Linus shakes his head in disapproval.

"But..."

"It's alright. Let him be. He'll soon know whether his actions were correct or not."

Still... Lapis just couldn't let Dio throw away his life like that.

"Here I go!"

Dio starts running to the mob of students in field of Siriharts.

**1 minute later~**

"I-Impossible..." A now worn out, raggedy Dio concluded. Unable to stand up any longer, Dio plops on the ground with his weary and battered body. Who knew those humans could be so aggressive and ravenous almost like monsters.

"That's what I was telling you..." Lapis deadpanned. He knew this would happen that's why he told him not to do it, but the guy wouldn't listen.

"At least now he knows..." Linus added. He knew it was pointless trying to talk some sense into him so he just let him go and see for himself first hand.

The outcome was quite predictable: **TOTAL ANNIHILATION.**

"Then what do you suggest we do then?!" Dio rebutted. At least, he tried. He didn't see them do anything constructive.

"We could always ask them..."

"Unless it's Baldwin, they (the girls) won't be giving it to us."

As much as he hated the foul tempered Hereis, he knew Linus had a point. Appearance wise, he'd be categorized as the popular type. However his personality left much to be desired.

"Then what should we do?"

It didn't bode well with Lapis to just do nothing, but going into that mob was suicide. Ah, what to do. What to do...

"Why don't I just burn them all to ash?" Shicmuon recommended. Those kids were starting to get on his nerves with them getting in his way of making Rood owe him one and then make the latter fight him. How dare they get in his way of getting to fight Rood...

"Are you crazy?!" Lapis loudly voiced out his discontent. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What are you thinking?! Are you a terrorist?!"

Did he have all his marbles... Just what part of do not harm or damage the ecosystem did he not hear?! Starting a fire in the middle of a grassy field like this was downright dangerous. Anyone knew better than to do such a thing in the middle of nature. And these were extremely rare flowers too?! And chances were that he would also end up burning the flower they were searching for. Not to mention, the people there too?!

Getting kicked out would be the least of their problems.

"YOUCH!" Dio screamed out in excruciating pain.

He didn't sound too good. On reflex, Lapis and Linus turn their heads over to the dark blue haired Idun who was being assaulted by...

A baby wolf cub.

"Fenrir!" Lalita rushes over to the baby wolf's side. He wasn't alone as Arete was with him.

Hearing his name, Fenrir removes its fangs from Dio's cranium and playfully wags its tail.

"Arf!" The wolf cub happily barks in response.

"No good. You shouldn't run off like that." Lalita lightly scolds the small pup. "Why do you always run out of nowhere like that?"

Lalita didn't understand why the little pup would run off somewhere at the oddest times and strange enough whenever Fenrir did run he would always run to where Dio was.

"You two sure do get along really well." Lalita commented on the relationship between Fenrir and Dio although he was mistaken on what type of relationship they shared.

"Are your eyes for decoration?!" Just what part of them looked like they got along! It was far from it. Every time that tiny beast showed up, it would always bite him. It even sneered at him on multiple occasions. Even if it was to give him extra points in his grade, he wouldn't befriend that thing if it was the last thing he did. He'd rather have it continue using him as a chew toy than be friends with it.

Was Lalita's head made of stone or something? Anyone could see that they were anything but friendly. Well, he probably wouldn't understand since he was kind of strange in the head. He doesn't seem like the type to face much hardships. It's not like a happy go lucky person like him would understand his feelings since all of his teammates like him sort of. Lunette sure does anyway. And Axel seems to respect him. The only questionable one was Arete who only saw him as a source of entertainment. Wait a minute... Happy go lucky...

Thinking about it, Dio remembered that he had really amazing luck. Back when he had unknowingly got the scent of that cursed Veleno Camellia on him, he did a whole bunch of unbelievable feats that would go beyond that of a miracle. If it's him, then maybe...

"Can you go look for a flower with seven colors in there?" Dio asks Lalita.

Nothing to lose in asking him.

"No way, we're busy patrolling for poachers. Axel will have a cow if we dilly dally too long." Arete answered on behalf of his partner. "And more importantly, there's nothing interesting about looking for a flower."

Dio had a feeling that was most likely his reason.

"Sorry..." Lalita apologizes.

Oh, well. It was worth a shot.

"I don't know what flower you're looking for, but if you want you can have this..."

Lalita gives Dio a rainbow colored iris.

Dio's eyes almost pop out at the sight of the flower. How did he get it before he even asked? Could it be that they were looking for the ingredients for Rood's medicine too?

"It looked so pretty so I took it." A few moments before they arrived, Lalita saw a seven colored Sirihart. He found the colors to be very pretty so he picked it on instinct.

Nah, that was just part of his luck.

This guy sure has crazy good luck. Did he save a god or something to be granted so much good luck in one life?

"We've got to go. Bye bye!" Lalita says good bye to them before departing with Arete and, much to Dio's delight, Fenrir as well.

Although it wasn't exactly how they imagined they'd get it, they still managed to obtain one of the key ingredients they needed.

"Alright..." Dio begins to read of the list for their next target. "Next up is..."


	36. Chapter 36: Beware of Hungry Bears

Chapter 36: Beware of Hungry Bears  


Vespa Honey, honey produced by the Vespa Bees in Xatyre, is a common ingredient used for medicines to cure ailments such as colds or sore throats. The sweet nectar is a luxurious treasure of the Vespa Bees. It is highly valued by the ferocious Xatyre Bear, a violent creature that will harm any who dare to tread on its territory. The only thing that can sooth this savage beast would be Vespa Honey which is given to it by the Vespa Bees as compensation for protection and occupancy. While the bees make the honey, they give a portion of it to the bear which dwells in a cave in its territory.

The Xatyre Bear keeps the honey stored in a large pot that it carries with it.

And it was their mission to get that honey.

The question what can they actually accomplish this task?

Nuzzled in its cave with a pot of Vespa Honey in its arm was the Xatyre Bear. Although it was sleeping, that didn't make their job any easier.

Hidden behind several trees and bushes were the

"So who's going first?" Dio asked as he was reluctant to go. He has had bad experiences with the animals here and didn't want any more. Thank you very much. The previous day's incident left a slight trauma on the dark blue haired Idun's psyche.

"Isn't that obvious..." Linus confidently said.

He sounded so assured. It made them Dio feel slightly interior since he was scared to face that ferocious beast all by himself.

"Lapis..." Linus places his hand over Lapis's shoulder. "Now's the time to finally make yourself useful for once..."

"Why you little... You plan to use me as bait?!"

"Now, now, Lapis. Let's think this rationally. You stink so badly at magic that you're just dead weight. The only thing you be would be bait. That's all you're pretty much good for so make as well make the most of it!"

"How is that any good?! If things go wrong, I'll be in serious trouble?!"

"Don't worry, Lapis. I have confidence that you'll at least make it out half alive!"

"And I have confidence that it won't be me who'll be the one's half alive."

So far things weren't going anywhere. Dio wondered how the two remained friends like this. He was lucky. For he had confidence, that Rood wouldn't dare use him as bait... probably. He wouldn't, would he? He knows Rood would never dare do such a thing to Lidusis since he cares about him so much and it's his mission to protect the gray haired Idun, but what about him? Sure, Rood was a little mean and harsh to him on multiple occasions, but that was only just playful teasing. Friends do it all the time between themselves. That's what makes them friends since they would only do such things to their friend... right?

Dio was starting to lose confidence in himself on whether Rood would actually use him as bait or not.

"How boring... All I have to do is just get that shoddy piece of junk away from that thing... That's easy."

Shicmuon steps forward toward the bear.

Being the only one who knew Shicmuon's identity as a magician, Dio grabs hold of Shicmuon by wrapping his arms around the crazy magician's waist. If he's going to do what he thinks he's going to do, better stop him right here and now before any catastrophic happens.

"Just what are planning to do?!" Please let him be wrong.

"I'm going to kill it and take that jar?" Shicmuon answered as if it were obvious.

"Don't?!" Lapis forcefully interjected. "Do you not know what will happen if you as much as harm the animals much less kill them?! They even have security guards and patrollers around! That's an endangered animal right there! Are you trying to cause a national problem?!"

"Is that all?"

Apparently, Shicmuon didn't care if his actions lead to a major national problem for their country.

_Is this guy crazy? _

_I feel sorry for Rood for having to deal with this guy..._

Lapis and Dio shared the same opinion of Shicmuon. They think he's crazy.

_"What are you guys doing?"_ A feminine voice asked.

Dio, Lidusis, Lapis, and Linus turn around to see Iel and Lin. So it was Iel's voice they just heard.

Left with no other choice, they decided to let them know what was going on but left out a few details such as what was plaguing Rood and that he was getting worse by the second. Axel told them that it would be problematic if word got out about Rood's condition. Aside from the professors and his teammates, letting anyone else know would only cause unnecessary trouble and panic among the students since this trip was originally designed for their enjoyment. And so after given an explanation, Iel and Lin quickly got a grasp of the situation.

"So that honey is a necessary component for the medicine." Iel did find it odd how Rood suddenly got ill but to think that it wasn't just a cold. She never would have imagined it was something worse although she didn't know Rood was bedridden by something like a simple cold.

"Yeah, but the problem is how to get it from that bear.." Dio didn't want to go through another scenario like yesterday.

"Uhm, one of the staff told me to give you this..." Lin shows Dio a medium size package.

Back when she and her best friend Carmille were heading to meet up with the rest of their classmates to find out what they were going to do for the day, Axel showed up and asked Lin to deliver this package to them.

_"You're students from that school that's staying over, right? Could you do me a favor and hand this over to someone? I forgot to give it to them earlier. I'm sure you already know them. If not can you give it to them, if you see them. It's a small group of students wearing a similar uniform to your's. They'll be easy to notice. One is a stupid looking, blue haired kid. Another is a completely useless blond with no future for magic who reeks of incompetence. One is a wimpy, gray haired kid. One is a sexual harassing, homo pedophile. And the last one is a psychotic redhead. If possible, please don't give it to him."_

Finished with listing off the people to give it to, Axel hands Lin the package.

"Stupid looking?!"

"Useless?! Incompetent?!"

Hearing Axel's opinion of them, Dio and Lapis burst out in rage. Is that what he's thought of them this whole time?! Or rather who could he describe them like that to other people?! Why did it he make it sound like he was describing a person based on their features?! How was anyone going to get that?! And why didn't he use something more specific and normal like hair color or eye color?!

"Who does he think he is?!"

"And why is mine always so long?!" Lapis didn't get why was it that whenever someone insulted him it was always really long. Enough. If they were going to insult him, at least, make it shorter.

"Where does he get the gall to say such rude things about others?!"

"Hey Linus, you say something too!" Like them, Lapis bets that Linus was pissed off too.

"Why?" Contrary to his expectations, Linus wasn't the least bit anger. In fact, he didn't even seem fazed.

"Why?! Isn't that obvious?" Out of all them, his was the worst. How could he not get mad?

"But it's not like I was included in there."

Huh?

"I know he was referring to you guys although he didn't really say anything about me."

"..."

"Though I wonder who that 'sexual harassing, homo pedophile' he was talking was?"

_That's you?!_

"Could it be Chevel? I heard that guys with long blond hair are often taken as homosexuals."

_What should I do?! This guy obviously has no clue that it's him._ Lapis wasn't sure how to break the ice with him or if he should for that matter.

"What's in here anyway?" Moving on, Dio wondered what sort of package did Axel send them. They didn't think he'd be the type to just give gifts for no reason. Could it be he foresaw that they would need assistance and sent this to help them?

Despite his venomous tongue, he was a really good guy. Dio was starting to change his opinion of Axel. Who knew he was so caring.

Lifting up the cover, Dio found a giant, full body, female bear costume followed small plush doll of the costume.

* * *

Why him... Why did he have to do this?

Out of all of them, it had to be him.

Quietly making his way, he slowly makes his way to the sleeping bear. He didn't get why did he have to wear this ridiculous costume when there were two girls with them although they did refuse to wear it. Not that he can blame them. He too would have refused if he had the if it's for Rood's sake, then he'll bear with it even if the costume is humiliating.

The only good thing so far is that there was a small glass jar with the costume and plush doll. At least, he didn't have to steal the honey jar from that dangerous, sleeping beast. Otherwise, his chances of survival would be zero removed the honey jar from it.

Peering from a safe distance, the rest of the onlookers observed to see how their scapegoat was faring.

"So far so good. Doesn't look like the bear is waking up." Linus speculated.

"Uhm, is it really a good idea to do this...?" Lin wasn't sure if it was really a good idea to do this or not. She couldn't help but pity the fellow who was forced to got and wear that costume.

"Don't worry. Out of all of us, Lapis has the least presence so he won't be found out so easily."

That wasn't what she meant. How could he say something like that! She wasn't sure if he was amazing or missing a few screws in his head.

"And even if he did, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. It'll be a good distraction. While it's busy tearing apart Lapis, we'll take the honey. It's a win-win!"

This guy was definitely missing a few screws in his head. Hearing how casual Linus was about his close friend's demise, Lin sweat drops at the plan. She just prays that the bear doesn't wake up.

"Hey, look the bear is doing something." Dio grabs their attention when he notices something strange happening to the bear.

It looked like it was starting to wake up seeing it move a little. Did Lapis blow it already!

If the bear woke up, that'd be lousy timing since Lapis was just a few inches away from that honey. Petrified, Lapis stopped in his tracks when he saw the bear slightly shift. He didn't recall doing anything that would alarm the bear. Where did he go wrong?

Seeing the bear lift up its paw, the others wonder if this was the end for Lapis.

Slowly...

Slowly drawing it paw near...

All the way...

.

.

.

To its nose.

All their doubts and worries just flew out the window. All that suspense for nothing. It was just scratching its nose. Talk about misleading. They almost thought that they were done for.

"I almost had a heart attack there." For him to get all worked up over nothing, Dio wanted to get this over with already.

"Wait, there's more." Lin pointed out directing their attention back to the bear and Lapis.

This time the bear's nose was twitching. Did it smell Lapis? Not just that but it was also starting to open its mouth.

"Oh no, Lapis is going to be eaten!"

"We should tell him to get back before it does!" Dio added. Like Linus, he didn't want to see Lapis get eaten by a bear. Otherwise, who else will get that honey for them.

Before Lapis or the others could react, the bear had already started making its move. Revealing its sharp, pointy teeth, the bear's mouth widens and widens some more until it...

Lets out a yawn.

More so an animal, it was acting more like a human based on its actions. It's not everyday you see a bear scratching its nose or yawn.

Continuing on with their original plan, Lapis was now close enough to extract some honey into the jar. Now all he had to do was...

Unfortunately before Lapis could move a muscle, the sleeping creature had swung its arm coincidentally knocking the jar out of Lapis's hand. So hard that it was sent flying.

Dio's eyes pop out at the sight. Lidusis and Lin too. Lapis would have had the same reaction if he wasn't wearing the mascot head. Both Linus and Iel were surprised by the bear's unconscious action. If it had that much strength in its sleep, there's no telling what kind of monstrous strength it'll have when it's awake. Better not wake that thing up. But more than the issue of the bear waking up and its crazy strength, Lapis no longer had anything to use to store the honey.

Unable to continue on, Lapis turns to the others for aid.

_"Just steal the honey jar!"_ was what Linus wrote on a placard sign as he lifts it over his head to show to his friend.

"Are you crazy I'll die!" Lapis shouts to Linus in a whispery manner not wanting to wake up the bone crushing beast.

_"Don't worry I believe in you."_

"It's not a matter of believing or not. I'm going to die."

_"Your body will handle it."_

"No, it won't! It'll break for sure!"

_"You really are a baby you know, Lapis. Why don't you suggest something instead of complaining?"_

"Who are you calling a baby?! You have no right to say that!"

_"How rude. I'm no baby. I just like watching over manual labor."_

As the two were quietly arguing, Dio wondered if this was really effective. He knew they needed the honey. However couldn't they have come up with a more decent plan than this? He means all they did was just make Lapis wear that female bear suit and sneak over to the bear to get the honey. Not much of a plan in his opinion especially the part with the bear suit.

!

Wait, what was that he just saw?

"Which is more important that honey or my life?!"

_"The honey obviously."_

"You..."

Before the situation escalates any more, Dio kindly intervenes.

"Uhm..." Dio subtly draws their attention back to the issue at hand.

Curious to what Dio was referring to, Linus looks to where Dio was pointing at... Ah, now he understood the meaning behind Dio's actions. This certainly wasn't good.

The others excluding Shicmuon who had no interest in the matter followed suit and were left stunned as well.

Being the only one out of the loop, Lapis wondered what had them all riled up. Was there something strange behind him? All there was was just the Xatyre Bear and it was sleeping at the moment. Although he could hear some strange sounds behind him like heavy breathing. Not just that but also some warm winds blowing from above. It was even slighter darker for some reason. Was it getting that late already? No, wait. On closer inspection, it wasn't that it got darker. It was just only dark in the area around Lapis. It was just a large shadow hovering over him. But the question rang: Whose shadow this was?

Reluctantly, Lapis slowly turns his head around to see the owner of the shadow casting over him.

And to his horror, the first thing he meets is a ferocious pair of fangs snarling down at him with the hungry look of a predatory. It didn't look too happy considering that Lapis did interrupts its nap. It was much larger now that it was standing compared to when it was quietly sleeping on the ground. And the scar over its eye made it look 10 times scarier.

"Pst!"

Linus signals over to his friend.

_"Pretend you're a passing by female bear and charm it into giving you the honey." _Linus wrote down on another placard sign to Lapis.

_There's no way that's going to work?! But if it's to get the honey..._ Lapis didn't want to, but he doesn't really have a choice in the matter. Even so, this was really humiliating. There was no way he could do it. But still...

Oh, this was just too much for Lapis.

*pat*

As Lapis was contemplating on whether he should go with the plan or not, he felt something soft on his shoulder.

Shifting his gaze, he saw that what he felt on his shoulder was the bear's paw. Looking up, he could see the disapproving look on the bear's face shaking its head as if it were telling Lapis not to do it.

Great, a bear was just pitying him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the inn, Axel was having a small chat with his teammate Lunette as he came to give her something. However the contents of the package were quiet strange as it wasn't what Lunette had requested. Instead, they found a blowpipe along with several sets of blow darts. This clearly wasn't what Lunette requested for she didn't have any interest in this simple toy.

And then it donned him.

"Ah, I gave them the wrong one..."


	37. Chapter 37: Final Ingredient

Chapter 37: Final Ingredient

After failing to capture the honey jar, the group managed to escape from the bear's clutches. Who knew it would be so protective of the honey. While the bear was searching around for them, they were able to conceal themselves in the forest. Linus and Lapis hid behind some trees while Dio, Iel, and Lin hid under a few bushes. As for Shicmuon, he made himself comfortable on a tree branch. He wasn't really motivated to do anything since it was just a bear they were facing. If it were Rood, then that's a different story, but he didn't feel like wasting his mana on a bag of fleas.

"Now what?" Lapis whispered to Linus.

"No choice then..." Linus responded. "Lapis, go and steal the honey the moment that bear lets its guard down!"

"Are you trying to get me killed?!"

"Don't worry! Your life is but a small price to pay for Rood-nim's medicine."

"Don't worry?! Exactly what part of that is reassuring?! And what do you mean small price?! Is my life some kind of joke to you?!"

Linus sighs, "Then why don't you come up with something instead of complaining..."

A large red vein pops on Lapis's head. He couldn't believe that he just sighed at him. If anyone had the right to sigh, it would be him.

"Why you..."

*snap*

In the midst of their conversation, both Lapis and Linus heard a twig snap. They knew it wasn't either of them since they hadn't moved a single muscle from their spot. Shicmuon was up in a tree so it couldn't have been him. Dio, Iel, and Lin weren't even close to them. So that could only leave...

_"ROAR!"_

The bear...

Unleashing its terrifying strength, the Xatyre Bear slashes the tree Lapis was hiding behind leaving 5 long, deep claw marks on the tree. Not waiting for the bear to do the same to him, Lapis along with Linus makes a break for it trying to find cover elsewhere.

"Why?!"

Lapis cursed his luck at the moment. Why did that bear have to find them now of all times?! And now it was chasing them.

"This is Lapis's fault."

"Mine?!"

"If only you had listened to me instead of complaining all the time, it wouldn't have found us!"

"If I had listened to you, I'd be on the ground bleeding like crazy!"

"Fine, if you don't like it, then how about this!" Linus suggests a change of plan. "You put back on that bear costume and seduce the bear with your tranny (lol) powers!"

"Take this seriously?" Lapis delivers a hand chop to Linus's head.

"I am!" Linus rubs the bump on his head.

Stopping in their track, both end up arguing with each.

"And what do you mean tranny powers?! I have none!"

"If you try hard enough, surely you'll..."

"Like I'm going try something as ridiculous as that?! No matter how you look at it, I'll end up being a laughing stock!"

"Then let's ask the bear for it's opinion."

"As if an animal is going to understand..."

Lapis turns to the bear to prove his point.

Contrary to Lapis's expectations, the Xatyre Bear had a begrudging look on its face as if it was about to go through some kind of sick torture.

_It understood?!_ Much to Lapis's shock, the bear actually knew what they were saying. Did all the animals in Xatyre know human language or was it just this one?!

"What do you think of Lapis dressing up as a female bear?" Linus seriously asked the bear not fazed by the fact that the bear just made a face that no bear would normally make. Lapis wasn't sure if he even remembered that it was just chasing them moments ago.

The Xatyre Bear nearly gags at the mention of Lapis wearing a female bear costume. It was 100% disgusted by the very idea. It especially didn't like the idea of some guy trying to seduce it in a female bear outfit. More so pitiful, it was down right creepy. It even looked at Lapis with caution wary that Lapis may actually do it.

Lapis on the other hand wasn't sure if this was a proper discussion anymore now that they had an animal joining their conversation.

"It seems that he finds it disgusting." Linus bluntly said to Lapis.

"You think I don't know that?!"

It was so obvious just looking at its face.

"!"

Then it hit Linus. He came up with another idea how to get the didn't he think of this sooner!

"So you don't want to see Lapis in the bear costume..."

The Xatyre Bear shakes its head.

"Neither do I!" Lapis didn't want to wear that stupid costume. Why did he have to pretend to be some kind of mascot character anyway!

"Then give us the honey or Lapis wears the costume!" Linus demanded sounding like he was threatening the bear.

"What kind of demand is that?! And who in their right mind find that threatening?!" Lapis couldn't believe what his friend was saying.

Despite the oddity of Linus's words, the bear was actually taking it pretty seriously as it was frightened by the thought of seeing Lapis in that weird bear costume. And without hesitation, it gave its honey jar to Linus.

_Eh?!_ Lapis couldn't believe what he was seeing. Linus's plan actually worked.

Although he was happy that succeeded in getting the honey. Somehow, for some reason, it got him kind of down... The method Linus used anyway.

"Now all we've got is one more to go. The last one should be something called Flaxroot."

Flaxroot, a type of herb found in Xatyre, that is often used to make medicine. It has a special characteristic that enables it to produce water droplets. Both the herb and the water droplets are used to combat illnesses and is a common ingredient to use for nullifying toxins and poisons.

"I wonder where that is." Linus had never heard of this type of plant before so he has no clue what it looks like or where to find it.

_"I know where to find it."_ The Xatyre Bear holds up a placard sign that he's currently using to communicate with Linus and Lapis.

Lapis's eyes bulge out at the sight of it. Where on earth did it pull that out?! And how did it know who to write?! This was one intelligent bear.

"Really! Where?" Unlike Lapis, Linus wasn't the least bit fazed by a bear communicating like a normal human through placards as he was more interested in the location of the herb. "Can you take us there?"

_"I don't mind."_

"Yah!" Linus cheered in delight.

"Wait just a minute!" Lapis finally intervened. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to why this bear is writing and communicating like a normal human being?"

"Well, the animals here are a little different than the animals we normally see. They are endangered so they've got to have something special about them."

"A little?! This isn't just 'a little!' This down right abnormal! Whoever heard of bear that could write and understand human speech?!" Just how on earth could Linus calmly accept this so fast?!

_"That's because I was taught how to read and write."_ The bear holds up another placard he's using to communicate with.

Taught?! This bear was taught how to read and write! This was getting stranger by the minute.

"Wow, for how long?" Linus asked in curiosity.

_"Yesterday."_

Yesterday?! Lapis's mouth hangs wide open upon hearing this. Someone actually taught this bear how to read and write in just one day!

_"Yesterday, I met a couple of strange humans. One of them came up to me and..."_

It couldn't be poachers! Lapis remembered Axel warning them of poachers. That would explain the scar on its eye.

_"Asked me to model for him."_

Lapis face faults at this. Who on earth asks a bear to model for them?!

_"He was really good I might add. Look!"_ The Xatyre Bears shows them the portrait of himself. It showed him trying to reach for a jar of honey that was tied on a stick over its head. Jumping to get the honey was barely in his grasp.

"He's looking down on you! He's definitely looking down on you! Whoever drew this was definitely belittling you!" Lapis didn't know who drew this, but whoever did was beyond cruel. He was practically mocking the bear in this picture. Only a caveman would do something like this.

But that was not all as it showed the bear trying to reach for the honey by using a pile of corpses as a stepping stool. The cartoonish style didn't help in lowering the gruesomeness of the picture.

"Scary! That's one scary picture! Wait a minute..." Lapis could even see some blood coming from the bear's mouth. "Is that from the victims?!"

_"A masterpiece if I say so myself."_

"As if! Get your eye checked!" Lapis couldn't believe the bear actually liked this.

_"As a modeling fee, the other one taught me how to read and write."_

That was one odd pair.

* * *

Thanks to the help of the Xatyre Bear, the small group of Iduns plus two Hereis were able to get to the location of the final ingredient. Dio was relieved to see that Lapis and Linus achieved their goal of getting the honey although in a weird manner. Shicmuon didn't care and just wanted to get this over with.

Iel and Lin tagged along as they too wanted to help Rood.

"I heard this bear was violent but it's pretty friendly if you ask me." Dio voiced out his opinion.

"Now that you mention it, you're right." Linus agreed. "That's kind of odd."

"That's what you find odd out of all the things its done!" Lapis retorted at his friend.

_"Oh, that's because I'm a domesticated bear."_ The Xatyre Bear's placard sign read.

Domesticated! Whoever heard of a domesticated bear?! Dio and Lapis sure didn't. That's normally for common house pets like cats or dogs.

_"Yesterday, my honey supply ran out so I attacked some humans out of hunger!"_

_How childish..._ It's attack humans just because it ran out of honey! That's like a kid throwing a tantrum, because their mother wouldn't let them eat anymore snacks. Dio and Lapis had never seen a more childish bear like this before. Not even Iel, Lin, or Lidusis knew what to say.

_"But then got beat up."_

What happened to that rule of not harming the animals?! What idiot went and broke that rule?!

_"They had me do a lot of things as compensation for scaring them."_

Not so much as domesticating, it was more like it was being tamed in their opinion.

_"Like modeling for them and giving them directions."_

_It was the pair that used it as a model and taught it how to read and write?! _Dio and Lapis internally screamed.

"The world sure is big. I've never heard of someone being able to teach a bear how to read and write." Lin was surprised to hear about it.

"Me too." Iel agreed with Lin on that. "Maybe you can them to help you with your grades."

Iel turns to Dio who was the lowest in their grade.

"I'm not a wild animal! I know how to read and write!"

"I wonder what kind people were they." Lin was curious who could have had the capability to such things.

_"One of them was a rude, black haired young man with a wolf cub, and the other was a cheerful, pale blue haired kid wearing an iris colored scarf."_

""It was them?!"" Dio and Lapis shouted in unison. Only two people came to mind:

Arête and Lalita.

In a way, it did make sense if it's them. Who else could possibly do such things? Based on what the bear said and the picture it showed them, it's likely that the one who drew that portrait was Arête. Only he could possible draw such a degrading thing. Then that would mean that Lalita was the one who taught the bear how to read and write. Lalita was smarter than they gave him credit for. He was the one who did find out the real meaning behind Rood's illness.

_"The rude, black haired young man was the one who taught me how to read and write while the kid wanted me to model for him."_

So much for that idea.

_"We're here."_ The Xatyre Bear's placard read. _"You'll be able to find find some Flaxroot around here, but..."_

Before the the Xatyre Bear could finish, Dio runs off ahead of them unable to contain his emotions. The final ingredient they needed to cure Rood was right there. Dio wasn't going to miss this chance. The sooner he gets it the sooner Rood gets better.

However as soon as he set foot on the grassy terrain, he slipped and hit his head on a large rock on the ground.

_"The land here is very moist due to the water produced from the Flaxroots here. So be careful not to slip."_

"Why didn't you say so sooner..." Dio rebutted. If the bear had told him sooner, he wouldn't have gotten this large bump on his head nor would he have looked like an idiot.

_"I can't talk. And you ran before I could finish."_

That's right. Although it can read and write, it's still a bear and can't speak. If it did speak, then that would be a whole another matter.

* * *

It took some time, but they were able to get it.

After digging through the dirt ground for the right herb, they finally managed to obtain the herb. It wasn't easy looking for it since there were a lot of similar looking herbs. Although some herbs may look similar, they are actually quite different. Some can even be mixed up with poisonous ones. And that's the last thing they need.

"Now Rood's going to be alright!" Dio was so relieved that it was all over. Now they can rest easy.

"For once, Lapis turned out to be useful for something other than being bait." Linus wouldn't have guessed that the first one to find it would be Lapis. It was a good thing he brought that guidebook Axel gave them before. Thanks to it, they were able to find it much faster since they had no idea what it looked like.

"Hey, is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult..." Lapis held back his urge to hit Linus.

"Whatever we got the herb, and that's all that matters!" Dio didn't care about anything else other than Rood getting better.

Arriving at the inn, the first thing they do is to find Axel. Knowing him, he's probably in the room Rood is resting in since he's watching over him. It didn't take long to get to the room although they did see something unexpected. Someone being hurled out the door like garbage.

No sooner did the culprit who kicked the guy out showed up dusting his hands off of the germs from the trash he just touched.

"Oh, you're back?" Axel turned to the visiting guests.

"Uhm, yeah..." was all Dio could say.

"Did you find the stuff Lunette told to get?"

"Y-Yeah, that's right!" Shaking the daziness from his head, Dio returns back to his senses. "With this, Rood should be alright now! Can you start on the medicine right away?"

"Impossible." Axel bluntly deadpanned.

"Why?!"

"Can't be helped. The person we sent to get the rest of the materials isn't back yet so we don't have the ingredients yet."

"""What?!""" Lapis and Linus joined with Dio. They couldn't believe this.

"I don't know what happened, but I've been trying to contact them for a while and haven't gotten a single response."

"Maybe they're running a bit late since it was such a late minute notice." Lidusis reasoned.

"Not possible. Aside from the Boss and I, the others are a bunch of lazy, good for nothings who can't even as much as follow simple instructions and do as they please. So that person is the only other one who I can count on to get the job done even if their personality completely sucks."

Okay, now they weren't sure if he was insulting or complimenting them. Except for Shicmuon, they all sweat drop at Axel's description. Hearing this, they weren't sure if Axel was one to talk about other people's personalities. Well, Dio, Lidusis, Lapis, and Linus couldn't argue about the part where they do as they please. Dio and Lapis could vouch for that.

"So until they show up, there isn't much I can do. I'll deliver the stuff you got to Lunette."

"Maybe we can help find your teammate." Lidusis offered. He just couldn't do nothing and wait as Rood was getting worse by the second.

"Let me just tell you one thing. You're still too young to die."

Huh? Die?

"You'll be risking your life if you do that."

Life? Just dangerous is it to look for one person.

"That isn't your average civilian you're dealing with. That's more like a demon! No, more like beast. No wait, physically more like a gorilla." Axel warns them so seriously that it was funny.

Now they were scared. Just how horrible was this guy. Dio imagines some kind of scary bloodthirsty monster. Lapis imagines a burly, hardboiled mafia boss. Linus imagines a gorilla eating a banana.

"And you know how gorillas are. Regardless of how you tame them, they're all just violent, banana eating savages." Axel lighted added.

Was he trying to make a joke? Or was he serious? Before they could ask any further, someone kicks Dio from behind.

_"Move!"_

Was it that scary teammate of Axel's?

"I take it that these brats managed to finished their tasks."

Nope, it was just Lunette. And she looked scarier than usual seeing that she wasn't in the mood to joke around.

"Whatever just fork over the ingredients." Lunette opens up her palm to Axel waiting to receive the ingredients.

"Based on your mood, I assume they showed up."

"No shit."

"You still don't get along with each other, do you?" Axel gives the ingredients to Lunette.

"Get along? I'd rather commit suicide than send more than one minute with that ******!"

Still in a foul mood, Lunette storms off to make the medicine.

* * *

After that the matter of Rood's medicine was settled and Axel excused them, he told them that it wouldn't take long for the medicine to be ready. He said he'd give them a heads up when it's done.

_"Well, that's that. Just wait a while, and it'll be ready."_ was what Axel told them before he left.

Although he heard that, Dio wanted to stay by Rood's side until the medicine was done. It still didn't ease his worries. But he chose not to impose on Axel any longer especially after Shicmuon tried to force his way into the room where Rood was resting in. Now he has his hands full with preventing Shicmuon from causing any more unnecessary trouble to their patient.

Sigh~

Letting out his feelings, Dio sighs. At the same time, he bumped into someone as he was walking through the hallway with Lidusis, Iel, Lin, Lapis, and Linus. His shoulder, at least.

"Ah, sorry about that." Dio apologized to the person he bumped into.

"No, it was my fault as well." A dark blue haired girl with blue eyes responded. The end of her long waist length hair was pink as her bangs and side locks were cut similar to the eastern princess hair style. Based on her appearances, she didn't look any older than them. And judging from the apron around her waist, she was likely another inn worker. Probably a maid or a attendant. "This may be rude, but are you friends of the child that is currently bedridden, Rood Chrishi?"

"That's right." Lidusis answered first. "Did something happen to Rood?!"

The thought of something happening to Rood gave him goosebumps.

"Don't tell me Rood-nim's condition got worse?!"

"Is that true?!" Lapis added.

"How could I leave Rood like that?! I'm an idiot! I should've stayed by his side!"

**"Quiet..." **The female attendant ordered not in the mood for any more disruptions after kicking Dio. And in the cheek to add. "I am simply here to deliver a message at the request of a certain gentleman."

Could be it Axel?! This caught their attention. What could he have to say to them? Was it about Rood?

"He has told me to inform you that the medicine was completed and that your friend's condition has stabilized. He's currently resting at the moment after taking the medicine. You may see him after he wakes up."

That's a relief.

"Good day..." The female attendant curtly said before taking her leave.

"Whew~" Dio never felt so relieved to hear this. Now that Rood's fine, he doesn't have to worry anymore.

The others were relieved to hear this as their faces brightened up upon the news.

It looks like things were finally looking good for them.


	38. Chapter 38: 1,000 Cranes

Chapter 38: 1,000 Cranes 

In light of his good spirits, Dio cheerfully hums a tune.

Now that Rood was better, he needed to get him something as a celebratory gift for getting better. The only problem was that what should he get Rood? Thinking about it, he's never really asked Rood what he liked or disliked. Actually, he's never really said anything about himself or his private life. The only thing he knows is that he's the Black Magician. And he only found that out by his smell instead of hearing that from Rood's mouth. There's also the possibly that he's the one he cared for the most in the past.

Dang it, how could he miss this crucial information?! He basically knows nothing about Rood. But wait, if Rood really is him, then how did he end up like this?

"Dio..." Lidusis calls out the dark blue haired Idun's name.

Hearing Lidusis's voice, Dio snaps back to reality.

"Are you alright?" Lidusis was concerned about his friend.

"I'm okay. Just went off a little there..." Dio admitted although that did not extinguish the unease in Lidusis. "I was just wondering what to get Rood when he wakes up."

Technically, that wasn't a lie as he was thinking of it, but then trailed off to a completely different matter.

"Then I'll give Rood-nim my bo—"

Lapis hits his friend in the back of his head before he says any more.

"What was that for Lapis?!"

"You idiot! What's wrong with your head?! There's no way I'm letting you give anything indecent to that child?!"

"How rude! I'm not doing anything indecent. I just want to be useful for Rood-nim. I'm willing to give my entire body for him if I can be useful to him."

"Forget that. I think you need to see a brain surgeon?!"

Since Rood was still resting, the four of them had decided to wait in the lobby until Rood woke up since they had nothing better to do. And they still haven't come up with anything. That is until they heard some noises in the back and saw Lalita and Arete at a table with a bunch of colored paper.

"What's this?" Curious, Dio asked.

"Origami." Lalita answered.

"What for?"

"We're folding 1,000 paper cranes for Rood. In the east, there's a mythical legend where if you fold 1000 cranes you get a wish granted, but my friend told me that it's just a superstition. And that it's just a good luck charm for people who are ill wishing them to get better."

"That's it?! We'll fold a 1,000 cranes for Rood!" Dio declared. This was the perfect thing although it was a bit late. It was the best idea so far.

The only problem was that he didn't know how to fold cranes. And he doubt the others knew either.

"You don't mind showing us a demonstration..." Dio bashfully requested hiding his embarrassment.

"Sure." Lalita grabs a small red, square paper and begins to fold it. "First, you fold it equally in four's like this."

Four smaller squares appear from the folds on the paper.

"Then you fold it again like this and connect the corners. And you get a small square like this."

Good. So far so good. Dio could make something like this.

"Then you do this. Fold this over here. That goes over there. And voila!"

Yes, this was definitely a crane. And a really good one too. It was hard to believe that this was made from paper. Except that...

_It's too realistic!_

More than a paper crane, it looked like 3-D model of a crane in the form of paper. And he made that out of paper. That was just amazing although it's not what Dio was expecting. The others either.

"This is a proper paper crane just so you know." Arete displays his paper crane to Dio and the others.

Yeah, that was definitely the right one. Arete's was more practical compared to Lalita's. His was down right impossible. Lalita is probably the only one able to fold a crane like that.

"Strange, I followed all the right steps like Arete told me, but mine always ends up a bit different from his. I wonder why?"

_That's what I'd like to know!_ Dio and Lapis both internally screamed. If he did follow the right steps, then how on earth did that (Arete's paper crane) become that (Lalita's paper crane)?!

"I'm done!" Linus announced as he has finished his first one. "A true masterpiece if I must say so myself."

Linus presents his Black Magician origami.

"Wait a— This isn't a crane!" Dio retorted followed by Lapis.

"This is Blow-nim!"

How on earth did he make something like that?! This wasn't sculpting this was origami!

"Art is more than just appearances. Before looking at with your eyes, try using your mind's eyes." Linus smoothly remarked.

"This isn't an art museum! And why do you sound like a professional artist?!" Lapis sometimes had a hard time understanding his friend's mind.

"We're only folding cranes!" Dio added.

"Honestly, I followed the right steps too, but somehow got this." Linus admitted.

"This isn't origami any more..." Dio stared at the Black Magician origami figure.

"Well, in my opinion, it's way better than some paper bird."

"Then what's the whole point of this?!" Lapis shouted at his friend.

"I'm done!" Lalita announced. "I just finished making a new one!"

After seeing his first demonstration and Linus's, it was probably going onto be something else like flower or another sculpture like creation.

"Wow, it's perfect! The perfect crane! Amazing. It looks exactly the same. A complete replica!" Linus commends Lalita on a job well done. This time his crane looked just like the one Arete made.

Dio, Lapis, and Lidusis too had to agree that it looked just like Arete's. However...

""It's huge?!"" Dio and Lapis retorted in unison.

The crane looked exactly like the one Arete made except that it was too big. It was at least twice their height.

"Where did you find a piece of paper big enough make this?" Out of all the sheets of paper on the table, Dio didn't see one big enough to possibly make that.

"I once had a dream where I could ride a crane like this and fly in the sky." Lalita said.

"What happened to making cranes for Rood?!"

"Don't! That's no bird! That's paper there! You'll crush the moment you get on it!" Lapis added. A dream was a dream. And in reality, such a thing was impossible. It'll be destroyed no doubt if he tried.

Somehow, it looked like Lalita was losing sight of his original goal.

Having a closer examination of the table, Dio and Lapis noticed some other origamis. There were animals like bunnies and flowers like roses. They were kind of cute. The flowers looked way too real in their opinion. Hard to tell that they were made of paper. Even the animals looked like 3-D models in the form of paper. At this point, it was no longer a matter of being good at origami or not.

Needing a little bathroom break, Dio headed off to the nearest restroom with Lidusis who needed to go as well. It had been a while since the two have them had been alone since Rood was always with them. And after Rood was bedridden, Lapis and Linus started hanging around them for reasons they don't know. Most likely because of Rood. The two friends had a little chat at a one sided one on Dio's part with Lidusis listening to him.

However their little talk came to an abrupt end when a man ran past them. Looking back momentarily, Dio and Lidusis returned back to their task of going to the restroom which was being blocked by a large, burly man with sideburns and a scruffy cleft chin along side him was a probably his lackey who looked like a monkey. The man kind of resembled a gorilla in a way.

"What are you kids looking at? Can't you see that this restroom is reserved for the great Gorison!" The monkey lackey spat out glaring down at the two Iduns. Dio didn't really care since it was nothing compared to the look Rood would give him when he was mad him. Lidusis on the other hand was slightly intimidated. It couldn't be helped based on his timid nature.

The lackey continued to glare at them until the gorilla, Gorison, bonked him in the head.

"Stop it, there's no point in picking on a couple of kids. Besides, I'm done anyway." Gorison walked away with his lackey trailing behind him.

This inn had a lot of weirdos in it. It was made Dio wonder if they actually did do a background check on the people who come in and out of the place.

That aside, Dio and Lidusis pretty much finished up their business in the restroom and headed back to where Lapis, Linus, Arete, and Lalita were at. It didn't take long to spot them seeing all those folded origami on the table and ground. Most of which weren't even cranes. It was more like they just folding various of items. There were even some paper dolls and furniture there. The dollhouse was really eye catching.

Dio and Lidusis weren't even sure if they were going to finish making 1,000 cranes by the end of the day.

_"Excuse me, but could you go out with me?!"_

Before they could return back to the table, they heard a loud masculine voice. From another side, they could see that gorilla man they had just met at the restroom before along with his lackey. It seems that they were talking to someone.

It was the maid they had met earlier who relayed Axel's message to them.

"Or rather would you please marry me?!" The gorilla man was proposing to the maid. The maid looked rather troubled.

No one could blame her when she just got proposed to out of nowhere and by a gorilla man no less.

"What's going on?" Axel shows up beside Dio and Lidusis nearly giving them a heart attack.

Axel was just minding his own business until he heard some noises coming from the lobby. Curious as to what the whole commotion was, he takes a look at where the guests were directing their eyes at. His eyes widen at the sight. His face pales. And his smile falters.

This was not happening.

"Do you remember when I told you about my teammate, the one who got the rest of the ingredients..."

They remembered. Something about his teammate being a gorilla or something. Unless...

"Let me tell you. No matter what happens don't intervene unless you want to end up in a bloodbath..."

Dio couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could he say that? Right now, that gorilla man was harassing that young girl. And he wasn't going to do anything. He thought better of him.

"Even so, I just can't sit back and do nothing."

"Wait, you don't understand!"

It was too late. Dio had already rushed over to where the gorilla man, the monkey lackey, and the maid were at before Axel could warn him.

"Will you go on a date with me?! Or better yet, get married?! How many kids do you want?! I don't mind the number?!" The gorilla man, Gorison, continued on his pursuit of the maid who kept her silence.

Dio jumps in between them.

"That's no way you should act. Can't you see she's not interested."

Dio shields the maid from Gorison.

"What was that you brat?! Don't go messing with adult affairs! Go play outside!" Gorison didn't appreciate being interrupted like that.

Axel places his hand over his face. Oh no, he was too late. Now there was no stopping the inevitable. He wanted to prevent at least one more causality, but it was too late.

"Uhm, shouldn't you stop your teammate before something bad happens?" Lidusis questioned. If they were teammates, he should stop his teammate from doing anything bad.

"I wish I could, but that fool isn't someone to be reasoned with. This is beyond my capability."

"But if you don't try, he'll end up causing trouble not just for you but others as well."

"He? I think you're mistaken about something."

Mistaken? Lidusis was wrong about something?

"That's isn't your average human being I'm talking about. That's the grim reaper right there. A death god."

Grim reaper? Death god? Lidusis wasn't sure what Axel was talking about.

Meanwhile, Dio was defending the innocent girl from the gorilla man who was not happy with Dio's interference. For he had fallen in love at first sight with the maid. And now a kid was butting in his romance. Dio was stubborn and didn't give into intimidation for Rood was a hundred times scarier than a gorilla.

"How annoying..." The maid muttered.

Huh? Dio couldn't quite catch that. It sounded like the maid was saying something.

"Tch, everywhere I go nothing but nuisances around." The maid said this time a bit more louder as she scratches the back of her head.

She glares at Gorison with an extremely cold look in her eyes that could freeze the flames of hell.

"Look here, you overgrown monkey. I have no intention of marrying anyone especially not out of the human species." The maid coldly responded. "So beat it. Come back when you learn how to do simple math."

The maid turns back and leaves not wanting to deal with this anymore.

Looks like the maid didn't need Dio's help. Still if she was going to reject someone at least do it more gently. Otherwise, the other party won't take it well. Dio was now more concerned about what Gorison was going to do after being given such a harsh rejection. There was no way he'd stay quiet.

"I'm in love~" Gorison stares at the maid's fleeting figure with hearts in his eyes.

Dio face faults.

Okay, that wasn't the reaction Dio was expecting.

"That unbending will and headstrong personality. She's the perfect woman."

This guy was stronger (mentally) than Dio thought. So this was how a masochist acted. It's no wonder Lunette hated that mint haired teammate of her's. He couldn't get how someone could like pain.

"Marry me~" The gorilla man charges at the maid who turned around.

"I told you."

The maid grabs the back of Dio's collar.

Dio was slightly confused why she did so.

"I ain't marrying no gorilla!"

And throws him at Gorison like a baseball. She threw him so hard that both Dio and the gorilla man ended up crashing all the way through a wall.

Lidusis as well as Lapis and Linus could only stared dumbfounded with their mouths hanging open. They weren't the only ones as the other guests in the lobby also shared the same reaction.

"Oh boy, she's done it now..." Axel could only face palm at this.

Wait, did Lidusis hear him correctly. She?

"Phoebe!" Lalita runs over to the maid's side. "Look at what I made!"

Lalita shows the girl named Phoebe the crow origami he made.

"Oh, Leader." Phoebe takes notice of Lalita's presence.

Now Lidusis was confused.

Returning Lidusis back to his table with Phoebe and Lalita present, Axel begins to explain things to Lidusis as well as Lapis and Linus. Unfortunately, Dio was knocked out at the moment as he had yet to regain consciousness after the previous incident still lying on the ground over an unconscious Gorison where Lunette threw him at the latter.

"This is our teammate who was previously out on a mission and returned, Phoebe." Axel introduced Phoebe to Lidusis, Lapis, and Linus. "She's also the one who got the rest of the ingredients for your friend's medicine."

Before they had thought Axel was over exaggerating when he said all that stuff about Phoebe, but now they understand after seeing what she had just done.

"By the way, she has the strength of a mad gorilla so you're better off not pissing her off."

"Who are calling a gorilla?!" Lunette punches Axel in the face.

"See."

They see. When he called her gorilla, he was referring to her strength.

"Physically, she's the strongest one out of all of us despite her appearance. And for the record, she's way older than she looks. She's turning—"

"Oops, my hand slipped."

Lunette punches Axel again before he reveals her age.

"... this year..."

Somehow, that one he had to see it coming. Even they knew women were sensitive about their age for reasons beyond their male understanding.

"Anyway, what's with you? Why were you late today? I thought you said you'd be here earlier. What took you so long?" Axel returned back to the matter at hand. Last time he contacted her through their communication crystals, he clearly remembered Phoebe saying that she'd be back in no time after finishing up her mission.

"Can't be helped. I got all the stuff and was on my way here. But while I was in the forest, a glass jar came out of nowhere and knocked me out."

Glass jar? Lapis and Lidusis stiffen upon the news. They had a feeling they knew where this was headed.

"Glass jar?"

"Yeah, a glass jar came flying out of nowhere from the sky and hit square in the head. I was out cold, because of it."

"I think you must have been delirious or something. Glass jars don't come flying out of nowhere."

"Tell that to the large bump on my head!"

This was bad. If what Phoebe said was true, then the reason why she was late was because of them. But that they couldn't say that not after seeing what Phoebe did to Dio who only tried to help her.

"Uhm, was there something you needed?" Lapis quickly changes the topic directing his question to Axel.

"That's right. I'm here to tell you that your friend is awake now, but—"

Before Axel could finish, Lapis and Linus interrupts him.

"What?! He's awake!"

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier?!"

Lapis and Linus rushes over to where Rood is.

Sigh~

Axel just sighs.

* * *

After Axel took Lidusis and Dio to see Rood, Phoebe went to check up on Lunette. Not because she was worried about the pink haired girl, but because she wanted to take a closer look at the medicine she brewed. The recipe was originally her's. And since Lunette was using her recipe, she wanted to make sure that her fellow female teammate didn't do anything that would mess up the medicine. Well, she knew that the ingredients she got were spot on since she got what was needed except for the one's in Xatyre.

Looking at the ingredients set on the table along with mortar and pestle, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. From the looks of it, it didn't look like she didn't anything wrong. It seems that she followed all the proper procedures that is until one thing caught her eye picking up the Flaxroot Dio and the others got.

* * *

"Rood!"

"Rood-nim!"

Dio and Linus were the first ones to burst in through the door to the room Rood was in followed by Lapis. Then Axel who brought Lidusis with him after Dio ran after Lapis and Linus at the news of Rood's awakening.

Like Axel said, Rood had woken up. He looked much more livelier than before as his complexion was better.

Both Dio and Linus burst into tears and jump on Rood hugging the latter tightly.

"R-Rood, you're alright!"

"I'm so glad that you're alive..."

Dio and Linus continue on sobbing. Even Lapis was so relieved to see Rood awake and healthy. Lidusis too was happy to see Rood in better health now. He had missed him during the time the blond was bedridden.

"Like I said, it wasn't anything life threatening..." Axel sweat drops at Linus's remark. "But there is one issue..."

Huh? This caught Lapis and Lidusis's attention. What did he mean by issue?

"He..." Axel begins.

Taking a while to finally come back to reality, Rood found him being hugged tightly by two people crying and saying a bunch of stuff.

"Who are you people?" Rood asked.

"... has amnesia."


	39. Chapter 39: Case of Amnesia

Chapter 39: Case of Amnesia

Did he hear that right? Dio could have sworn he had misheard that. His ears must have been playing tricks on him. It sounded like Rood said that he didn't know who he was. And what's more was that Axel said that Rood had amnesia. The guy sure knew how to joke at a time like this. He had to admit the timing was perfect. He and Rood must have planned it together. That must be it. That has to be it. There was no way Rood could have forgotten them.

"Rood, what are you talking about? It's me, Dio, your best friend." Dio lightly said to Rood.

"Friend? Is that who you are to me? I'm sorry about I really don't remember anything other than what I've been told." Rood genuinely apologized to Dio for not remembering him. The only thing he knows is what Axel told him when he first woke up. That his name was Rood Chrishi and that he was a student of a famous school called Helios.

Seriously? He lost his memories? This was a great blow to Dio as he did not see this coming. Several strands of his hair stick in a dishevel.

"I don't really know this happened, but when he woke up the first thing he asked was who I was and then who he was." Axel explained. When Rood started waking up, Axel greeted him if he was feeling better until Rood asked who Axel was and who he was.

"So that means that Rood-nim has even forgotten about me?" Tears well up in his eyes, Linus couldn't believe this. This was the absolute worst. To be forgotten by his hero and idol, there was nothing worse than that.

"No, I'm pretty sure he doesn't need to remember you. But to think, he can't even remember them." Lapis knew that Rood not remembering him or Linus wasn't much of an issue. The problem was that Rood couldn't even remember Lidusis or Dio, the two people he was closest to. And since he couldn't remember who he was, it's likely that Rood has lost all of his memories.

"No way, I don't want Rood-nim to forget about me!" Linus whined.

"Excuse me, but who are you people to me?" Rood asked since he didn't recognize any of them.

"I'm Linus En Grium, your biggest fan. You were always with me not once leaving my side. And you let me sleep with you."

"Don't go making up lies! You'll only confuse him!" Lapis delivers a hand chop to Linus in the head. Lapis clears his throat. "Ahem, ignore what this idiot just said."

Lapis points to Linus after pushing him to the side.

"I'm Lapis Yuan Nuadly, your big brother!" Lapis told Rood with a serious face.

"No, you're not!" Dio pushes Lapis away from Rood before anymore of this nonsense continues. "Rood, can't you remember me, your closest and best friend?!"

"..." Rood just gives him a blank look of distrust. "I'm sorry, but is this another lie?"

After listening to Linus and Lapis's statements, he grew wary of Dio's words. Something in him told him not to believe him.

"Why am I the only one being treated like that?! How come even without your memories I'm still treated the same?!" Dio cried. This just wasn't fair.

"Rood..." Lidusis called his friend's name. This couldn't be. Rood forgot about them?

"Who are you?"

Those cold, empty words struck Lidusis right in the heart.

This couldn't be happening...

* * *

Giving Rood some time to himself, Axel sends Dio, Lapis, and Linus away for the moment so that they could continue their discussion elsewhere leaving Lidusis with the amnesic blond. He needed someone to keep Rood company since he had lost his memories and didn't even know who he was. So he let Lidusis, the closest person to Rood (from his perspective), remain by Rood's side. It got a bit hectic and annoying when Dio, Lapis, and Linus were all opposed to it as they wanted to stay with Rood, but Axel denied them of their request for the sake of that child. He had a feeling that leaving one of them alone with Rood would prove to be detrimental to him for more reasons than one.

Axel took Dio, Lapis, and Linus to a vacant room where they would hold their discussion along with one other person who had an idea what caused Rood's memory loss.

Holding a certain leafy herb in her hands, a bit of sweat drips down from Phoebe's cheek. Dio, Lapis, and Linus recognized that leafy herb as the Flaxroot they got for Dio's medicine.

"This isn't Flaxroot..." Phoebe wasn't sure how to explain this properly to them. "This is Meroroot..."

Nor was she sure how to put this delicately to them.

"Meroroot?" Lapis repeated. That wasn't the Flaxroot they got.

"Although similar in appearance, they are two different herbs. Since they're from the genus branch, their basic structures aren't too far off with slight differences. Similar to how chervil and parsley are similar but can be used differently. These slight differences in them can be crucial depending on what they're mixed with."

"What does that mean?" Linus asked confused about the whole thing.

"Basically, it means that although the Meroroot is not harmful and normally wouldn't cause memory loss. But when mixed with certain other components, it can create an unnecessary side effect." Phoebe explained. "Usually, Meroroot is just a medical herb used to sooth and relieve headaches. However because this recipe used several ingredients that shouldn't be mixed with Meroroot, it ended up giving the medicine an amnesic side effect to the patient. Since both Meroroot and Flaxroot are from the same genus, it didn't hinder the potency of the medicine and can be used as a substitute if Flaxroot is not available. However several ingredients must be substituted if Meroroot is used in place of Flaxroot to prevent any problems in the medicine. And because this didn't happen, we have our current situation: an amnesic patient."

"Isn't there anything we can do to restore Rood's memories?!" Dio didn't like this situation. Although he didn't like it when Rood would tease him and play some harsh jokes at him, that didn't mean he wanted Rood to be like this.

"I've never really dealt with memory loss before, but I can look up some ways that would help. I won't guarantee anything though." This was a first for Phoebe.

"So you don't have some remedy for this like that medicine that can cancel out the side effect?" Axel asked his pink and blue haired teammate.

"I would have made it by now if I did. I'll go see if there's anything in my books that fix memory loss. Until then you kids try to restoring his memory. Try showing him around your classmates or something, he'll probably remember something if you do."

"Will it work?!" Dio earnestly hoped that it would.

"No way." Phoebe coldly answered. "But it's better than nothing. Usually, people with amnesia try to remember who they are by meeting people they used to know before they lost their memories. And sometimes it works."

Dio, Lapis, and Linus brighten up upon hearing this.

"But most of the time, it doesn't." Phoebe bluntly put unintentionally crushing their hopes.

"Usually, a very strong jolt is needed to stir up something. Try getting him to remember something or someone that left a big impression on him." Axel suggested. "Although his mind might not remember, if you stir up something from his heart, he's more likely to remember. Memories tend to fade away from the mind, but feelings etched deep within the heart can't be erased."

A big jolt... he said.

Someone who left a big impression on Rood...

Stir up something from his heart...

Deep within...

!

That's it! Dio, Lapis, and Linus got it. A way to recover Rood's memories.

* * *

If it was someone who left a deep impression on Rood, only one person came to mind. Someone who would be hard to forget and would be deeply etched into Rood's mind. Someone who played a huge part in Rood's school life.

"So what are you doing here?" Displeased, Chevel grumpily questioned his classmate's sudden intrusion upon his living quarters. Not just that but even that Eternal Idun, Lapis, was with him as usual. Even Lidusis and his friend, Dio Varus, showed up with them. And to top it all off, they brought the one person Chevel didn't want to see: Rood Chrishi.

But there was something a bit off about Rood though.

"So Rood-nim, do you remember him?" Linus rudely points to Chevel who was irritated when the latter ignored his question.

"Ah, I remember. He's that playboy, homosexual upperclassman who like boys in drag and shamelessly goes after men's butts, Homo-sunbae." Rood honestly answered.

"All right, who was it that fed him those lies?!" Chevel angrily demanded from the others. First, they barge in his room. And now he gets insulted like this. Was this some kind of joke they were playing on him?!

Linus and the others fill him in on what's going on as well as the blunder with the Flaxroot and how Rood lost his memories. So they're currently trying to stir up some lost memories in him by having him meet Chevel hoping that would get him to remember something.

"So that's it..." Rood lost his memories. That would explain why they showed up unannounced at his front door. But still..._ What the hell was with that introduction?!_

"Oh yeah, before we came here, we told Rood a bit about you so that he wouldn't get confused when he saw you." Linus disclosed.

"Don't give me that shit! You only told him about the bad stuff about me! And I'm not even a homosexual in the first place!"

"Nice to meet you..." Rood courteously greeted Chevel.

"N-No, you don't have to be so formal..." Chevel was not used to Rood acting so nice to him

"Homo-sunbae."

"I told you I'm a homo!" Chevel retorted. He needed to clear up his image before things get worse. "You've got the wrong idea. They were only joking when they said that stuff. I'm not a homosexual!"

"Is that so..." Rood responded indifferently. He looked like he could hardly care whether Chevel was a homosexual or not.

"Why do you look like you could possibly care less about me?! Does that mean you act the same towards me regardless of your memories?!"

"Really?" Dio turned to his amnesic friend. "Do you remember something?"

"No, I don't. It's just that from the very depths of my being, I feel that he's nothing more than an annoying, worthless good-for-nothing."

"Are you sure that isn't Lapis?" Linus asked in case Rood got mixed up between Chevel and Lapis. "They are both blond."

"He definitely remembered something?! He even called me a 'good-for-nothing!' Wait, does that mean that's how he's always saw me?!" Chevel retorted followed by Lapis.

"Linus, you jerk! What do you mean by that?!"

"Good job, Chevel. You stirred up some memories!" Linus pats Chevel on the shoulder and gives him a thumb's up.

"That doesn't make me happy!"

"Do you remember Chevel now?" Linus points to Chevel in hopes that he brought up some memories in Rood.

"No." Rood shook his head.

So seeing Chevel wasn't enough. Alright, then they've got to go with plan B. Switching to their next plan, Linus takes out some placards this time as slides for a picture story than signs.

Just what were they up to this time. Chevel didn't have a good feeling about this.

"As you know, Chevel is a Hereis like me and is my classmate too. He's extremely childish and the school's biggest bully. He used to pick on your friend, Lidusis Dien Artian, and still does."

"Wait a minute! No, I don't! And what have you've been telling him before you got here?!"

"Since you still haven't remembered anything yet. We'll tell you more about your school life with Chevel." Ignoring Chevel's outburst, Linus continues on. "And to make it entertaining, we put in some visuals to help."

Before arriving, they asked Lalita to draw some pictures in the form a picture story for them.

Chevel didn't see anything wrong with this that is if only he knew how wrong he was.

"Due to your weak constitution, you weren't able to go to Helios until one month after school started." The first slide shows Rood being introduced in class by Professor Heil. The chibi style gave it a cartoonish feel like a story from a picture book. "You were assigned to Professor Heil's class, but several things happened so a new professor was assigned to your class."

Although it was vague, Chevel knew that Linus couldn't say that his class's original professor was actually a grotesque, homicidal maniac who nearly killed his own students. That would only just confuse the kid who didn't even know who he was. For the moment, it was kind of (?) good in a way since Chevel didn't have to be scared of him right now. But if he does anything to anger him, by the time his memories return, Chevel might have to quit school. Amnesia or not, it'll only be a matter of time before Rood's memory returns. Doing anything to him would only postpone the inevitable. He knew better than that.

"That's when you met me, your first and best friend." Dio proudly announced.

However Rood looked just as apathetic and indifferent as he was when Dio said the same thing before he first saw the dark blue haired Idun.

Dio held back the tears and continued to put up a strong front but to a sad degree where he practically looked like he was on the verge of crying. "Th... Then I took you on a tour of the school where we met Chevel Phon Hadelio in the library."

Linus switched to the next slide showing Rood and Dio on the ground floor of the library while Chevel was leaning over the railing of the third floor with Anna and Manon by his side. For some reason, the Chevel in here was kind of mischievous as he had a pair of horns growing from his head and an evil look on his face.

"Hey! What's with that picture?! I don't look like that!" Chevel took offense to that.

"And while you were playing tag with your friend, Lidusis Dien Artian." Linus took over telling the story as he switches over to the next slide showing Chevel over a balcony rail stepping on Lidusis in front of Rood. That was when Rood firsthand saw Chevel's bullying ways. This Chevel was depicted more eviler than before as he had not just horns but also large bat wings growing from his back. His face looked more sinister this time. "You met Chevel again."

"Why is it getting more eviler than before?!" Just what kind of impression were they trying to give Rood. Are they trying to lower his image?! If they were going to make a picture story out of it, at least, get the pictures consistent.

Linus then switches to the next slide where Rood shoved Chevel off the railing as he did when the latter annoyed him. "Funny, isn't it..."

Linus found Chevel's misery to be entertaining.

"You don't have to show him that!" Chevel wanted to forget about that black stain in his school life.

The next slide shows Manon and the Klads picking on Rood's class with Chevel sinisterly watching in the background as the Klads have Lidusis tied up to a large practice target.

"Then out of spite, Chevel called up his Klad henchmen to get even with you and caused a big uproar in your class."

The worst. What kind of sick person does that. Rood glares at Chevel as if he were garbage.

"Wait, I didn't do it!" Chevel tries to defend himself.

Moving on, Linus switches over to the next slide showing Rood standing triumphantly over Chevel's body and the Klad's.

"But thanks to Rood-nim, Chevel's evil ways were put to an end as Rood-nim saved everyone and won naturally. I wished I could have seen Rood-nim's magnificent figure as he gallantly comes to aid of his classmates." Linus narrated.

"You bastard! Are you trying to ruin my image?!"

Enough. Chevel had enough of this. Before Linus went to the next slide, Chevel puts an end to this awful story.

"So remember anything?" Dio asked his amnesic, blond friend.

"Sadly, nothing at the moment." Rood shakes his head. "But I did learn something..."

It wasn't what they originally planned, but this was an improvement. Dio wondered what did Rood learn from this.

"That Homo-sunbae is the absolute worst degenerate." Rood bluntly deadpanned.

Chevel instantly becomes depressed upon hearing Rood's image of him. Why was this happening to him...

No sooner did the door to Chevel's room burst open as the intruder forcefully made his way in along with two companions.

"Good news, you bed-wetting babies! Phoebe found a way to help recover your friend's memory!" Axel announced.

Ignoring the fact that Axel called them bed-wetting babies, the news of Rood's memory recovery was more astounding. Was there really a way to get back Rood's memories?!

"Although she said that it's not guaranteed to work, it's still worth a shot to try." Axel informed them. "Just follow me and I'll take you to..."

Axel stops midway of his sentence when he makes eye contact with Chevel who was slightly puzzled by the black haired youth's reaction to him.

"Oh, don't worry. A homo like you is more than welcome to come as long as you don't touch anyone's ass." Axel bluntly said.

"It was you!" Chevel just realized who the culprit was behind telling Rood those insidious lies about him. Thinking about it, the others only introduced him as a bully which he was, but that was in the past. So meaning that someone else labelled him a 'homo' to Rood, because he definitely wasn't one and the others knew that at least he thinks. Not just that, but Axel was the one who discovered that Rood had amnesia and must have told him several things.

"I only told the kid a little about you guys to fill him in on what's going on."

So it wasn't just Chevel! He had a bad feeling about this. If his description of them was anything like his, then he can already imagine what he's going to say.

"You're the annoying, stupid looking moron." Rood remembered what Axel told him about Dio.

Hearing this directly from Rood's mouth made Dio cry even if he was just repeating what Axel told him.

"And you're the scaredy cat loner."

Lidusis sweat drops. Just what was Axel telling Rood when they were gone?

"You're the nosy mother-in-law." Rood turns to Lapis and then Linus. "And you're the creepy pedophile."

"Wait, I'm no mother-in-law! I'm a Big Brother!"

"And I'm no pedophile. I just like Rood-nim, not kids!"

Lapis and Linus clarified.

"That's what you have a problem with!" Chevel retorted. Not so much as being insulted was the issue but rather the insults themselves.

Lalita tugs on Chevels shirt and asks him, "So you're not a homo?"

"Of course NOT!" Chevel immediately denied.

"But Phoebe says that all men with long blond hair like a girl were homos especially ones that come from high class families." Lalita clearly remembered his female teammate telling him that a long time ago.

"You were tricked! That's nothing but a lie!" Now that was just plain prejudice. Just because he has long blond hair and came from a noble upbringing that doesn't make him a homosexual.

Hearing Lalita's words, that did make sense in a way as most guys in homosexual comics were like that. Linus, Dio, and Lapis keep their distance from Chevel as they slowly back away from him. Linus keeps Rood away from Chevel protecting his idol's chastity from his homosexual classmate who targeted cute boys in drag.

"I'm not a homo!" Chevel defended but to no avail as they did not believe him.


	40. Chapter 40: Memory Dive

**Hello everyone!**

**Unfortunately, I have sad news to give you guys. Lately, I've been busy with school work and other stuff so I haven't be able to have enough time to keep up with my weekly updates. And so after this update, Unknown Entity will be a monthly release. **

**I hope you all understand.**

* * *

Chapter 40: Memory Dive

Doing his job, Axel brought them to the room where their friend once resided in. Awaiting their arrival was Phoebe who was standing beside the bed. If what Axel told them was true that there really was a way to recover Rood's memories, Dio will take any chance he gets.

"Do you really have a way to get back Rood's memories?" Dio asked wanting to confirm Axel's words.

"I found one, but there's no guarantee that'll work though." Phoebe explained. "Originally, this method wasn't used to recover memory loss but to interlock two separate minds. The chances of memory recovery are quite slim since it hasn't been used like that. And not to mention this is my first attempt in using this method so I can't guarantee any success on the first try."

The more they listen the more difficult it becomes for them to understand all of them except for Lapis, the walking magic encyclopedia. It sounded fairly complicated based on Phoebe's explanation.

"So can you get back Rood's memories?" That was Dio's prior concern at the moment.

"Not me. I am simply creating the path leading to his memories... Whether he remembers or not is not upon me but solely on you."

On him?!

"More specifically, it's the one who's going to dive into the kid's mind." Phoebe clarified. "Like I said, this method only creates the chance to get back his memories. However he can only regain his memories depending on the performance of who I send."

So basically, whether Rood will remember or not will depend on them. That was a heavy load on one's mind.

"The mind is a maze of corridors filled with twists and turns. And sometimes, you may end up seeing something you shouldn't. Right now, your friend's mind is probably in a haze of darkness completely devoid of anything. It'll be your job to go in and unlock the hidden memories inside him, but I do advise you on one thing. You're likely to encounter something that not even your friend was aware of regardless of his memory loss. Inside the mind, there are many things that people do not wish to know so they hide the truth deep within themselves. For your's as well your friend's sake, tread carefully. Least you wish to make it out in one piece."

Tread carefully... They didn't need to be told that. This is a delicate human mind they're talking about. Who knows what could possibly happen if they make one mishap inside Rood's mind.

"In those words, I'm sending off one of you into his mind. And it's up to that person to get him to recover the kid's memories." Phoebe stated it in terms so simple that even a five year old could understand.

Diving into one's mind was a very serious matter. And could be dangerous for both the sender and Rood. This wasn't something to push off to the side. Even Linus couldn't take this lightly. They did want to help, but if they make a mistake, they could end up affecting Rood's mind.

"Incidentally, you'll also be seeing other sides to the kid that you haven't seen and will probably learn more about him than you ever have."

At this, Dio, Linus, and Lapis immediately raise up their hands at the chance to sneak a peek at Rood's hidden past.

"That includes all kinds of trauma and emotional scars that he may not have known even with his memories. Since you'll be connected to him, you'll also be experiencing his feelings and emotions throughout the entire time. On the note, this is my first attempt at this so I'm not a 100% certain if I'll be able to pull this off or if it'll work for that matter. So far it's a 50 - 50 chance. Worse case scenario, I may end up accidentally permanently separating your mind and body."

Okay, now all hands were down as they were reluctant of the risks.

Chevel sweat drops at the idiot trio's display of comedy.

Despite the risks, they all knew if it were to help Rood they would do anything. Still, this was a big task. And the first attempt is still filled with uncertainty.

"So who's up first?" Axel nonchalantly brought up since it didn't really concern him in any way.

"Lapis, of course!" Linus volunteered (more like sacrificed) Lapis for the job.

"What?! You jerk! Offering me up like a sacrifice! Why I ought a..."

"Reject!" Phoebe immediately refused.

"Yeah, rejected!" Lapis eagerly agreed with Phoebe until he took a few seconds to process what Phoebe had said. "Wait, why?!"

Although he was glad that he wasn't made as the first sacrificial pawn, he felt offended by how fast the older woman rejected him.

"The one who I'm sending is you." Phoebe points to Dio who confusedly pointed to himself.

"Me?"

"That's right. From what I've gathered, you're the closest person to Rood Chrishi and the first person to officially befriend him. You also have known him the longest for the duration of his stay in Helios. Therefore, it would be wise to send the one with the closest relation to him."

Hearing Phoebe's explanation, Dio grinned in embarrassment as his cheeks flush. Never had anyone said that. It made him so happy to hear that someone could see how close he was to Rood. Finally, someone got it. This Phoebe woman had really good eyes.

"Then in that case, send me!" Linus volunteered himself as he wanted to be the closest person to Rood.

"No, if you need the closest person to him, then I should go." Lapis insisted.

It seems that the three of them no longer cared about the possibility of being permanently separated from their bodies as they were all gunning for the position of being the closest person to Rood.

Chevel could only sweat drop at the whole charade. What a bunch of idiots. Now they were acting like kids.

Chevel turned his head to his childhood friend.

"What about you, Lidusis? You're pretty close to him compared to others." _Seeing as how he casually threatens me for your sake._

Close, huh? It's true he sees Rood as an important person in his life and is more than willing to go into Rood's mind even at the risk of possible failure if it means saving his friend. But is he really the closest person to Rood. After all, Rood knew things about Dio that he didn't know like how he wasn't human. And Dio probably knew things that he didn't know about Rood.

"Besides if anything happens, it's no big deal." Phoebe deadpanned.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?!" Dio cried.

"Anyway, come over here." Phoebe gestures Rood to walk to her and has him sit on the bed while she takes out something: a bottle of what appears to be perfume.

What would she need with that the others wondered except for Axel who knew what the older woman was going to do? Since she carried that with her, she was a girl after all despite all the things Axel told them about her.

However instead of using it on herself as they initially thought, the pink blue haired woman sprayed Rood and right in the face. Not a moment sooner did Rood fall backwards into deep slumber.

"Gya, Rood-nim!" Linus cried out at the sight of his currently amnesic idol losing consciousness.

"You witch! What do you think you're doing to Rood!" Dio shouted at the culprit behind Rood's state of unconsciousness.

Before things get complicated, Axel enlightens the five students of his teammate's actions.

"For this to work, this method requires both parties to be in a state of unconsciousness so that Phoebe can transfer this thing's consciousness into your friend's mind. She only put your friend to sleep with that shady concoction of her's."

Now said students were dumbfounded. He just admitted that it was shady. Was that really right to say?

"It's completely harmless just a little sleeping drug if you will. She usually has a hard time falling asleep so she made that."

So it was only a sort of sleeping medication.

Then all of a sudden the room got colder. Not just that but they could feel a very dark and malevolent presence in the room. Dio in particular. He felt shivers down his spine.

"So what was this about a witch..." Phoebe glared down at Dio as her face slightly twitches. Despite holding back her rampaging emotions, her displeasure in Dio's choice of words was evident in the dark aura surrounds her.

This was bad. She's mad. Dio knew wasn't going to end well... for him.

"Y-You see..." Dio tried to defend but to no avail as Phoebe sent him a sucker punch right in the jaw.

"Who are you calling a witch?!" Phoebe yelled out.

Ah, now Dio finally understood why Axel said all those stuff about her and called her a gorilla. Without a doubt, all of it was definitely not an exaggeration. They were 100% real especially about that part with the monster gorilla strength. This woman sure knew how to throw a mean punch that would even KO a high ranked demon. How could someone like her pack such a powerful punch.

Slowly, Dio could feel his consciousness drifting away from him.

Not long did it take for him to completely black out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Urg..."

Coming back to his senses, Dio felt a piercing light shining through his eyelids. The brightness was so blinding that it was hard to remain unconscious. Oddly enough, he could have sworn he was hearing something. A kind of small voice. And something that was nudging him too.

_"Hello..."_

There was again.

_"Excuse me, but are you alright?"_

Curious as to who was talking to him, Dio opens his eyes to the bright clear sky. The sudden contrast from darkness to light hurt Dio's eyes, but that didn't matter. Just who was talking to him? And why did it sound so familiar?

"Oh, you're finally awake." The second thing to greet Dio's eyes after the sky was the face of his close friend, Rood Chrishi, who had his face in front of Dio's though upside down. Rood was hugging his knees as he was leaning over Dio. He was seated a few inches away over Dio's head while Dio was lying on the ground flat on his back. It didn't take him long to realize that he was in the middle of an alley.

But more than that.

"Rood!" Grabbing both of Rood's arms, Dio closely examines Rood's face. Without a doubt, this was Rood. But it was strange how he was dressed. Instead of his usual Helios uniform, Rood was dressed casually. Plastered on his face was a rather perplexed expression. Since Dio did grab him all of a sudden, it wouldn't be surprising if he startled him.

"Do I know you?" Rood questioned the dark blue haired stranger. As far as he knows, he never met anyone like Dio.

"It's me, Dio!" Dio answered until he realized something very important. "Wait, you have amnesia so you wouldn't know me very well, but I did reintroduce myself to you so you should recognize me... "

Dio starts muttering to himself which starts to creep Rood out even more.

"Unless, you got amnesia again..."

Stumped by Dio's rambling, Rood grew more and more wary of the stranger. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to check on him.

Horror struck Dio at the idea of Rood forgetting him. Once was bad enough, but twice was just...

"Don't tell you actually got amnesia again?!" Dio yelled out in horror only to be punched once more and in the same spot Phoebe initially punched him beforehand.

Before Dio could get back up or do anything, Rood ran far far away from him.

What the heck was that for? He knew Rood was acting on reflexes but to punch out of nowhere. That hurt. And this wasn't the first time he did so. Memory loss or not, Rood was still the same violent person he was.

Wait, memory loss!

Now he remembers. Phoebe had sent him to Rood's subconsciousness. But in order to do so, both of him and Rood had to be unconscious. She probably did that after she attacked him like a wild gorilla. Axel wasn't kidding about her being a violent savage. Despite her cute appearance, she had the strength of a behemoth. That glare of her's nearly made him wet himself not that he actually did fortunately.

If the spell worked, then that must mean that this is the inside of Rood's mind. Most likely apart of Rood's memories. Then in that case, it's no wonder Rood acted the way he did. It wasn't that he had amnesia. It was because he was in the a part of Rood's memory before Rood went to Helios and met him. It's likely that this the time period in Rood's memories takes place prior to his admittance to Helios. However one thing did bother him...

_How the hell am I supposed to get Rood's memories back?!_

Dang it, that woman just sent him here without any proper instructions. Thinking about it, isn't there one more critical thing to worry about.

_How do I get back?!_

It just struck him that he had absolutely no idea to recover Rood's memories let alone return back to his body.

* * *

Meanwhile, as for the woman who sent Dio into Rood's mind without any prior warning or instruction, she was diligently watching over the two unconscious bodies on the bed. Originally, she intended to leave Dio's unoccupied body on the ground. However due to the other kids' protests, she arranged his body next to Rood's on the bed keeping watch on both of them in case any unfavorable situations may turn up.

"Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?" Phoebe wondered. For some reason, it felt like there was something really important she had to remember but had no idea what it was. Only drew a blank.

"Must be old age. You know what they say, 'First thing to go is the mind.'" Axel bluntly said out loud.

Only to receive a deadly sleeper hold from the older woman.

"Who are you calling old, you cheeky brat?!" So she was a bit older than the rest of them, but that didn't make her an old hag. In terms of appearance, she almost looked the youngest after their leader anyway.

"It's precisely because you use those old people words that you sound like one."

That wasn't the best way to speak to someone who was currently choking the life out of him.

Phoebe's hold tightens.

This was painful for the peanut gallery to watch. Despite Axel's disapproval, Lidusis, Chevel, Linus, and Lapis remained in the room. Phoebe didn't care whether they stayed or not so long as they didn't make a ruckus or caused them any trouble.

"We're done!" Lalita bursts in through the door with his complete set of 1,000 cranes or at least a giant one made from a thousand cranes.

"Boss."

"Leader." Phoebe stops tightening her hold at the sight of her leader.

"What are you two doing?" Lalita questioned.

"Just disciplining an impudent brat on manners." Phoebe releases her hold over Axel's neck.

"He got what he deserved." Arete said to Axel. "After all, you've got to treat your elders with more respect."

Axel had nothing to say in retaliation to Arete's words.

"You've got a death wish too..." Phoebe glared at Arete.

"Hey..." Lalita spoke while squatting next to the bed where Rood and Dio lied. "When are they going to wake up?"

Lalita was curious as to when Rood and Dio would regain consciousness as he wanted to give Rood the cranes he made.

At this, the room goes silent as a cold wind passed by from the open window.

Ah, thinking about it, Phoebe never really did tell Dio that or what he was supposed to do to get Rood's memories back.

"Whoops." Phoebe let out her clear mistake after sending Dio in Rood's subconsciousness.

"You mean to say you sent him without telling him what to do?!" Chevel yelled out in horror.

This was plain ridiculous. Who uses an unknown spell on someone and sends them into someone else's mind that may or may not work without telling them the proper procedures to their mission or how they'll get out.

"Told you the first thing to go is the mind." Axel blurted out.

***BONK***

"Getting out isn't really that much of an issue. I can just bring him back." Phoebe explained while Axel rubbed the newly formed bump on his head.

"Really!" Lidusis inquired.

"Yeah, I can just periodically monitor his performance by sending in my consciousness in and come back. That's why I'm on guard duty here. Although he won't be able to get out unless I release the spell so I have to keep tabs on your friend's status time from time."

"Then how does he get back Rood Chrishi's memories?" Chevel asked.

"That's the more difficult part." Phoebe scratches her head. "I only recently found this. And as I said, it wasn't originally meant to recover memories. It's more primal use was to uncover hidden secrets and information inside other people's minds mainly spies or enemy soldiers. As for getting back your friend's memories that part is left a mystery to me."

Lidusis's heart filled with anxiety tightens. This can't be. This was their only hope and yet...

Lapis and Linus shared the same sentiment as Lidusis as they too wanted this to work.

Chevel felt awkward in this gloomy party. He wanted Rood to remember, yes. But the depressing atmosphere around those three was killing him.

"However I do have one hypothesis that may help in recovering your friend's memories."

There was a way...

Hearing this, Lidusis, Lapis,and Linus slightly brighten up.

"Though I'm not a 100% guaranteed that it'll work."


	41. Chapter 41: Road to Memory

Chapter 41: Road to Memory

This was bad. No, this was the worst. He's in the worst possible situation right now. Not only did he have no way of retrieving Rood's memories but he also no way of going back and asking that she-beast woman how to get Rood's memories back. Left with no other option, Dio roams around the town in Rood's memories. Since this was the inside of Rood's mind, there wasn't much he could do. For now, he'll just take a peak at Rood's memories. He was curious as to what kind of life Rood had prior to his arrival to Helios.

Despite all their time together at Helios and their close friendship, Dio hardly knew a thing about Rood's past. This was a golden opportunity to find out more about Rood. It wasn't every day he got to dive into his best friend's head and see his past. He was curious about Rood's lifestyle and past. Rood never really did talk much about himself or his childhood.

Since the Rood from this part of Rood's mind had already ran out on him after Dio (unintentionally) spooked him, the only place Dio could think of to find him would be one place.

Passing by all the Opion magicians, Dio got the whereabouts of the Master of Opion from the receptionist and was on his way to where said Master was at. Chances are that Rood would be with his master. Aside from Opion, Dio can't really think of any other place Rood could be at unless he was taking a mission as the Black Magician, but that's unlikely since he just saw Rood in his usual appearance instead of his awakened form. And he wouldn't be wearing casual clothes if he was going on a mission or coming back from one.

First looking around to check if anyone was near the vicinity, Dio presses his ear near the wooden door to the Master of Opion's office. The voices were kind of soft, but he could still hear the entire conversation going around as well who the voices belonged to.

"So how was your day, Rood?" Kielnode asked Rood.

"Nothing much, just met a weirdo." Rood nonchalantly answered.

Great. His first impression of Rood inside his head is that he's a weirdo.

"What?!" Kielnode screamed out in horror not that Dio could blame him.

Any guardian act the same in his position.

"He didn't do anything weird to you, did he?"

"Only grabbed my arms and said some strange stuff."

"My god!"

Listening to this, Dio definitely can't let himself be revealed in this type of situation in fear of possible retaliation from Kielnode.

"Unforgivable, to think that there was a scoundrel low enough to lay his hands on such an innocent boy. Tell me who is it! Who is this lowlife!"

From the other side of the door, Dio could hear a loud bonking sound. Sounds like Rood hit his master before Kielnode got any more weird ideas. Better leave before Rood comes out or the Master sees him.

Creak~

All Dio could do was stare into oblivion as he came face to face with his best friend and at the worst possible timing as well. What should he do?

Fortunately, the door was only part way open as Rood stopped midway when he saw Dio. So the Master didn't see Dio. On the downside, if Rood started screaming or tells his Master that Dio was the guy they were just talking about, Dio's not going to make it out of this in one piece.

Before either one could make a move, a certain sandy blond man moved in next to Rood.

"What's going on, Rood? Is someone at the door?" Kielnode was curious as to what was holding up Rood at the door when the latter was about to go out for some fresh air. "Who are you?"

Kielnode stared at the frightened Dio who looked like a deer paralyzed in front of a car's headlights.

It was official.

He was a goner.

"That uniform... You're a student at Helios." Kielnode recognized the uniform Dio was wearing as the Idun ranked uniform from Helios. What would a student from Helios be doing at Opion unless... "If you're looking for the Black Magician, he's not here."

Except that he was right in front of Dio. He knew that the man was obviously trying to hide the fact that Rood wasn't the Black Magician, but it didn't really work since Dio already knew Rood's identity.

"You're..."

"You know him, Rood?" This surprised Kielnode as he didn't expect Rood to know the kid.

"He's..."

"It's not what you think!" Dio defended himself before Rood could give his master the wrong idea. His head gazing down at the ground with his eyes shut. From their previous discussion, Dio would be lucky to get out in one piece if the Master knew he was the one Rood was talking about. He'd be skinned alive and made into dragon pelt if the man knew. "I'm not anyone suspicious! I was just"

_"What on earth are you doing?"_ A certain familiar voice asked.

Gradually lifting up his head, Dio narrowly opens one of his eyes to see rather than Rood or his master but Phoebe. And instead of being at Opion, Dio finds himself in the middle of a sea of darkness nothing but a few spheres of light in the air.

"Really, I leave you for one minute to do a simple task only to find you in this pathetic state." Phoebe huffed. "Well, I guess it's partially my fault for getting my mind preoccupied with other things while performing the spell."

Preoccupied? She had other things on her mind? This dissipated Dio's previous irritation. Now replaced with concern and worry. "What do you mean by that?"

"While I was in the middle of carrying out the spell, something had been bothering me for some time. You see... I..." Phoebe lowered gaze. "I... I found my naginata positioned differently from when I left it."

Dio nearly face faulted at Phoebe's riduculous answer.

"That's it! What the heck kind of pointless things were you thinking of in middle of such an important spell with my life hanging in the balance?!" Dio was expecting more than just that.

"Of course! It's important. That means that someone snuck into my room and took it without my permission!"

"You mean to say you sent me through all that trouble just over one weapon!"

Thinking back, Dio remembered Phoebe's teammate, Lunette, using that very same weapon on him once when they first meant when he mistook him for her. He also remembered Axel saying how the woman wouldn't be happy to find her weapon being used without permission.

"Don't sweat over that small stuff."

Except the situation she put him through wasn't exactly small.

"Anyway, a slight mishap occurred in the middle of the process that sent you to one of your friend's memories. And to make things worse, that slight mishap ended up leaving one part unfinished. Normally, when someone in your shoes dives into another person's mind and sees that person's memories, they aren't usually able to mingle in that person's memories and tinker with them as you did. But as you can guess, that part was left half done which enabled you to meddle in the kid's memories despite not being part of them."

"I-Is that bad?" Dio knew that meddling in Rood's memories were a big no no. But from the way she's explaining it, it's worse than it sounds.

"Big time. When an unidentified anomaly such as you interferes in the memory storage, your actions aren't simply erased afterwards. They are left inside. In other words, if you do something that will change your friend's memories, they will remain. For example, let's say you end up running into your friend in a time frame earlier than when you originally did meet, then that will be how your friend will remember it."

They'll be left? And Rood will remember them. His actions will prove to be very hazardous at this point if he doesn't anything to mess with Rood's memories. It's worse than it sounds. Wait, does that mean they're irreversible?

"Don't worry I knew you'd screw up something so I came to check up on you. Whatever you did, I'll be able to undo your mistakes so there'll be no trace of your activities."

That's a load off Dio's shoulders. He was worried for a second there.

"Just sit back and let me finish up. Then I'll tell you how to recover your friend's memories."

Really! She had a way! Hearing this, Dio perks up. He nearly thought he get lost in Rood's memories if he didn't find a way to get Rood's memories. All that was left was to let Phoebe finish up her work and then he'd get to hear it.

However just waiting around was boring. Out of curiosity, Dio glances over to the round sphere of light near him.

"Just so you know, those orbs of light are actually pieces of your friend's memories. I just got you of this one." Phoebe refers to the ball of memory where Dio was once in.

Looking around, Dio noticed some chains around many of the memory orbs.

"Chains?" He wondered what were they for.

"Oh, those." Hearing the word from the kid, Phoebe held the answer to his question. "Those are memories that your friend doesn't remember like the one you just came out of. They act as a suppressant and keep your friend from remembering them. If you get rid of them, he'll get back his memories."

Really! That was great!

"However I do not suggest you start indiscriminately destroying all of them." Phoebe cautiously warns Dio.

"Why?"

"Let's just say there are some things that humans are better off not knowing."

Fully understanding the meaning behind Phoebe's words, Dio decided not to press any further.

"Although that's one option, I advise you not to take it. Forcefully trying to make your friend remember will potentially damage the child's psyche. The method I will tell you afterwards is a different one. So be at ease."

Whoa, Dio almost potentially damaged Rood's mind with that idea. This was a harder mission than he thought.

"If you look closely, you can see which memory it is and what happened. Kind of like a movie."

She was right. It was like a movie being played. From the sphere of light, Dio could see a scene from Rood's memory being played on it like from a recording crystal except not being projected.

Dio recognized the memory or at least the setting. It was probably when Rood first woke up after taking his medicine. He saw Axel entering shortly after Rood woke up. Seeing the events before him made him realize how little he knew Rood. With that in mind, Dio came to a decision. He was going to get out every little thing Rood kept from him.

Still, these orbs were something. It was as if a recording crystal was being played.

"Oh and one more thing..." Phoebe added.

Seeing a part of Rood he hadn't seen before lit up several heavy feelings inside him. Rood was his friend. And it hurt him to see how useless he was when he couldn't do anything for his currently amnesic friend. Whether it was on purpose or not, he felt subconsciously drawn to his friend's mysterious past.

"Don't touch those spheres or you'll get sucked into them."

Eh?

A little too late on the warning as Dio had already had his hand on something he shouldn't be touching at all.

And just as Phoebe said, he really was sucked into it. As if being pulled through some kind of worm hole or black hole, it was like he was continuously falling through a bottomless pit of nothingness. However even this pit had a bottom. And a strangely soft one too. Lifting up his head from the soft, cottony cushion and rubbing his now sore head, Dio opens up an eye to see Rood and really close too.

That much was obvious since he was over on top of Rood who was wide awake and rose up from his slumber. Who wouldn't when someone just came crashing down from the sky on top of you? That aside, Rood was stunned to see Dio and his weird waking up call.

Rood wasn't the only in shock as Dio didn't know what to do in his awkward position with him leaning over Rood as he was gunning to pin down the blond kid. First things first, gotta get out of that position before someone comes barging in.

"What's that noise?!" Axel shouted as he barges in the room not a moment too soon or later.

Luck really wasn't on his side. At least, now he knows how Chevel felt when he and Rood along with their other two roommates saw him and Lidusis in the same predicament as him expect different position.

"Oh, you're awake." Axel pointed out seeing how Rood had returned from the land of slumber.

"That's it! That's what you're most concerned about right now?!" Dio retorted. The normal response would be 'What the hell are you doing?!' or something like 'Pardon my intrusion.' Or just close the door and pretend like nothing happened.

"Still, it was quite a surprise to see you coming out the closet like that. So you finally decided to lay your hands on your buddy. I mean you're always so touchy with him that it was completely obvious, but I didn't think you'd jump the gun like that."

"What do you mean by that?! Finally?! I was never like that to begin with?!"

"Now, now. There's no need to deny it. I'm not homo, but I'm not prejudice to them so I won't judge you."

"You're misunderstanding! It's not like that!"

"Any way, how long are you going to stay in that position? Both of your backs must getting sore right now."

That's right. Dio had completely forgot about the position he was in just now with Rood. Removing himself from Rood, Dio needed to think up something before Axel got suspicious and asked him why he was here.

"So you're awake I see. Must have been awful being attacked out of the blue by your homo friend like that." Axel begins consoling Rood. "Since your clothes are still on, I take that your a—"

Dio immediately rushes over to clasp his hand over Axel's mouth before the latter proceeds to say anymore. He didn't need to be a psychic to know what he was going to say. His face became as red as a tomato just thinking about it.

Knowing that Rood was currently amnesic, if he hears this, without a doubt, he's going to mistaken Axel's words as the truth. And the worst part is that whatever he does here affects Rood's memories.

"Uhm, who are you people?" Rood asked. Dio saw this coming since was the memory where Rood first woke up with amnesia. "And do you know where am I?"

"Huh?"

No surprise to Dio that Axel was taken back by Rood's loss of memory. That would the normal reaction to this kind of situation. However he wasn't expecting Axel's next coarse of action.

"Don't me you..." Axel's face pales as he looks at Dio with pure fright and horror.

"You're wrong! It's not what you think!"

Although Dio was glad that Axel wasn't bothering with the fact that Dio showed up out of nowhere, he would have been better off with that than having him mistaking him as a homo.

"What's with your school? It's filled nothing but homos." Axel remarked in horror taken back by the numerous of oddities in the students of Helios.

This was bad. At this rate, Axel was going to think that their school was a prep school for perverts.

"Excuse me, but do you two know me?" The currently amnesic Rood asked the two. "From the moment I woke up in this room, I had recollection of where I am or who I am for that matter or as to why I'm here. I'm hoping that you two could at least give me an idea of who I am."

Oh yeah, Dio had almost forgot that the Rood here had amnesia. So he must be more confused out them all at the moment if not the most. In this kind of situation, the most logical thing would be to tell him about himself and the people around him. Yes, that would the most common thing to do...

This certainly wasn't looking good.

Dio starts having second thoughts about it when he remembered Axel's description of him and the others from Rood. Knowing him, he's going to start nonchalantly sprouting out incredibly misleading things about them to Rood and unintentionally ruin Rood's image of them.

"First off, aside from being a fiendish homosexual beast in heat 24/7, he's a completely moron 24/7."

Forget about ruining their images, he's going to completely and utterly make them unable to show their faces to Rood.

"Homosexual? What do you mean?"

"Basically, the birds and the bees thing where a man goes after another man's ass. Though in your case, it would be considered shotacon."

_That wasn't what he referring to?!_ Dio internally retorted.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really get it."

_Who wouldn't?!_ Dio completely understood the blond's confusion.

Before Axel could continue, the door bursts open.

"Phoebe?" Axel blurted out. Now this was a surprise he didn't think he'd see his blue and pink haired teammate. "What are you doing here?"

Not just Axel but Dio too was surprised by the sight of the woman who was much older than she looked. Was this the Phoebe who sent him here? Or was this the Phoebe from this memory frame?

"That's my line. I could hear from all the way on the other side of the building."

Based on her words, this is most likely the Phoebe from Rood's memories. Dio wasn't sure how to get out of this mess. He couldn't just up and say that this was a memory from Rood's mind and that while he was in the middle of recovering Rood's memories he came here by accident.

"Just what are you numbskulls doing to create such a racket?"

Since this wasn't the Phoebe who sent him in Rood's subconscious, Dio had to act like normal and pretend that he didn't know her.

"!"

Dio was startled when Phoebe glanced over at his direction.

"And you... Don't you know that visitors aren't allowed."

Phoebe's deadly glare froze Dio stiff.

"Get out!"

Without a word of warning, Phoebe literally kicked Dio out the door.

Before making her exit, Phoebe stopped right at the door after hearing her name being called from her teammate and turned her head back.

"Hey Phoebe, you don't mind telling his friends about the kid's condition. One of them is a scaredy cat loner. Another is a nosy mother-in-law. And the last one is a creepy pedophile."

"I ain't got nothing to say for a hardcore sadist like you."

"Then will you do it for the Boss?"

Phoebe's ears perk up at this.

"I'm pretty sure he'd ask the same thing if he were here. Come to think of it, he went to fold some cranes for the kid in the lobby with Arête." Axel added in a feigning tone.

"..."

Axel waits for his female teammate's answer aside from her silent response.

"... If it's for the Leader..."

Yep, that was the answer he was waiting.

"But only for the Leader and not you."

Well, he expected that much. Phoebe would never listen to anyone except Lalita. She'd only do something if their leader asked her to or if it were for his sake but never anyone else's.

With that, Phoebe slams the door on Axel.

* * *

No one in sight. Clear of any passing by guest. She could finally let go of her mask.

Sigh~

Why did she have to go through this? And all because of one imbecile's incompetence.

"Really, what were you thinking? Causing me all this trouble..." Phoebe muttered under her breath now that she no longer had to put up that false facade any longer. "You better be prepared for the consequences after this..."

Phoebe sends a menacing death glare at the source of her troubles.

"So you're the real one?" Dio asked. After that's happened and being dragged to who knows where, Dio didn't think the person he thought was a fragment from Rood's memory was the actual conscience of the person who told him not to do the thing that caused his current situation.

"Or course, I'm real, you buffoon!" Despite her desire to pulverize Dio, Phoebe refrains from doing so considering their current predicament. "Anyway, thanks to your previous blunder, it took me a while to get here. And when I finally find you, I see that you made yet another mess for me to clean up."

Scary. That blackish aura around Phoebe as her hair starts to resemble Medusa's snake hair.

"It's not like it's on purpose! Besides, you can just fix it like you did before!"

"You idiot! You can't just come in and go out of memories and mess with them as you please thinking it's alright in the end if I fix them. The last time was okay since there wasn't that much damage, but this situation is way different than the last one. We have to get out of here before—"

Oh no, it was too late. The situation Phoebe wanted to avoid at all costs had just occurred.

The two were now face to face with the last person Phoebe had wanted Dio to run into: Dio himself. Or at least the Dio in Rood's memories.

If possible, Phoebe wanted to prevent Dio from meeting his memory counterpart. Unlike Dio, she knew the consequences that would happen should two separate beings meet.

Meanwhile, as for the two intruders who suddenly showed up, both Dio (memory counterpart) and Lidusis (memory counterpart) were in shock to see another Dio. But more than that, they were shocked by the appearance of a girl in the **boys' restroom** of all places.

Thinking about, Dio wondered why Phoebe chose to hold their talk in the very same place too. It weighed on his mind the whole time throughout their discussion.

However before either side could make a move, the ground starts shaking and cracks form on throughout the entire area. As the walls begins to crumble away, the parts where they fall apart reveal instead of the next room but a black space like the place where Dio was when Phoebe took him out of one of Rood's memories.

"What's going on?"

"It's as I feared."

"What do you mean?" Dio turned to the older woman who looked younger than her actual age.

"Have you heard of the balance of nature? Although this is not like going back in time, the fact that you shouldn't meet a certain someone of that time period is still the same. When two differing counterparts meet, it creates a paradox in the space and gives you our current situation."

So this was why she told him not to touch it. It was to prevent this. It's too late to do anything about it now. Right now, they needed a way out of this. Otherwise, who knows what will happen to them.

However asking Phoebe for an answer was futile as she and Dio got separated when the ground under them crumbled away and they fell into the endless dark space. Opening his eyes to a pitch black sky, Dio could see no sign of Phoebe near him. Rubbing his sore head, Dio gets up. The headache was killing his brain, but it soon subsided. Or least, Dio no longer cared about it anymore as his whole attention was enraptured by the black cladded figure ahead of him. Though a bit far, Dio knew that figure anywhere. That long black hair. Those black clothes. That pale skin. And those eyes.

It was him.

.

.

.

.

His master.


	42. Chapter 42: Field Day Exploration

**Saku Kinoshita, here for some news for you all. I just entered Unknown Entity in a fanfic contest called Fandom 2 in inkitt if you haven't heard of it.  
**

**I would have entered Helios Daycare too if only I had more stuff on it.**

**Feel free to check it out if you want. **

**Votes would be appreciated too.**

* * *

Chapter 42: Field Day Exploration  


No way. This was impossible. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. Never in his wildest imagination, did he think that he'd see him again. Not after what happened before. Not after he failed to protect him.

Tears drip down from Dio's cheeks.

Whether they were from joy or sadness, he didn't know. All he knew was his heart couldn't stop beating.

This nostalgic feeling was without a doubt real.

How he longed for this day to come. To think he would see him again...

Dio clenches his fists.

If only he could have done something to prevent it...

If only he could have protected him at that time...

The appearance of the one person he highly valued over all those was something Dio wanted to know. Why did he show up now of all times? And in Rood's subconsciousness no less. He wanted to know why, but he didn't care. More than anything else, he just wanted to hold him... Hold him and never let him. Not like last time. Not again.

And before he knew it, his legs were already running as if automatic. Be it the adrenaline rushing to his head or his rapidly beating heart. His desire be with him remained.

Alas, despite the amount of running he did, he was no closer to him, in fact, he was getting even further from him.

_No..._

This can't be.

_No!_

This can't be happening! Not yet!

"Don't go!" Dio shouted at the top of his lungs.

However his efforts were in vain as Dio could see him disappearing before him. No, the one disappearing wasn't him but Dio. As he disappeared, Dio reached his hand to him. Dio finally got 'his' attention when 'he' turned his head back to Dio but only to give him a solemn look as he shook his head in disapproval.

_Why?_ Why did he make that face?

He had so much to ask him. So much to tell him.

"Wait!"

He couldn't just go not like that.

"Wait!"

Not before they could talk to each other again.

.

.

.

.

.

**"WAIT!"** Dio screamed as he tried to reach for 'him' as he did back then. Heavily panting as if out of breath, Dio looked as though he just ran a marathon or saw a ghost.

This time he succeeded in grabbing something.

He grabbed Lidusis and by his jacket.

Okay, now this was awkward. The one he grabbed turned out to be Lidusis by accident. How was he going to explain this to Lidusis? However it wasn't just Lidusis he had to give an explanation to but also Chevel, Lapis, Linus, and Axel. Although that was a later time as Axel's attention was more focused on his female teammate.

"Phoebe!" Axel yelled out to wake the unconscious woman as he shook in her in hopes of her regaining consciousness but to no avail. Not just that but she was paler than usual. Axel knew she was fair skinned but this was too much.

Based on Phoebe's condition, Dio had a feeling it most likely had something to do with their previous predicament She probably wasn't as lucky as Dio when he made it out.

Nonetheless he didn't expect to see 'him' there. Glancing over to Rood from the side of his eyes, he had no doubt who Rood was. Now that he knows that he's alive, he won't lose him not again.

"Dio?" Lidusis's soft voice went unheard by his dark blue haired friend when he noticed the latter gazing their unconscious friend. Something was off. Did something happen while he was looking at Rood's memories?

* * *

With Phoebe's current condition, Axel told them that there wasn't much they could do for them. Though he said that he would give a word to the rest of his teammates if they had a solution until then Dio and the others were on their own. However he did warn them that if they do find a solution, should the method be as dangerous as the one that harmed Phoebe, then he or any the others could no longer offer their assistance to them if it results in collateral damage on their side. Honestly, he didn't care about the others since they were always getting on each others' nerves and would always end up fights that would end with more than just a few scrapes here or there, but he didn't want to make their boss sad. Since he knew that their boss would be sad if one of them got hurt and not in the usual fun way either, Axel told them that he couldn't do that to Lalita so if by any chance that one of them would get hurt he would have the others pull back regardless of whether it cures Rood of his amnesia or not.

In spite of Axel's warning, Dio and the others knew that he was only being reasonable. No one would want to purposely bring harm to their friends or make someone they care about sad. They'd probably do the same if they were in his shoes. He was already doing more than enough help just looking for a way to cure Rood's amnesia.

Right now, the issue at hand was that Rood's amnesia still hasn't been cured. Whatever that happened inside Rood's head seemed to have stopped the process part way before Dio or Phoebe could recover Rood's memories. However Lidusis was more concerned about Dio's strange behavior lately. Ever since he came back, he's been sticking closer to Rood than ever and wouldn't even let him out of his sight. He's even sticking more to Rood than back when he started following Rood to the restroom after they switched rooms.

Was there something he saw that he couldn't tell them? Whatever it was, it made Lidusis feel completely useless at the moment. Something was going on between his two closest friends yet there was nothing he could do to help them. How frustrating...

"Uhm, I don't mean to be rude, but..." Rood was trying to put this as delicately as possible. "... Can you move a little? You're a bit close..."

"What?! Who's the jerk sticking his nose in your personal space?!" Dio wasn't going to stand for this. Just what kind of lowlife would be bothering Rood.

Ironically, the one Rood is referring to is none other than Dio himself who was completely obvious to this fact.

"It's you!" Lapis retorted. How much denser can anyone get?!

"What?!" Dio gasped in shock.

"Obviously!" Lapis didn't know how to make this any more clearer than it already is. "Anyone can see that! What's with you anyway? I know it didn't work, but you don't have to worry. Aside from his teammate, he said that you two were perfectly fine."

That much Dio knew. Unlike Phoebe, he came out perfectly fine. Most likely, it must have been 'him' who sent Dio out.

"What are talking about as Rood's closest friend I have to stay by his side whenever he needs help! And besides, after going to Rood's mind and seeing bits of pieces of his memories, I feel even closer to him ever."

""What?!""

This time Linus joined with Lapis as both of them were surprised to hear this and a hint of jealousy in their tones. How envious they wanted to see Rood's memories too and get closer to him.

"Liar! There's no way that can be true!"

"No fair! I want to see Rood-nim's memories too!"

Technically, he only saw parts of Rood's memories and got punched by a fragment of Rood's memories, but he did get to see some things about Rood's past that the others haven't seen even if he did get punched.

No matter what he wasn't going to let anything happen to 'him.' Not again. Never again will he lose 'him.'

Eyeing his dark blue haired friend from the side of his eyes, Lidusis had a feeling that Dio was hiding more than he let on. Dio has been acting kind of off lately. Just what exactly did he see in Rood's mind that caused this change.

* * *

With no luck in attempting to recover Rood's memories, morning came by. Leaving aside his memory loss, Rood was perfectly fine so he was allowed to take part in the training camp so long as his health didn't deteriorate. It eventually became known to the professors about Rood's memory loss after Professor Orphell was informed about it.

Honestly speaking, Orphell did not see this coming. He didn't expect the sick child to accidentally get amnesia from a mistake in his medicine. Now that he has amnesia, it would be best to restore Rood's memories. It would inconvenient for a student to have amnesia at a time like this. The fastest way to recover his memories would most likely have him meet people he knew and have him experience his usual school days. That would help jog his memory or at least get him to remember something.

"Due to unfortunate circumstances, Chrishi has temporarily lost his memories. Despite this, act as usual and treat him the same as you did when he had his memories so that Chrishi may safely recover his memories." Orphell explained to his students as they whispered amongst themselves.

Amnesia? This was a surprise for them. They would have never expected Rood to get amnesia. It's likely that it had something to do with how he got sick.

"Memory aside, now that Chrishi is no longer bedridden he may start participating in the training camp. Lessons and sessions will continue as scheduled. Hopefully, by the end of the day, he'll be able to recover his memory. And I have one more announcement to make at the end of today's session so be sure to stay until then."

While the previous day was a hiking trip around Xatyre to get his students familiar with the land, Orphell planned to have his students see the various of animals in Xatyre as it was a rare opportunity for them to see the preserved and exotic animals of Xatyre.

"Today, we'll be observing the wildlife of this area as well learning their daily lifestyle and nurturing them." Orphell continued on. "We have also made a request to the local staff in offering their assistance in today's lesson. Each group will be lead by one or two staff members who will be acting as our classes' tour guide."

So today will be a field day lesson. Lapis was a bit interested in the matter since he thought it'd be a good chance to gain more insight on the wildlife of this place. And more importantly as a big brother, this was a perfect opportunity to make new wonderful memories for the currently amnesic Rood. Lately, he's been unsure of himself. He's been hesitant in actually retrieving Rood's memories. He doesn't like it that Rood doesn't remember him (though Rood hardly knew much about him even prior to his memory loss), but it might actually be a good thing in another way. At the very least, he won't have to relive those tragic memories of his (still believing those false documents Kielnode forged for Rood). Sometimes, people are usually better off not remembering their past and move on without wanting to remember them (in comics).

"And so our tour guides will be these two..." Orphell introduces his group's tour guides.

Orphell gestures his hand over to the two staff members.

"Arete and Lalita."

Lapis's eyes as well as Chevel's nearly pop out of their eyes at the sight of the two people they had just met yesterday.

Linus was also a bit surprised but returned back to smothering Rood with his affections since it was a rare opportunity for Rood not to struggle in his holds. Though, he did tell him a teeny thing that he always hugged Rood like this. Technically, it wasn't a lie since it was true. Just that it was a one-sided action on Linus's part. Although he wasn't struggling, Rood did feel uncomfortable being hugged by Linus as evident on his face. However this only held the opposite effect as it only excited the lavender haired Hereis even more. He found uncomfortable look to be so cute and appealing, but he still loved Rood usual expressions too.

"They will be guiding us throughout the land and allow us to observe the animals in their natural habitats. However do be on your best behavior and do not disturb any of the animals."

After Orphell's explanation, Arete and Lalita surprised the whole group of students that didn't know them. They didn't expect to see people around their age to be the ones leading their lessons. Despite their youth, they were doing their job really well at least Lalita was anyway. Although he appeared childlike, he was remarkably more intelligent than he appeared when he began showing and explaining the various of plants and geographical structures of the land. Meanwhile, Arete just tagged along Lalita as he was giving the students a brief lecture of the land. Unlike his partner, Arete had absolutely no interest in them and didn't care about doing this chore Axel forced on him. Thus having no motivation to do anything except follow his leader/ partner.

Lalita brings the large group of students to a stop when they come across a nest of light blue furred and cobalt blue striped tiger cubs.

"Those are Tigrains, a rare feline species of cats in Xatyre. They're normally found in packs like this. Occasionally, you will find a Tigrain wandering around by itself, but they are not alone as they are paired up with a partner, a Snow Cat, which acts as a bodyguard for the Tigrain. They generally have a master and vassal type of relationship between the two species." Lalita gave the students a small lecture on the cute, cuddly creatures.

His description of the Tigrains was spot on and easy to understand. However there was one thing that left them confused. They weren't sure how to ask him, but it only bothered them even more as they kept it to themselves. Even if it was awkward to say it at this moment, they just wanted to say one thing to Lalita.

Why the heck was he standing so far from those feline cats?!

The fact that Lalita was at least 10 meters away from the Tigrain cubs was strange. As a someone working in a place filled with animals, you'd think he'd get used to them. After all, it would be weird for someone to be working with the thing he fears.

"Ah, he's not good with animals so don't mind him." Arete enlightened the students knowing that his teammate's actions were perplexing them.

_Then why the heck is working here in the first place?!_ was what all the students who hadn't met the two internally retorted.

"But it's not because he's scared of them or anything." Arete clarified for them.

?

This left them slightly stumped.

"It's because..."

As Arete was in the middle of explaining, the Tigrain cubs notice Lalita and start jumping on him.

"He seems to some kind of weird animal attraction phenomenons on him so animals can't help but like him so much to the point of crushing him when they jump on him like this." Arete nonchalantly stated despite the fact that his partner was currently being crushed by the animals that love him so much at that very moment.

Seeing Lalita like this, it's no wonder he was so cautious of the furry creatures. But again...

Why the heck was he even working in place like this?!

With his partner incapacitated at the moment, Arete took over the lessons in Lalita's place. "Well, whatever. Just grab a cat and play with it for a while before we move onto the next animals we see."

That was a really sloppy instruction he just gave them.

"But be careful not to harm those bag of fleas or you'll end up as mincemeat by those overgrown fur balls." Arete monotonously warned them not really caring about their safety.

Even they understood that much from his tone.

Basically, he just said not to hurt any of the Tigrains or their Snow Cat partners will tear them limp from limp.

Reluctant, the students couldn't pass up a chance like this to play with rare animals. The feeling of the soft fur and the cute purs from the cubs had won over the female population. Since it was part of their lesson might as well make the most of it. It was actually fun playing with the cubs. It was like playing with kitties. There were even toys and food prepared. More than an observation, it felt more like being at a petting zoo. This was so far the most enjoyable part of the tour. Everyone was pretty much in high spirits... well almost everyone.

There was no way he could touch those things. Not in a million years. Especially not after what happened the day before yesterday. He'll never forget those razor sharp claws and that deadly gaze. Although he had already washed off the Veleno Camellia's scent on him, he wasn't going anywhere near those Tigrains cubs. He wasn't going to risk another mauling with those bloodthirsty Snow Cats again.

"Uhm, aren't you going to join them?" Rood had wondered why Dio wasn't joining his classmates like how Lapis and Linus were.

"N-no, I'm good." Dio stammered maintaining a strong front.

"But you should at least participate. It's a class assignment."

Dio wouldn't go near one of those furry creatures if his life depended on it.

"Look." Rood holds a Tigrain cub close up to Dio's face.

By default, Dio accidentally let out a bloodcurdling shriek. One you'd find in a cliche horror film.

Rood didn't think he'd get this kind of reaction from the dark blue haired Idun. It was never his intention to do such a thing. Just as it was never his intention to have a pack of Snow Cats mauling him either. Unfortunately, when Dio screamed, he ended up scaring the poor Tigrain cub in Rood's hands which is currently clinging onto Rood for safety like a frightened child clinging to their mother.

With the Tigrain cub shaking in his arms and weeping in his chest, Rood could only stare in disbelief at the scene of his so called best friend being used as a chew toy. Him and the rest of the class.


	43. Chapter 43: Koraku

**Happy New Year, everyone!**

**Saku Kinoshita here again to make another announcement. **

**It seems that several people have been asking about the release dates for Unknown Entity. So in case you haven't read my previous notice in chapter 40, Unknown Entity is a monthly release. It used to be weekly until I switched to monthly since I couldn't handle school work and writing my stories at the same time. Sorry about that but can't be helped. It's released on the first Thursday every month. But since today's the one year anniversary of Unknown Entity since its been published. Thought I'd let it out earlier this month in light of a small celebration for Unknown Entity's one year anniversary.**

**Hope you like the new chapter.**

**P.S: Just so you know Helios Daycare is released every 14th of the month.**

* * *

Chapter 43: Koraku  


From observing animals to getting his wounds treated, Dio's day wasn't starting out so well so far.

This certainly was something. Rood never would have expected Dio to scream like a little girl because of one Tigrain cub. Really, this was... This was...

Just sad.

"Don't look at me like that?!" Dio's heart was literally breaking from that look of pity he got from Rood as Lin was disinfecting the scratches he got from those ferocious beasts. The more Rood looks at him with pity the more it hurts.

Well, that was just the usual interaction between Rood and Dio.

With Dio all scratched up, Orphell had Lin tend to Dio's wounds.

"A-Are you alright?" Lidusis asked his dark blue haired friend out of concern.

"I'm fine. Just a few scratches." Dio lightly answered. "But more importantly, Rood watch out for tho—"

Dio paused mid-sentence. Were his eyes deceiving him or what? Right now, the same savage beasts that left him in his current state were hurdling around Rood like a cat lying by its master's side as a few Tigrains as well as Snow Cats act affectionate towards Rood. One resting on Rood's lap with Rood petting it. Another playfully pawing Rood's leg for attention. And the last one, riding on Rood's shoulder as it licks his cheek.

Dio was practically left speechless at the sight. How was that Rood managed to tame those wild animals to this degree? Is he some kind of animal whisperer or something?!

"..." Dio was left with his mouth gaping wide open from shock.

Even their classmates were stunned at the sight. Regardless whether he has his memories or not, Rood was someone way different than them for more reasons than one.

All patched up. The class observation continues on once Dio's injuries were taken care of. Following the two Xatyre staff members' lead, they were guided through various of paths where they saw many different sceneries such as a field of river dew lilies, a type of flower that releases a pleasant sea breeze scent. Occasionally, a few defects are born amongst the lilies. In which, they produce a strong acidic stench that burns the nostrils and temporarily paralyses the victim. Unfortunately, when Lapis plucked one and sniffed it, he ended up choosing a bad one. It took some time to wait for the effects of the paralysis to wear off.

Then they took them to a large celestial bell tree. The chiming of the bells resonate through the air producing a beautiful, soothing melody one they've never heard before. Linus got in trouble and scolded for trying to pluck a bell from the tree when they were told not to. He didn't see what he did wrong. All he wanted to do was give a nice gift for his hero/ idol for all that the young blond has done for them when he saw how much the blond enjoyed the sweet melody.

After that, they were taken to a nest of Firi Doves, a majestic light blue dove that breed once every five years. They are roughly the same size as a normal bird and have long, thin feathery tails. Today was the phenomenal hatching of a nest of Firi Doves. It was quite a sight to see the miraculous birth of a precious life form reminding them the importance and joy of life. Many of the girls were cooing over the baby hatchlings and were hoping if they could keep them but were shot down as all wildlife and plantation were to be in their proper place and order to preserve the balance of the environment. And more importantly, they weren't allowed to keep an endangered species as a pet for animal conservation laws. Fortunately, there were allowed to hold the hatchlings and feed them with some bird seeds so long as the hatchlings were safe. Since there weren't that many hatchlings, several students would form small groups and be given a hatchling to take care of. They would take turns amongst themselves allowing everyone at least a turn with their hatchling.

_Cute..._ Rood couldn't help but find the light blue hatchling adorable as a light blush shows on his cheeks.

"I'm so jealous. I want Rood-nim to hold me like that!" Linus whined.

"That'd be impossible." Lapis retorted.

While the others were showing Rood with their affections, Lidusis turned back to the bushes behind him. He could have sworn he heard a shuffling sound from the bushes.

Must have been his imagination.

Not long after were they given a break from their long expedition. They were allowed to roam around a little as long as they make sure to be back before they depart to their next location. It would only just add more work for them to go and look for them if they got lost which Arete was not fond of. He didn't want to waste his time looking for a bunch of lost kiddies.

Until then they were allowed to rest in the meantime and to use their time as they desire.

"Do you feel dizzy? Are you all right? Do you need any water? How about something to eat? The sun isn't too hot, is it? Shall I fan you? If only I had brought a fan with me." Being the worrywart he is, Lapis showed concerned about Rood's health since the child was not only amnesic but also had a weak constitution (at least that's what he thinks).

However Lapis was speaking so fast that the amnesic Rood hardly had time to commute all that Lapis had said let alone answer. Far from showing concern, it having the opposite effect on Rood.

"Hey, just because he has amnesia doesn't mean that he's completely incapable of taking care of himself unlike you." Chevel remarked irking the blond worrywart Eternal Idun.

"Hah, unlike you, I'm not a pompous self-centered jerk! I actually know when to act and help others." Though considering Lapis's lack of talent to use magic and his past actions that pretty much had little impact, his words weren't convincing anyone but him.

"What was that, you useless Eternal Idun!"

And yet another verbal fight between Lapis and Chevel.

* * *

A distance away from the students and professors, Arete and Lalita received an incoming call from their companion, Axel, from their communication crystal.

"Hey, hey. You've got be joking." Arete said to his black haired companion on the other side of the crystal.

_"..."_ He only received a silent reply from Axel.

"What should we do, Arete?" Lalita turned to his older partner. "Should we end the expedition and bring the kids back?"

_"No, if you do that, it will only bring unnecessary panic to them. I heard that their school has been experiencing problems recently and that this trip was to help them relax. We can't ruin their little vacation with this."_ Axel informed his superior. _"I'll tell the others about this and send one of them to deal with it. Until then just continue on with your duties as normal and don't alert the students. If you detect it, avoid confrontation and avert the students away from it without them knowing."_

"That's one tall order you're giving out to us." Arete indifferently commented to his teammate. "Who died and made you king?"

_"I don't recall being a king or receiving such a position. But if you have any problems with it, you can just sit on your lazy ass and go take a nap somewhere while we're working our asses out here."_ Axel sarcastically responded holding back his irritation.

"I don't really care what happens to those brats. But if you're going to be borrowing other people's toys, it's only common courtesy to ask permission first. It's rude."

_"You're the rude one?! Who are you calling a toy?! Just do you take our Boss for?!"_

"What are you talking about? When someone finds something very interesting or fun to play with, it's considered a toy. Those things that kids play with in their meaningless time when they try to impress other pathetic loners like themselves in order to make themselves look cool or play around the corner while everyone else is hurdled up and goofing off like a bunch of low level bandits."

_"That's right, but that doesn't apply to an actual person! And what's with that dark analogy?! That may be true, but you could have worded it better!"_

As usual, Arete and Axel were having their usual conversation. Lalita wondered how long were they going to take. They had to go back soon.

"!"

Lalita turns around to a bush. It might have been his imagination, but he could sworn he felt a strange presence.

* * *

Although it might have been his imagination, it still weighed on his mind for some time so he decided to check it out. Mainly, out of curiosity.

While Lapis and Chevel were busy arguing with each, neither of them had noticed the amnesic blond's disappearance. Linus got bored seeing Chevel and Lapis argue and left earlier to pick some nice fruit he saw before for Rood. Dio had been deep in thought at the time. So much that he barely registered in Chevel and Lapis's loud argument. Or Lidusis staring at him. The gray haired Idun had been constantly worried about his friend ever since he noticed the odd behavior the latter has been showing. With his focus mainly on Dio, Lidusis, like the others, didn't notice Rood's disappearance.

Wandering around aimlessly, Rood wondered what it was that he felt before. It gave him a bad feeling about this. Still, curiosity won over his mind.

Searching around for that strange presence, Rood sees nothing but trees and plants so far. It was most likely his imagination seeing as how there wasn't anything else around.

!

No, wait. It was too soon to decide that. For he had felt a dreadful presence coming from behind him. One that send shivers down his spine.

Creeping behind Rood was a hand from the depths of the forest making its way to Rood until...

"I won't let you escape, Blackie..." A smirk forms on Rood's captor's face.

Now that he's got him, he's not letting him get away again.

Or so he thinks.

"Shic!" The loyal Lanoste dog called to his psycho partner followed by a loud shriek at the sight of the poor blond child being held captive by the redheaded magician. "What are you doing?!"

Van puts himself between Shicmuon and Rood keeping his partner away from the innocent child. He had no idea what was going on, but he had a pretty good idea that it wasn't good... Not for the kid anyway.

Shicmuon didn't take to nicely to Van's interference. After being detained and separated from Rood, Shicmuon finally found his prey. And this time, he wasn't going to let him get away again.

"Hey Shic, I understand how energetic you youngsters get and all, but there are some things you should and should not do for moral reasons." Although what Shicmuon is planning to do with Rood is completely different from what Van is thinking. Still, Van's words proved to be useless (no surprise) to Shicmuon who was fed up with the interferences and stopped listening. "Wait, wait... This kid has **amnesia** so you can't do anything too traumatizing to him!"

Now this caught Shicmuon's attention as he stopped in his tracks. Did he hear the older man clearly? It sounded like he just said that his prey had amnesia.

"According to the local staff, there was a mix up in his medicine yesterday. All of the professors were notified of this. I tried to tell you this beforehand, but you were always running off somewhere and kept on destroying so many things that I never got the chance to tell you." Saying that was an understatement. For Van, there was nothing more troublesome than looking after Shicmuon and keeping him from going berserk. It was especially cumbersome yesterday. He went through so much pain just to keep the guy away from Rood when he heard that Rood needed to rest and to ensure that nothing would disturb his recuperation.

Sometimes, he wondered if he had any bad karma from his previous life, because it's haunting him right now.

"..."

Given the silent treatment was nothing new for Van. At least, it was better than him running amok like a madman or a terrorist. Sometimes, he thinks that the redhead is better suited to being a terrorist rather than a magician.

Based on his facial expression, Van had a hard time discerning whether his partner was contemplating on the matter or in plain shock. Somehow, he has a feeling it wasn't the latter.

No sooner did they hear shuffle in the bushes followed by a loud roar.

**"ROOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!"**

Talk about bad timing. Why did a wild animal choose now of all times to show...

To make matters worse, there's a rule clearly stating not to harm any of the creatures as all as they were in Xatyre. And right now, they had a psychotic pyromaniac who indiscriminately burns everything in his path with them. Plus, a kid with amnesia. Well, Rood wasn't much of an issue. The main problem was Shicmuon. Knowing him, Van wouldn't put it past the guy to roast the animal the moment he sees it.

Oh boy, he better think up some kind of excuse to tell the staff.

Jumping out of the bush like a hungry predator, the fast movements of the beast made it difficult to make out what creature it was. Whatever it was Van had to be prepared for the worst. No matter what it was, if it so much as looked at Shicmuon wrong, it was going to end up as charcoal.

However he didn't think he'd see some kind of weird cartoony lion creature. Or at least, it looked like a lion to him. Although most lions don't walk on two feet. Nor do they have small, feathery wings growing out of their backs or have weird long, droopy, sleeve like arms.

This was just weird beyond words. The only good thing about the situation was that Shicmuon didn't burn it to a crisp.

Xatyre sure has some strange animals. This one looked like it popped out of a children's book based on its cartoonish appearance.

_What the heck is that?!_

Van was at a loss of words at the moment. He had absolutely no idea how to deal with the thing. And was it him or was that lion thing eyeing at Rood?

On second thought, it wasn't his imagination. Van's suspicions were proven right as Rood shivered from the weird gaze he's been receiving from the lion creature.

_I don't have a good feeling about this..._

And yet again, Van's suspicions were right on the mark when the lion creature starting pouncing towards Rood who was saved by Shicmuon. Well more or less, forcefully dragged the blond to his side shielding Rood from the lion.

Somehow, Shicmuon didn't like it how the feline creature was eyeing on his prey. He felt the urge to burn that thing to smithereens. At least until Lalita showed up with his female teammate Phoebe.

"Ah, you're here too?" Lalita said to Rood after noticing the blond's presence.

Van didn't know for what reason Lalita and Phoebe were here for, but if they're here, then they might know what that lion thing is although the fact that they looked a bit young kind of worried him.

"Hey, do you know what that is?" Van asked the two.

"That's Koraku, an evil creature that caused much mischief and trouble throughout the land. The inhabitants couldn't stand it any longer so they sealed it away long ago." Phoebe began explaining. "I don't know how, but apparently, the seal broke so it came out of its slumber most likely seeking its next victim."

Next victim?! This certainly wasn't looking good. If was doing what he thinks it was doing, then that lion thing's next victim is probably going to be Rood.

_"Rar rar rar rar rar."_ Koraku began speaking.

However none of them understood animal language as they had no idea what it just said. A large question mark hovers above Rood and Van's head as neither of them knew animal. Shicmuon kept his usual stoic expression since he didn't really care about a third rate mascot character.

Fortunately, there were two people who were part of Xatyre's staff so they should have an understanding of the animals on Xatyre and how they act. Hopefully, one of them will be able to decipher animal. At least for Van's sake anyway. He didn't want to start growing gray hair at his age. The stress of taking care of Shicmuon and keeping the lunatic out of trouble was already at its limit.

"You wouldn't happen to know what it's saying, right?"

"No choice..." Phoebe sighs. "Luckily, at least, one of us can handle this."

This was good. It looks like he was right.

"Leader, if you will..."

"Him?!" Van incredulously retorted. "It's him?! Not you?!"

"What you got a problem with it?" Phoebe rebuked.

"Wasn't it supposed to be you?"

"No, I only said that one of us could. I never said it was me."

Technically, she did have a point.

"Besides, it'd be weirder if I did."

Now Van had absolutely nothing to say back.

"So Leader, what is he saying?" Phoebe asks Lalita.

"Let's see..."

Lalita listens in one Koraku's one-sided conversation.

_"Rar rar rar rar rar rar raar rar!"_

"Hmmmm..." Lalita carefully listens in. "Mhm... mhm... mhm!"

Van is starting to have second thoughts about Phoebe's faith in her boss. Was this kid really that reliable?

"Alright!" Lalita claps his hands as he had finished deciphering Koraku's words. "It seems that he's fallen for Rood and is asking him out."

Upon hearing the incredibly, absurd news, Van face faults.

Okay, he wasn't expecting that.


	44. Chapter 44: Fairy Tale

Chapter 44: Fairy Tale  


Having been stuck with Shicmuon for so long, he's been through so much trouble and crazy scenarios, but this just takes the cake. That kid must have mistranslated. There's no way that can be true. It was downright ridiculous.

"H-He's joking, right? Something like that is impossible."

"Hah? You're questioning our Leader's abilities?" Phoebe sends Van a deadly glare that would send even high ranking demons packing.

Maybe he shouldn't have said that. Who knew the girl would be so loyal to her boss. Dealing with Shicmuon on a daily basis got him used to seeing scowling, threatening glares sent in his direction.

Oh well, better change the topic before things get ugly.

"Uhm, can you translate that once more?" Van asks Lalita.

_"Let's see. He's saying..."_ Lalita begins translating the lion creature's words. _"Time is a sad thing. In the blink of an eye, it flies by so quickly you don't even notice it. Before time whisks you away, we should commemorate our meeting. So let's make babies!"_

...

Silence~

A long air of silence fills the atmosphere.

"EEEEEHHHHHHH?!" Both Van and Phoebe yell out in disbelief.

Now this just tops the last translation even Phoebe, Lalita's partner, was shocked by the news too. Shicmuon and Rood too were quite astonished. Despite his usual stoic expression, Shicmuon's surprise was evident. Rood who was currently amnesic could not begin to fathom the situation for it was too much for his mind.

"Impossible! As if something like that can happen!" Van shouted out unable to accept Koraku.

_"Don't go blathering on nonsense when you don't know a thing about romance, you mutt. In the face of love, the thin boundary of gender is nothing."_ Lalita translated Koraku's words to Van. "... is what he's saying."

"No, there's a bigger issue here than gender!" Van retorted.

_"Enough pratter!"_

Koraku jumps at fully in heat.

_"Please bear my children!"_ Lalita translated.

"Enough of it! There's no point in translating that!" Van retorted.

!

Van just realized something. If that lion thing is charging at that poor kid, then...

"Oh no, that thing is going to..."

Too late. Koraku is given a one way trip deep into the forest courtesy of Shicmuon.

"I knew it!" Van had a feeling Shicmuon would do something like this. "Shic, you bastard! What have you done?! You're not supposed to hurt the animals." Though Van finds a hard time thinking of Koraku as an animal. It looked more like some weird stuffed animal that came to life.

"As long as no one tells, it should be fine." Phoebe bluntly remarked.

"That's not something you should be saying?!" Van tsukkomus. Was this girl really a member of the staff?

"Anyway, you guys better leave before he comes back."

She's right. Things will get messy if they stayed any longer.

"I'll take them back." Lalita volunteered. "I came here looking for Rood since break ended already."

"I wish you a safe journey, Leader." Phoebe slightly bows her head to Lalita with her hand over her heart.

And so Lalita began to lead Rood back to their original location followed by Shicmuon who wouldn't let Rood out of his sight.

"That means you too, Fleabag."

Along with Van who was just kicked by Phoebe as he rubbed his sore bottom.

* * *

Ecstatic to see the blond again, Dio pounced on Rood wanting nothing more than to hug the kid. He was so worried when Rood disappeared all of a sudden. A lost kid with amnesia in a forest spelled trouble. Especially with that traitor around, Dio couldn't risk it.

Though unfortunately for Dio, on reflex, Rood had dodged Dio's welcoming. Not that one could blame especially after what happened before with Koraku.

"Rood-nim."

While Dio lied face first in the ground, Linus took the chance to hug Rood, but he didn't pounce as Dio did. He too had missed his idol. If it hadn't been for the professors, he would have gone off into the wilderness to find Rood.

Putting his hands on Rood's face and lifting up his face to him, Lapis checked to see if Rood had sustained any injuries or felt faint from when he was gone.

"Are you hurt? Did you trip over anything? Nothing bit you, right? Do you feel faint? You didn't touch any poisonous plants, did you?" Just thinking of the endless of things that could have happened to Rood when Lapis wasn't looking made his stomach churn.

Though he didn't show it like the others did, Lidusis was glad to see Rood alright. First class magician or not, a 15 year old kid with amnesia was no different a regular, defenseless child.

He just wonders how long will it take to recover Rood's memories.

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot." Lalita said. "I think I know another way to get back Rood's memories."

Upon hearing this, every one of them except for Rood who was simply watching in the background out of hearing distance gives him their undivided attention even Shicmuon's interest was piqued. Chevel was also curious as to what the method was as was Lidusis.

"I've seen it a lot in books so I think it'll work."

"What is it?!" Dio wanted to know really badly what the method was.

"According to this book..." Lalita takes out a book from his bag and starting flipping through the pages. "There is one way, but it requires a few conditions. However the end results are good."

Waiting in anticipation, they wondered what method did Lalita find. If it was like the one Phoebe used, then they'll have to be cautious.

Did this one require some kind of live sacrifice or blood offering?

Or maybe uses some rare, close to extinct herb?

Or maybe it uses some kind of weird ritual or black magic?

Whatever it is, that doesn't change the fact that they were all waiting in anticipation. Well maybe not Shicmuon since it wasn't in his nature to do so, but he was still just as curious as the others. It's no fun fighting a brat that has no memory or even remembers to use magic. Plus, he liked Rood better with his memories. It's more fun making fun of his height when he has memories as opposed to him not having them.

"The only way to get back his memories is to..."

Is to...

"... bring them back with a kiss from a prince." Lalita shows them the page in that fairy tale book where the prince kisses the princess in order to lift her curse.

...

A cold wind passes by~

.

.

.

"""Eeeeehhhhhhhh!""" Dio, Lapis, and Chevel shouted in unison.

What was that?!

Here, they thought he might have found some decent method, but it ended up being some complete nonsense. Did he seriously think something from some fairy tale would actually work? Was this guy crazy or just plain stupid? Whatever the case, they felt so stupid for actually thinking he found some miraculous method. There goes all their anticipation.

Lapis sighs. He had really hoped there was a way.

Lapis turns to his close friend. "Doesn't look like they've found a way to—"

But pauses midway of his sentence, at the sight of his lavender haired friend leaning in closer to the currently amnesic and confused Idun who had no idea what Linus was doing. The older was leaning in too close for his comfort. Just what the heck were they discussing about?

As the Hereis draws closer to Rood, before the unthinkable happens, Lapis separates the two saving Rood from Linus.

"How rude, Lapis. You shouldn't be doing such unnecessary stuff." Linus pouted at his blond, Eternal Idun friend,

"That should be my line!" Lapis yelled out furious at his friend's idiotic actions. "What the heck were you doing?!"

"I was only trying to bring back Rood-nim's memories like that kid said."

"And you actually think it would work!"

"We won't know unless we try. It's not like there's anything to lose."

"Yes, there will! A poor child's future will be permanently ruined!"

While Lapis was scolding Linus on his vulgar method, Rood could only stare in confusion perplexed by what was going. What was Linus going to do to him? And what were they talking about? He didn't get what was going on, but he had a bad feeling about this.

"What's that?"

"You're better off not knowing..." Chevel honestly said to Rood. He really is better off not knowing. Just like how he would have been better off not knowing.

* * *

Scanning through Phoebe's numerous of books, Axel searches up a method to reverse memory loss. So far no luck.

"Axel-nim, was it the correct decision to send Lady Phoebe? She had only recently recovered the previous day's incident."

"Better her than the others. We can't have them troubling the students. Plus, the Boss and that douche are busy giving some brats a field day exploration or something like that."

"I see your point..." He had to agree their other teammates weren't the most reliable bunch. Most of the time, they just do as they please.

"Besides, that woman volunteered for the job. She was quite adamant about it. Even if I refused, not much I can do."

"The others aside, wouldn't Lady Lunette have been sufficient to send?"

"Idiot, if that woman goes, do you really think she'll finish the job once she sees the Boss?"

He couldn't rebut that. The pastoral pink haired girl was deeply infatuated with their leader. If she ran into him, no doubt she would abandon her duties in a split second even if the target was right in front of her. "Then wouldn't have been best to send me? You've already sent me once on another mission. After all, it brings me pleasure being used like a disposable toy by you."

"That's precisely the reason why I didn't." Axel deadpanned. Though he was reluctant to, he knew it was a bad idea to send this guy to seal Erlking.

Whatever the case, Axel wonders how the students are faring. Normally, he didn't care about others and wouldn't have bothered showing any type of emotion towards people he hardly knew, but he was curious as to what their reactions would be if Lalita told them the method he found to get back Rood's memories. Axel nearly broke out in a fit of laughter when his boss showed him the scene from that fairy tale book he found. It was so funny. He wanted to see how the kids would react when Lalita showed them the same thing especially those kids that visited Rood when he was bedridden.

The sadist in him couldn't miss that kind of scene. He really wanted to laugh at them so badly the moment he sees those idiotic, dumbfounded looks on their face.

But it was too bad, he was in knee deep work. If only Phoebe wasn't so obstinate about going, he would have been able to see those hilarious reactions from those kids. Originally, he didn't intend to thoroughly go through all these books. That was left to Phoebe when she woke up if she felt like it. However after she woke up, she was strangely adamant about the kid not retrieving his lost memories. He didn't get a word out of stubborn woman.

Now he was genuinely curious as to what was Phoebe hiding.

But still, if she was that against recovering Rood's memories, then there has to be a reason for it. And a really good reason too. Since she wasn't the type to just up and quit midway of whatever she's doing.

_What exactly is hidden inside that child's mind?_

* * *

Today was much more eventful than yesterday as they got to see many different sites and sceneries from a field of Moon Flowers to a majestic stream of hot yet at the same time cold lava known as the Blue Lava River. And then there was a rainbow lake with various of colorful marine animals such as pink Delphinos, indigo Tursheas, and light blue Vules.

Each site and location truly lived up to its name. It's no wonder Xatyre was also known as a famous dating spot with so many romantic locations it was hard to chose which one to go to. If only the girls didn't get cold feet, they would have asked Shicmuon to join them. But alas, they lacked the courage and just gazed from afar as they admired his handsomeness excluding Iel who had no interest in anyone aside from the Black Magician, Lin, and Lin's best friend, Carmille.

Regardless of whether they gathered up their courage or not, Shicmuon would have paid no heed to the girls has his complete attention lied in a certain amnesic blond who was peering at the fishes in the lake with Lidusis. Instead of gazing at the beautiful nature scene, Shicmuon was directing his sight towards Rood which worried his partner for more reasons than one.

Van had been incredibly worried about the redhead's strange attachment to the blond kid. He didn't know what possessed him into stalking a defenseless kid, but it definitely wasn't anything good.

Thinking about it, he was with Shicmuon when Lalita told the latter and some students about a way to get the kid's memories back which turned out to be something really stupid. Only a crazy idiot would believe something like that. It's not as if Shicmuon was going to think of doing something as ridiculous as kiss a boy in order to get back his memories. That was just plain idiotic.

...

_Don't tell me..._ Van pales at the horror as he redirects his sight to his psychotic partner. He wouldn't... Would he?

Wrapping up the field day exploration, Orphell concludes the end of the day once he gives out the announcement to the students that he informed them about beforehand.

"Before I end today's class, I have one announcement to make in regards with the recent events in Helios. As many of you are probably traumatized by both the Ishuella event and the most recent event, many professors, magicians, and family heads have come to an agreement in relocating the classes for a safer environment for you all especially considering the current state of Helios. So that something like that would not happen again. All students and professors have been relocated to the Tower. Once this training camp is over, we will be teleported to Tower instead of Helios. There the Tower will guarantee your safety. Any questions?"

One student raised his hand. "What about our stuff in Helios? We only brought part of our stuff here."

"That is not a problem. Your belongings will be delivered to the Tower prior to our arrival. You will find them in your rooms." Orphell answered.

The Tower, huh? So they're going to the Tower. This was quite a surprise for the students. They didn't think they'd be going to the Tower let alone take lessons there. For the students, they were in a bit of a excitement to be able to go to the Tower. It was a place that produced many powerful magicians as well as contained a long line of history from the beginning of magicians. If one wanted to become a top notch magician, the Tower was the place to go.

As many of the students were magicians in training with the exception of two individuals, the Tower was the perfect place to learn. Though that was only the opinion of most of the students as not everyone shared the same sediment.

Lidusis couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this. Dio too. Neither of them felt comfortable about the situation. More so since Rood has amnesia.

"Today's lessons are over. You are free to spend the rest of the day as you please. Just remember to be back before dinner. Boat rides are also available for those who wish to stay. Ask one of the staff to bring the boats. And don't wonder off too far. Though most of the animals are docile. Some are known to be quite vicious and ferocious. There's also the issue with the poachers so be wary of your surroundings and don't stray too far from the site. That is all." With that said, Orphell headed back to the inn allowing his students to play around.

The students were really excited for more reasons than one. The girls in particular were giddy about the boat rides. Taking a boat ride with your crush in the middle of a beautiful lake like this surrounded by various of marine animals and wildlife was romantic. Most of the girls' attentions were primarily focused on a certain handsome redhead whose attention was focused on a certain amnesic blond.

"A boat ride! That sounds fun! Let's ride one together, Rood-nim!" Linus exclaimed as he held onto Rood's hands.

Rood didn't exactly share the same excitement as Linus. He wasn't really interested in the boat rides. He was more worried about the unsettling gaze behind his back. And it wasn't just one. It felt like a whole bunch of eyes watching him. He just hopes it's his imagination.

Unbeknownst to Rood, many of the boys who had mistaken Rood as female were thinking of sharing a boat ride with said person.

"As if I'd let you go on with him! You're the last person I'd let him go with." Lapis yelled at his lavender haired friend until he spotted a certain crazy redhead. "Okay, maybe the second last."

Since the boats weren't that big, at most, they could fit would be four people.

"Fine, I guess we can take you along. It's not like one extra bag of luggage will make a difference."

"Who are you calling luggage..." Lapis wanted to strangle Linus but held it in.

"If anyone's going, it's going to us!" Dio declared and somehow dragging in Lidusis. "As Rood's bestest friend, it's only natural—"

"No way! I wanna go with Rood-nim!" Linus whined.

"Oh no, you won't! If anyone's going, it's me. He needs his big brother more than ever especially now."

"Lapis, you scrooge!"

"You're only going to ruin his health in more ways than one if I'd do something as crazy as let you be on the same boat as him!"

Ignoring Dio, the two friends continued to argue until they reached a compromise.

"Fine, then let's ask Rood-nim who he wants to go with!"

Both Lapis and Linus turn to Rood for his opinion only to find no one.

"If you're looking for Rood, he was already taken away while you two were talking." One of Rood's classmates points to the small boat in the lake.

Like the classmate said, Rood was there as well as Shicmuon who was the likely culprit behind Rood's disappearance, Lidusis, and Chevel.


	45. Chapter 45: Awkward Boat Ride

Chapter 45: Awkward Boat Ride  


Floating freely around the crystal clear lake, despite the beautiful scenery, not a single glance was drawn in nor was a single word uttered among the passengers. Each had their mind elsewhere. The long dreadful silence between them was killing them. Neither Chevel nor Lidusis had the guts to break the awkward atmosphere. Shicmuon didn't really care about the mood. He wouldn't have cared if a giant, man eating fish demon was coming at them like bait. The only thing on his mind was a certain amnesic blond who was unconformable with the stares he's been receiving from the redhead. All Rood could do was avoid eye contact with Shicmuon by looking at the side but still it wasn't helping at all when the person sitting next to you is intensely staring at you. Lidusis sat in front of Rood while Chevel who was doing the rowing sat beside Lidusis.

Silence~

_How did I get myself into this?!_ Chevel internally shouted.

While Lapis and Linus were arguing over something petty, Shicmuon took Rood and dumped him on a rowboat. Worried about the blond, Lidusis got on the boat as well since Rood was being forced onto the boat. Instinctively, Chevel followed suit.

He soon regretted his decision after a few moments of dead silence. Among the four of them, two of them weren't much conversationalists and hardly said anything most of the time. And the last passenger was preoccupied with a certain redheaded Hereis staring a hole in the back of his head.

Chevel didn't care who was as long as they broke the awkward silence in the air.

"Huh?"

Just as he wanted, Chevel got his wish granted in the small form of a blond Idun.

"Is there something wrong?" Chevel asked Rood.

"No, I thought I saw something moving over there." Rood points to a section of the forest with an old headstone. It seems like there's some inscription on it too, but it was too far to make out what they were.

"I don't see anything. Must have been a wild animal or your imagination." From their current location, Chevel could barely see the headstone. He wouldn't have noticed it if Rood didn't point it out. He had really good eyesight to notice that. If something did move over, Chevel doubts he could have been able to see it.

The conversation soon came to end after that returning the awkward mood back.

Oh no. Now that it's come to an end, it's twice as awkward as before. He should said something that kept the conversation going.

"U-Uhm..."

This time it was Lidusis much to Chevel's surprise.

"Can you please stop glaring Rood?"

Now this caught Shicmuon's interest who briefly shifted his attention to Lidusis.

"Ever since you came here, you've been bothering him. And right now, he doesn't know who he is and is troubled by a lot of things because of it. S-So..."

_Lidusis..._ This was really a surprise. Chevel didn't think the same meek kid who ran away at first sight would grow to be able to stand up to someone like Shicmuon.

"... if you want to glare at someone, glare at me!" Lidusis was reluctant to do so even if he didn't like it.

_That's not any better!_ Chevel internally retorted.

"What if I don't want to?"

Somehow, seeing this felt so familiar to Rood. He didn't know how, but it just did.

!

_"Uhm... Then...! Please sit on my desk. I'm pretty tall anyway. Although I don't really like that..."_

What was that? Something just flashed into his mind. The setting didn't look like the inn either. It looked more like a classroom. From what he was told, he was a student from Helios for the training camp in Xatyre. So was that the school he went to before he lost his memories?

"Rood?" Lidusis's voice snaps Rood out of his deep thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah... I don't know why, but for some reason, just now it felt kind of nostalgic."

"Wait, does that mean you remember something?!" Chevel interjected.

Rood nods his head.

Things were finally taking a turn for good. So this awkward boat ride wasn't as meaningless as Chevel had thought it was. Even Shicmuon smirked knowing that he was one step closer to getting his prey back.

Lidusis brightens up upon Rood's response. So Rood's memories were recoverable after all. Rood always helped him out and saved him multiple times and still is so now it was Lidusis's turn to be able do something for Rood. He can't fight or use magic as well as Rood can, but he can do what he can at the moment until he can be able to help him like how he helped him.

"What are these?" Rood had noticed a bunch of glowing lights in the lake around them.

He wasn't the only who hadn't seen this before as neither Chevel nor Lidusis had seen something like this.

Come to think of it, they did hear about Arete explaining that there were various of rare and exotic animals not only on land but also on water too. He mentioned about a species of fish called Nix Pisces and like anglerfish they have a glowing antenna that is used as a lure to attract prey. They also have a unique characteristic that allows them to camouflage into their surroundings. And since Nix Pisceses often swim in colonies, everywhere they swim by they give off the impression of a snow flakes dancing in the body of water. They're very popular among girls because of this. It's also why the lake is a well known dating spot especially at night where the glows from the Nix Pisceses shine more beautiful. Many girls find this romantic and the perfect place for a night rendezvous.

"If I remember correctly, he said that these were Nix Pisces." Chevel said. "They really do look like snow dancing in the water."

As pretty as it was, the beautiful light show came to an end when the fish scattered away. All within good reason. From the bottom was a large shadowy figure emerging. It kept on getting bigger and bigger until it finally came up jumping over them.

The glistening water droplets sparkling in the air around the baby blue sea mammal. Its fins acting like the wing of a hand glider. Its tail flapping gracefully in the air. Another thing unique about this creature was that it had some flowers growing on the side of its back. It also looked kind of cute too. It'd be really popular with the girls.

"What's this? A baby whale?" Chevel wondered as the blue sea creature rose back up after it dove back.

It gently swam towards Rood and acted quite friendly toward Rood as it was calling to Rood for attention. Reaching his hand out, Rood gently petted the cute sea creature's head. The sea creature had let out cries of affection in response to Rood's petting.

"It's pretty docile." Chevel remarked. "I guess it isn't one of those violent animals we were warned about."

Seeing Rood pet the blue sea creature, kind of made Chevel want to join in too.

But unfortunately, when Chevel's hand got within 5 inches of the sea creature's head, he got bitten. Hand and all from his wrist.

"Gyyyaaaahhhh!" Chevel screamed out.

Both Rood and Lidusis's face turn blue from the sight of the sea creature's actions.

"A-Are you alright?!" Lidusis stuttered worried about his childhood friend.

"Why is it acting like this? It was fine a moment ago." Rood commented.

After letting go of Chevel's hand, the sea mammal gives Chevel a smug look and proceeds to spit at his head.

Looking down!

It was definitely looking down on him!

Both Rood and Lidusis knew for certain but kept it to themselves as not to damage Chevel's self esteem any further.

However Chevel was more aware of the fact than anyone else that the sea creature was looking down on him. It's still continuing to mock him. It might have been his imagination, but he could have sworn he saw imaginary provocatory words hanging around it.

_"You're a hundred years too early to be touching me, brat. Come back when you learn some decent magic, girly boy."_

Just thinking about it caused a very large vein to pop on Chevel's head.

The baby blue creature glances over at Shicmuon. And one glare from the redhead sent the poor creature hiding behind Lidusis in fear. Unlike Chevel, this guy was seriously scary. Its animal instincts told him to steer clear away from him.

"Ah, it's a baby Luvia." Lalita commented as he watched the baby Luvia letting out affectionate cries of attention towards Rood. It was rare to see one on the surface. Normally, they like stay at the bottom. "But aren't they a shy species? And did it just spit at Rood's homo sunbae?"

That aside, as soon as Dio, Lapis, and Linus learned that Rood had already gone with Lidusis, Shicmuon, and Chevel, they rushed off to the nearest boat. The three of them were desperate to get to Rood. Linus being Rood's fanatic fanboy. Lapis playing the role of Rood's big brother. And Dio just being Dio.

"Rood!" Dio called out to his close friend much to the latter's surprise.

As well as Lidusis.

"Dio!" Lidusis didn't expect to see Dio on a boat with Linus and Lapis padding towards them.

"Are you okay?! You aren't hurt, are you?" Dio frantically worried over the well being of Rood. "I nearly had a heart attack when I heard that you got kidnapped by that scary stalker of your's. Huh, what's this?"

Dio took notice of the Luvia near Rood's boat. What was this doing here? It didn't look particularly dangerous. Then again, most of the creatures in this place looked cute but were actually ferocious beasts on the inside. Based on his previous experiences with the animals in Xatyre, Dio grew very cautious of the animals he approached. There was no telling what this one would do to him.

***SPIT***

...

Just like with Chevel, the Luvia spat at Dio. It even sneered at him too. It was mocking him way more than when it was mocking Chevel. Honestly, Rood was practically speechless to see his so called friend in such a pitiful state. Even Lidusis had no words to say to his friend.

"What luck a Luvia!" Lapis commented going over the guidebook he kept. "According to this book, it says that they're a rare aquatic species that mainly live underwater. Rarely do they make appearances on the surface. They're a friendly race so they won't do any harm to humans."

Then what does that make them? If anything, the Luvia's reactions towards Dio and Chevel were anything but friendly.

"It also says that even riding on the back of one of these creatures is fine as long as you can hold your balance." Lapis added.

"I wanna ride the Luvia with Rood-nim!" Linus declared out of nowhere. If what Lapis said was true, then Linus couldn't pass up this chance to ride a marine mammal with his idol. "Let's go! Let's go!"

Linus persistently badgered Rood in an attempt to make some memories with his idol while he had the chance. Since the latter had amnesia and became more docile from the memory loss, it made things easier for Linus. Prior to his memory loss, Rood exercised high levels of caution and wariness around him. But now, Linus doesn't have to worry about it with Rood's defenses down.

"Even the Luvia agrees that you should ride on its back."

Just as Linus said, the Luvia was eager to have Rood aboard. Its eyes said it all. Unable to deny the cute marine creature of its wish, Rood reluctantly climbed on the Luvia's back followed by an enthusiastic Linus.

"No fair, I wanna go on too!" Dio protested but soon stopped after the Luvia spat on his head... again. "..."

Friendly, huh... Yeah right. If this was friendly, then Dio was the gloomiest student in Helios.

Well, aside from the Luvia's antipathy towards Dio, the Luvia was quite generous to let Rood, Linus, and Lapis on. Much to Dio's chagrin, the Luvia wouldn't let Dio ride on it. When the dark blue haired Idun first tried to get on the Luvia, it purposely shifted to the side. And unfortunately, for Dio who was one step too late, ended up falling in the lake instead. Why was it that every single animal in this place had some form of disdain towards him?

And to add salt to Dio's open wounds, the Luvia even splashed water in Dio's face with its tail.

As funny as it was, the scene was too pitiful for anyone to laugh at the poor guy's misfortune. Though in Shicmuon's case, he didn't really care what happened to Dio. He wouldn't have even bothered to raise an eyebrow if sharks started attacking the animal repellent Idun. The only thing that irked him was that he didn't get to go on the Luvia. Not to ride it but to follow Rood as usual. Since the Luvia was still only a baby, it could only fit three people on its back. Before Shicmuon got the chance to throw off one of the other two passengers off, the Luvia had sensed Shicmuon's foul mood and swam as fast as its fins could take it. Unlike Dio, Shicmuon scared the poor creature down to the core. It was too scared to get within close distance of the redheaded magician let alone let him ride its back.

With the exception of the sudden, initial jump-start from the beginning, the ride was quite enjoyable.

The gentle breeze through the air. The fragrant scent of the flowers in the air. The water droplets splashing around. It was really fun. As the baby blue sea creature gracefully swam through the lake and around the other boats, the baby Luvia's mesmerizing performance caught the eyes of many of the students. The other students were slightly jealous of the trio as they wished to ride on a mystical sea creature. It wasn't every day that they got to anyway.

Soon after their time in the lake, the seven of them took a nice rest on the edge of the lake. Dio was complaining about how biased the animals were to him compared to their treatment towards Rood. Lidusis was comforting the dark blue haired Idun. Chevel wondered how Lidusis managed to deal with all those strange situations without going crazy. Linus was ranting on nonstop on how he got to create yet another glorious memory with his idol while Lapis just stared at him in exasperation. And no surprise, Shicmuon was glaring at Rood for the nth time today so that the latter wouldn't wander off somewhere.

Kind of made Rood feel like some helpless, little kid that gets lost a lot. That is if Shicmuon's stare wasn't so menacing and scary. Under circumstances, it's no wonder Rood felt so uncomfortable during the whole time.

!

Again, Rood heard something rustling in the bushes. Possibly, some kind of wild animal or...

"..."

It can't be...

A horrible thought pops in Rood's mind as a certain strange lion creature comes to mind.

There's no way it could be the same lion creature that creeped Rood out. Cuz that thing made Rood's skin crawl. That was the only animal in Xatyre that Rood didn't want to see.

Fortunately, much to Rood's relief, it wasn't Koraku but a cute, red and white, small vulpine. The small, four legged creature was really cute. Its lush crimson fur shimmered in the light. However what caught Rood's eye wasn't the adorableness of the cute, cuddly creature but the wounded leg it sported as small pools of blood trailed behind it.

Amnesiac or not, Rood was still Rood. Though he didn't have any memories or recollection of his past, he was still the same good natured person he always was. After treating the cute vulpine creature's injured leg, Rood soon learned what the creature was when Lapis took out that guidebook he kept with him in case he saw a type of plant or animal he had never seen before.

"This is a Feerie! These fox like creatures are said to be normally docile creatures and usually keep to themselves. As long as they are fed, they will remain docile." Lapis explained as he started reading the guidebook.

Appearance wise. The fox creature didn't look that harmful in Dio's eyes. Though after be mauled by nearly every single animal he encountered in this cursed place, Dio knew otherwise. In his eyes, the cuter the animal was the more vicious it was. Thankfully, the Feerie hasn't started showing any sign of aggression or bloodlust towards him.

"Despite their cute appearance, they are capable of defending themselves. So long as they aren't provoked or attacked, they won't do any harm."

So far, it was just resting in Rood's arms. Then letting out a yawn out of exhaustion.

"When in danger, they will utilize their powerful flames and incinerate their enemies."

A yawn that released blazing hot flames from its mouth. And its target was none other than the unfortunate Dio who got scorched by said flames.


	46. Chapter 46: Dirty Fur

Chapter 46: Dirty Fur  


What was this sensation? Phoebe knew there was something off, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She thought wandering around the forest would refresh her memory. That's why she took up the job of sealing that perverted lion despite the aching headache she got from when she went into Rood's mind. However that did not dissipate the unconformable feeling in her chest.

She felt like she was forgetting something important.

Something very important.

* * *

Never again. Never again will Dio ever trust anymore evil, biased animal in this cursed place.

"Stop sniffling. Aren't you supposed to be a man?" Chevel retorted. "You are a man, right?"

"Of course, I am!" Dio cried as his manhood was being questioned. "Ow, ow, ow!"

The disinfectant Lin was applying on his flesh wounds stung like hell.

"The animals here are **evil**! Evil, I tell you!" Dio stated pointing at the source of his burns in which the fox like creature simply innocently stared at Dio with its head slightly tilted to the side. Its face practically said, 'Me evil? But I'm just a harmless, little forest creature.'

"You're probably just imagining it." Lin assured her fellow Idun classmate.

Resting peacefully, the injured Feerie cuddled itself on Rood's lap. Not a remote hint of what Dio deemed evil or vicious in the small creature.

"See."

"They're evil I tell you! It's only to Rood that they're nice to. Every time I come across one of those dangerous beasts, they always try to make a meal out of me!" Dio wasn't going to let that cute facade fool him. His prior experiences with the creatures in Xatyre made him extremely wary of any of the woodland or sea creatures he meets. Each one not being any better than the other.

Overreacting much.

Lin as well as the others couldn't help but sweat drop at Dio's reaction to the cute bundle of joy. Sure, it fried Dio a little but that was only by accident. It didn't have any ill intentions. All it did was yawn.

"Well, it's not good to leave it alone since it's injured. We should bring it back to the inn for a check up to see if there's anything else wrong with it."

* * *

As Lin suggested, they took the injured Feerie to the inn where they had it examined for any abnormality. And according to the diagnostic report, the Feerie was alright aside from the injured paw.

"With some healing magic, it should be alright by now." Axel disclosed to the young group of students. "The injury itself was nothing too big just a small wound in the paw. Must have stepped on a broken tree branch or something. No abnormalities detected in body. So far so good. Everything looks okay. Basically, the definition of perfect health."

Rood was relieved to hear that.

"Anyway, you should release it back into the forest. I know you didn't have any ill intentions when you brought it here, but it's still a protected species so it's best to return it back to its pack before someone sees it. The staff is already on high alert, because of all the recent poaching lately. The last thing I need is some ignorant moron mistaking you kids for poachers."

"Aren't you over-exaggerating a bit? We're only students on a training camp." Dio sweat drops at Axel's explanation.

"Then all the more reason to do so." Axel stated. "It's because you're students that you're seen as kids on some field trip. Curious kids that don't know how to keep their grubby hands to themselves. It wouldn't be unnatural if someone from your school took a liking to one of the animals here and tried to make it into a pet by smuggling it out of here like kids that try to take in a stray animal into their house despite their parents' disapproval."

He's got a point there. Even if it was against the rules to do so, there are often troublemakers that tend to cause some mischief.

"I still think you're overthinking it. We were only getting it treated just in case... Rood anyway." Dio pouted.

"Sometimes, even the kindest of intentions can lead to severe consequences. That's just how unfair this cruel world is." Phoebe answered.

"Ah, don't mind this gloomy woman." Axel dismissed Phoebe's comment. "She's always like that so don't pay too mind to it. Basically, just put that thing back where you found it is all I'm saying."

Axel showed Rood and his companions to the door.

"And don't let anyone see it especially one of the staff." Axel lastly added before Rood and his friends left.

* * *

"Sheesh. All we did was bring in an injured animal. No need to lecture us." Dio whined as soon as they got out of Axel's hearing range. "Anyway, isn't it supposed to be their job in the first place to watch over the animals?"

"It can't be helped. Like he said, all the increase in poaching has made the staff more cautious." Lapis informed the dark blue haired Idun.

"I still don't see why we have to return it. Shouldn't they be doing that..." Dio childishly grumbled. "In the first place, this is all this thing's fault."

Dio accusingly points to the now healed Feerie in Rood's arms.

The only response Dio got was a yawn from the Feerie. At least, this time it didn't breathe fire at him. Though it's still in question whether it was on accident or on purpose. In Dio's opinion, it was the latter while the others went with the former.

Again... It yawned at him. Yet again. Why is it that every single animal he encounters continues to look down on him?! How much longer must he stand this mockery?!

"Hey Shi... I mean young man!" Lanoste's loyal dog, Van, calls out to his also undercover partner almost giving his name away.

Also, at the same time earning the older man an extremely dark glare from the redhead. Van flinched at the deadly glare he received. No matter how many times he's seen it, he can never get used to them.

"Th-There are some things I would like to discuss with you privately." The poor man tried to muster as much courage as he could to finish what he came here to do. "Pl-Please follow me to my quarters."

Ah, that killer glare. Van really can't handle looking after Shicmuon. It just had to be his luck to be on babysitting duty. Moreover on his superior's order. He swears one of these days he's going to be killed by either Shicmuon himself or from all the trouble the redhead seems to cause.

"..."

The silent treatment isn't exactly making Van feel any less stressed. He just wished Shicmuon would just follow him peacefully if only that were possible. He knew the redhead wasn't much of a talker. But in this atmosphere, the silence was killing him.

"I-It won't take that long if you come with me right now. I-It's really important that you know about this." Although he said it, Van knew that Shicmuon would never easily agree with him even if he said it like that.

After keeping Van as well as the others in the suspense for a few moments, Shicmuon turns around to face a certain amnesic blond magician and slightly narrows his eyes as he gazes down upon the child.

"Stay."

"?"

Rood wasn't the only one confused by Shicmuon's actions as the others didn't understand why he ordered Rood to stay like a dog.

And another surprising action by Shicmuon was that he actually decided to listen to what Van had to say. Honestly, he was prepared to use force the moment Shicmuon turns him down not that he was certain that he'd be able to keep the fiery redhead under control, but it'd at least be able to give him enough time to hold down Shicmuon while the kid runs. He was dreaming, was he?

After by some miracle did Van get Shicmuon to come with him, the two Association magicians left leaving the group of Helios students bewildered.

Until Lapis was the first one to comment on the awkward scene.

"That was strange..."

* * *

Looking at the Feerie, Rood noticed how dirty its fur was. It wasn't enough to be called filthy but it did seriously need a bath. One could try to shake off the dirt on its fur and small dust clouds would come out. It definitely needed a bath.

"Look how dirty its fur is." Lapis commented. "We should wash it before we send it back."

"I doubt anyone would be using the baths right now so they should be free."

"Wow, so Chevel can think up good ideas once in a while. Must be a blue moon tonight." Linus unnecessarily added much to Chevel's chagrin.

A very large red vein pops on Chevel's head.

"Still, we were told to keep it hidden. It would be troublesome should someone see it considering the rules here." Lapis didn't want to make things worse for Rood who already had amnesia at the moment.

"Then we can just say that it's a stuffed animal from the souvenir shop." Linus suggested.

Lapis wasn't sure if his friend was joking or not. There's no one dumb enough to mistaken an animal for a stuffed doll.

Not a moment later did the Feerie accidentally let out a sneeze. Just like when it yawned at Dio, flames spewed from its small mouth burning down an innocent bystander. In this case, a potted tree for decoration.

"I don't think we can pass off a fire breathing fox as a stuffed animal..." Lapis deadpanned as he watches the tree engulfed in flames.

"We could say it's a new type of magical toy."

"As if, anyone would buy that!"

Really, what were those two doing? There's a burning tree right in front of them. And they choose now of all times to hold another one of their unusual conversations here. Seeing as how those two had completely forgotten about the flaming plant, Chevel took the liberty of dowsing out the flame with a conveniently placed bucket of water that he found. All he could do was sweat drop at their actions. He had no idea what went on in those two's heads.

* * *

In the end, they settled with just wrapping the Feerie in some towels giving people the impression that it was just a pile of towels in Rood's arms. Hopefully, no one would see through the disguise. Even Rood was having doubts whether this poor attempt to hide the Feerie was guaranteed to work but kept them to himself.

Luckily, they didn't run into anyone on their way to the baths. Seeing as how it was still a bit early to take a bath, it was doubtful that anyone would actually be around there at this time as the students would most likely be outside surveying the area, in their rooms resting, or hanging around in the gaming room.

But their luck soon ran out the moment they set foot in the changing room.

"Oh, hey Lapis!" A classmate of Lapis calls out to him when he notices the magically talentless blond at the entrance along with several other companions. Two of which he recognized. One being his close friend which was very noticeable since his friend happened to be a Hereis. The other was also a Hereis but unlike Linus he was not on friendly terms with Lapis as it well known how much the two disliked each other. "You're here for the baths too?"

"What are you guys doing here? And what happened to you?" Lapis noted when he saw that his five classmates were all drenched from head to toe in some kind of slimy substance covered with black feathers, tree branches, and leaves. What these guys do to end up like this? Mud wrestle in some animal's lair?

"W-Well, you see..." One of Lapis's classmates began.

So begins the recollection of the past event that lead to the poor boys' current appearance.

Basking under the rays of the sunshine through the clearings of the trees, the five group of Iduns were exploring the green forest for some sightseeing. Admiring the beautiful scenery at every chance. It was truly an exquisite sight. Trailing through the grassy land, one of them spotted something quite unique.

A bird.

And not just any bird.

It was a crow except it looked a bit different from a normal crow.

For one, it had three long feathery tails gliding through the air.

So focused on the crow, the poor student did not look where he was going and ended up stepping on something possibly a tree root... hopefully. Though, tree roots don't have this soft squishy feeling that this unfortunate Idun stepped on.

Looking down, he saw that what he stepped on what not a tree root but actually a tail that belonged to a huge snake.

_"Shhhaaaaa!"_

From the sound of it, that was not a very happy snake. Not that he can blame them, he too would cry out in pain in the event that someone would step on his tail if he had one.

It wasn't just big but also very long as the rest of its body was hidden by the trees and its head peeking out from behind some trees. Based on the equally large vein protruding from its head, it definitely wasn't happy.

"Gyyyyaaaaa! Giant snake!" One of Lapis's other classmates screamed out.

"I-It looks mad..." Another commented.

"Y-You think it'll forgive us if we apologize..."

"H-Hey... g-guys..." Another one of Lapis's classmates stuttered as starts to tap on his classmate's shoulder which soon becomes a hasty amount of patting.

"What?" Said classmate answered slightly annoyed by the constant patting on his shoulder.

"L-L-Look..." The now trembling classmate shakily points to the direction his eyes made made contact with.

As his friend instructed, he looked to where his friend pointed to only to see another gigantic snake head peeking out of the forest. Oddly enough, it looked exactly like the snake whose tail he accidentally stepped on.

It couldn't be another giant snake...

"Gyyyaaaa! What's this? There's another one here!"

"Same here!"

"Two more over here!"

The other three cried out when they spotted more snake heads peering from the forest.

As the beasts slithered closer to them, the five students got a better view of the creatures. Color drastically drained from their faces at the sight of the scaly reptiles. Oh how they regretted coming to this place.

It turned out that it wasn't a nest of giant snakes that they stumbled upon but rather the nest of a seven headed giant snake not that it was any better. What's with this place? They keep a seven headed giant snake here. For crying out loud, couldn't they put up a sign to warn people. Is that too much to ask?! Not that it'll matter. Without a doubt, they'll end up in that snake's digestive system. It looked like it could swallow each of them whole.

And ironically, before the boys knew it, five of the seven snakes had dived in and gulped down on the five students. Luckily, not a moment later did it soon spit them out before it swallowed them down its neck and into its digestive system.

One of them had looked up to see that they had been saved by the crow that they had seen a moment ago.

_"Caw caw caw! Caw caw!"_

_"Hiss hiss hisssss!"_

_"Caw caw!"_

_"Hiss hisss hiss!"_

_"Caw caw caw caw!"_

They didn't really get what was going on, but it looked like the crow and the giant seven headed snake were arguing (?). Okay, now this was a very odd scene. First, they almost get eaten alive. And now they're witnessing two strange animals verbally arguing.

Then out of nowhere in the middle of the argument between the crow and the snake, one of the snake's heads spits out a mysterious purple substance from its mouth at the crow.

Using its powerful wings, the crow blows the purple liquid away from it.

The liquid lands in various of spots from the ground to a rock to part of a tree. And in a matter of seconds, said objects are reduced to nothing from the acidic substance. Without a doubt, that was the work of the snake's poison. A venom so strong that it melted that innocent tree to nothing. Even the rock and ground could not withstand the poison as the parts that came into contact with the venom met the same fate as the tree.

This continued on for quite some time.

Despite its size, the crow blew very strong gusts of wind as it scattered around the debris and dirt in the air all around. Some of which stuck onto the currently snake saliva covered students.

.

.

.

"And that's what happened..." Lapis's classmate concluded.

Well that explained everything although it was so out of it that Lapis could hardly believe it. Though, he's experienced weirder things in Xatyre than his classmate so he knew that he was telling the truth. Plus, his experiences makes his classmates' situation seem like a soothing walk through a flower field.

"So what brings you here?" Now it was Lapis's classmate's turn to ask questions.

Racking his brain for an answer, all Lapis could say was, "Wh-What other reason do I need to be here?!"

It took the others a while to realize Lapis's intentions.

They had the **Feerie** with them.

He couldn't exactly tell them their **real** reason for being there.

With Lapis's classmates around, they couldn't wash the Feerie without getting caught.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Weren't you here for a bath?" One of Lapis's classmates called out to them.

Oh no, it'll be problematic if they don't take a bath since they just got there. And they have no reason not to either. It'd be suspicious if they refused, but they couldn't reveal the fox creature to them either. What should they do?

Before the others, Rood made the first move.

"U-Uhm, I just remembered I had something to do so I'll take mine later." Rood excused himself before he frantically left out the door with the Feerie in his hands.

You didn't have to be a genius to see through that poorly constructed lie. It was as plain as day that Rood just made up that excuse to leave.

Then it dawned one of Lapis's classmates. He and his friends huddle up together and begin to whisper amongst themselves.

"What was that about?"

"Hey, you don't think that rumor about that kid being a chick was true?"

"Eh? I thought it was just some joke?"

"But based on how he acted, it's most likely true. Why else would he say such an obvious lie?"

"That's true, but still..."

"He does look a little too cute to be a guy."

"And a little too small..."

"If he is a girl, then you don't think that rumor of that super cute mysterious girl was him, do you?"

"It's most likely."

Th-These guys... All Lapis could do was stare dumbfoundedly at his classmates. All they wanted to do was wash one animal and now they get more rumors of Rood being a girl. Apparently, this little trip made things worse for Rood. Makes him wonder if getting back Rood's memories will a good thing. For one, he doubts Rood will be pleased to hear the latest gossip about him.

"Your classmates are weird, Lapis."

For once, Lapis actually agreed with his rude lavender haired friend.


	47. Chapter 47: Foreboding Sensation

Chapter 47: Foreboding Sensation  


Although she completed her mission, she couldn't achieve her original goal. Phoebe felt something missing. Just what was it that she can't remember.

Why?

"Why do have the feeling like I'm forgetting something?"

The pink and blue haired woman stopped dead in her tracks when she came across something very peculiar.

* * *

The baths were a no go. Aside from the baths, there were hardly any places available for washing. A sink wouldn't be appropriate to wash an animal at. Plus, there was a big chance of someone coming in since most of the sinks were in the restrooms where anyone can come in. Any place with people around was also out of the question. Just where could he go to wash the Feerie without anyone noticing?

He wanted to at least send the cute fox creature off with a nice clean coat instead of a dirty one.

_Wait, there is one place._

Come to think of it, Rood did recall seeing a watering hole out in the forest when they were on that excursion. And the best part was that it was in a secluded area that not many people used.

Rood did feel conflicted to tell the others, but he didn't want to trouble them anymore than he already did.

_I shouldn't trouble them..._

Despite the fact that he had amnesia, they treated him very nicely and even made many attempts to help him recover his lost memories though through very strange methods. Nonetheless, they were good people. Weird, but good people. The least he could do was not be a burden on them. He had already accepted too much of their kindness as it is.

And so Rood went off to the watering hole not wanting to bother the others.

* * *

Seeing as how he took his time to listen to the older man, this had better be good or else he'll make barbecue out of the man regardless of their relationship.

"Achem." The brown haired man clears his throat in hopes of alleviating the situation even just by a small margin since his ill tempered partner looked ready to turn him into charcoal if he said one wrong word. "Like that Tower magician said, we'll be going to the Tower after this. So don't go causing any mayhem or trouble while we're there. Remember our mission takes first priority."

If this was what Van had to say to him, Shicmuon was not amused not in the slightest. He is currently contemplating on the thought of reducing his partner to ashes the older man doesn't get this over with or has anything better to say.

"But more importantly... *cough* *cough*" Van starts coughing into his fist. "L-Lately, you've been more... How should I put this... More energetic lately?"

Energetic? What the heck was he talking about? Shicmuon didn't feel any different from usual so he couldn't see where Van was going with this.

"I know you get at that age where you start acting on instinct and go around based on your youthful urges, but at least, learn to draw the line or you'll end up doing something you'll regret later."

Alright, now he was lost. Just what kind of pointless lecture was this?

It seemed apparent that Van's words weren't getting through to the undercover Hereis. So he'll need to go with the more direct approach.

"I've noticed lately that you've been really immersed in your role as a student. You've even taken an interest in one of the students." Van subtly added. "Like chasing after a certain blond, under-aged Idun."

Now this piqued Shicmuon's interest slightly. The only one who fit that description would be Rood Chrishi, the target of Shicmuon's crazed obsession.

"I get how youngsters like you go through certain stages and all, but you know there's something called moderation. Try to think about your future a bit more. Plus, like I said, persistent men aren't popular. But more importantly, if you let your youth get ahead of yourself, you'll end up going down an unhealthy path (though it's already unhealthy in more ways than one), since it's no good to force yourself on someone (especially another man or boy in this case)."

Okay, now he was losing him again. Does he mean about him picking fights with the Black Magician all the time? If that's the case, then that's no use since Shicmuon made it his life's mission to fight the Black Magician so that he could relive the fear from that [day].

* * *

That figure. No doubt about it, that was **him**. Then Rood really was **him**. So that's why he smelled so nostalgic. He felt so stupid for not realizing this sooner. He thought he lost **him** for good, but now **he's** back. Everything from his appearance to his personality was so different. Although he couldn't find an explanation for the first one, it was most likely that **he** had no memory of himself or anything. The current** him** was so vulnerable. One mistake could lead to another repeat of **that** again.

No! As his fists tightly clench, the shadow of his bangs obscure his eyes. Never again will he repeat the same mistake again. Never again will he lose him. Not a second time.

This time he swears he'll do everything in his power to protect him.

"Dio..." A familiar voice snaps Dio out of his thoughts.

He takes notice of his close gray haired friend and classmate in front of him.

"Oh, hello, Lord Artian." Dio perfectly masks his feelings hiding away his previous thoughts. "What a surprise for the both of us to run into each other like this? Must be fate or something... just kidding."

"Uhm... Lately, you've been acting strange ever since you went into Rood's memories. You look like you're kind of strained as if you have something else on your mind. Did something happen in there?"

"... O-Of course, I'm strained. How could I be not when our dear friend, Rood, has amnesia. I like the current Rood that cute and docile, but I like the old Rood we knew even more. I can't get used to the current Rood since I'm used to Rood insulting and mocking me so much. I even miss how he hits me all the time too."

Okay, that came out wrong.

"..." Now that last part kind of turned Lidusis off as he slightly backed away.

It sounded as if he** liked** getting hit by Rood.

Thinking about it after awhile, even Dio realized that it sounded kind of wrong, and he was the one who said it. Great now he made himself sound like some kind of sick pervert who likes getting hit and degraded.

"Hey you two!"

A familiar voice breaks the awkward atmosphere between the two friends as they notice Chevel, Lapis, and Linus running towards them. They seemed like they had something on their mind. Whatever it was it certainly wasn't good.

"Have you seen Rood Chrishi?" Lapis asked them.

However both shook their heads as they had no clue about Rood's whereabouts.

"So he isn't here either." Lapis clicks his tongue in frustration.

"Wh-What do you mean Rood isn't here either?" Dio asked. Something in him told him that he wasn't going to like the answer he'll get.

"After you two left, we went to find Rood Chrishi since the baths were finally available, but we couldn't find him anywhere. We searched the whole building and asked the staff if they saw him. We couldn't find a single trace of him. Then we saw you two and thought you might know something." Lapis explained. "Where could he be?"

"Lapis, come on think of something." Linus urged his friend not before nonchalantly adding something else. "That brain of your's is the only redeeming feature you have. Put good use to other than magical formulas and other nerdy nonsense."

"Hey, I don't see you coming up any ideas! And what do you mean that's my only redeeming feature?!"

"I did have an idea, but you rejected it!" Linus huffed.

"You call running around like maniacs shouting 'Rood-nim! Rood-nim, where are you!' at the top of your lungs in the hallways an idea! Think about the aftereffects if we do that!"

"Uhm... If he isn't here, then he could have gone outside." Lidusis suggested.

Ah... Now that they think about, they didn't check outside did they...

* * *

Deep within the grassy terrain of the forest, a single young girl made her way back to the inn. Though having completed her mission, she still failed to remember what it was that was troubling her mind. No use dwelling on it anymore seeing as how she couldn't recall that faint memory after all this time.

All that's left was to report back to Axel. Come to think of it, he did inform her about the various of circumstances of the region and oddities behind it. Most of them being about the strange animals here. Seriously, this place had the most weirdest creatures she's seen. Who would have thought she'd come across a group of flying monkeys that fling coconuts, of all things, at people or a rabbit with a super buff, disproportional body that clearly did not match its cute face. Yet it was her duty to protect these odd creatures and from poachers no less. Seriously, who'd want a rabbit with the body of a bodybuilder?! Do they actually think anyone would want to buy that kind of thing as a pet?! She knows she wouldn't.

Wait, poachers... Running... Capture... Danger...

Inside Phoebe's mind a brief image of her chasing after someone appears.

!

"That's it." She remembered. She finally remembered what it was that she had forgotten.

Oh no! Rushing off somewhere, Phoebe takes out her communication crystal from her pocket. _I must inform Axel before it's too late._

"Axel!"

_"Phoebe? You finished with your job?"_

"Now's not the time for that!" Phoebe shouted in the communication crystal.

_"Huh? What the hell are you talking about woman?! I don't know what's going on in that head of your's, but you said you'd do the mission so I let you. I don't care if something happened to you or whatever, you're going to keep your word and finish up the job!"_

"Not that! I already finished the lousy mission!"

_"Then what's the problem?"_ Axel really didn't get what the older woman was getting at.

"I finally realized what was bothering me this whole time."

_"..."_

"Listen carefully to what I tell you."

* * *

In hopes of covering more ground, the three Iduns and fanboy Hereis went their separate ways scouring the land for Rood while they left Chevel at inn in case Rood was still in the vicinity. Each taking their own path. Should they come up with nothing they would return to the inn in hopes that someone had already located the boy.

Though he found Dio's behavior to be rather odd, now was not the time for that. His current priority was Rood's disappearance. Even if it hadn't been that long since they last saw the boy, it did worry him whenever Rood was out of his sight. Misfortune seems to hover around the boy. This time made him especially uneasy since the blond currently had no memories of himself or anything for that matter. Not to mention he couldn't keep shaking off this bad feeling in him. It was as if something bad was going to happen. Something really terrible. He just hopes he can find Rood before his bad premonition comes to light.

Rood...

* * *

As for said boy, he had finished washing the cute Feerie's fur clean in the river thoroughly but gently ridding the fire fox of all the dirt in its pristine fur. All that was left was to let the fur dry which time could take care of. Removing most of the moisture from its wet fur, the Feerie shook its entire body like a dog after taking a bath. Then cuddling next to Rood having grown fond of the kind human who took care of it.

As Rood let the Feerie do as it pleased, the blond Idun placed his hand over the Feerie's head petting it to its amusement.

Meanwhile not far from the two were a few shadowy figures trekking through the forest terrain eyeing the boy and the woodland creature.

* * *

"Axel, call back all the students." Phoebe firmly told her teammate with no intention of taking no for an answer. From the older woman's tone, Axel knew that his female teammate was dead serious.

_"..."_

"We have unwanted guests here."

* * *

*SNAP*

Hearing a tree branch snap behind him, Rood turns around to see three men none of which Rood could identify as staff members working at the inn. Seeing them gave Rood a bad feeling.

With or without memories, Rood was capable of telling a good person from a bad person. And these three definitely weren't the former.

* * *

_"You don't mean... Poachers?"_

"..."

_"Then if that's the case, I've got to notify the others."_

* * *

At the snap of the tree branch, Lidusis's attention was directed to where the source of the sound came from. It wasn't him so it had to be someone else. Maybe even...

_Rood..._

Rushing off in hopes of finding his dear friend, Lidusis weaved his way through the trees and bushes not minding where he was going as he far more concerned about other matters. He still couldn't shake off that nasty feeling he had in him.

He heads towards the light at the end of the path.

And the first thing he sees is a man hurling in his direction. Fortunately, the man was a bit slightly off course and ended up hitting a tree right next to Lidusis.

Okay, that was odd. He wasn't exactly expecting that to happen.

Lidusis is soon brought back to reality and snaps out of his daze when he hears something worrying.

"What's with this kid? Are all kids like this?"

"Hold him still!"

"You think I'm trying! This kid is tougher than he looks."

_Rood!_

His close friend was being grabbed by two strange men.

* * *

"No, worse..."

Worse? Now this part worried Axel a bit more.

.

.

.

.

.

"... Slave traders."

* * *

He needed to do something, but what?

Left undetected, the Feerie bit one of the men by the ankle causing him to let go of one of Rood's arms as he yelled out in pain.

Whether it was by instinct or intent, Lidusis shoved the other man who was taken back by his partner's scream into the nearby river. He then grabbed Rood by the wrist and hurried to get to safety.

That is until he felt a sharp pain in the back of neck causing him to loosen his hold on Rood and fall to the ground. But not before catching a glimpse of the man Rood had knocked over into the tree. It seems that he had regained consciousness. But that part wasn't the worse part as his now unconscious friend was in his arms. It was most likely that he was knocked out while his attention was focused on Lidusis.

"I've handled this beast." Apparently, the man who the Feerie bit had managed to snag the Feerie with its mouth tied up and its legs bound as it was hung by its tail like an animal trophy. "What should we do with this kid?"

It was obvious that the man was referring to Lidusis.

"Let's take him too! I want to make that brat pay for chucking me in the river!" And the man who Lidusis had shoved had make it back to land.

"I suppose two goods are better than one. And we even got a little bonus too. I hear the animals here are quite rare. They'll fetch a hefty price."

Based on the conversation, they didn't look like ordinary poachers. And what did they mean by two goods? Weren't they originally after the Feerie. They were warned about poachers coming in and taking the animals, but these people didn't seem like it.

_"Hey anyone there!"_ A voice yelled out.

"Great another merchandise coming our way."

"Fool, what if it's one that woman's comrades? Anyway, we can't dwandle around anymore. Leave that kid here. We'll just take this one and the animal with us. Both will fetch a high price."

Having dealt with a heavy blow to the head, Lidusis couldn't move very well. He wanted to stop them... stop them from taking away his friend. But all he could do was watch the kidnappers flee having taken Rood with them as he lied on the ground.

"Rood..."

He felt so useless. Why was he so powerless? Why wasn't he strong enough to do something?

It wasn't until moments later did Lapis arrive with a concerned look on his face. He heard some strange noises in this direction and wondered what was going on. However he didn't think he'd find Lidusis lying on the ground.

At the sight of the socially, withdrawn Idun, Lapis rushes over Lidusis's side. He helps Lidusis up, but oddly enough, the gray haired Idun was constantly muttering something under his breath that Lapis couldn't quite catch at first.

"... my... ault... Rood... ne..."

Huh? Did he just say Rood?

"What happened?" Lapis asked Lidusis fearing that something dreadful might have happened.

"R-Rood..." Lidusis repeated. "... He was taken. I was there but couldn't do anything... It's all my fault... My fault..."


	48. Chapter 48: Kidnapped

Chapter 48: Kidnapped  


Did he hear that correctly? Rood got taken away? If that's so, then he needs to find him right away. Who knows what will happen to the poor amnesic child with a pitiful history! But before that he needed to do something first.

"Rood was taken... It's all my fault... My fault..." Lidusis kept on repeating like a broken record as the despair began to consume his heart.

It was until Lapis abruptly places both of his hands on Lidusis's shoulder did Lidusis's rambling stop momentarily but not the feeling of guilt. The guilt of not being able to save his precious friend right in front of him. Just like back then.

"Enough. You did nothing wrong! This isn't your fault and never was to begin with! The fault lies in the criminals who took Rood Chrishi." Lapis assured Lidusis. "As his older brother, it is my duty to protect him so leave his rescuing to me!"

Except that he wasn't Rood's older brother not even as a surrogate older brother figure. Lidusis just sweat drops at Lapis's strange words now relieved of his previous negativity.

"Where did they go? I'll chase after them. You just rest until someone comes."

Lidusis points west in the direction of some large trees.

"Geez, Lapis... I told you to wait for me!" Coming from the same path Lapis took, Linus shows up having chased after his close friend. "Huh? What's going on?"

Linus notices Lidusis sitting on the ground on his knees. Somehow, the kid didn't look so well. And the mood was kind of tense too.

"Perfect timing. You watch over him until I get back." Lapis told Linus as he ran off in the direction the people who kidnapped Rood had taken.

"Huh? Wait, Lapis..." Linus wanted to find out from his friend what was going on, but it was too late as he was already gone. "Lapis?"

* * *

No doubt in his mind that it was **him**. His heart nearly skipped a beat. It was as if time had stopped. That beautiful, long flowing air. Those mesmerizing eyes. That fair complexion. That nostalgic smell. If only time really had stopped back then. If their meeting wasn't so brief, he would've flung himself onto **him** keeping a tight hold on him. So much that he wouldn't let **him** go not again. He would then cry his soul out in his chest upon their reunion.

Rood was [him]. Yet their actions and behavior were so different. **He** didn't even recognize Dio which kind of saddened him a little. But it irked him even more that he didn't even recognize **him**. He felt like kicking himself.

And what's worse is that Rood's missing right now. He carelessly took his eyes off him for a moment and now his precious friend is missing.

Some friend he was.

The deep grief and sorrow in Dio's heart was evident on the forlorn look plastered on his face. Nothing could break him out of his trance. Not the sound of birds chirping. Or the wind rustling the leaves in the air.

Or even the shadowy figure moving in from behind him.

* * *

Elsewhere, trouble had made its way around the corner. Still unconscious remained a certain young undercover magician lying inside a wooden carriage with his hands tied behind his back.

Several unsavory figures lurked around the carriage discussing their means of escape.

"Hey, was it really the right decision to take the kid? We've already got a lot on your plate with that woman from yesterday after our hides." An average looking man with brown hair and a few bandages wrapped around his head said.

"Relax, we haven't seen her since then. Besides... if we lost her once, we can do it again!" A beige haired man responded to his accomplice with a straight face while the latter could only sweat drop at how his coworker could be so proud of running away from one girl and with such a straight face too. "Anyway, it's a student from Helios, that famous magic school! The fact that he goes there means that he's got talent. Kids with talent will definitely sell. And look at that face! Even if he didn't have any talent, he'd definitely be worth a lot with a face like that. Good looks. Talented. With those qualities, you'd have to be blind not to take him."

"Still... The fact that he goes to Helios means that he should know some magic. If that's the case, then we'll be in trouble if he wakes up and uses magic." The bandaged slave trader reasoned.

"You worry too much. Just because he goes to Helios doesn't mean he's an official magician. He's still a newbie-in-training. He can't even awaken."

Sigh~ The bandaged man sighed. "Whatever. Don't blame me when things get bad. I just want to get out of here in one piece. That woman yesterday was seriously scary. I nearly shat my pants when she glared at us. It was like being chased by a demon."

"Scaredy cat. Afraid of one little girl?"

"I'm not the one who got thrown by a brat half by size."

"Hey, the same thing would've happened to you if you had been the one thrown. How was I supposed to know that kid wasn't like any regular kid!"

As the two partners argued, their heated discussion came to an end at the sound of a heavy object hitting against a hard surface. Both pairs of eyes drew their attention to a rugged man with a scar over his cheek.

"Shut up and get moving."

Both wasted no time and did as they were told.

* * *

This has got to be some kind of nightmare. Such a thing cannot be possible. No way. The lavender haired Hereis couldn't believe what had came out of the noble born Idun's mouth.

He absolutely refused to believe it.

He wasn't the only one as his blond classmate shared the same reaction.

With the state Lidusis was in, Linus had no other choice but to bring him over to the only other person remotely close to the gray haired Idun after Rood and Dio, Chevel. Just as Linus had thought, the blond had managed to get whatever was eating Lidusis away out of him, but neither of them thought it would be something like that.

"Eh?"

"No way!"

Nearby, they could hear some students complaining to a staff employee.

"What do you mean we can't go out!" One student whined.

"Lately, poachers have becoming more and more active. We've lost quite a number of animals. As a result, we are increasing the number of patrols. You students are not allowed out until they are finished." The staff employee explained.

"Why? It's not like we're going to interfere with the patrollers."

"Normally, that wouldn't be an issue. However with the rise in poaching lately, we cannot allow any admittance. No exceptions. You would just distract our patrollers anyway so just be good little kiddies and play catch or something."

The students had wondered if this employee knew that catch was an outdoor activity.

Curiously listening in on the conversation that they happened to have come across, both Chevel and Linus found what the staff member said to be suspicious. Lidusis was still a little shaken up but calmed down a bit after hearing the conversation with Chevel and Linus.

"You don't think this has anything to do with what Lidusis said?" Chevel was really hoping that it didn't.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." Linus answered. "It's too suspicious that they're not letting anyone out under the pretense of patrolling and at a time like this too."

_Rood..._ Lidusis silently thought to himself concerned about his friend's well-being.

* * *

As Van was lecturing Shicmuon, a brown haired professor abruptly enters his room.

"It's terrible! This is an emergency!" Professor Kan shouted out loud.

Switching his focus from his psycho partner who was clearly not showing him any remote interest or attention to the professor with a ponytail, Van went over to speak with the clearly distressed professor.

"What's wrong?" Van asked. Since he wasn't getting anywhere with Shicmuon might as well see what the commotion was about.

"Intruders were found in the forest."

Intruders! Now this sounded quite serious.

"The staff wants us to keep the students inside while they deal with the intruders."

"Wouldn't it be better if we helped them in finding the intruders?" Van didn't get why they had to keep the students inside though the students were supposed to be their first priority over anything else. But still, with a problem like trespassers around, it's only natural to get some support from their side.

"I don't understand, but they said that they would handle it themselves as it was a problem on their territory. They wouldn't let us offer any aid to them other than keeping the students inside and to do a headcount."

Then in a split second, another professor rushes in with a list of the students not accounted for.

"Professor Kan. Professor Van. I've brought a compiled list of students unaccounted for. Though we still haven't fully checked all the students, we still have quite a few missing most likely still outside. A couple of professors have already gone to notify the absent students to return."

The professor then hands the list to Professor Kan who begins to go over the names of the students.

"Serena La Paresse... Kali Silhart... Belinda Chidelin... Ziel Octavius... Amara Eucharis... This is more than I expected..." Professor Kan quietly read unconsciously announcing each name unknowingly. "... Lumi Ti Montcha... Ardel Tuli Rosetum... Rood Chrishi... Annabell Mortif Anima... Chrysa Dicentra..."

Van's ears immediately perk at the mention of the name Rood Chrishi. Oh no. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Wait! Rood Chrishi!" Professor Kan repeated once more this time louder. Enough for the others to hear. "That chronically ill child is outside where uncivilized barbarians are running amuck! This is the worst! We must bring him back at once! Who knows what could happen to a frail child like him!"

***BOOM***

As Professor Kan was in the middle of rambling, a large explosion went off inside the room filling the air with smoke which quickly dissipated through the large opening in the wall leading to the outside.

Van should have seen this coming when the brown haired professor mentioned the name 'Rood Chrishi.'

Just great. Now there's a mentally unstable madman to add to the list. With things as they are, those trespassers will be the least of their worries.

* * *

Scurrying through the dense forest terrain, leaves brushing through his hair as his breath slowly grew heavier and his heart pounding harder by the second. The adrenaline had swallowed all his fatigue. He didn't even know how much time had passed by. For him, it was as if time had froze. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes like hours. Despite his separate search for the young kidnapped Idun whom he grew attached to and treated as the little brother he never had, Lapis couldn't find said 'little brother.'

Just where was he?

This question echoed inside Lapis's head as he frantically searched for Rood.

But more importantly, was he safe?

Who knew what horrors he could be experiencing at this very moment!

As more negative thoughts flood into Lapis's head, a rustle in the distance breaks Lapis out of his trance when he spots two figures in the direction of the rustle. Though he was too far make out any distinctive features. And the shadow of trees made it difficult for him to see anything other than a basic silhouette. At the same time, it provided him some coverage allowing him to remain hidden from the suspicious third party.

From what he could make out, it looked like just one figure walking around.

_Who's that?_

Was it simply just an Idun like him simply exploring the land?

No wait. That didn't appear to be the case when Lapis's eyes catch a glimpse of another body with the figure.

Lapis even almost let out a gasp in shock. Luckily, he stopped himself from giving away his position.

Whoever that person was they definitely weren't good news especially if they're dragging along a motionless body with them. The person they were lugging was most likely unconscious based on how the person dragging them was grabbing the victim by their back collar as they trekked across the grassy terrain.

Then a horrifying thought came to mind. Could the person being dragged possibly be Rood? Then if that's so, that would make the person lugging him be the kidnapper Lidusis told him about. Well technically, all he said was that Rood got taken, but that was more than enough to verify that it was the work of a kidnapper.

Nonetheless, if this really was Rood, then he needed to save him asap.

And so without a second thought, Lapis rushed in the direction the 'kidnapper' and lunged in head first to take down the evil abductor.

"How dare you, you fiend! How could you do this to an innocent child, you evil villa—"

Then out of nowhere, a large body of mass came into contact with Lapis's face sending him flying a few meters as soon as he came within arm's reach of the 'kidnapper' who had used their hostage as a weapon.

"Oh, it's just that creepy fake brother." The 'kidnapper' noted. On the side note, the 'kidnapper' sounded awfully feminine for someone capable of nonchalantly dragging the body of a teenage boy like a sack of potatoes and familiar Lapis might add.

That being since the supposed 'kidnapper' was Phoebe. And the 'hostage' being Dio.

After raising up his bruised and battered body from the ground, Lapis had several things he wanted to ask, but there was one thing that weighed the most on his mind.

"Why were you dragging this kid around like that?" The way Phoebe dragged Dio along with had been on Lapis's mind for some time. If that was supposed to be Phoebe's way of carrying someone, then she had an odd way of doing it.

"Nothing much. Just that he was being quite fussy and wouldn't listen..." Phoebe explained.

While she was in the middle of searching for those trespassers she lost last time, she coincidentally ran into Dio. She told the dark blue haired Idun to return back to the inn since it was dangerous for a kid to be out with slave traders roaming around. Naturally, curiosity got to the Idun as he inquired as to why he had to go back. In which, the pink and blue haired woman responded saying that there were intruders found in Xatyre and that she was there to deal with them so she needed Dio to go back so that he wouldn't get in her way. Contrary to Phoebe's expectations, Dio asked Phoebe to take him with her instead since he could not leave knowing that his precious friend was possibly out in a huge forest like this lost and dangerous people wandering around especially when he had amnesia. However Phoebe refused as it was her job and she couldn't endanger an outsider in her affairs.

"I told him to go back and stay in that hovel of a dump. But noooooo, he just had to stay and look for his friend. So I only did what most people would do."

Then out of nowhere, Dio suddenly grabs Phoebe by her collar stunning the older woman in turn. But the part most surprising part wasn't that Dio roughly grabbed her like that, it was the tone Dio used when he spoke with her. Regardless of Phoebe's disapproval and warnings, Dio fiercely declared that he was going and his eyes threateningly glaring at her.

This, in turn, causes an instinctive reaction from Phoebe.

"I knocked him unconscious."

She punched him square in the face.

_That's definitely not what most people would do!_ Lapis screamed inside his mind as he sweat dropped at Phoebe's story. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the demon who regained consciousness after being hurled at Lapis.

"Yeah, and I kind of hit a bit too hard that he ended up losing conscious. Honestly, there should be a limit to how weak someone should be. I mean who gets knocked out in one hit. Is he even a man?" Phoebe sighed as she had one hand on her cheek and her elbow resting on her other hand.

_No, that's something no normal person can withstand..._ Lapis internally retorted. Axel sure wasn't kidding or over-exaggerating about her being a gorilla and having the strength of one too.

"Well, whatever. With that weakling having the life knocked out of him, I couldn't just leave him lying on the ground alone like that since there were intruders around. And it'd be bad if he got discovered by them in his sorry state so I had no other choice but to bring him with me in the end. Though, I didn't want to, but I had no other choice."

Once more Lapis sweat drops upon hearing Phoebe's story.

Well, that did explain why Phoebe was dragging Dio with her yet, at the same time, was hard to believe. After all, that was not something no sane person would do. Only a crazy person would do something like that.


	49. Chapter 49: Disappearance

Chapter 49: Disappearance  


That story was so ridiculous that Lapis would have had a hard time believing it if Lidusis didn't tell him about Rood being kidnapped alerting him that there were indeed intruders in Xaytre. Another thing that was on Lapis's mind was the identity of these intruders that Phoebe was talking about. Since it was her duty to take care of them, she should, at least, have an idea of who they were.

"Exactly who are these intruders that you speak of?" Lapis asked.

Dio too was curious. From how adamant Phoebe was to have Dio go back, they sounded quite dangerous.

Sparing a single glance at the two students, Phoebe knew it wouldn't do her any good if she told them, but if she had to keep on babysitting them, they'll eventually find out so might as well tell them. "No one noteworthy. Just a bunch of pesky slave traders."

...

Did she just say slave traders?

Lapis's blood froze upon hearing Phoebe's last words. Cold sweat trickles down Lapis's skin. All feeling he had in legs started turning into mush.

Rood's abduction and slave traders on the run. It was too much coincidence for them to have happened at the same time which means that the people who took Rood were most likely the slave traders Phoebe was searching for. And if that was really the case, then he had no time to waste.

Regaining back the feeling in his legs, Lapis runs off in some random direction running like he's never ran before leaving both Dio and Phoebe perplexed by Lapis's behavior. Dio knew that Lapis was a strange guy for labeling himself as Rood's big brother, but this was certainly takes the cake.

With slave traders around, Dio and Phoebe knew better than to leave Lapis on his own so the both of them chased after Lapis.

"Hey, wait! What are you running for?"

At this point, Dio is questioning Lapis's sanity.

Before Dio could get an answer or Lapis could respond, Phoebe grabs both Dio and Lapis by the back of their collars and immediately dives into the cover under a few bushes near a tree. Stomach pressed against the ground, Phoebe clasps her hands over Dio and Lapis's mouth and shushes them to keep quiet much to Dio's confusion.

Just what was going on?

While Dio was puzzled by Phoebe's actions, Lapis had other plans and struggled under Phoebe's iron hold but to no avail as the woman wouldn't even budge an inch.

It wasn't until several disgruntled voices were heard within earshot of their location.

"Gyyaaa! Get it off me! Get it off me!" A man shrieked in a not-so manly voice. The screams soon died out. Most likely whatever was on him was now off. "Th-That thing bit me! It nearly frickin' chopped off my hand!"

The beige haired man pointed to the Feerie that made a chew toy out of his hand.

"That's what you get for messing with the merchandise. I told you not to mess with it." The bandaged man chided his partner.

"C'mon, it's not every day we capture a rare animal like this. I wanna at least touch it a little before we sell it."

"Do that after we get out of here. We can't let as much as even one scratch on our merchandise. Gotta keep appearances. That kid's face was especially top grade. We'll get a lot of money from some wealthy noble if we sell him."

* * *

Still locked up in the wooden prison, Rood slowly began to regain consciousness, but there was something off.

Just what was this aching feeling? Was it when he got knocked out? No, this was different. Somehow, he felt something from inside him was making him unwell. His body was perfectly aside from being tied up, but his mind was growing hazier and hazier. So much that it wouldn't be surprising if Rood passed out the next second.

Whatever this feeling was Rood wondered if it had any connection with his lost memories.

* * *

No doubt, these guys were the ones Phoebe was chasing after before. It was a bit surprising to her that she found them so soon. Coincidence or fate? Neither one really mattered. What mattered was the task she had to complete at hand: beat up these guys and send their sorry butts to prison. The only issue was that she had two students with her and she couldn't drag in outsiders in her affairs. She'll end up getting a lecture if she did. So she had no choice but to advise the two kids to stay back while she dealt with the intruders. As she turned her attention to Lapis to instruct the younger to stay back, she didn't see the blond, talentless Idun under her arm.

That being while she was deep in thought, she had unintentionally loosened her hold over the Idun allowing the latter to take the chance to escape.

He wasn't the only one as Phoebe didn't see Dio either which could only mean one thing.

"Those idiots..."

* * *

Not wasting a breath, Lapis rushed off to save Rood which was also the moment Phoebe's hold loosened. Apparently, he wasn't the only shocked by the conversation between the two men. He was certain that it was Rood they were talking about and that he was currently being held captive.

The forest trees came in handy as Lapis took cover behind a tree. Although he could see the two slave traders, he couldn't see Rood anywhere in sight. He was probably somewhere else. The question was where. If only he could get the information out of those scoundrels.

Who was he kidding... He knew there was only one way through this and that was to follow his heart. And his heart told him to beat up those guys and save Rood.

But before he could do anything, Dio places a hand over his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't. What's most important right now is Rood's safety. We can't waste any time dealing with them until we've found Rood."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Lapis questioned.

"One of us could monitor them while the other looks for Rood. Tch." Dio clicks his tongue. "If only we had a communication crystal with us."

"Can't we just fight them and make them tell us where he is?"

"We'd need the both of us to take them down. Plus, if they have any weapons on them, we'd be at a disadvantage. And there could be others nearby too. Worst case scenario, they could escape with Rood before we can even find him first."

Then what should they do? They can't charge in. They don't have any means of finding Rood. What was there then?

_"So those are the intruders..."_

"Yeah." Dio responded back at his eyes were fixated on the two men.

_"They don't look like much..."_

"They don't, but we can't act rashly."

_"Just get rid of those pieces of trash and that'll be it."_

"It's not as simple as that! I already told you that!" Dio huffed in annoyance as he turns his head to Lapis. Just how many times does he have to remind the guy to get it through his thick skull.

However Lapis only gave Dio a confused look. "That wasn't me."

Huh? That wasn't Lapis talking to him? Then who was...

"Then all I have to do is just eliminate those trash and get them to talk."

Standing right behind Dio and Lapis was the undercover Hereis, Shicmuon of the Association.

And like a gush of wind, Shicmuon dashed past both Iduns and instantly began beating the stuffing out of the two slave traders. So much that Dio and Lapis could hear bones breaking and the two men's screams of help.

From the looks of, it didn't seem like Shicmuon needed their help. Or rather, the slave traders were the ones in need of help. Despite them being despicable people who sold fellow human beings for money, Dio and Lapis couldn't help but feel sorry for the guys who ended up on the other end of Shicmuon's fist.

Not too far from them, Phoebe makes a call through her communication crystal.

"Doesn't look like I'll be needing back up. Although I think we might need someone to stop this crazy madman." Phoebe reported as she sweat dropped.

* * *

Away from the sight of the others, a certain fox creature made its way back to a wooden carriage while the remaining guard went to sniff out the source of the disturbance not too far from his location. A small opening was left for the Feerie to use to get inside. Once inside, the Feerie strides over to Rood and effectively gnawing on the ropes binding Rood's wrists freeing the Idun.

Still feeling a little groggy, Rood got up and petted the Feerie for freeing him.

It was obvious what Rood's next step was after being freed.

He may have amnesia, but he wasn't stupid.

He exited the carriage but not before carefully peering through the small opening in the door for signs of any of his kidnappers which he found none. Much to his relief, he didn't catch hair nor hide of any of his abductors. He felt more secure with the Feerie in his arms.

Although he didn't know where he was going, it was better than staying in that place.

* * *

It was only a matter of time before Shicmuon would lose interest in the two slave traders before he'd stop making a barbecue out of them. And since they were only non-magical humans, rope would have sufficed for tying them up. The smell of burnt charcoal emitting from the two roasted slave traders filled the air.

"Now, where is Rood Chrishi, the child you took!" Lapis demanded but only received silence. Things were getting nowhere. These old men were more stubborn than Lapis originally thought.

"You might want to tell us before you actually turn into ash this time." Dio advised the two pointing to a very impatient Shicmuon in the back. The man looked as if he was about to set the whole forest on fire. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

"You two are pathetic. Can't even handle a bunch of kids." A voice boomed revealing to the two captured slave traders' superior.

!

Now this was quite a shock. They didn't expect to see the head honcho so soon, but more than that...

"I see you've shown my underlings quite the welcoming."

This guy...

"But in the end, you're still a bunch of kiddies in training."

He was...

"If you know what's good for you, return them back to me and I might think of forgetting this little incident."

He was...

"What cat got your—"

"Pfft!" No sooner did both Dio break out in a fit of laughter. "Ahahahahahahaha!"

He couldn't hold it in any longer.

Seriously, this guy was...

Incredibly short!

It didn't make any sense for someone to be so disproportional! For a buff man like him with such a manly appearance to be so short, the world was a funny place. He's got the muscles, the mustache, the rugged middle aged man look on his face, and the hairy body hair yet he's the height of a kid who hasn't started puberty. Even Rood's taller than him.

This was so hilarious.

Not even Lapis could contain his laughter when a few giggles broke loose from his mouth. As best as he could to stifle his laughter, it did him no good. It was too much to contain. He couldn't even look the man in the eye without laughing so he had his head turned to the side to avoid eye contact.

"O-Oh, my sides! Th-They're killing me!" Still laughing, Dio clutched onto his cramped sides.

This has got to be some kind of joke. Really, who was this short!

However the man being laughed hardly found Dio and Lapis's laughter to be amusing. Quite the opposite, he was fuming. _These brats..._

They had actually dared to laugh him. And at a matter that was very sensitive to him.

The man's two lackeys weren't at all in the same mood as the kids. Or rather they were terrified. Terrified of the wrath of their boss when someone brings up the subject of his height.

"Shhhhhh!" One of two captured slave traders shushes Dio and Lapis to be quiet in fear of their superior. "Stop it, you two! Do you want to get us all killed!"

"B-But I can't help it." Dio continued laughing his guts out. "I mean how can you look at that guy and not laugh! I mean at his age, who's that short?"

"Hey, that's a very delicate matter. He's very sensitive about it!"

"But still... It's just so unnatural for a guy like him to be that short. Ahahahahaha!"

***Snap***

Unable to contain his anger any longer, the short slave trader boss snapped.

"You brat, now you've done it. I'll sh—"

Before the unnaturally short man could finish, his face met with Shicmuon's foot. The impatient red haired magician grew bored of the conversation rather quickly. Sure, the man's height was unusual, but eventually all interest faded away.

And with that all three intruders were taken care of.

"Well, this wasn't as planned, but somehow, we managed to settle things without creating much of a ruckus." Phoebe told Dio and Lapis after reporting back the situation to Axel through her communication crystal. "Don't worry those three were the only intruders. All that's left is to take these guys in for questioning and to find your friend. I'll bring these pieces of trash to Axel while others will be on the look out for your friend. Shouldn't be too much trouble since the dangerous factor is now gone."

"No way! I won't rest until I find Rood myself! I can't sit back while Rood is out there in this place filled with nothing but drooling savage animals whose only instinct is to eat up any living thing they see!"

"I guess it's fine since the intruders have been taken care of, but..." Phoebe allowed Dio permission to stay and look for Rood. "The animals here are actually quite docile. I can't possibly see one of them eating your friend. Otherwise, we wouldn't be having this poaching problem."

Lies.

Docile... yeah right. Then explain all those bite marks over his body from those supposed docile creatures.

Dio refused to believe Phoebe's words.

Not soon after Phoebe took the three intruders away did Dio and Lapis surveyed the area for Rood. However with no luck. They did find the wooden carriage the slave traders came in with and held Rood, but they didn't find the blond inside. Most likely, he escaped on his own. At the same time, it also meant that he was nearby. So it was only a matter of time before they found him.

Nearby, they could hear some shuffling in a bush.

_Rood!_ Only one person came to Dio's mind at the moment.

He wasn't the only one to think so as Lapis too immediately thought of the (supposedly) chronically ill Idun.

Their hopes soon died out when they saw that it was just a small animal that popped out of the bush. It resembled possum of some sort except that it had couple of small horns growing from the side of its head and another eye on its forehead though closed.

A light breeze flew by along with Dio and Lapis's hope.

"..."

An air of silence fills the room.

Both Iduns were not amused to see the creature, but they weren't enraged either. More like someone had just grabbed their hopes and dreams and crushed it into tiny pieces. That someone being none other than reality. Oh, how cruel reality was.

One person, on the other hand, did not having any trouble addressing his displeasure. So much that he was even about to cast his magic on the poor thing.

"Kill..."

"Hey, wait a minute! You're not supposed to harm the animals here in anyway!" Dio shouted out at the crazy Association magician in reminder of the rules placed upon their arrival. "Are you trying to get us kicked out?!"

But that didn't seem to stop Shicmuon as he was itching to fry that thing. That is until...

"Dio?" A familiar voice was heard.

Dio quickly whips his head in the direction of the voice. There he saw him. The person he was so desperately searching for.

"Rood." The name instantly flowed out of his mouth water from a tap.

Words couldn't begin to describe the incredible sensation Dio was feeling at the moment. But if he could describe it in a single word, that would be joy. Dio rushes over to Rood's side with the intent of embracing the blond Idun in his cold, lonely arms.

Lapis was relieved to see the younger unharmed and well. His heart finally settled down having been relieved of its stress.

All thoughts of obliterating the small animal vanished from his mind at the sight of his prey. Like a worn out toy, Shicmuon threw away the magic blast he intended to use to destroy the object of his irritation which was thrown not too far from the possum creature. Although it didn't hurt the animal, it was enough to startle it opening its third eye.

A bright light shines from the frightened creature's third eye as it screeches out a cry for help. All of the occupants within the area are engulfed in the light.

This sensation was something that Shicmuon recognized very well. It was the same type of magic used back in Helios by those demons.

Teleportation magic.


	50. Chapter 50: Rough Teleportation

Chapter 50: Rough Teleportation  


Within the forest of Xatyre lies many exotic and unique animals and creatures. Some of which are even capable of utilizing magic. For example, the Vacice, a possum like creature, are normal harmless creatures that mainly eat plants and bugs as a stable diet. They don't possess sharp claws or abnormal strength. As a result, they are very vulnerable to the bigger and more dangerous animals. They have a special characteristic in their third eye that enables their survival in the face of the scary predators. When their third eye opens, all living creatures within 15 meters of the Vacice are teleported in various of random locations. This is only the case when they are in danger or frightened like, for example, being startled by a large explosion.

Since the locations are random, the individual being teleported could be teleported anywhere like over a cliff, in the middle of a volcano, or even up in a tree a hundred feet off the ground.

"Uuuggghhhh..." Dio groaned at the groggy feeling in his head.

Sudden teleportation wasn't good for him especially like that. Not to mention that he got teleported in a tree luckily one that wasn't a hundred feet off the ground. His whole body was sore from the impact, but that wasn't the strange thing. Was it him or did he get teleported in some odd place where everything was upside down? The ground became the sky, and the sky became the ground. Trees were hung upside down on the earthy sky like normal as if gravity wasn't affecting them. Also, he was feeling a bit lightheaded at the moment as if all the blood from his head was being drained. Wait, it couldn't be...

It wasn't that the surroundings were upside down. It was actually Dio that was upside. More specifically, he was hanging upside down from a tree branch. He couldn't tell if it was good luck or bad luck that he ended up in his situation. At the very least, he didn't fall on the ground.

"Dio?" A familiar voice called out the dark blue haired Idun's name.

"Roo—" The sight of the blond Idun made Dio accidentally slip from the tree branch he was hanging from. "Awwaaak!"

After Dio recovered from his not so cool fall, the two Iduns went in search of the others who got teleported too. Hopefully, they would be around at least not Shicmuon.

How embarrassing. The last person Dio didn't want to see him in such an embarrassing state just saw him fall off a tree like a kid climbing up a tree for the first time and then clumsily falling on their butt. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself in a hole right now.

"I didn't get to ask this before, but are you all right?" Rood asked Dio partially out of concern and partially because of the awkward silence between the two as soon as they started walking.

This made Dio nearly do a double take. Did he hear this properly? Or did the fall mess up his hearing? Rood just asked him if he all right? Rood Chrishi. The same person who would normally act indifferent and act violent towards him on a daily basis? That Rood Chrishi! God. If this was a dream, Dio didn't want to wake up. Tears stream down Dio face touched by Rood's feelings of concern though the latter only asked mainly as a conversation starter.

This, in turn, perplexed Rood. All he asked was if Dio was alright and yet somehow he was crying. He may not have his memory with him, but he knew that most people generally don't cry when asked if they were okay. _Maybe he hit his head when he fell..._

* * *

"Chevel, let go of me! Don't think about stopping me!" Linus could no longer sit still any longer.

"You idiot, they've got this place under heavy lock-down. Do you really think you can sneak out?" To prevent his classmate from doing anything stupid, Chevel had to restrain Linus back which was quite a task since the smaller guy was stronger than he looked as he violently struggled under Chevel's hold. "And do you realize how much trouble you'll cause if you go out?"

"Rood-nim is out there! How can I just sit down and do nothing while he's..." Linus pauses mid-sentence when he notices a strange light shining above their heads.

Chevel too took notice of the light as he inadvertently loosened his hold on Linus. Not a moment sooner while they were gawking, a large body mass fell upon Chevel. It would have landed on Linus too had the lavender haired Hereis had not moved out of the way in time.

As soon as Linus turned around to get a better look at what happened behind him, his eyes instantly locked on with a pair of blue eyes.

"Ow... My head..." Lapis groaned in pain rubbing the back of his head which was throbbing in pain from his fall.

"Lapis?" was all Linus could say at the sight of his blond, talentless friend. From what he heard from Lidusis, Lapis had gone to rescue his idol. So what was he doing here on top of Chevel?

"Ugh, where am I?" Lapis looks around to see a completely different surrounding from prior to his teleportation.

"How about getting off me, you incompetent fool! You're heavy!" Chevel yelled at Lapis from under him.

"Huh?" Lapis could hear the annoying voice of his hated nemesis, but he couldn't see him. That is until he looked down to see that it wasn't the ground he was sitting on but Chevel much to his horror. No sooner did he jump up in fright/ disgust at the sight of Chevel.

"Lapis, what are you doing here?" Linus asked his close friend snapping the latter out of his shock.

"I don't know. That's what I want to know too. I was in the middle of the forest. And before I know it, I somehow ended up here." Lapis truthfully spoke to his friend.

Before Linus could respond, both Helios students could hear several voices in the distance. Three including Chevel.

"I can't agree with this!"

"Me either! This sudden transfer is beyond outrageous!"

"Who gave you the authority to do such a thing!"

"Having us go to the Tower as if we're like prisoners."

"Even if you're part of the Tower, this is going too far!"

Several professors complain to Orphell about the relocation of the Helios students and staff to the Tower. Their claims weren't completely unjustified as they were not even given an option to voice their opinion on the matter prior to its finalization. So they were not able to accept the relocation.

"Although the matter was not yet decided at the meeting, both the higher ups of Helios and the Tower have come to agreement in the transfer. For the safety of the students and the sake of the investigation, this would be most beneficial to have the students under higher security considering the recent events that just took place in Helios. And if such an event were to occur again, what can be done then?" Orphell explained. "Under that barrier, all of the official magicians at Helios and in the investigation team were unable to use their magic. Moreover, Helios has taken considerable damage from the last attack. Although we've told the students that there wasn't much damage as not to further the students' anxiety, Helios is still in quite a state that would be difficult to run much less protect the students in case of another attack. Therefore, it would be best to have the students and staff transferred over to the Tower."

"Even so, we should have been informed of this matter earlier." One professor rebuked.

"Never before has there been a case where magicians have been unable to use their magic. We were fortunate that the recent incident ended the way it did. If the same thing were to occur in the imperial city, then what would happen?"

At this point, the dissatisfied professors couldn't utter a word of defiance at the mention of the imperial city.

"In any case, now it has been made clear that the investigation should be resolved as soon as possible. The Tower will also be taking full part in the investigation."

From a distance, the three Helios students, four including Lidusis, couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation that naturally flowed through their open ears. The not so private conversation had brought new light upon the four of them.

"So not even the professors knew about it either..." Chevel noted.

"But isn't it strange that they came up with that decision without conferring with the professors?" Linus responded.

"Yeah." For once, Lapis couldn't help but agree with his rude friend.

"That just proves how serious the situation is."

"I hope nothing too bad happens." As logical as that sounded, Linus couldn't easily accept it as that. He had a feeling that there was more to this case than let on.

Great distraught wells up inside Lidusis causing him to worry as he couldn't help but have a bad feeling about the whole thing.

_Rood..._

* * *

Birched up high in the air was a giant nest made of straw and tree branches typical for a bird's nests. However in this case, this particular nest belonged to a vicious, carnivorous type of bird called the Sky Hawk known for using its razor sharp talons to scoop up any unsuspecting prey and taking them to its nest where it'll eat its trapped prey with ease. On the side note, this particular nest had several baby Sky Hawks who just hatched from their eggs and were hungry for their first meal of the day.

And the person who just happened to have been teleported in the middle of this nest was none other than Shicmuon of the Association.

Now this left people wondering how this was going to end.

* * *

Out of one area, Rood and Dio came across an open grassy field. So far they have yet to run into anyone or anything. Taking a short breather since they had walked some distance, the both of them rested a bit, and Dio didn't want to tire out Rood's human body. Bored, Dio saw an interesting flower with a strange crystal center that seemed to have held some mana inside. Plucking it from the ground, Dio examined the flower. He had never seen such a flower before. The flower reminded him of Lidusis since the petals were the same color as Lidusis's eyes.

!

Quickly pocketing the flower on reflex, Dio sensed a dangerous factor from a distance. This feeling was without a doubt **him**. Just what was **he** doing? Why did **he** choose now of all times to take action? Was **he** waiting for a chance like this to show himself?

"Dio?" Rood's voice snaps Dio out of his trance. "Are you all right? You seemed kind of distracted."

"No. I'm all right!" Dio assured Rood who the latter had his doubts.

* * *

Far off away from either one's peripheral sight, a black cloaked figure floating in the air kept a watchful eye on the two. Then casting a glance at the steep ridge near Dio and Rood's location and proceeds to blast part of the ridge.

* * *

The sudden tremors had startled Dio and Rood. Though not too strong, it was surprising to have an earthquake out all of a sudden like that. A strange rumbling sound could be heard from above. And when Dio and Rood looked up, they could see a wave of rubble and soil coming at them. It was a landslide.

Thanks to their quick reflexes, both Dio and Rood were able to avoid being buried under 700 pounds of dirt and rubble though barely. Looking up at the side of the cliff, small traces of magic were left just where the soil and hardened surface started to give away. Dio could smell a rat or a traitor in this case. Only 'that guy' would dare do something like this. But Dio was hesitant to leave Rood alone. If 'that guy' had anything to do with this, then he definitely couldn't leave Rood alone in his current state.

_That bastard..._

While Dio was caught up in his own thoughts, Rood could notice a something amiss. His eyes widen when he saw long black strips of cloth heading towards Dio.

"Look out!"

In an attempt to save to save Dio or probably acting on instinct, without him knowing, Rood's body had moved in front of the attack. The black strips wrap around Rood's body forcefully dragging him off his feet into the woods.

"Rood!" He was careless. How could he not notice this?

Before Dio could rescue Rood, a familiar Black cloaked mana puppet appears before him. Dio grits his teeth seething in rage.

"What are you doing here, **traitor**?"

* * *

Surrounded by more trees in a more secluded, unknown part of the forest, Rood could finally breathe as one of the black straps had made its way around Rood's neck draining the life out of him. One hand over his throat while the other was on the ground. His knees touching the ground and his face parallel with the grassy surface as his back slightly leaned over.

*Cough* *Cough*

Now that the straps were gone, air could finally enter his lungs. However while Rood was in the middle of regaining his breath, a mysterious figure looms over an unsuspecting Rood.

Rood's body freezes as the shadow of the figure makes its way to Rood.

_Huh? I can't move...?_

Then the figure raises a hand over Rood's head. Drowsiness soon starts to take over Rood's mind. In a matter of seconds, Rood's consciousness slowly begins to drift away.

!

It was then that the mysterious figure turns his attention to the side to see a large, familiar blue dragon flying straight at his direction only to scoop up the now unconscious Rood, but not before giving him one last glare as he flies off into the distance.

* * *

Now far, far away from that guy, Dio returns back to his human form and turns to his blond friend who was still unconscious and his back against a tree.

Sigh~

A sigh of relief escapes from Dio's mouth.

Rood's breathing was normal. Dio couldn't detect any abnormalities in Rood either so it didn't appear like anything was done to Rood while Dio was gone. This time he managed to make in time though should the same thing occur again in the later future that is still up to question.

As a gentle breeze passed by, a leaf had fallen from the tree Rood was resting against and onto his head. At the same time, it looked like Rood was about to wake up when the undercover magician began to stir in his unconscious state.

"Rood..." Dio walks over to Rood and gets down on a leg before the sleeping blond to pluck the leaf struck in Rood's hair.

In an untimely as soon as Dio was one millimeter from grabbing the small leaf, there was a soft rustle in the bushes.

"Ah, so you are a homo after all!" Phoebe declared having found Dio and Rood. She wasn't alone either as Shicmuon was with her.

It was pure luck that she found Shicmuon in a nest of wild Sky Hawks. And fortunately, she found him before the redhead was made into a meal for the baby Sky Hawks (or at least from her perspective.) Had she been a tad bit later, Shicmuon would have made a barbecue out of the unsuspecting birds.

"You're wrong! I was just trying to get rid of a leaf that landed on Rood's head." Dio frantically clarified for the older woman not wanting to be mistaken for a homosexual which he by all means was definitely not.

However his attempts to mediate the situation were of no use as it was evident that Dio's words weren't getting through the woman based on the doubtful look on her face.

"Sure. Sure." Phoebe responded still unconvinced by Dio's words.

"It's true!"

"And I'm sure it just so happened that we came at that exact time you were apparently trying to pluck that leaf from your friend's head." Phoebe sarcastically said with doubt still in her eyes.

"That's because it was! If you don't believe me, why don't you ask Rood!"

And so both parties turn their attention to the now conscious Rood Chrishi who was currently having a hole bored through the back of his head.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what happened during the time I was out. All I remember was that there was someone in front of me, but I couldn't see his face and then I blacked out. Did something happen?" Rood asked tilting his head in confusion.

Well that didn't exactly help with Dio's situation. Rood technically wasn't wrong, but considering how they were found and the wording of Rood's testimony, it was one hundred percent misleading.

As soon as Dio took notice of Shicmuon glaring at his precious friend who was uncomfortable under Shicmuon's glare, the dark blue haired Idun took a protective stance tightly wrapping his arms around Rood catching the latter by surprise and even daring to glare back at the mentally unstable redhead.

Aside from the odd love triangle (?) between the two guys over Rood, a male as well, Phoebe continued on her duties and safely teleported the four of them back to the inn where they peacefully rested.


	51. Chapter 51: The Tower

**I apologize for the recent chapters lately. I've been under stress and been having writer's block. It wasn't my intention of making the plot like the way it is. I just wanted to find a way to finish the Xatyre setting and move onto the next part, but somehow it ended up being the way it was and much longer than I intended. I also apologize for how not being able to properly portray the characters either. I'm so sorry for my lack of writing ability and creativity. (;﹏;)**

* * *

Chapter 51: The Tower  


Some time had pass since the recent incident and nothing out of the ordinary has occurred since then, however Rood's memories have yet to return. And the time for departure had arrived. Not long before the teleportation device, Igpellas, is ready, and everyone will be inside the Tower.

"As soon as all the students are here and accounted for, we will begin the teleportation." Orphell instructed the other professors.

Despite their reservations, the professors complied and continued on with their job.

Unlike the professors, the students had no qualms with voicing out their opinions especially amongst each other in whisper and gossip.

"I would have liked to stay a bit longer here. I still haven't seen all the romantic dating spots yet." One girl said to her friend.

"The lake was nice if only I could have gone on a boat ride with..." The friend's face immediately flushes sneaking a glance at Shicmuon.

"I wonder what the Tower is like. I'm so excited to see it. We never got to see it because of the Ishuella incident." One student spoke out loud.

"Yeah, maybe we'll get to see strong magicians like the Black Magician there."

"I'm kind of anxious to go."

Because of the incident with former Professor Heil, the students weren't able to go to the Tower as they were originally supposed to. Thus, raising up their excitement up twofold.

For others... not so much.

"In the end, we never got to recover his memories." Lapis sighed in disappointment. Some big brother he was.

"Waahhh! It pains me that Rood-nim has forgotten about me." Linus cried while glomping onto said 'Rood-nim' who was growing more and more uncomfortable in the Hereis's arms.

"Why would he need to bother remember you? Shouldn't he have more important things to remember like his identity or his past?" In Chevel's opinion, Rood was better off not remembering his clingy fanboy at all.

"Speaking of Rood-nim's past, we don't know anything about Rood-nim."

"You're right." Lapis had to agree with his lavender haired friend. Aside from Rood being the Black Magician, they (with the exception of Lapis who had no clue that Rood was the Black Magician) didn't know a single thing about Rood. Well, there were those fake documents that the Master forged for Rood, but that was all that Lapis knew about Rood (though fake).

Even Lidusis couldn't help but be curious. Rood had always been by Lidusis's side yet he knew not a single thing about the blond's past. It made him feel ashamed to be his friend yet not know anything about him.

"Now I want to know about Rood-nim's past!"

"He has amnesia as if he can tell you that now." Chevel reminded his lavender haired classmate.

"The Igpellas is ready for teleportation. All students gather within the vicinity and prepare for transfer!" A professor loudly announced.

* * *

Observing the large teleportation device, a light greenish light began to emit from the Igpellas. Chin resting on his forearms. His attention remained on the Igpellas.

***THUMP***

"Strange..."

***THUMP***

This sound... Why was his heart reacting this way?

***THUMP* *****THUMP***

"... Why is this beating?"

* * *

One by one numerous of students began to appear from the Igpellas.

_"Welcome students of Helios to the Tower of Magicians. With its long history, we truly welcome you."_

So they were finally here. The place where all magic started from.

"So this is the Central Tower..." Lidusis said gazing at the tall vertical structures in front of him.

"It's a lot bigger than I imagined." Lapis commented.

"Who cares about that! Tower magicians or not! There's no one more stronger, elegant, graceful, beautiful, or refined as Rood-nim~" Linus squealed in awe of his idol.

Before Linus decided to blab about anymore unnecessary information, Chevel clasped his hand over Linus's mouth.

"You idiot."

This guy really knew how to cause trouble.

"Rood Chrishi? Why him? He's only a chronically ill child." Lapis was confused by his close friend's actions. Lately, Linus had been acting strangely going all touchy in Rood's personal space.

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about. He's been just stressed out from not being able to see the Black Magician. That's all." Chevel quickly lied.

From the side, Rood simply watched the three in their usual comedy routine. Despite not being on what most people would call a friendly relationship, it was plain to see that the three of them were quite close. A small but gentle smile slowly formed on Rood's face. It was times like these that Rood couldn't help but be curious about what kind of person he was before and what things were like prior to his memory loss.

!

The tranquil atmosphere was soon broken when a foreboding sensation came to Rood.

"...?"

Rood slowly turned his head back but saw nothing and shifted his head back the way it was.

_Was it my imagination?_

* * *

However it was far from Rood's imagination as a certain Tower magician was immediately drawn to the unique blond.

"Oh?"

Now this was interesting.

"Our eyes... Our eyes met."

* * *

"Rood?" Being the closest person to Rood, Lidusis was the first one to notice the peculiarity of Rood's actions. Amnesia or not, Rood wasn't one to look behind him without reason. Since most people usually do that when they feel someone's gaze upon them. "Are you okay?"

Before Rood could answer Lidusis's question, an obtuse meddler had to cut in their conversation.

"Rood Chrishi." A Tower magician called out to Rood with a two other Tower magicians behind him. "Please come with us for a medical examination."

"Medical examination?" Rood repeated.

"Yes. We have received notification of your condition. This will be nothing more than a medical diagnosis. This is all to regain your memories again and therefore require your utmost cooperation."

When he puts it that way, then there wasn't much Rood could say since he couldn't exactly say no to that.

"If Rood-nim is going, then so am I!"

"Oh no, you don't! If anyone's going, it's me! It's for times like these that Big Brother is h—"

"Request denied." The Tower magician immediately responded before Lapis could finish. From his actions, it was likely that he simply ignored Lapis's presence or didn't care about what Lapis had to say.

As for Lapis, he was left stupefied in his shock.

"This examination is only for Rood Chrishi. No other entry is allowed. No exceptions."

"No way!" Linus childishly whined not wanting to be separated from his idol.

"Just let him go." Chevel straight up said to Linus. "It's not like they're going to do anything weird to him. It's just an examination. Besides, they might be able to find a way to recover his memories. And even if they don't, it's not like there's nothing to lose."

"I know that. But wherever Rood-nim goes, I want to go to! And more importantly, I'll get to know more things about Rood-nim like his height, weight, eyesight, chest measurements, likes, dislikes, favorite animal, favorite color..."

"Half of that stuff you just ask him yourself..." Chevel lightly retorted. About halfway he stopped talking about things related to physical examinations. It slightly creeped him out.

Chevel wasn't the only one to be creeped out by Linus's obsession as the Tower magicians didn't have anything to say in response to Linus's rambling.

* * *

Leaving aside Linus's disapproval, Rood was escorted by the Tower magicians to another section of the Tower for his examination. Nothing too out of the ordinary. Just the standard physical examination procedures and a few questions regarding his memories. From what they've gathered so far, it didn't look like Rood's mind was damaged in anyway with the exception of his lost memories. Other than that, they didn't find any physical irregularities with Rood's body like poor eyesight or distortion with his central nervous system.

Once that was done all that was left was to return Rood back with his fellow peers. That job was assigned to a single Tower magician.

The Tower magician was in the lead followed by Rood a few feet not too far behind. Both parties remained quiet during the whole time in the corridor.

Footsteps were heard in the distance as a lone Tower magician came rushing over to his fellow associate slightly panting out of breath.

"T-Trouble!"

The Tower magician who was escorting Rood gave a small glance behind him to Rood before walking a bit ahead with his companion. Now that the two of them had some privacy with Rood earshot away, they could get down to business.

"It's terrible. The..."

"!" This was a big shock for Tower magician who was in the dark until he heard this. "Is that true?"

His colleague nodded in confirmation erasing all doubts he had.

If that really is the case, then he didn't have time escorting a kid back to his classmates. No helping it.

The Tower magician walks over to Rood.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances, I will have to withdraw from my current duty as a pressing matter has arose that needs our dire attention. As a result, I will not be able to accompany you back to your peers. I trust that you will be able to make it back on your own."

No other way, Rood was left on his own since the Tower magician who was escorting him had urgent business to take care of. It wasn't hard maneuvering around the hallways. After all, that Tower magician did leave Rood with directions back to where the rest of the students were. So finding his way back would have been a piece of cake. Or at least, it should have.

He didn't understand how, but somewhere along the lines, he ended up getting himself lost. With so many turns and corridors connected, it wouldn't a be a surprise if he made one or two wrong turn.

According to the instructions he received from that Tower magician, he should turn a left at the end of the hallway Rood just entered. However instead, Rood was faced with a hallway that turned right.

Well, it was official. He was lost.

Rood couldn't help but curse his lack of direction as he blankly stared at the wall. This was a problem for Rood.

_"Hum-hum. Hmhm-hum. Hmhm-hmhmhm-hum~"_

It was then that Rood heard a soft, cheerful humming. At the sound of the humming, Rood turned his head to see a white cloaked figure in the distance. Rood's face brightens up seeing the white robed figure.

A Tower magician! He was in luck. The Tower magician could help Rood get directions back to his classmates.

Rood walks over to the Tower magician.

"Excuse me, but could you..."

The Tower magician flinched at Rood's voice.

Instead of letting Rood finish his question, he bolted right away as if he were avoiding the plague. This left Rood in a slight daze. Usually, most people wouldn't expect someone to run away when you try calling out to them.

Remembering his original goal, Rood snaps out of his daze and proceeds to chase after the fleeing Tower magician. The Tower magician's abrupt actions kind of peeved Rood a little. Running away from someone as soon as they talk to you was quite rude. It didn't take long for Rood to reach arm's length of the Tower magician before he continued to tackle him down to the floor.

"Ow! That hurt!" The Tower magician cried out in pain when his face met with the hard ground. "What was that for?!"

The Tower magician turned his head around to see who the culprit was. His pistachio colored eyes met with Rood's blue eyes. His eyes slightly widened in surprise. His breath hitched. Now this was something he didn't expect. He didn't think he'd meet the child that caught his eye so soon like this. Was it coincidence or fate?

"Uhm, excuse me, but... I'm lost. So can you help me find my way?" Rood asked the Tower magician. Getting a good look at his face, he didn't expect to see such a young Tower magician. The Tower magicians he's seen were way older than him yet this guy didn't look that much older than Rood. In fact, if he wore a Helios uniform, Rood probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference between. Unlike the other Tower magicians, this guy had a more sort of childish atmosphere around him.

"Well, what a coincidence... So have I..."

_Huh?_ Now this was perplexing for Rood. He was lost too?

"You see I've seen to have lost my way as well. Can you hear it?"

_What's with this guy? Is he stupid?_ He was a Tower magician, right? How could he get lost in a place where he works? And hear what? The air? Something in Rood told him that there was more to this guy that meets the eye. _I've got a bad feeling about this._

*Step* *Step* *Step*

Multiple footsteps heading towards their direction could be heard. Without warning, the Tower magician grabs Rood by his wrist and drags him over a nearby corner. He finally had some free time to himself, and he wasn't going to let it end so soon.

As soon as Rood and the Tower magician are gone, two more Tower magicians enter the now empty scene.

"Looks like he's not here either."

"Really, where did the first Tower master go?"

* * *

Against his better judgement, Rood didn't really want to follow this strange man. However he was still lost so he couldn't just ditch the guy and look for someone else to get directions when there wasn't anyone else to ask.

"Uhm, where are we going?" Rood had already spent a lot of time wandering around aimlessly. Anymore and the others will probably worry.

"Don't worry I know where we're going." The Tower magician assured Rood who wasn't pleased with his answer.

Rood didn't ask him about that. He clearly asked him where they were going.

"I really need to meet up with my friends soon." Rood was doubtful whether this guy was going to least bit helpful. It doesn't look like he has his head screwed on right honestly.

"It won't take long. I know everything here."

_Not too long ago he just said that he was lost..._ was what Rood wanted to say but kept it to himself.

"We're here." The Tower magician announced standing before a dead end.

!

_Yep, this guy is a weirdo..._ Forget this. Rood was better off finding someone else for directions. "Uh... I think I know the way around now so..."

The Tower magician's eyes narrowed at Rood's withdrawing form.

"Thanks for your help, but I'll be going now."

"No." The Tower magician grabs Rood by his wrist once more and drags him over to the wall.

"?!"

"Let's go together."

"Hey! Wait...!" Huh?

As soon as the Tower magician touches the wall, mana begins to flow from the wall. But that wasn't the most shocking part as the Tower magician phased through the wall as if he were a spirit or ghost of some sort.

_This is...!_

* * *

Too long. He was gone too long. If he had gone to simply take a simple medical examination, he wouldn't have been gone this long. Something must have happened. All sorts of depressing thoughts ran through Lapis's head. His constant pacing back and forth wasn't helping either. Not for him or for the floor.

"Argh! What's taking so long?! He should be here by now! I knew I should have gone with him! Who knows what could be happening to him as we speak?!" Lapis's pessimism gets the better of him deluding his mind with various of imaginary scenarios. "Alright, better go check up on him."

As Lapis took a step forward, his oxygen supply was suddenly cut off. A tight rein around his neck was choking the life out him.

"Hold on." Chevel advised the talentless repeater, one hand over the back of Lapis's collar. "He's probably still in the middle of that examination. Just wait for him like a good, faithful dog."

"You jerk! Who are you calling a dog?!" Lapis barked right in front of Chevel's face once the latter released his grip on his collar. "And what do you know anyway!"

_Plenty..._ Chevel mentally retorted. For one, he knew the young blond's identity as the famous Black Magician. And second, Chevel would sooner find a third eye growing out of his forehead than finding out anything physically wrong with the child other than height issues.

"Aren't you even the least bit worried about him, you coldblooded brute?!"

"It hasn't even been an hour, and you're acting like he's been missing for days!"

"One hour! Two hours! Does it make a difference!"

_This guy needs help..._ Somehow, Chevel can't help but worry about Rood's future.


	52. Chapter 52: Big Surprise

**Whoops. Sorry, I forgot to upload this month's chapter last Thursday. I've been a bit busy lately so I ended up losing track of time and before I knew it this month's chapter ended up being delayed. -_-;**

**I'm really sorry about that. I hope I don't forget next month's release.**

* * *

Chapter 52: Big Surprise  


Today was certainly a good day. A good day indeed.

"Ah, what a nice breeze..." Meredith commented feeling the gentle, cool breeze through his cyanish white locks. His arms spread out to embrace the cool air. "I happen to like this spot. You can see everything from here: evil spirits, magicians, nobles, royals. All of them look so small from here like ants. Going on without a care in the world. All because of the Tower's barrier. But you know, doesn't it look like one giant prison?"

Meredith slowly drew his attention to his young companion who was in full out alert mode back against the wall.

"You should come over. The view is much better over here." Meredith gestures the guarded Rood over.

_This guy..._ Rood thought to himself ignoring Meredith's request.

"What's wrong?" Meredith continued smiling at the young blond despite Rood's defiance. "Aren't you going to come over? Is it because of the height? Don't worry I'll catch you if you fall. Or are you too shy to come over?"

_He..._

"Won't you come over? I want to get closer to you."

_He talks too much!_

"Hey, are you listening?"

Having dealt with enough of the silent treatment, Meredith went along and switched the topic to another seeing as how Rood wasn't going to give him an answer.

"Ah..."

Still remaining vigilant, Rood slightly tensed up. He may have lost his memories but that didn't mean he lost his common sense as well. Like all good kids, he was wary of strangers he didn't know.

"There has been something on my mind for some time that I wanted to ask you."

Ask him? What did he mean by that? Rood was an amnesic kid. There wasn't much to ask.

"You..."

He...

"What is your name?"

.

.

.

.

"What?" His name?

"Your name. I can't keep calling you 'you.'"

_Is he an idiot?_ Rather than suspicious, this guy had more like a few screws loose in the head.

"Tell me. Hurry. Hurry~"

As suspicious and weird this guy may be, Rood didn't see any harm in telling him his name. It's not like it'd make much of a difference. Complying with Meredith's request, Rood proceeded to give the Tower magician his name. However as soon as Rood opened his mouth, he was cut off by Meredith.

"That's right. I almost forgot." Meredith said out of nowhere puzzling Rood in turn. "Have you heard of that story where the door to the demon world was opened from the mistakes of the humans and the king had to beg God for power to save the world after it was plunged into chaos?"

"..."

"But the thing is do you really believe that it was really God who gave the humans power?"

Rood narrows his eyes in suspicion at Meredith. He had a really nasty feeling about this.

"In commemoration of our meeting today, I want to show you something."

"Show me?"

"Yeah, it's not something I normally show people, but for you, that's another story..."

"Wha—"

Faint light green mana surrounds the two. One that Rood was familiar with. Unlike before, this time the mana came from underneath them along with a magic circle. Before Rood could take a chance to fully comprehend the situation that was unfolding in front of him, he and Meredith disappeared and the magic circle too.

* * *

The inbilia flower: a unique flower found in Xaytre that is hard to find due to its scarcity. Like most herbs and plants in Xaytre, this flower holds a special property that can be used in medicine practices such grinding up the flower to create a special powder mixture that turns anyone sprinkled by the powder invisible.

"Wow, that flower sure is useful." Lapis remarked as he stealthily searched around the parameter for any sign of Rood.

"It sure is. The plants in Xatyre certainly are something. It was a good thing that Idun kid had it." Chevel added.

"Good job smuggling that in as expected of a demon that's been disguising himself as a student and perfectly blending in with humans since the beginning the school year." Linus jokingly teased Dio giving the latter a thumb's up. A sharp gleam in his eyes too.

"That's not exactly a compliment..." Dio sweat dropped at Linus's comment. It's not like he purposely pocketed that flower. He just happened to have left it in his pocket back at Xatyre when he and Rood got teleported and forgot about it until now.

Pitying his friend, all Lidusis could do was offer his sympathies to the dark blue haired Idun who was wallowing in his own self-despair.

As for Linus, he simply just lightly laughed it off finding Dio to be more funny than scary as others would think. He seemed like a good kid so he didn't see why there were many students wary of him. He was as amusing as Lapis.

From the corner of his eye, a mysterious silhouette entered his peripheral vision.

"Huh? Baldwin?"

* * *

Deep within a secluded underground area located in the Tower, a magic circle appears on the bare, cold ground. A light green glow from the magic circle illuminates the dark depressing underchamber teleporting two individuals there.

Meredith remained unfazed from his little teleportation. His suspicious smile still plastered on his face.

"Watch carefully."

And inside dwelled the empty husk of a giant demon chained to the ground with only its upper half in view.

"That thing right there is the God who gave the humans their power." Meredith calmly stated while eying Rood from the side of his eyes.

However Meredith's words fell short as Rood was too dumbstruck to pay any heed to any outside influence let alone Meredith's words. His mouth slightly open from the shock as well as his eyes. What struck Rood the most was not the fact that there was the skeleton of a gigantic demon in front of him but rather the strange feeling welling up in his chest. In most cases, normally, one would feel fear at the sight of a demon as large as this regardless of whether it was just the skeletal system or not. But that was not the case for Rood. Rather fear, Rood felt something more like... nostalgia.

A strange voice throbs inside his head.

_Here at last, my—_

As the voice was calling out to him, an unfamiliar yet at the same time familiar scene pops into Rood's mind. There were two figures: a long black haired individual roughly the same size as a normal human and the black silhouette of a giant horned demon. Neither side seemed hostile towards each other. There wasn't even a trace of tension within their conversation despite being in a place surrounded by eyeballs. And from one of the eyeballs was a strange demonic figure braiding the smaller one's hair.

"... Brother?" The long haired one repeated.

"Yeah. That's what the humans call one another." The giant assured him. "A word to describe someone who is born of the same woman. Because our beginnings were the same that makes you and I, brothers."

Brothers...?

"..." Rood could only gawk in shock at the chained demon. So many things to take in all at once and his mind just went blank.

Naturally, this was the most obvious reaction most people would have or at least what Meredith expected Rood to have. After all, anyone would be shocked to see the giant husk of a demon but not as quiet as this. It was clear that something was going on inside Rood's head like what that demon was, what it was doing here, and more important what connection it had with Rood. He probably had many questions swirling through his head just as Meredith had some of his own. But alas, time was not his side.

Pity, he wanted to spend more time with Rood.

"Ah... That's it for today." Meredith said to Rood who was still in shock. "Fortunately, we have all the time we need."

And with that, Meredith sent Rood back. As the latter was disappearing, he continued to stare at the giant chained demon. That strange memory still freshly running through his mind.

With Rood gone, Meredith couldn't help but let out a sigh partially due to Rood's absence and partially due to the cause of their time shortage. Not soon after did he take his leave via teleportation like he did with Rood.

* * *

Out of that dark dreary place and now into the bright open corridors of the Tower, Rood's mind was still left in a haze. Despite this, he was still able to keep on his feet though walking rather swayingly as if he were a drunk but completely smashed. His hand over his right eye and cheek. In spite of the brightly lite area, everything seemed as though it were turning black in Rood's eyes.

The vivid memory still coursing through Rood's mind over and over. The word 'brother' constantly ringing through his mind. The throbbing sensation in Rood's head just wouldn't stopped.

It was up for question on whether how long the poor blond would last.

* * *

Making his grand entrance, Meredith nonchalantly teleported through the wall to see what the trouble was. He wasn't exactly happy to have been interrupted.

"What is it?" Peeved that he wasn't able to spend that much time with Rood, Meredith directed his gaze at the four Tower magicians before him. "I was in the middle of something."

The irritableness of his tone was clear proof of his foul mood.

"We apologize for our intrusion. However please do keep in mind, that your presence holds a tremendous amount of impact within the Tower. It would be troubling if Sir Meredith were to disappear." One Tower magician said to Meredith. "After all, you are the master of the first Tower."

* * *

This was great. Just great. It was bad enough that his precious vacation time away from Shicmuon was cut short and was back on babysitting duty. But now he had to deal with not just Shicmuon but also those stooge old farts from the Tower. It didn't help that the relationship between the Association and the Tower were like cats and dogs.

_Maybe I shouldn't have told him about Shic..._ Van kind of regrets informing his superior about Shicmuon and his latest object of obsession. A man was bad enough, but a kid was just downright illegal. At this rate, Shicmuon may actually end up as a criminal but not for property damage. If that wasn't it, there were those old Tower folks too. _What were those old geezers thinking suddenly transferring everyone at Helios here? Nothing good ever comes from those geezers. What are they scheming this time?  
_

Whatever the Tower had in mind it wasn't going to be pleasant. That Van knew for sure.

But onto more pressing matters.

"Ah, sh*t! Where's Shic?!"

Just when he thought he finally free from that boring discussion between the Tower and Helios and on his way back to the students, Van couldn't see hide nor hair of Shicmuon which was never a good thing.

For some reason, Van had hunch he knew why Shicmuon left. And what's more he had a really bad feeling too. Practically foreboding.

_ It couldn't be that he went to that kid, and he's..._ Van reluctantly thought. "Nah, that can't be. No matter how I look at it, he's just a fragile kid. Shic would never do something like that with a kid like that. Haha..."

Van casually dismissed the idea with the wave of a hand. What's he thinking? The Shicmuon he knew would never cross that line.

"Hahaha..."

Sure, he obsessed over a man that hated his guts and searched high and low for the guy.

"Haha..."

He'd even chase after a new target in the form of a kid bent on harassing by forcing him to be his new roommate and wouldn't let the kid be away from arm's reach.

"Ha..."

But he'd never do something that would brand him a criminal in a crime other than property damage.

.

.

.

_He definitely would?!_

Not taking any chances, Van breaks out in a full sprint in search of his missing companion.

* * *

Where was he? He didn't know. Everything practically looked murky. Up. Down. Left. Right. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he had been wandering around aimless for quite some time.

* * *

Out of curiosity, Chevel directed his attention to Linus.

"That new guy? Where?" Chevel asked at the mention of the undercover Association magician's alias.

"Over there." Linus pointed out down a corner where Shicmuon was passing through.

"It is him. What's he doing here though?"

"Maybe he's here to look for Rood-nim too!" Linus declared not knowing how right he was.

"No way. Why would he want to look for Rood Chrishi?" Chevel didn't see any reason for Shicmuon to have to look for Rood, but then he paused for a brief moment to think.

...

"On second thought, forget what I said..." Chevel immediately retracts his previous statement. His face grimaces at the terrible revelation that hits him plus Shicmuon's past stalking history.

He was stupid to ask.

"Hey! What are you kids doing here?" A rough voice from behind demanded startling the two Hereises.

Both slowly turned their heads around to see an older brown haired man with a scar on his cheek. The man didn't appear to be a Tower magician since he wasn't wearing the Tower's robes. As he wasn't a Tower magician, he had to be a professor from Helios. However neither Chevel nor Linus had seen a professor like Van before so they didn't recognize the latter upon seeing his face.

"U-Uhm, we're just lost..." Chevel racked his brain for some kind of excuse to give to Van but to no avail.

"Uh huh..." Van listlessly responded. A tinge of curiosity comes over Van. Wondering what the two Hereises were looking at, Van peers over the corner the two were so intensely peeking from previously.

It was then that Van's world turned upside down.

"Shic!"

Van's eyes nearly pop out at the immediate sight of his redheaded partner whom he was oh so desperately searching for and for more reasons than one. While he was running around in circles looking for Shicmuon, these two kids found him in no time. It was as if fate was playing some kind of cruel joke on him. The only good thing about it so far was that he didn't see Rood with Shicmuon. Thankfully, that was one less thing to worry about on Van's part.

"Professor, did you just say 'Shic?'" Chevel pointed out.

Ah... Van screwed that up.

"His name's Asujen Baldwin. Why did you call him—"

"What are you guys doing?" Dio asked walking over to the Hereises plus extra. Lidusis and Lapis following not too far behind the dark blue haired demon. "We don't have time to waste to be standing around here. We should be looking for Rood!"

As Dio was making his way over, Chevel gestured his underclassmen not to come over mouthing them to go back. However it was too late when Van sees the kids from behind him.

"Linus, what are you staring at?" Lapis peered over his shorter friend to see Shicmuon. Lapis's face instantly grimaces at the sight of the arrogant Association magician. The only good thing was that he only had to see half the short tempered man's face. Rather a side view, Lapis would have preferred a back view. That way he wouldn't have to see the man's face at all. "What it's just him? I don't get what's so interesting about looking at him."

"But isn't it strange. He was walking normally before until he stopped in front of that stairway. Maybe Rood-nim is over there."

"As if that would—"

Before Lapis could finish, Linus gasps.

"What happened? Don't tell me he was actually there!"

"No. He finally lifted up from that sign he was reading." Linus pointed out.

Hearing that made Lapis really want to strangle his friend.

***Schilp* *Thud***

All six bystanders draw their gazes towards the source of the sound which lead to Shicmuon's direction.

Knowing **who** was around the corner, Van had his worries and prayed for dear life that his partner wasn't wreaking havoc in the Tower of all places.

Fortunately, Van's worries were left as worries, but in place of his worries was his absolute worst fear. To say that he was surprised was an understatement, Van was completely mortified. Van stood purely dumbfounded like a statue along with the students the moment their eyes locked in on the disturbing scene before them.

Van was going to have one heck of a time explaining this to his boss later.

* * *

In his daze, Rood continued to walk. His head still feeling like it was made of lead. More unfamiliar images continue to flow through Rood's mind. Many of which he didn't recognize.

Carried away by his own clouded thoughts, Rood couldn't get good grasp of his surroundings or the flight of stairs ahead of him. It wasn't until he stumbled on the stairway leading down the descending floor that Rood was brought back to reality as he was falling. His clouded vision immediately cleared away. No longer obscured by those black hazy clouds, he could finally be able to see clearly again.

The first thing that Rood's eyes met was the face of none other than the Association's roughneck, Shicmuon, who happened to be at the end of the stairs.

If that wasn't enough to shock Rood, then the next part certainly would which was something that neither party expected.

As Rood was falling from atop of the flight of stairs, Shicmuon and Rood locked eyes. Both stunned by the appearance of the other. Though only a moment, that one moment proved to be quite detrimental for the both of them. And in that one moment, Rood's lips came into contact with Shicmuon's. He paled in complete and utter horror. His face practically turned blue from the shock. And the two then collided into the ground leaving the onlookers in deep shock.


	53. Chapter 53: Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 53: Sleeping Beauty  


A dream. This had to be a dream. No, a nightmare. This was a nightmare. A really bad nightmare.

"Oowww!" Unfortunately for Chevel, as he was speaking, he was cut off by a painful pinch. "What was that for?!"

Chevel rubbed his poor bruised cheek as he turned to the culprit complaining about unnecessary injury he received.

Despite Chevel's initial complaint, Linus's eyes remained glued to whatever was over the corner. All he got was the same aghast look glued on Linus's face that he had when he first saw his idol falling from above only to lock lips with the new guy at their school.

This was no dream.

**"""NOOOOOOO!"""**

Van, Dio, and Lapis yelled in unison as they separated the two petrified statues from one another. Lapis and Dio lifted up a horror strucked Rood while Van got a hold of an unmoving Shicmuon who was clearly in a state of shock. No sign of life was found in Rood's dead, wide eyes. He laid there lifelessly in Dio's arms all the color drained from him.

"Unacceptable! I refuse to accept this 'thing' and my little brother in a relationship. I absolutely refuse." Gender aside, Lapis would never let someone like Shicmuon have any form of connection with Rood. The bigger problem was the guy's personality than his gender.

"Except that Rood isn't your brother." Sweat dropping, Dio pointed out. "And i-it's not like they did it on purpose either."

Right in front of the stairway, there was a sign that read, "Caution waxed floor. May cause slipping." It was likely this was what Shicmuon was staring at so intently before the accident. To sum it up, basically, while Shicmuon reading the sign, Rood who was upstairs and dazed at the same time lost his footing and fell. As luck would have it, his face ended up on Shicmuon's and in the worst possible way. Whether it was coincidence or bad luck is up to debate.

"Right Rood?" Dio could not cope with the very thought of Rood and Shicmuon in a 'relationship.' He really hoped it wasn't it.

"..."

Now, this was a bit surprising. Dio didn't expect to see an unconscious Rood in his arms. No wonder he was strangely quiet the whole time.

Most likely from the 'accident.' The shock of pressing lips with Shicmuon must have been too much for Rood's mind, and he fainted. Not that Dio or anyone else would blame him for. Dio would probably do the same thing too if it were him.

Dio shuddered at the thought. He prays he spends the rest of his life not having to kiss another man.

At the same time, Van too had an issue with a certain someone being eerily quiet more so than usual. Except in his case, it was Shicmuon. He found it odd how the redhead was looking down at the found. His bangs hid his eyes obscuring any kind of emotion from Van.

The kiss must have been a pretty big shock for him too.

* * *

Getting their priorities straightened out, the first thing they did was to bring Rood to place him in a nice comfy place which was his assigned room in the Tower. Rood laid in the bed sleeping so peacefully... despite all the noise going on in the background.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Linus ordered struggling under Lapis's hold.

"As if I'd do that!" The blond quickly retorted.

"Why not!"

"Because I'm not going to let you **kiss** a defenseless young boy in his sleep! Do you want to go to jail?!"

"Baldwin got to so why can't I?" Linus whined.

"Do you really need to ask?!"

"No fair. I wanted to kiss Rood-nim. It's no fair that Baldwin gets to. It's bad enough that they're roommates, but they also shared a kiss! I wanted to be Rood-nim's first kiss!"

"First kiss?" Lapis repeated. "That was his first kiss?"

"Probably. I don't think he's dated anyone before. So wouldn't that be considered his first kiss?"

First kiss... That was his first kiss? Rood's first kiss was with Shicmuon? Yet he did nothing to stop it and allowed that poor child's first to be with that beast.

After much thought, Lapis falls to the ground on his knees wallowing in his depression. Black clouds of despair hover around him.

"Just kill me right now..." He was a failure of an older brother (not that he was an actual brother either way).

From the sidelines watching the whole comedy routine, Chevel sweat drops at the two friends' idiocy.

_What are those two doing?_ Chevel never really could get the relationship between the two friends.

Right by Rood's side was Lidusis who took a seat on an available chair and standing next to him was Dio. Both their eyes remained fixated on the sleeping figure on the bed, but their minds were elsewhere which couldn't be helped considering that they just saw their dear friend kiss another man right in front of them. Unintentional or not, the impact nonetheless was tremendous. That scene will forever be etched into their minds.

Breaking free from Lapis, the first course of action Linus took was to lean in close to the unconscious Rood only an inch away from the blond's face. Naturally, this startled the heck out of both Lidusis and Dio whose eyes were practically popping out of their eye sockets. Before Linus could get any closer, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"YOUCH!" Linus screamed out at the painful sensation of his hair tail being ripped off from his head and by his best friend, Lapis, no less. "How mean, Lapis... It's not nice to go around pulling on other people's hair like that."

Tears in his eyes, Linus rubbed his sore scalp.

"That's if I was dealing with a normal person. Anyone who goes around stealing kisses from innocent children in their sleep obviously don't deserve any mercy." Lapis clenches his fist at Linus.

*Gasp*

"So violent. Children these days..." Faking a gasp, Linus jokingly exasperated at Lapis successfully ticking the latter off.

"Do you want me to permanently rip off that braid of your's?" Lapis refrained himself from wiping off that annoying look on his friend's face. "More importantly, I'm afraid to ask but what were you trying to do?"

"Wake Rood-nim up."

"By kissing him in his sleep?"

"But haven't you read those books where the prince wakes the princess up from her cursed slumber with a kiss..."

"Those are fairy tales." Lapis pointed out. "And you're no prince. And you do know that 'princess' happens to be a boy. Lastly, I will never allow it. You are already beyond salvation so there's nothing much that can be done, but I won't let you sully that young boy's bright future with your perverse antics."

For a guy that's normally mocked and teased, he sure had a way with words. Compared to the other stuff, Linus was more taken back by the last part. He never would have expected such a response from Lapis of all people. So the guy had something in him after all. If only the same could be said for his lack of magical talent.

As the conversation escalated, it drew in the attention of the surrounding peanut gallery. Chevel wasn't sure where to interject. Lidusis just watched in bewilderment. And for Dio, he had other things on his mind.

_"Wake Rood-nim up."_

Linus's words struck a cord with Dio. As much as he wanted Rood to wake up, the idea of using a kiss like in those fairy tales was just too plain ridiculous. It's not like this was the first time he heard it. If memory serves, Lalita did tell them something similar.

_"The only way to get back his memories is to... bring them back with a kiss from a prince."_

Really, the idea of using some fairy tale solution to solve their problems was just plain ludicrous. Even if it was just a theory, something more realistic would have been better than some cliche fairy tale idea.

However as much as Dio wanted to deny the idea, a small part of him wanted to take the tiny chance of a miracle of restoring Rood's memories. His rationality and heart's desires were basically going at odds with each other inside his head. So much that he was likely to end up with a major headache if he didn't come up with a solution fast.

In the end, the desire to restore Rood's memories triumphed over Dio's rationality and sanity.

While the others were distracted, Dio moved in advancing towards Rood slowly pressing his face closer to the sleeping blond's. Sweat dripped down from Dio as started getting cold feet unsure whether to continue but nonetheless proceeded despite his current state of mind. Each centimeter that drew closer, Dio could feel his heartbeat race up and warmth of Rood's soft breaths. Hopefully, no one will be looking. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to live the shame down.

But as luck would have it someone was looking... Rood.

Apparently, the blond woke up just as Dio was a second from doing the unimaginable.

Silence reined over the two. Both just blinked and stared at each with disbelief for a brief moment. And then everything went black for Dio.

One moment he's leaning over Rood, and the next he's flying halfway across the room.

"..." Well, that certainly got everyone's attention.

It was no surprise that the dark blue haired demon was out cold. But what really came out to be a surprise was who the perpetrator.

"R... Roo—"

"Rood-nim!" Unintentionally cutting off Lidusis, Linus dashes over to the now awake Rood Chrishi and jumps at his idol.

Naturally, said idol easily ducked to avoid any unnecessary physical contact.

"You're awake!" Chevel commented in great revelation.

"Yeah..." was all Rood said with one hand brushing against his head. Despite having just woken up, his body felt quite lethargic.

"R-Rood?" He couldn't tell what it was, but somehow, Lidusis sensed something off about Rood. It wasn't like there was anything out of the ordinary about Rood. It's just that he had a feeling inside him was all. "A-Are you okay?"

"Oh, that." Rood lowered his hand from his head to his lap. "Pretty much. Some rest must have done the trick."

Looking around, Rood scanned the unfamiliar room.

"Rood? Is everything fine?"

"Yeah, it's just that I don't recognize this room."

Well, that couldn't be helped since they got to the Tower and all their personal belongings were already sent ahead. So this was their first time inside the lodging area. It was too bad for Lidusis that the arrangements were the same as when they were in the dorms meaning Rood was stuck with Shicmuon. Lidusis was delighted to be Dio, but he missed his former roommate so much. It wasn't the same without him.

"I'm sure that the room I was in was different from this when I took that medicine that staff member gave me unless they switched me to another room while I was sleeping."

Huh? This left Chevel, Lapis, and Lidusis perplexed. From what he was saying, it sounded like he was referring to back when they were at Xatyre. But didn't he lose his memory after taking the medicine and falling asleep so he shouldn't have had any memory prior to that? Also, he was left in that room while he was in Xatyre so there shouldn't have been any room changes. And now he was acting as if he was still in Xatyre.

"Hey, what's the last thing you remember?" Chevel asked Rood.

"I remember I was bedridden for a while after I collapsed in the changing room before we could take a bath." Rood innocently answered. "Why?"

He remembered that?! Then could that mean his memory's back?! Only one way to find out.

"Do you remembered that trip you made to the town outside of Helios?" Chevel inquired.

"You mean that time I fell on you and then you ran away like a little g—"

"He's got his memory back!" Chevel loudly declared effectively cutting off the blond before he could say anymore. As good as it was that Rood recovered from his amnesia, it didn't bode well with the blond aristocrat that Rood had to mention that of all things. Proof of it was in his sweat as he practically sweating buckets of it. If only he could have forgotten about that.

"I'm so glad!" Lapis cried in tears and snot. Well not actual mucus but metaphorically. The talentless Idun latched himself onto Rood for dear life sobbing away like there's no tomorrow. He's never been as happy as he was at that moment than he had been before in his entire life.

Okay, Rood was officially weirded out by Lapis's sobbing followed by Linus who after shortly getting back on his feet mimicked Lapis and joined him in crushing Rood's rib cage while dripping his salty water all over him. To add more to Rood's confusion, Lidusis was looking at him as if he had just recovered from some fatal illness.

"Rood..."

Scratch that, Rood was officially confused.

Not long after the sob fest ended, Chevel began to explain to Rood the events that unfolded. Apparently, while he did get his memories back, he had no recollection of the time he lost them so Chevel had to give him a basic overview of his memory loss episode in which he made sure to exclude certain embarrassing moments like Chevel being labeled off as a homosexual or Linus's previously attempted Prince Charming kisses.

"I see so we're no longer in Xatyre but the Tower now." Rood calmly acknowledged the newly acquired information, his forefinger and thumb under his chin.

"Yeah, Professor Orphell made the announcement back when you lost your memories." Chevel assured the young boy. "It was really rushed so even we were surprised when we heard it too."

"I suppose there isn't much to do now that we're here." With all those Tower magicians around, Rood'll have to be more careful about his identity. The last thing he needs is more people finding out that he's the Black Magician. But that wasn't the only problem. "... If only they could have done something about the room assignments..."

He was still rooming with Shicmuon much to his dismay.

"Speaking of which, where did he go?" Chevel wondered where Shicmuon had gone. He seemed really shocked by the kiss not that Chevel would blame the guy. And then he wandered off somewhere with that brown haired professor who was panicking for some reason and sprouting out random stuff like how he was too late or how his boss was going to kill him. Chevel found it odd that Shicmuon hadn't bothered coming back to his room despite all the time that's passed by. One would think that he'd gotten over the shock by now yet he was nowhere to be seen.

Just where was the redhead?

* * *

Oh god. Oh no. Oh no, no, no. This couldn't be happening. If he hadn't witnessed it, he wouldn't have believed it... Okay, maybe he would have, but that was beside the point. The bigger issue was how he was going to explain this to his superior. That he saw his mentally unstable ticking time bomb of a partner lock lips with his new object of obsession, a young, frail boy no older than 15 years old, whom he was supposed to keep Shicmuon away from.

"Gyyaaa! What am I going to do?!" Pacing back and forth in his room wasn't doing him any good, but he still did it anyway. Van was practically pulling his hair from the stress of the whole situation. He would have been better off it were a simple demon attack. But nooooo, it had to be **that**. "More importantly, an innocent child's future has been corrupted!"

The boy was pitiful as it was being Shicmuon's new target of affections, but now he had just kissed the most heinous creature in existence. No doubt this will leave a permanent black stain on his life.

Above all, he still had the job of reporting back every single detail that went on especially if it was related to Shicmuon and his new victim.

"Why the heck did he straddle me with this job?!"

As Van was in his own world, his companion was left to himself. He too was deep in thought of the recent event that took place. For Shicmuon, that was the first time something like that has happened to him. It left him completely speechless so much that his brain shut down. Back then, he couldn't form a single thought inside his mind or say anything. Just silence and his heartbeat rising. He didn't understand it all. Why did his heart beat like that when Rood fell on him? Shicmuon's heart nearly stopped when his and Rood's lips met and then it started beating rapidly. Whenever he think of Rood, he gets a strange feeling inside him which was odd since this had never happened before. He really didn't understand what this feeling was or what was going on. All Shicmuon could do was continue to stare into space while in deep thought. He presses his hand over his heart feeling the rising heartbeats in chest.


	54. Chapter 54: For the Students

**Hello, this is Saku Kinoshita. **

**I do apologize for my sloppy writing lately, but I've been having a hard time writing lately. I can't seem to find much stuff that's interesting to write about. And I fear that I may end up getting off track with my updates, but I'm very grateful to all my wonderful fans and readers. You've all been a great help in motivating me to write when I have very little inspiration to write with. And all your comments brighten up my day. I really do appreciate them.**

** Well, just to let you know, I've been too focused on updating Unknown Entitiy that I haven't had time to update my other works so I'll be taking time off from Unknown Entity for a while to update my other fanfics. Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 54: For the Students  


As much as Rood tolerated his companions' idiocy, this was taking it on a whole new level. At both his sides were Dio and Linus clinging to him while dripping tears and mucus all over him wailing like little babies.

"Rood!"

"Rood-nim!"

"Waaaahhh! Rood!"

"Rood-nim!"

Now this was just plain unconformable. Any longer and Rood would suffocate under their bone crushing holds.

"..." Rood wondered how much longer did he have to endure this. Was this some kind of punishment?

Somehow, it feels like he's forgetting something really important but brushes it off since Rood had other matters preoccupying him at the moment.

* * *

It was a relatively peaceful afternoon.

"This is unacceptable! Twice! Twice did yet another incident occur! What do you people take your jobs for?!" One undercover investigator shouted.

"Like you're not to blame! Weren't you supposed to be sent here to investigate these mysterious incidents?! And what have you come up with nothing!" A professor yelled back.

"At least, we're doing something productive! All you guys do is sit around in your classes giving boring lectures! I've learned better lessons from a rock!"

"Exactly, whose lessons are boring! I'd like to see you try and teach a bunch of savage wild animals!"

"Oh yeah! And I'd like to see you try and get off your lazy rump and try finding some clue to this investigation!"

"I'd like some more tea, please." One professor calmly asked in the midst of this chaos.

If one ignored the screaming and shouting of angry professors cursing one another.

It's strange how a meeting on how to ease the students' anxieties over the sudden transfer to the Tower turned into a childish verbal fight on the same level as two ten year old kids blaming each other. And it was so peaceful before all the arguing, just a simple meeting with tea and cookies.

"At least, I don't have the voice of a wild banshee!"

"And at least, I don't have a pair of short stubby legs!"

"They are not stubby! They're just under development. I've been so busy with grading tests and keeping my students in check that I haven't had the time to work out lately."

"Whatever makes you happy." The female investigator sarcastically remarks.

"Oh, you wanna tussle!"

"I'm not asking for a dance, **little** man!"

"That tears it!"

"More cake, please. And more sugar for my tea." asked the same collected professor from earlier who asked for more tea.

To think all this yelling and shouting started off with a minor fight over who wanted the last cookie.

Well, this certainly wasn't the meeting Marquis Hadelio imagined. Concerned about the students who were on the receiving end of those annoying Tower magicians' selfish actions, Marquis Hadelio had taken the time to organize a meeting with the professors and investigators to collaborate together for the sake of the students. As the progress of the investigation behind the mysterious incidents surrounding Helios was important, so was the mental health of the students. However with the way things are, it might be a while before they even restore the peace of the room.

"Pig woman!"

"Midget dwarf!"

"She-beast!"

Sigh~ Marquis Hadelio couldn't help but let out a sigh. What did he do to deserve this...

Regardless, Marquis Hadelio had to get this meeting moving.

"Ahem!" Marquis Hadelio clears his throat successfully ending the pointless arguing and returning the peace. "As all of you are aware, due to the Tower Magicians' interference, the students and staff of Helios were all transferred to the Tower. It seems that they want to keep the students close at hand to get a more thorough study of the investigation."

"This is just preposterous! They're treating us no different than prisoners this way!"

"Those pompous stick-in-the-muds think it's alright for them do as they please saying it's all for the good of the kingdom."

"Hiding behind the emperor's name like that... Who do they think they are!" Another professor grumbled.

"I understand how you all feel, but what's done is done. No matter how much we complain, it won't change a thing. For now, all we can do is focus on the present." Marquis Hadelio stated in empathy. "Our main concern should be the students. With the way things are, the students are likely mentally exhausted from all that's happened to them. Distress. Confusion. Unrest. We've got to do something to ease them of their worries."

"How about we hold another party for them in celebration of their survival from the last incident?" One professor suggested.

"No, it's too repetitive to hold another one." Marquis Hadelio shot down. "We need something different."

"How about we hold an all-you-can-eat banquet?" One hungry professor suggested at the sound of his growling stomach drooling over the thought of the bountiful amount of imaginary food.

"This is for the students, not your stomach!" Marquis Hadelio retorted.

"Maybe a school-wide event of hide and seek!"

"At their age?" Marquis Hadelio wasn't sure what kids were into these days but he was sure it wasn't hide and seek.

"Hide and seek is too childish." An investigator remarked. "Let's do 12 hour long game of Super Tag where we have one group be 'it' while the rest have to run away from the 'its' and if they're touched even once by one of the 'its' they're automatically out. The winner will be determined by whoever isn't out by the end of the time limit or if all the participants are out then the 'its' win."

"It's still tag either way."

"That's way too outdated. Let's just go with magicians and demons. Half of the students will be the magicians and the other half will take the role of the demons. The demons will have to run away from the magicians and avoid being caught. If caught, they'll be put in a magic field until they touched by another demon who hadn't been caught freeing them or until all the demons are caught. The winner is determined after a period of time. If the magicians catch all the demons within the time limit, they win. But if the magicians don't catch all the demons, then the demons win."

"That's no different from the last suggestion!" At his wits end, the Marquis couldn't help but let out a sigh. Wasn't there anyone here with a decent idea?

"Haunted house." A feminine voice spoke out.

All attention soon shifted on the owner of the suggestion: Professor Rowell who simply gave everyone her usual indifferent look. This was unusual not because the idea of sounded bad, actually that sounded pretty good, but because this was Professor Rowell, the same professor who only took up the job of being a professor for the sole purpose of guarding the imperial princess. Aside from matters regarding the princess, the cerulean haired woman didn't have any interest in anything else. Normally during meetings, she would just sit and not say a word or in most cases sleep.

What could have possibly motivated her to participate?

3 hours earlier~

Upon arriving at the Tower, Princess Yutiarien was placed in a special room away from the other students due to her royal lineage. While the room was nice for Tower standards, it lacked on crucial element: fun. No classmates nearby. No cute animals to cuddle. No Ming Ming. Being a princess didn't mean a thing if it meant being separated from the others like this.

Nothing else to do, Princess Yutiarien took out a magazine she got from Xatyre when she secretly in sneaked with the help of her faithful bodyguard Professor Rowell. It was too bad that she couldn't play with Ming Ming like she originally wanted to, but she got to see so many cute animals so it was okay in the end. The sad part was having to say goodbye to all those cute, little creatures. Luckily, during her little infiltration, she met a nice person who gave her a bunch of magazines and other booklets when she asked for something to read. The boy seemed kind of young to be a staff member with pale blue hair maybe a few years older than her, but he wasn't the Helios uniform so he couldn't have been a student at her school.

"Princess! What are you reading?!" Rom screeched in horror at the sight of the magazine in his beloved princess's hand. "That kind of book is inappropriate for you!"

Princess Yutiarien didn't see what was so wrong about reading a magazine about popular, local spots.

"Those places are not suitable for someone of your position! If you wish to go sightseeing, the imperial garden will suffice."

"That's just the garden back at the castle. I want to see more exciting places!" Princess Yutiarien whined seeing one's own backyard was hardly fun. "Like this!"

The blonde and pink haired princess opens the magazine in full view to both her bodyguards, Rom and Professor Rowell, to the page she was reading. One that turned Rom into a ghost.

"A haunted house?!" Rom shrieked.

"Looks fun, right?"

"It does." Professor Rowell nodded in agreement much to Rom's shock.

Rom did not understand the female mind.

Present time~

For the sake of her happiness, Professor Rowell will give the princess the haunted house she's wants so badly. And according to that magazine, apparently, haunted houses are famous places to enter as a pair which is the perfect place for the princess to play with her Ming Ming.

"A haunted house?"

"That doesn't sound bad."

"But it seems kind of risky, since the students have gone through so much already. And a haunted house wouldn't seem welcoming at all."

"With all the incidents going on, I doubt a haunted house will scare them."

"You know kids these days. They're all into those scary stories and test of courage stuff. It doesn't matter what it is as long as it makes their heart jump out they'll all be on board."

"That's true. As long as they aren't hurt, they'll be okay with a little scare."

Marquis Hadelio had some doubts about the haunted house idea, but the others seem to be fine with it.

"Very well, then we'll go with a haunted house." No choice, but to concede. He just hopes it'll all end well. "Since this was your proposal, Tessiana, we'd like to hear more about this haunted house you have in mind."

Back straight up. Arms crossed. Soft snores... Snores?!

"Zzzzz~"

While the others were busy chatting among one another, Professor Rowell somehow took the time to doze off.

This certainly did not bode well. They were in the middle of an important discussion and got a promising proposal, but the proposer just goes to sleep. If only that were the bad part. For the professors of Helios, it wasn't unusual for the cerulean haired professor to do strange things like sleeping in the middle of a meeting since she's known for doing unconventional things like stalking a chronically ill student or randomly assault someone. The worrisome part isn't Professor Rowell falling asleep but rather someone else, a certain someone who took time to organize this meeting and deliberate about the students. That someone was currently seething... no boiling in anger at the moment.

"WAKE UP!"

Could this day get any worse?

* * *

Could this day get any worse?

"Shic..."

It was bad enough that Shicmuon was chasing after a poor chronically ill child.

"Shic!"

To make matters worse, the two (unintentionally) kissed! Van couldn't tell his boss this, but he had a job to report back anything regarding the investigation and more importantly keep an eye on Shicmuon which he was horribly failing at right now. And to top it all off, he lost Shicmuon.

"Shic, where are you!"

God knows what possible things Shicmuon could be doing.

...

If he doesn't find Shicmuon quick, he could lose his job!

"Co-Co-Come out. Come out wherever you are!"

He wasn't near the stairway.

"I have a nice treat for you."

He wasn't in the male restrooms and hopefully not the female ones either although the painful stares he got from the students who were there was agonizing. Great, now others will think he's some sick pervert.

"If you come out now, I won't get mad."

He wasn't in the dining hall.

"You know it's a crime to go after under-aged children."

"Shhhhhh."

He wasn't in the library. And Van ended up getting scolded by the librarian for making noises and disturbing the students with his weird talk about criminal actions towards under-aged children. Van made a quick note to never return there again.

"Damn it, Shic! Quit hiding and show your face already or I'm going to take matters into my own hands!" Van screamed out from all the bent up frustration of being unable to locate the redhead with one slight setback. The fact that he was a designated area for Iduns which was currently full of students slipped his mind.

Forget sick, they'll all think he's plain crazy.

* * *

"Huh?" He could have sworn he heard something.

"Rood, where are you looking? The dining area's this way." Dio motioned his blond friend.

"Nothing. I thought I heard something." Rood told Dio.

"Really, I didn't hear anything. Must have been your imagination."

"Probably..."

After a long chat and explanation from his two friends and others, dinner time approached so all six of them headed off to the dining hall for a nice meal. Well, more specifically, Dio got hungry so he wanted to eat practically pleading and begging Rood to go with him when the undercover magician didn't feel like going. Lidusis didn't mind. The problem was getting Rood to say 'yes.' It didn't take long for Rood to cave in to Dio's pleads mainly because it embarrassing to have Dio beg towards him and he couldn't stand that weird puppy dog look on Dio's face. And if Rood was going, by default, that also meant that Linus and Lapis were going too. Linus would never miss out on the chance to have dinner with his idol, and Lapis would never leave a chronically-ill child by himself. And somewhere along the line, Chevel was roped in too.

"So you really don't remember anything from Xatyre or coming to the Tower?" Chevel asked out of curiosity.

"Not really. I don't really understand but..." All color drained from Rood. His pupils constricted.

Could this be some kind of side effect?

"Every time I try to recall something, my head..." On reflex, Rood's hand was already on his head. He could practically feel the throbbing sensation in his head.

"It's alright! You don't have to remember! Humans are very delicate." Hearing the boy's answer already said more than enough, Chevel stopped pressing for information. He knew that headache wasn't a normal headache. It was a self-defense mechanism preventing him from remembering that traumatic experience he just had. Chances are the reason he can't remembering anything during his memory loss episode was for the same reason so that he wouldn't remember any that kiss he had with Shicmuon. It's likely that his mind subconsciously suppressed that horrible memory deep within his mind.

"If you're in pain, then I'm more than happy to lend you my shoulder to lean on." Linus offered blushing like a teenage girl in front her crush.

"No, I'm pretty sure. He doesn't your help." Chevel retorted.

"That's right. He needs his Big Brother to carry him. Now hop on Big Brother's back and I'll take you to the..."

"He definitely doesn't need your help either."

"What do you know! All you do is bully weak, little kids!"

"Huh! An outsider like you has no right to say that!"

"What was that!"

Hissing and cursing at each other, Chevel and Lapis intensely glare at each.

Sigh~

Linus lets out a sigh. "There they go again. When will they ever learn."

Linus shakes his head like a disappointed parent. Those two don't know when to quit.

What a weird bunch... Glancing at the three, Rood wondered if all the older students were like this. Then while his attention was focused on Chevel, Linus, and Lapis, Rood bumped into Lidusis.

"Hey, why'd you stop?"

Lidusis wasn't the only one who abruptly stopped in his tracks as was Dio. Both seemed to be staring at something. Wondering what made his friends so motionless, Rood peered over Lidusis's shoulder to see. What he saw left him speechless. He nearly gasped upon sight.

Twenty meters away from them was...

Shicmuon.


End file.
